KFP: Del bien al mal
by Connexen545
Summary: Po perdió el título de Guerrero Dragón por alguien "mejor" que él, no sólo perdió el título sino también fue olvidado de sus cinco amigos y lo más importante para él era su padre, lo reemplazó por el mismo que le arrebató el rango y Po se siente devastado, cambiando y decayendo su personalidad amable... (Resumen completo en mi perfil) *Gore, sexual leve y lenguaje media* *OoC*
1. Todo ha cambiado (M)

**¡Hola a todos! Escribiré una historia lo que se me vino a la mente y espero que sea de su agrado. Las cosas para Po cambiarán bastantes, ten en cuenta bien este fanfic, ¡empecemos!**

 **NOTA: Kung Fu Panda es propiedad de Dreamworks.**

 **2º NOTA: La imagen quien la hizo fue hecha por Dawn Frontier, fue tomado prestado ya que queda perfecto para la historia.**

 **1° CAPÍTULO – Todo ha cambiado.**

En un día tranquilo como siempre en el Valle de la Paz con un mañana fresca que todo «casi» son los mismos días, pero hubo ciertos cambios que en desgracia fue para el mal de nuestro amigo Ex – Guerrero Dragón, él está bastante confundido como pudo perder todo incluyendo la atención y cariño de su padre Sr. Ping, ha sido olvidado por los cinco furiosos y el maestro Shifu tiene mejor relación con el nuevo Guerrero Dragón. Mientras tanto, nuestro amigo Po, vivía en una cueva entre los bosques de bambú que se encuentra cerca del Valle de la Paz, en ese momento está despierto y bebiendo una botella de alcohol, lamentando toda su pérdida y no admitía como pudo tal chico derrotarlo con facilidad, así de fácil superó su estilo de Kung Fu del Panda.

"¡No puede ser! ¡No entiendo! ¿Cómo…?" Dio un golpe en la pared de la cueva. "Ha pasado 1 año y medio, intentaba con todo para poder derrotarlo, pero todo es lo mismo y ese Shifu" aprieta sus puños. "¡Le ascendió como guerrero dragón a ese tigre!"

Po arroja la botella con furia, brillaban sus ojos a través de la oscuridad de la cueva y se tira al suelo sollozando.

"¡Padre! ¿Cómo pudiste cambiarme por él?" saca una pintura de miniatura del pantalón sobre el Sr. Ping. "Los cinco se han olvidado de mí, lo admiran tanto que ni siquiera hicieron eso conmigo a pesar que derroté a los más fuertes de toda China; Tigresa la he visto feliz hablando con él, ella jamás fue así conmigo tampoco, Shifu y el pueblo le hacen festividad del mejor peleador. ¿Será que no me soportaban? O ¿qué es? Todo es muy confuso, lo veo muy claro todo lo que pasa pero… sigo sin entender".

Se levanta del suelo y sale de la cueva, camina directo al campo abierto, ahí hay instrumentos para hacer su entrenamiento. Entonces se dirigió a un costal colgado de un árbol, dentro del costal hay piedras de la más irrompibles de todo la región, Po empieza a golpear a la roca, soporta el dolor de cada golpe, pero su ira lo obliga seguir golpeando hasta que llegó el límite de su ira, da un último golpe que salió disparado el costal.

"Debo seguir entrenando hasta ser mejor que él" aprieta sus dientes de furia.

 _ **3 años después…**_

En una tarde del Valle de la Paz, todo seguía lo mismo hasta ahora, todos los comerciantes hacían sus actividades de vender o hacer tratos. La gente del Valle pacíficamente realizan sus actividades de compra como deben ser todos los días, varios niños juegan o imitan movimientos de Kung Fu que tanto admiran, un montón de sonidos mezclados por las conversaciones. Un tipo encapuchado con atuendo parecido a un Ninja de color negro, su físico está bastante en forma, así como es delgado y muy alto. Camina entre las personas sin que nadie sospeche, nadie podía verle la cara, tiene el rostro cubierto para que nadie pueda reconocerlo.

La mirada de aquel mira su primer punto para atacar, un puesto de jarrones de alta calidad y buenos diseños, de repente él se acerca y empieza a robar a los comerciantes, los obliga a que le dieran todo el dinero, las otras personas gritan, murmuran entre ellos u observan la escena del atraco. Lo hacía repetidas veces con cada puesto vecino de los desafortunados y si se niegan darle el dinero, él responde con golpes sin usar una sola palabra. Al obtener lo necesario, corre tan rápido, pero se topa con alguien.

"¡Oye! ¡Devuelve eso!" el Sr. Ping exclamó.

El ganso valiente con una cuchara de metal que compró, golpeó en la cabeza de tal villano, pero no muestra efecto de dolor y la cuchara fue doblada. El villano lo toma por el cuello, lo avienta hacia arriba y al caer el cuerpo del Sr. Ping, el villano da una vuelta y da una fuerte patada al pecho del Sr. Ping que al final acaba inconsciente.

Llegan los cinco furiosos junto con el Guerrero Dragón, pero el Guerrero percató de algo, era el Sr. Ping tirado en el suelo e inconsciente, fue con él. Los cinco hablaron entre ellos.

"Creo que es mejor que cave una tumba ese tipo" Grulla dijo.

"De acuerdo, cuando se meten con Ping, es como si el golpe fuese para él" Mantis comentó.

"Pienso que debamos atacar a ese abusivo" Víbora dijo serpenteando la cola.

"Relájate, Shen prefiere acabarlos él solo cuando alguien se mete de su familia" Dijo Mono confiado.

"Lo acabará tan pronto en unos segundos, es todo un Dragón" Tigresa dijo sonriendo.

Shen alza su cara con una mirada amenazante al villano que parece ser tranquilo, debería huir, pero él hace lo contrario... esperándolos a que hagan algo como si su mirada y su posición firme con la bolsa sosteniéndola les estuviera diciendo "¿qué harán al respecto?". Un desafío lo han tomado los furiosos.

"¡Tú, desgraciado!" Grita con furia mientras saca sus garras y corría directamente.

Comienza a atacar de varios golpes que sin embargo, el villano esquiva todos los ataques sin dificultad alguna hasta que se decide dar un contraataque, el Guerrero tratando de lanzar un golpe en la cara, el ladrón le toma el brazo, lo pone sobre su hombro, le dobló al lado contrario que se escuchó un crujido muy fuerte en su brazo y como golpe final le dio una patada demasiado fuerte que el cuerpo del Guerrero Dragón fue arrastrado por el golpe hacia el lugar de sus amigos.

Todos se quedaron con la boca muy abierta lo que acabó de ocurrir, pensaron que es su imaginación o en verdad fue derrotado. Shen grita del dolor y agarra su brazo retorciéndose.

"¡¿CÓMO PUEDE SER?!" Gritó asombrado mientras seguía agarrando de su brazo fracturado.

El ladrón no decía nada, sólo daba una mirada fría sin demostrar ninguna emoción.

"¡Ataquen!" Tigresa ordenó.

Los cinco empiezan entrar en acción, ellos le lanzan una lluvia de ataques, pero él bloquea cada movimiento y de repente da una patada giratoria que los recibidos del golpe fueron Mono, Tigresa y Víbora; sin embargo, quedaron en el suelo bastante aturdidos.

Queda sólo Mantis y Grulla, empiezan a tener miedo, se apartan del villano misterioso.

"¿Qué haremos Grulla? ¡Viste que los venció de un solo golpe a los tres!"

"¡Lo sé! ¡Pero tenemos que hacer algo!" Dijo el ave blanco.

"Es demasiado fuerte, tenemos que tener mucho cuidado."

"Eso ya lo sé" se traga la saliva de los nervios y quizás del miedo.

Mantis ataca primero, corre y salta para dar la típica patada voladora, pero el ladrón le hizo un contraataque cuando estuvo muy cerca de él, da un golpe con su palma abierto y Mantis sale disparado. Ahora queda sólo Grulla, él vuela aproximado de unos 3 metros desde el suelo, entonces vuela directamente al encapuchado, al acercarse demasiado, el villano DESAPARECIÓ en plena batalla. Se eleva de nuevo Grulla muy confundido.

"¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?!"

El villano aparece en el aire y da un golpe en la espalda de nuestro guerrero que impactó bastante fuerte contra el suelo mientras el villano toca el suelo parado. Toda la gente está aterrorizada, el Guerrero Dragón felino Shen está congelado de la impresión, los cinco no podían creer lo que acaba de ver su poder de desaparecer y aparecer en el lugar indicado para atacar.

Se levanta Tigresa para dar un golpe al villano, pero este le agarra la mano y la aprieta tan fuerte que la hacía arrodillar, en vez de hacerla arrodillar, la toma de sus hombros y la acerca a él para dar numerosos rodillazos en su abdomen hasta dejarla sin aire y para finalizar, da un golpe de puño cerrado en el estómago de Tigresa y sale volando hasta dejarla junto con el felino Shen.

"Fue divertido, Guerrero Dragón" dijo el ladrón con frialdad.

Técnicamente, fueron derrotados los seis protectores dejándolos muy mal heridos. Toda la gente trató de ayudar a los guerreros de los graves golpes.

En otro lado, el villano llegó a su cueva y se quita la capucha, suelta la bolsa de dinero que había robado.

"Muy bien hecho Po, se siente bien tener este dulce éxito llamada victoria" habló en voz baja. "Este es el regreso del Po, pero ahora no seré el mismo gracias a ellos."

 **6 de febrero de 2017: capítulo modificado. Seguiré cambiando el formato y cambiando ciertas cosillas en los capítulos, pero sigue siendo la misma historia. ;)**


	2. Mar de preguntas (M)

**Hola, les aviso que meteré también personajes de las series del mismo que todo/as las vemos.**

 **2° CAPÍTULO – Mar de preguntas.**

En el palacio de Jade, nuestros guerreros están en reposo en la enfermería, tuvieron muchas complicaciones de inflamación musculares y alguna lesión que en este caso hablamos de Shen, fue fracturado por tal villano misterioso con habilidades grandiosamente extraordinarios, además del poder de la "desaparición y reaparición". Por lo tanto los guerreros están en sus camillas reposando: unos leían rollos o sólo permanecen en silencio reposando. Entra Shifu a la enfermería junto con el Sr. Ping que igual está un poco adolorido, observa lo que hacen y el ganso rompe el silencio.

"Shen, ¿no te lastimaron tanto?" cuestionó preocupado.

"Descuide, estoy un poco bien" se sostiene el brazo, aguantándose del dolor y no gemir para hacerles saber.

"No estarás hablando en serio, sé que te rompió el brazo ese tal bandido" dijo el ganso dramático.

"Está bien, me duele demasiado, pero me preocupa más a usted, ¿le hizo mucho daño?"

"No te preocupes, estoy también un poco adolorido, pero…" interrumpe Shifu a Ping.

"Alumnos, díganme, ¿qué exactamente ha pasado?"

"Lo subestimamos" Tigresa avergonzada. Los demás asintieron.

"¡¿Qué les he dicho de subestimar?!" dijo enfurecido el panda rojo.

Es un regla de oro de toda pelea y siempre se los ha repetido varias veces en todos los años de cada entrenamiento, por eso se sulfura, pero de su honestidad al menos lo compensa de que se enojara poco. Susurrándose él mismo se repetía las palabras clave para calmarse siquiera: "paz interior".

"Lo sentimos maestro" todos al unísono.

"Cuando fui a inspeccionar los desastres que hizo el bandido, muchos dicen que tiene un poder ese chico, ¿me podrían decir de qué hablamos?" dijo Shifu dando la espalda a sus alumnos.

"Claro, él tiene un poder como desaparecer y aparecer para atacar por sorpresa, así que tuve la suerte de ser yo" Grulla explicó.

"¡Sí! Desapareció de la nada cuando Grulla intentó golpearlo y, ¡apareció en el aire!" Mono estupefacto dijo, recordando aquel ayer.

"Exacto, siento que dolió más ese golpe que el contraataque que me hizo" Mantis dijo.

"Y tiene demasiada fuerza, ¿qué tal si vuelve?" Víbora pregunta.

"Ese es el problema, por hoy descansen en resto del día y mañana entrenarán duro junto con Shen, ¿entendido?" Shifu preguntó serio.

"Sí, maestro" al unísono otra vez.

"Bien, ¿alguien que me quiera decir de más?"

"Yo maestro, pero no quiero malinterpretar de sonar pesimista, es que… ¿y si nos vuelve a derrotar?" Mono preguntó con inseguridad.

"Eso no pasará, confío en que ustedes puedan derrotarlo y más a Shen".

"Gracias maestro" Shen dijo.

"Yo también confío en él, si pudo vencer a ese panda presumido del «Guerrero Dragón», ¿entonces por qué no podría vencer a un bandido?" dijo la felina sonriéndole a Shen.

"Recuerden, no sé confíen tanto ni subestimen, esta... esta... son las tantas veces que lo digo" dijo sereno.

"Sí, maestro".

Shifu aún preocupado de la condición de sus alumnos, lo mejor es irse a su cuarto a desatar sus gestos y emociones.

"Yo me retiro, ¿Sr. Ping?"

"Dígame usted, maestro Shifu".

"¿Se quedará en la enfermería?" dijo abandonando el sitio.

"Sí, me iré en unos minutos, iré a preparar la sopa de fideos y les serviré a los chicos."

"Está bien, me gustaría probar su gran sabor de los fideos" Ping acompaña al panda rojo.

Callados mirando unos a los otros, sintiendo una decepción de ellos mismos por romper la regla que tanto había dicho el maestro, pero no de todo salió tan mal como se esperaba ya que conocen a Shifu lo explosivo que es cuando cometen un simple error. Se ponen a discutir de cómo piensan derrotar con esos poderes que tiene el ladrón, será algo difícil de tener la idea de cómo hacerlo o a menos que sea con la ayuda de su maestro, pero su trabajo es su trabajo y de un modo tendrán que ver la manera de derrotarlo. Al enfocarse en el tema, Tigresa pregunta.

"¿Quién sería ese bandido?"

Nadie decía nada, sólo se intercambian miradas.

"No sabemos, pero lo único que puedo decir que es bastante bueno" Grulla comentó.

"Ni siquiera lo pudimos tocar" Mantis dijo.

"¿Creen que tenga un estilo de pelea muy diferente al Kung Fu?" Mono cuestionó.

Se quedaron pensativos.

"Buena observación, es como si combinara con otro estilo más, pero sólo conozco el Kung Fu" dijo el felino rayado muy pensativo.

"Eso pensé, pero tenemos que entrenar duro como dijo nuestro maestro" Tigresa añadió.

"Espero que no nos patee el trasero a todos de nuevo" Víbora dijo relajándose.

"No se preocupen, no les fallaré" Todos le sonríen a Shen.

* * *

 _En el valle de la paz._

Po pasa por desapercibido por las afueras del Valle con su mismo atuendo más que sin su capucha, pasa en una colonia que es dominada de animales mal vivientes, pero a él le importaba un comino sino quería ver algunas tiendas para comprar comida, armas y ropa o lo que sea necesario con la condición de gastar el dinero de mayor cantidad posible para la satisfacción personal. En otro lado, una felina camina sonriendo en la misma colonia, observa cada puesto que pasaba aunque no sean de sus intereses, al menos como entretenimiento después de su aburrido largo viaje, pero mas que nada está ansiosa de ver a su amigo panda que han dejado de verse tanto tiempo. Ella sí lo extraña que desde su interior lo sabe y le pide volverlo a ver. Desde luego de observar mucho los puestos, se le hizo familiar alguien, aun lo reconoció dándole la espalda. A quien reconoce está parado y checando una armadura en un puesto, ella se pregunta:

" _¿Es Po? Es un panda, pero es muy delgado y también fuerte, tal vez me estaría equivocando_ " pensó.

Ella camina como si nada, pero la duda de pronto la aplasta, se detiene y voltea. Es tan parecido, recuerda cómo es exactamente cada parte de él, entonces se le ocurre acercarse a él, va a caminar directamente donde está Po que seguía echando un vistazo en el aspecto de la armadura que se nota que está asegurándose si es de buena calidad el material. Al acercarse lo suficiente, ella habla.

"Hola, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?" preguntó amable.

"¿Qué tipo de preguntas van a ser?" dijo serio.

"No malentiendas, sólo te quiero preguntar una cosa sobre ti porque me pareces muy familiar."

"¿Familiar? Yo no te conozco."

Aunque en realidad Po no la miró para identificarla, pero ni siquiera le importó saber. Song no le agrada tanto el actitud del panda, ella critica desde su mente que es un chico tan soberbio y el verdadero Po, pensó, que no era así.

"Oh, lo siento, pensé que eras un amigo, al parecer es una equivocación."

"Como sea" se da la vuelta para irse.

" _Un segundo, pensándolo bien, Po es el ÚNICO panda en este valle_ " corrió tras de Po. "¡Espera! ¡Sé que eres Po!"

Extrañado y distraído panda voltea a verla.

"¿De qué hablas?" dijo con frialdad.

"No te hagas el tonto, ¿por qué me quieres evitar? Tú no eres así".

"Cuida tu boca, no conozco a nadie y así de simple, ahora déjame en paz" prosigue con su camino.

Song le jala el brazo, pero Po avienta el brazo de Song y la empuja hasta que ella cayere.

"¡No me toques!" dijo apuntándola con el dedo, de manera hostil.

Song se levanta y se pone en posición de combate.

"Niña, no me obligues a hacerlo".

"Sé que no eres capaz de lastimarme, lo comprobaré si realmente eres Po."

" _Creo que ya sabe pelear_ " pensó. Está en una posición tranquila y seria.

Ella corre y trata de lanzar una patada hacia a él, pero Po desaparece.

"¿Qué diablos?" voltea a todos lados, confundida.

Aparece Po en frente de ella y da un golpe severo en el pecho, desde ahí Song no pudo continuar. Como aún están en el distrito, todo el público estaba mirando aquella pelea tan corta, sorprendidos lo que hizo el panda, no sólo por golpear a Song sino por su poder.

"Te lo dije" comenzó a caminar como si nada pasara.

Song seguía consciente.

"¿Qué te pasa Po? ¿Por qué actúas tan extraño? ¿Qué te he hecho para que me trates así y me evites tan...?" soltó las primeras lágrimas.

Po sigue caminando.

"¡Respóndeme! ¡Creí que somos amigos! ¡Tú eres Po! ¡Eres el único toda esta zona!" gritó entre llantos.

Song se levanta con dificultad la felina manchada, está muy confundida y deprimida, se hundía de preguntas por qué actúa así tan frío, sobre todo que la «desconoce». Ella se había enamorado de él cuando lo conoció, pero ahora tiene un dilema por averiguar de qué le hizo para que fuera tratado de esa forma de su querido amigo. Tomando en cuenta tanto su cambio de personalidad como físico, pasaron tres años y cree haberse perdido de mucho. Song camina sin rumbo y se encuentra a una gata montés en medio de su camino, está parada.

"¿Maestra Mei Ling?" dijo secándose las lágrimas.

"Lo he visto todo, lo siento."

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"No debería importar ahora, sólo te quiero contar lo que me enteré de Po."

"¿Qué sabes de él?" preguntó aún con tristeza.

"Mejor caminemos y te lo contaré, te enterarás de la razón del por qué ha cambiado."

"Está bien, pero cuéntame todo, debes saber que estimo mucho a ese panda" cruzaba los brazos de preocupación y trataba de no llorar.

Volviendo con el Ex – Guerrero, se dirige al centro del distrito con calma y poco importarle su alrededor. Muchos robos pasan a lado de él, pero no hace absolutamente nada, a lo contrario, lo hace sentir mejor de ver a las personas que pasen a esas consecuencias sin tener empatía alguna.

Entra a un restaurante de mal estado, ordena un plato de fideos mientras en el restaurante que se encuentra, hay muchas peleas que los ve como entretenimiento y hacer críticas a cada uno de su forma de pelear. Comía su plato y pedía alcohol para llevársela sin pagar, más que obvio está cometiendo un robo; Po pelea quienes se atraviesen en su camino, no le interesa que especie o edad tengan sus pasajeros contrincantes: él rompía los huesos, dientes o daña gravemente. Cada pelea es victoriosa e intocable. Llega a su refugio muy ebrio, accede dentro de ella y se tira a su cama que está sobre el suelo, sólo tiene una cobija gruesa para acostarse y una almohada de algodón nada más.

"Maldita sea mi vida… a los traidores… y a los que yo amaba…" se le caen los parpados para estar en un profundo sueño.

 **11/09/2017: Capítulo Modificado/Mejorado.**


	3. Atascado en el pasado (M)

**3° CAPÍTULO – Atascado en el pasado.**

En las horas de madrugada, Po se empieza a inquietar debido a que tiene un mal sueño, se despierta abruptamente y se pasa la pata en su frente. No podía dejar de pensar quienes lo han defraudado de una forma tan decepcionante. Se levanta del suelo, saca otra botella y comienza a bebérsela. Camina en círculos dentro de su cueva, pero al hartarse de caminar, se recarga de la pared y se sienta con una pierna estirada y la otra encogida recargándola de la misma.

"¿Por qué lo hice?" susurró mientras se frotaba la frente con sus ambas patas férreas.

Entonces le viene los amargos recuerdos de todo lo sucedido…

* * *

 _En un día normal en la mañana, los cinco furiosos y Po que era el gordo y el tonto panda, caminaban en grupo para tomarse un tiempo de descanso que les dio Shifu, desde entonces Po veía a un tigre como artista callejero que hace malabares con cuchillas y antorchas de fuego. Todo el público le prestaba mucha atención por su gran acto de entretenimiento, Po se acercaba con los cinco hacia los demás, lo cual estaba Po muy sorprendido y emocionado porque él siempre quiso hacer algo así, pero le dificultaba hacerlo. Al acabar su acto, todos dejaban una gran cantidad de dinero incluyendo Po._

 _"¡Vaya, Tigresa! ¡Es igual que a ti!" le daba suaves codazos a Tigresa._

 _Tigresa se quedó muda por lo que vio._

 _"¿Qué tal si hablamos con él? Podrías conocerlo, ya que no encuentras tigres fácilmente."_

 _"¿Hablar con él? ¡Estás loco!" Gruñó._

 _"¡Vamos amiga! Po tiene razón" dijo Víbora._

 _"Es… está bien" Nerviosa suspiró._

 _Se acercaban con el artista felino rayado y Po habló._

 _"¡Hola amigo! ¡Buen acto!"_

 _"¡Hola! ¡Y gracias por su buen comentario!"_

 _"No hay de qué, estuviste ¡BÁRBARO!"_

 _El tigre se rió y dijo._

 _"Está bien, está bien, oye un momento, ¿eres el guerrero dragón?"_

 _"Exacto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"_

 _"¡Guao! Soy su gran admirador, mi nombre es Shen."_

 _"¿Shen? ¡Qué nombre tan genial!"_

 _"Gracias, Po" hizo una reverencia y Po realizó la misma acción._

 _"Quiero presentarte una amiga, aquí está a mi lado, ¿y no te asombra encontrar alguien como tú?" jalaba a Tigresa enfrente de Po._

 _"No puedo creerlo" dijo con ojos muy abiertos._

 _"Vamos Tigresa, habla" Po sugirió._

 _"¿Tigresa? El equipo de los cinco furiosos."_

 _"Sí, creo que escuchaste mucho de ellos" sonrió el panda._

 _"Umm… hola Shen" dijo un poco tímida._

 _A Po se le hizo muy extraño que fuera muy tímida, ya que casi no demostraba esos tipos de emociones, mucho menos de timidez. Cuando ella conoce frente a frente a alguna persona normal, ponía la cara larga y de poquísimo interés para construir una conversación con el otro._

 _"Tigresa, soy tu mayor fan" dijo Shen admirado._

 _"Muchas gracias, y ¿de dónde vienes?" Empezaba a tomar más confianza._

 _"Vengo de Shanghái, maestra, vine aquí sólo para aventurarme y ahora tengo la mayor sorpresa de mi vida."_

 _"¿En serio vienes de ese lugar?"_

 _"Sí, es de un gran barrio Chino."_

 _"Sí he oído mucho de ahí, pero no sabía que hay tigres allá."_

 _"Los hay, pero somos pocos que tenemos el pelaje naranjado."_

 _"Quizás deba ir ahí."_

 _"Yo que usted no lo haría, las hembras de ahí son las más codiciadas y usted es bastante hermosa para estar en esos tipos de lugares."_

 _"Mmm… gracias" se notaba su sonrojo._

 _Todos quedaron boquiabiertos por la extraña escena de Tigresa. Po interrumpe, no le agradó mucho lo que vio. Él se interpuso en medio de los tigres con una sonrisa fingida y los hizo evitar a que tuvieran el contacto físico._

 _"Bien, ¿por qué no vamos al restaurante de mi padre?" Todos aprobaban la idea de Po._

 _"Estaría bien, me encantaría conocer el padre del Guerrero Dragón, pero primero tengo que recoger mi equipaje, adelántense, allí los alcanzo."_

 _"Entendido."_

 _Ya que todos estaban reunidos con la presencia del invitado Shen, comían juntos en una mesa del platillo típico del Valle que son los fideos. Platicaban en armonía como siempre suelen hacerlo cuando hacen reuniones_ _«familiares». Po sentado en una orilla, los demás chicos platicaban entre ellos. Observaba que están sentados del otro lado de la mesa ambos felinos que platicaban. No sabía qué era de las extrañas sensaciones coléricas que sentía, no le gustaba que Tigresa se comportara tan bien con él que fue en cuestión de minutos. El panda emocional callado y desconcertado por sus emociones negativas que las ocultaba para que nadie le preguntara sobre su estado de ánimo, se quedaba pensativo por qué siente aquellas emociones que le molesta tanto. Tuvo que desviar la mirada hacia un póster suyo que está pegado en una pared de la tienda de su padre, Mono que está lado de él le da un suave codazo._

 _"Oye Po, ¿por qué tan callado?" preguntó alegre._

 _"Nada, estaba pensando en unas... cosas"_

 _"¡Vamos, hermano! Di lo que estás pensando"_

 _"Son cosas íntimas"_

 _"Una pista" Mono perseveró._

 _"Del pasado, ¿ok?" respondió exasperado._

 _"Entendí, tranquilo viejo. no era para tanto"_

 _El señor Ping reparte los platillos a cada uno de los furiosos principalmente, luego al invitado y al final a Po._

 _"Al parecer trajiste a un invitado" Traía un plato entre sus alas para sentarse junto con ellos._

 _"Sí papá, él es Shen" dijo fingiendo su alegría._

 _"Hola señor, ¡buen día!"_

 _"Hola y gracias, Shen, mi nombre es…" Interrumpe Shen._

 _"Ping, el señor Ping, padre del Guerrero Dragón."_

 _"Oh vaya, jamás pensé que también sería famoso." Rió el felino._

 _"Pero no sabía que era un cocinero y está muy deliciosa su sopa."_

 _"Tengo siempre mis ingredientes secretos" Presumió. Po sabe que es una mentira porque ya sabía que no era así._

 _"Tenlo por seguro."_

 _"Po, necesito que vayas por masa en una tienda para hacer panes de frijol."_

 _"Está bien, padre" recibía el dinero._

 _Po se acabó rápido su sopa y fue a la tienda con muchos pensamientos atorados en su mente. Al llegar lo atiende una cabra que vende varios utensilios u otras instrumentos de cocina, también especias, verduras, masa y todo lo necesario para un cocinero. Pidió lo que tiene que traer. Cuando tuvo el pedido, regresó al restaurante, se quedó parado en la entrada y veía a todos riéndose hasta Tigresa se reía, sentía como si fuera un_ _Déjà Vu porque eso había pasado cuando vino Peng por primera vez y comía con ellos que al final los hacía reír, pero estaba esperando que no fuera el mismo resultado de antes._

 _"Ya regresé chicos."_

 _Todos lo ignoraban y prestaban mucha atención lo que decía Shen._

 _"¿Acaso me perdí de algo?"_

 _"¡Shhh!" Todos callan al Guerrero Dragón._

 _"Está bien, me callo" dijo un poco molesto._

 _Po quedó casi una hora sentado y nadie cuenta la existencia de nuestro panda. Así que se levantó y salía del restaurante, pero antes de salir, volteaba ver a los demás, sólo seguían riendo y hablando con Shen._

 _El panda se fue del restaurante casi azotando las patas y empezó a subir las escaleras para ir a su cuarto del Palacio de Jade. Luego en mitad del camino…_

 _"¡Por favor, que no sea lo mismo! No quiero cometer el mismo error que hice antes, ¿y por qué nadie me tomó en cuenta?" Empezaba a jadear del cansancio._  
 _Cuando llegó Po, se sentó y respiraba muy agitado._

 _"Estúpidas… escaleras" Malhumorado murmuró._

 _Se ponía de pie y entraba al palacio silenciosamente, iba a su cuarto desastroso para dormir para olvidarse de su realidad._

* * *

 _Después de un determinado tiempo, empezaba a empeorar un poco las cosas para Po, ya que Shen ganaba la confianza y respeto de todos, lo inesperado de Po es que Shen sabía pelear como un maestro y él mismo se encargaba a terminar con los villanos junto con el equipo de los furiosos. El panda ya casi no tenía tanta comunicación con sus amigos, ahora iba con su padre cada vez que se sentía solo que en este preciso momento se encuentra fuera del restaurante de su padre. Entraba a su cuarto, su papá estaba escombrando en su cuarto y lo saludó_

 _"Hola papá, ¿qué estás haciendo?"_

 _Observaba que su padre empezaba a saquear las antiguas cosas de Po._

 _"¿Papá? ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?!" alarmado e impresionado cuestionó._

 _"¡No seas grosero Po!"_

 _"Perdón, pero ¿qué haces?"_

 _"Va a vivir aquí Shen, tal vez necesite espacio para que sea un lugar confortable para él."_

 _"Papá, pero, ¿dónde están mis demás cosas?" Buscaba bajo de la cama sus figuras de acción que había hecho con su propio sudor._

 _"Regalé todas tus cosas y juguetes, ya eres un Guerrero Dragón para jugar con ellas."_

 _"¡Papá, esas no eran juguetes CUALQUIERA! Yo las hice con mis propias patas."_

 _"Oh, no lo sabía."_

 _"¡¿Ni siquiera me preguntaste?!" Alzó más la voz._

 _"Demasiado tarde, mejor ayúdame con los clien…" Volteó._

 _Po ya no estaba cuando habló Ping, estaba enfadado de lo que acaba de hacer su mismo padre._

 _"¡Perfecto! No puede ser peor, ¿verdad?" Habló por sí mismo._

 _Pasaban unos niños con figuras de acción de Shen y oía a las hembras hablar de lo apuesto que es Shen, le dolió la parte que dijeron que deberían cambiar de Guerrero Dragón. En su vista empezaba a distorsionarse como si todo le diera vueltas por el enfermizo nombre que no entendió cómo pudo ganarse tanta popularidad, entonces corrió hasta al palacio de Jade._

 _Llegando estaban todos sus "amigos" entrenando en el patio junto con Shen y Shifu le aplaudía sus habilidades del Kung Fu. Eso jamás lo hacía con Po, se ha dado cuenta que está siendo peor que Peng._

 _"¡DÍGANME! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS SUCEDE AQUÍ?!" Gritó desesperado._

 _"Ven conmigo Panda."_

 _A Po no le gustó el tono de Shifu, ese tono lo interpretaba como si fueran_ _«malas noticias»_ _. Shifu le dijo a Po que lo acompañara en un sitio solitario para hablar a solas, fueron al centro del palacio y el panda rojo habló._

 _"Me han llegado demasiadas peticiones del pueblo."_

 _"¿Qué se refiere con eso, maestro?" Preguntó preocupado._

 _"Me será difícil decirlo…" Negaba con su cabeza._

 _"¡Ya! ¡Dígame qué es!"_

 _"Las peticiones fueron… por el cambio de Guerrero Dragón."_

 _"¡¿Qué?!" Estaba congelado de la sorpresa que se llevó y reaccionó. "¿Eso se puede hacer?"_

 _"Por supuesto, mientras sea por una cantidad mayor de votos, se hace."_

 _"¡No! ¡Oogway me eligió porque él sabía que yo soy quien es apto de pelear contra grandes y temidos enemigos, la gente no debería tener derecho a elegir! ¡Yo soy el Guerrero Dragón que derrotó a cualquier villano, sí... me refiero a Tai Lung y a ese demente pajarraco que ninguno ni tú hubieran podido hacerlo! ¡¿Por qué reemplazarme?!" argumentó en su defensa el panda._

 _"Lo había olvidado de habértelo mencionado que se podía hacer..."_

 _"¡Basta!" gritó a los cuatro vientos. Shifu se mantiene sereno, pero mostraba decepción en sí mismo._ _"¿Y Shen sabe de esto?"_

 _"Lo sabe y aceptó la petición, pero para esto tiene que ser una pelea entre tú y él, quién gane se quedará el puesto de Guerrero Dragón"._

 _Po daba pasos atrás, le llenaba un gran coraje como jamás había experimentado en toda su vida. Corrió dónde estaba Shen. Al llegar…_

 _"¡Shen!" todos volteaban a ver._

 _"Hola Po, ¿cómo es…?" Po le da un golpe fuerte en la cara._

 _Los cinco fueron a levantar a Shen._

 _"¿Qué demonios te pasa, Po?" Tigresa preguntó entrecejo._

 _"¿Qué me pasa? ¡¿Quieres saber qué me pasa?!" gritó enojado._

 _Los cinco jamás han visto a Po tan enfurecido._

 _"¡TÚ ERES UN DESCARADO, SHEN! ¡TÚ ME ESTÁS QUITANDO TODO LO QUE TENGO!"_

 _"¿De qué estás hablando?" inocente preguntó._

 _"¡NO TE HAGAS EL INOCENTE! ¡LO SABES PERFECTAMENTE!"_

 _"¡PO! ¡YA BASTA!" Po volteó a ver a Shifu. "Mañana será la pelea entre Shen y tú en medio día, pero por ahora… ¡Lárgate! No es buen momento que te_ _quedes aquí."_

 _No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, entonces el panda salió corriendo del palacio. Más de un rato, caminaba entre las casas del pueblo y hablando por sí solo. La cordura comenzaba a perderlo, una rabia en su corazón le invadía, las mismas vueltas que siente en su cerebro son más severas. Tan confundido y asustado de quedar solo, se daba palmazos en la frente._

 _"Por favor, dime que esto es sólo una maldita pesadilla" se jalaba las orejas._

 _Dentro de las casas se oían voces femeninas comentando sobre el día de mañana._

 _"Espero que gane ese tigre tan guapo."_

 _"¡Ay, sí!"_

 _"Es tan fuerte y atractivo." Po no quiso escuchar más._

 _En otra casa se oía…_

 _"Shen es el mejor, además se nota que es mejor Guerrero."_

 _"Claro, sin duda, tengo el presentimiento que ganará Shen."_

 _"Sí, muy de acuerdo…" Po se apartaba de los demás._

 _Corrió para salir del valle, sentía que esto le está afectando psicológicamente. El panda se quedó a dormir entre los bosques de bambú. Sin techo ni paredes, tuvo que_ _dormir como un vagabundo._

 ** _En el día siguiente…_**

 _Ya casi era medio día, todos los espectadores estaban en el palacio de Jade, orillados en la arena de combate. Shen caminaba en medio de la arena y la gente se enloquecía, los cinco aplaudían con una sonrisa junto con Shifu._

 _Po entraba en la puerta principal, en silencio, se notaba demasiado cansado como si no hubiera podido dormir toda la noche. Caminaba en el centro de la arena, pero casi nadie hizo un ruido, ni siquiera su padre que se encontraba ahí que él sólo hizo una simple sonrisa. Shifu da un discurso para iniciar la pelea._

 _"¡Buenas tardes, gente del Valle de la Paz! ¡Hoy es el día que todos han querido ver, ver una pelea entre Shen y Po, para ganar el puesto del Guerrero Dragón!"_

 _Todo el valle aplaudían._

 _"¡Shen! ¡Shen! ¡Shen!" La mayoría del pueblo pronunciaban su nombre._

 _Un ganso tocó el Gong, eso significa que iba empezar la pelea y todos guardaron el total silencio._

 _Po estudiaba su posición de combate de Shen y él hacía lo mismo. Po empezaba a acercarse y empezó a dar los primeros intentos de golpear, daba múltiples puñetazos, pero Po no daba ninguno hasta que Shen le tomó el brazo y lo aventó. Po estaba en posición de sentado y Shen dio una patada en su sien. El público hizo un grito de celebración y Po se agarraba su sien que la patada fue muy fuerte para él._

 _Po se levanta y recupera la cordura, ataca con varias patadas, Shen los bloqueaba, pero Po vio un hueco en su costilla y le interceptó un golpe que le hizo doblar a Shen, Po aprovechó de darle una patada en la frente, Shen cae aturdido. Todo el público se agarraban la cabeza por el golpe de Shen. Po saltó con el intento de caer encima de él, Shen sólo se quitó con velocidad y se paraba, Po siguió con euforia de interceptar otros golpes con mayor fuerza, pero este los seguía bloqueando y algo inesperado no lo iba ver venir el panda. Shen le dio una patada a su pierna derecha quedando hincado y hace una patada giratoria dando bien en el centro de la cabeza del panda, Po cayó noqueado._ _Notaron que tenía los ojos cerrados el panda y tuvieron el hecho que ha sido derrotado._

 _"¡Shen gana!"_

 _Todo el público celebraba y corrían hacia él para cargarlo. Dejando al panda tirado, así que los médicos fueron a cargarlo en una camilla para llevarlo al hospital._

 _Po despertó en el hospital en una camilla, tenía vendada su cabeza y se dio un palmazo en su cara._

 _"No lo puedo creer, ¿perdí?"_

 _Se paraba alguien en el cuarto del panda._

 _"Casi te rompía el cráneo, tuviste suerte que no pasó eso" Se retiraba._

 _4 días después, salió del hospital, pero el problema es que Po no sabe dónde ir, no tiene nada. Empezó llover, el panda caminaba entre la lluvia, no sabía qué hacer y decidió buscar un hogar por su cuenta sin importar que sólo tenga techo, para él un techo es suficiente, fue a buscar al mismo lugar entre los bosques de bambú y tuvo la suerte de encontrar una cueva de buen tamaño y muy profundo en el interior. No decía nada y entraba para hacer un poco de inspección y limpieza ya sea barrer con hojas o dormir sobre hojas._

 _Luego todo este tiempo, Po siempre buscaba muchas veces la revancha contra Shen durante todo un año, pero todo fue un fracaso fatal para Po. Recordaba lo que decían todos sus ex amigos y compañeros de los cinco furiosos._

 _"Sólo estás celoso de Shen" Tigresa dijo._

 _"Supéralo, viejo, te ha acabado" Mono dijo burlón._

 _"Mejor ya déjalo ir, Po, no es buena idea que te sigas lastimando" Grulla le sugirió._

 _"¿Tienes suficiente dinero para los pagos médicos?" Mantis se mofó de él._

 _"Ya es suficiente, Po" Víbora dijo._

 _"Te prohíbo que vuelvas al palacio de Jade, si lo haces, te tendré que desterrarte" Shifu amenazó._

* * *

"¡Tengo que acabar a todos los del palacio de Jade y al Valle!" Exclamó de un tono amenazante.

 **11 de septiembre de 2017: capítulo modificado/mejorado.**

 **Aquí está la verdad de todo lo que pasó, lo hice un poco resumido para que no fuera tan aburrido de tanto diálogo que también a mí me aburre, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos :)**

 **WillMike117: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado mucho! ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! :D**

 **Camille: Sí, yo también odio cuando hacen eso, pobre Po, ¡Gracias por ser una más! :3**


	4. Una peligrosa advertencia (M)

**Hola a todos, estoy modificando/mejorando los capítulos y a la misma vez recuperar inspiración para la historia que debo acabar. ¡Saludos!**

 **4° CAPÍTULO – Una peligrosa advertencia.**

El Ex Guerrero Dragón ha tenido tantos problemas psicológicos como morales, tuvo su primer plan para atacar al Valle entero y al Palacio de Jade. Pensó Po que le podría tomar unos días, pero eso no le importa en realidad cuanto tardara, sea tarde o temprano querrá obtener su venganza dedicada hacia todos; él arreglando sus planes, tiene la idea que va a necesita el mágico dinero para comprar algunos objetos con los mejores herreros armamentísticos a pesar que sería muy caro; sin embargo, estaría dispuesto hacer lo que sea para su propósito personal y cumplirlo para quitarse el peso de ira que tiene le tiene a todos ellos.

Mientras tanto en esta mañana, en el Palacio de Jade, Shifu muestra mucha inquietud después de haber despertado, tuvo muchas visiones atroces como un aviso previo que deben prepararse a toda costa. Entonces, Shifu esprinta hasta la enfermería donde se encuentran los cinco furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón, cuando llega a su punto, veía a todos durmiendo. Shifu ve a una mesa cerca de la enfermería, sobre ella había una charola metálica con algunos platos y una cuchara de madera cada una de esos platos. Quita los platos y toma la charola con la cuchara, empezaba a utilizarlos los dos como un Gong, pero Shifu golpea con la cuchara apresuradamente. Todos se despiertan de forma abrupta y ven a Shifu, al verlo se inmutan, se veía bastante nervioso y se le nota un poco de miedo.

"¿Qué ocurre maestro?" Tigresa preguntó.

"¡Levántense! ¡Tienen que entrenar duro!"

"¿Por qué se ve tan agitado?" Preguntó el curioso Mono.

"¡No hay importancia sobre mí, sólo levántense y entrenen ahora mismo!" Ordenó atormentado.

"Pero aún no es hora de entrenar."

"¡ES UNA ORDEN!" Exclamó enfurecido el panda rojo.

"¡PERO SI NOS DICE, ¿QUÉ PASA?!" Tigresa exclamó. Shifu se sorprendió por la actitud de su alumna y no dijo nada. "Debe calmarse y decirnos que pasa."

Suspira el maestro aunque le dificulta dejar de agitarse, la pesadilla de verdad lo atormentó, la peor visión del futuro que pudo tener.

"Se aproximará un enemigo dentro de una semana."

"¿Qué tan grave puede ser eso?"

"Demasiado grave…"

"¡¿Qué?!" Todos atónitos dijeron.

"¿Cómo qué tan grave hablamos?"

"Última vez que respondo, es mil veces peor que Lord Shen y Tai Lung" Todos los guerreros están en shock de la respuesta y tuvieron un escalofrío que aún corre en sus espaldas. "¡Por eso prepárense! Si lo hacen, tendremos un cincuenta por ciento de sobrevivir si entrenan para el enemigo más poderoso de toda China, pero no cuestionen quién, yo tampoco lo sé, así que háganlo ahora y entrenen tanto como puedan porque tal vez el Valle será destruido y no podremos salvar a todos, pero al menos una posibilidad de retroceder al enemigo y..." Se quedó en suspenso y se fue. Shifu pensó que dijo de más que no deberían saber. _"(Espero estar equivocado.)"_

Antes de irse, notaron lo asustado que está, al verlo así a su maestro, también el miedo fue transmitido a todos los demás e incluso al Guerrero Dragón Shen. Todos se paran rápido, olvidándose del dolor y se encaminan al campo de entrenamiento.

* * *

En otra parte, Po entrena otros nuevos poderes y las ponía en práctica, pero tiene la noción de que alguien lo está observando, cancela su entrenamiento porque los poderes que practica son muy confidenciales y nadie los tiene que saber, sino él se reserva sus prácticas de los poderes. Va a investigar si hay alguien que esté espiándolo, cuando vio una sombra entre el bambú, Po desaparece.

En el punto de vista de quien lo observa, vio que el panda ya no estaba en su sitio, comienza a preocuparse. Da pasos atrás hasta salir del bambú, pero alguien apareció en frente de ella y de enseguida siente un golpe en la cabeza repentinamente, sin decir otra cosa más, pierde el conocimiento.

"¿Song?" Reconoció después de haberla golpeado.

El panda se debatía llevarla a su refugio o no, pero se pone a reflexionar los inconvenientes que le podría traer: si la dejaba ahí, alguien más la podría encontrar y merodear el lugar en dónde están, el refugio está demasiado cerca desde su posición. Mejor la carga entre sus brazos y la lleva hasta su cueva.

 _2 horas después…_

La felina moteada despierta poco a poco, no tenía idea dónde está por su visión tan borrosa que le provocó el golpe hasta dónde ella se acuerda.

"¡Auch! Mi cabeza" se sobaba la frente.

Recupera su visión de nuevo y está dentro de una cueva con poca luz, observaba bien a su alrededor y hay cosas y muchas bolsas, se para lentamente, divisa las cosas que estén en su alrededor: una cobija y almohada que se encuentra en el suelo y en donde estaba acostada, halla bolsas que son seis llenas de dinero, en un cajón de rábanos dentro de ella había comida, al fondo de la cueva hay más bolsas que son de dinero y cuatro atuendos doblados de buen cuidado. Lo más curioso que ella percibió, había un panda de peluche maltratado que está a lado de los atuendos.

"¿De quién será? Todo está limpio y ordenado" siente la presencia de alguien más atrás de ella.

"¿No te han dicho que el espionaje es una misión arriesgada? ¿Verdad?" Dijo en tono serio.

"¿Aquí vives?" Preguntó sorprendida.

"¿Y por qué estabas espiándome?" Evitó la pregunta.

"Lo siento Po, no debí hacer eso, quería visitarte."

"¿Y cómo sabías que estaba aquí?" Se acercaba el panda un poco molesto hacía ella.

"Te he visto pasar ayer en la noche, vi que estabas ebrio" demostraba un poco de nervios.

Po no dijo nada, sólo dio un suspiro.

"Está bien, ¿nadie más estaba contigo?"

"No, eso creo."

"Eso espero, que alguien sepa dónde vivo será un gran problema y si quieres una respuesta por qué, es porque yo robo ahora."

Ella incrédula mira a Po muy confundida.

"Ya lo oíste" se daba la vuelta para irse.

"Sé que no eres el Guerrero Dragón, pero jamás pensé que… hicieras tal cosa."

"¿Cómo supiste que ya no lo era?" Preguntó en tono serio.

"Los rumores están en todos lados."

"Supongo que tienes razón" dijo en tono frío.

"Quiero preguntarte algo personal."

Él estaba a punto de salir y se detiene por la oración que mencionó Song.

"Ahora no tengo tiempo de preguntas. Por favor, déjame solo, tengo planes que realizar."

"Por favor Po, sólo te pido una respuesta."

Pensativo queda su amigo panda, lo piensa dos veces antes de y toma la decisión.

"Está bien, respondo una pregunta."

"¿Por qué eres así conmigo?"

"Seré directo… Ya no confío en nadie ni en mi propia sombra."

Song impresionada por la respuesta del panda.

"Eso es todo lo que necesitabas saber, ahora vete de aquí y procura de no decir a nadie dónde estoy o lo verás" advirtió a la felina moteada.

"Entiendo, sé tu historia y sé por qué eres así... lo entiendo perfectamente, si estuviera en tu lugar, quizás sería igual como tú."

La felina moteada camina a la salida con tristeza por su querido amigo panda, cuando está a punto de salir, inesperadamente Po le toma el brazo y Song voltea ver a Po que está dándole la espalda.

"¿Po?"

"Si te vas a quedar en el valle, es mejor que te vayas de aquí, no querrás ser perjudicada" le soltó el brazo.

"¿De qué hablas, Po?"

"Lo que puedo decirte es que… se pondrán terrible las cosas dentro de unos días."

Ella comprende qué es lo que se refería, Po hará un caos en el valle.

"¿Te vengarás?"

"Conoces mi historia de cómo terminé, así que haz lo que te digo" volteó para verla frente a frente.

"¿Qué les harás?" Preguntó espantada.

"Hacerlos pagar, tengo mis razones para atacarlos, no hagas más preguntas."

"Est-está bien, cuídate mucho Po y gracias por avisarme, me iré del valle a partir de mañana."

"No tienes nada que agradecer, sálvate." Volvía a la frialdad.

* * *

Regresando al Palacio de Jade, Shifu mandó al ganso mensajero Zeng para llamar a Shen, quería platicar personalmente lo que dijo en esta mañana. La actitud del panda rojo sigue intranquilo y desesperado, una pesadilla se acerca dentro de poco, pero tiene planes secundarios si acaso lleguen a fracasar. Shen entra en la recamara de los objetos heroicos y Shifu con su mano dijo que se acercara, pero antes él cierra la puerta.

"¿Me mandó a llamarme?"

"Claro que sí, Shen."

"En este caso que estamos solos, ¿puede ver lo qué pasará?"

"Exacto y lo que dije, pasará, confío en mis instintos."

"Gracias por la respuesta, ¿de qué quiere hablarme ahora?"

"¿Recuerda todo lo que dije en esta mañana?"

"Cada palabra, maestro."

"Cuando dije que todo estará destruido aquí y tengamos una probabilidad para retroceder al enemigo…" Suspendió de nuevo.

"¿Qué pasará?" Preguntó preocupado.

"Tendríamos una posibilidad de escapar."

Shen está congelado, está imaginando la fuerza del oponente que vendrá.

"Si piensas que es demasiado fuerte, lo será, no seremos nada para él."

"¿Y-y qué quiere que pretendamos hacer?"

"Tenía pensado pedir ayuda al ejército de Chorh-Gom, pero sería inútil."

"¿Por qué dice eso? Tal vez sea buena idea."

"Debes saber que Tai Lung escapó de esa prisión y enfrentó contra miles de soldados por sí solo, ahora piensa con el que nos vamos a enfrentar, ¿crees que podrán contenerlo alguien más fuerte que Tai Lung?"

Shen se calló por el argumento de Shifu.

"¿Qué haremos si fallamos?"

"Mi plan es pedir ayuda a todos los maestros de Kung Fu de toda China, algunos de ustedes tienen que escapar de aquí si fallamos." Shifu sacaba como un tipo de mapa.

"¿Todos los maestros lo saben?"

"Todavía no, lo haré ahora mismo, propuse un lugar de reunión dentro de 6 días si todo sale mal. Así que Guerrero Dragón, entrena tanto como puedas y trata de soportar el dolor de tu brazo fracturado.

"Hago lo mejor que puedo, maestro."

"Eso es todo, te puedes retirar."

"Con su permiso, maestro" camina a la puerta preocupado.

"Una cosa Shen."

El felino rayado se detiene para escucharlo.

"El enemigo no vendrá solo, vendrá un estudiante de él con la misma fuerza y no he visto que más podría suceder más adelante."

El felino empieza a sentir miedo tan sólo escucharlas.

"¿Sabe por qué nos atacará?"

"Venganza…"

 **15 de febrero de 2017: capítulo modificado/mejorado.**

 **¡Fin del capítulo! ¡Comenten y opinen!**

 **Camille: Jajaja vale, estate pendiente que apenas estoy comenzando.**

 **WillMike117: ¡Wuo! Con calma amigo, sé que las curiosidades inquietan mucho, pero en fin, tal vez haga otro capítulo tan pronto. ;)**

 **RizeNeoWolf: Sí, pasará esto más adelante sin tener la exactitud de cuál capítulo, así que paciencia amigo.**

 **¡Chao! :D**


	5. Sospechas (M)

**Vale, sin nada que decir.**

 **5° CAPÍTULO – Sospechas.**

En el Palacio de Jade; al final del día, los seis están reunidos en la cocina en silencio, sentados en sus sillas, no podían dejar de pensar el miedo de su maestro panda rojo por lo que les dijo en la mañana, por lo tanto Shen es el nuevo cocinero para ellos que incluso no podía dejar de pensar en ello, mucho menos cuando Shifu dijo sobre el enemigo que combatirán es el más poderoso de toda China y sus amigos no lo saben ni los quiere hacer saber, se estaba hartando de tener miedo ante cosas desconocidas, además de que formuló sus primeras sospechas por aquel villano que fue derrotado en la vez que pelearon.

"Para reconocer alguien poderoso, ¿con qué cualidades identificarían?" Shen preguntó.

Los cinco furiosos prestaron atención al felino en su pregunta, están pensando en una respuesta.

"Intocable" dijo Mono.

"Fuerte" añadió Víbora.

"Con poderes" en pose pensativo dijo Grulla.

"Veloz" Tigresa dijo.

"Una personalidad seria y fría" Mantis remató.

"¿Han conocido alguien así?"

"No" dijeron todos negando con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué esas preguntas, Shen?" Grulla cuestionó.

"Sólo preguntaba"ocultaba la verdad. "Tenemos que entrenar en todas las horas del día."

Asentían los cinco furiosos.

"Chicos, la verdad no pude creer la actitud de Shifu" comentó Mono.

"Estaba demasiado inquieto y asustado, adivinaría que no podrá dormir" explayó Víbora.

"Lo único que queda es creer en nosotros mismos, aunque espero que haya sido una pesadilla de Shifu" Tigresa dijo con poca seguridad.

"De acuerdo, yo no conozco ningún villano que sea poderoso, la mayoría son patéticos... excepto el que nos ganó por esta vez" Mantis dijo.

"Me dijo Shifu que… el enemigo está buscando venganza contra nosotros."

"No puede ser posible, no hemos tenido tantos problemas, bueno un poco, pero nadie ha podido derrotarnos" dijo Grulla.

"Siento que es alguien que estuvo con nosotros desde hace tiempo" dijo Víbora.

"¿Quién?" Todos se preguntaron al unísono.

"No estoy muy segura, pero, ¿sería Po?" Víbora indicó.

"¿Po? No lo creo, él abandonó el Kung Fu después que Shen lo derrotó por millones de veces" Mono argumentó.

"¿Cómo te enteraste?" Mantis interrogó.

"Rumores."

El panda rojo entra en la cocina.

"Los rumores son sólo teorías, Mono. No podemos saber si es cierto o es falso, e incluso podría ser inventado."

"¿Inventado?"

"¿A caso tú por tu cuenta sabes que Po ha dejado el Kung Fu realmente?" Shifu preguntó.

"No…"

"No sabemos si lo ha dejado o no, no sabemos si se fue del Valle o no, así que el mejor movimiento es mejor averiguarlo" Sugirió Shifu.

"¿Escuchó toda nuestra conversación?" Tigresa dijo.

"Sí, no se preocupen por lo que dijeron de mí. Yo también espero que hubiese sido un mal sueño, pero no bajemos la guardia y sigan entrenando tanto como puedan."

"Sí, maestro".El panda rojo se retiraba.

"Creo que no es mala idea lo que dijo Shifu, ¿no creen chicos?" Shen dijo.

"¿De investigar la existencia de Po?" Tigresa dijo.

"Exacto."

"Víbora, ¿por qué dices que podría ser Po?" Mantis curioso preguntó.

"¿No se han dado cuenta? ¿Las palizas que Shen dio a Po?"

"¿Por qué querría buscar venganza?" Mono dijo.

"Sería bastante raro que Po no haya aparecido durante tres años y medio" Tigresa.

"¿Para qué él buscaría venganza como dijo Mono? ¿Para aplastarnos con su gran panzota?" Mantis dijo en tono satírico.

"¡Mantis! Esto es en serio, viejo" Grulla le llamó la atención.

"Lo siento."

"Tiene razón la maestra Tigresa, no nos ha dicho nada después de la última pelea que tuvimos y ya no apareció más en el pueblo esa vez" Shen expuso.

"Yo en la última vez que lo vi, fue en un bar, estaba todo borracho" Víbora dijo.

"¿Qué hacías allí?"

"Sólo pasé a lado del bar, no me fui a meterme allá, ¿entendido? Y eso pasó mucho más después de la última pelea entre Shen y él."

"Chicos, mañana en la mañana tendremos que buscarlo, en verdad me da mala espina esto" Shen dijo.

"También tendría que decirlo, pero estoy levantando sospechas sobre él" Tigresa se levantó del asiento poniendo sus puños sobre la mesa.

* * *

 _En el día siguiente en el restaurante de Sr. Ping._

La gente en pánico le entregan sus pertenencias echándolas en la bolsa del asaltante que está en el suelo, utiliza la misma amenaza quienes se retracten a «cooperar». La gente despavorida pintan su línea con el agresivo asaltante, presienten que pueden ser vapuleados porque da señales de impaciencia debido a que la lentitud de las personas, se le agota más la valiosa y limitada virtud. Se acercan a él para dar sus posesiones con miedo y hacían ruidos temblorosas desde sus gargantas.

"¡Cállense y denme todo ahora, si quieren salir vivos!" Advirtió el encapuchado.

Con los brazos cruzados, se está irritando de la tardada gente.

"¡APÚRENSE!" Exclamó, el agresivo panda da una patada al conejo adulto.

Los demás se toman en serio el aviso de que está por explotar, todos sin excepción le entregan lo que tienen. Cuando para él despojó lo suficiente, tranquilo abandona el restaurante olvidándose de desatar al ganso que amarró, pero lo estaban esperando los cinco furiosos y Shen en medio de la calle.

"Todavía no te cansas, ¿verdad?" Shen dijo.

Po desaparece, todos se ponen en guardia permaneciendo en un lugar y se separan poco a poco. Él hizo una finta, está en el otro lado de la calle, corría y se metía en casas para seguir robando todas las cosas de gran valor, en este caso se puede tratar de dinero, joyas, oro, etc. Por lo tanto nuestros Guerreros…

"¡Maldita sea, nos engañó! ¡Búsquenlo!" Todo su equipo asintió.

"¡Intenten desenmascararlo!" Shen y los demás asintieron.

Creen que no iba ser tan fácil de hacerlo, lo cual está mucho a su favor del poder que posee en él. Los seis buscan arduamente al ladrón, se percatan que la mayoría de las casas están destrozadas por dentro tanto como por fuera que sólo están destrozadas las puertas o ventanas, ya no veían a nadie presente en diferentes direcciones. Mientras Po, corría no tan lejos de ellos, tuvo éxito al robar muchas cosas de valor para llegar a su primer paso del plan, pero había notado que aún se necesita más de lo que tiene. De repente se para enfrente de la felina que la halla en su camino…

"¿Po?" Song dijo poniendo su maleta en el pecho.

Los seis escucharon una voz no muy lejos de ellos, no lo pensaron dos veces y se mueven rápido al sitio donde se produjo la voz.

"No digas nada" Susurró.

"¡Detente!" Tigresa exclamó.

Song ve claramente ahora que Po tiene una gran bolsa y los seis están enfadados, Tigresa reconoce a la felina moteada, ella es o era la amiga de Po que pertenecía al grupo de las Damas de la Sombra.

"¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Cuestionó sospechando. La razón que sospechaba es que el villano no le hizo nada para robarle o algo por el estilo.

"No hay tiempo de charlas" Shen dijo.

El felino rayado corre directamente hacia ellos, pero Po con una impresionante velocidad le da una patada mientras el rayado está en el aire, Shen sale disparado de regreso donde estuvo.

"No tengo tiempo."

El panda bicolor se junta con la felina moteada, agarra la pata de Song y desaparecen los dos con sus cosas. Los seis se impresionaron.

"¿También se…?" Grulla fue intervenido Mono en su pregunta.

"¿Puede llevar a otro al desaparecer?" Dijo con ojos tan abiertos.

"¡Rayos! ¡Lo perdimos!" Shen dijo enfurecido.

"Shen, debes calmarte" Víbora sugirió.

"… Tienes razón" Hizo una respiración profunda.

"Algún modo u otro tendremos que atraparlo" Tigresa seria y optimista comentó.

"Por ahora, ¿qué haremos?" Mantis interrogó.

"Supongo que hablamos ayer de investigar a alguien, ¿no?" Shen dijo.

"Sí" afirmaron con voces mezcladas.

"Pues hagámoslo."

"¿Y qué hay de ellos dos?" Víbora preguntó.

"Será en otra ocasión, los perdimos" dijo el Guerrero Dragón.

"¿Dónde buscaríamos primero a ese panda inútil?" Tigresa preguntó.

El Guerrero Dragón se calmó más y trata de cambiar de humor.

"Si yo fuera un panda que le guste comer tanto, busquemos en los restaurantes" Shen dijo.

"¿También en los bares?" Víbora añadió.

"Exacto, él ha de beber mucho como nos dijiste ayer."

"Movámonos, tenemos poco tiempo" Tigresa ordenó.

"Oye, Tigresa, ¿conocías a esa leoparda?" Shen curioso preguntó.

"Sí, fue bastante extraño que no le hiciera nada como les hizo a los otros"

"Estoy de acuerdo, yo también pensé eso, creo que deberíamos atraparla, puede que sepa algo de ese ladrón" Grulla dijo.

"Así es, Grulla. Es la clave para saber más de él" Shen hizo un chasquido con sus dedos.

"¿Cómo le haríamos para que no escape del Valle?" Mantis dijo.

"Sé que no será muy efectivo, pero pediremos ayuda al ejército de Chorh-Gom"

"Pero no durarán en combate contra ellos" opinó Mono.

"En cierto punto no sabemos si sea ella tan buena peleando, pero los soldados nos servirán como campanas para avisarnos o hacernos enterar de algo, además necesitaríamos ayuda para nuestra búsqueda" Shen explayó.

* * *

Po y Song está adentro de una casa vacía que está a lado de los seis, los había engañado de nuevo, escuchó todos los planes propuestos y se lo tomar muy a pecho lo que ellos dijeron. Iba hablar Song, pero le puso un dedo en sus labios de la felina. Al final le toma la mano a la felina y se teletransportaron directo al refugio de Po.

Song siente una clase de alucinación por la teletransportación porque observa que es un escenario de destellos blancos que deslumbra al panda y sólo ve una silueta negra de él durante el proceso. Al final mira su alrededor y están en su refugio, no piensa comentar nada al respecto de lo visto, ella habla.

"Lo siento, no quise interrumpirte tu misión de… ladrón."

"No tienes por qué disculparte, el error fue mío de haberme quedado contigo y ahora eres una fugitiva para ellos" tiró una grande bolsa cerca de las otras atiborradas de dinero.

"¿Por qué robas si no compras nada?"

"Es para mis planes, no para comprar adornos" se quitó la capucha. "Es hora de que te vayas antes de que sea tarde." Levantaba la maleta del suelo para entregársela.

"Po, yo no quiero irme."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó incrédulamente.

"Me dio miedo de decirte lo que tenía pensado hacer, pero… quiero ayudarte."

Po, de tanto tiempo había hecho un lado a las emociones, nuestro panda hace un asombro en su rostro.

"¿A qué sentido te refieres en ayudar?" Vuelve a la seriedad.

"Ayudarte vengar contra todo el valle."

"¿Y el grupo de chicas con quién estabas?"

"Yo renuncié con ellas."

Nunca se había quedado tan mudo como ahora, pensó si puede confiar en ella por una vez después de casi cinco años, ya que había dejado de verla mucho antes de que Lord Shen trató de conquistar China.

"Está bien, sé que puedo confiar en ti."

La felina sonrió al escuchar eso y Po con una expresión neutral, lo nota que aún tiene el corazón frío.

"Pero tienes que aprender bien a pelear en estos tres días y cuando domines, me ayudarás hacer el último paso de mi plan."

"Bien, sé un poco de Kung Fu" Dijo un poco nerviosa, pero a la vez alborozada de estar con Po.

"No sólo aprenderás el Kung Fu."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Aprenderás a mis dos estilos que yo aprendí y tres poderes que tengo."

"¿Tres poderes y dos estilos?" Agrandó sus ojos de sorpresa.

"Sí, los dos estilos de pelea son extranjeros que los conocerás pronto, pero son demasiado eficaces, no preguntes cómo los aprendí."

"Está bien, aprenderé de ti lo más rápido posible, maestro" realizó una reverencia de respeto.

"Perfecto, por ahora descansa, si sales, trata de no ir al valle ni traigas a nadie."

"Entendido."

Ve al panda que va a la salida con sus patas posicionadas atrás de la espalda y desaparece.

"Extraño el Po de antes..."

Recordaba todos los momentos divertidos cuando lo conoció y cuando dijo que es su primera amiga que había tenido. Po está encima de un inconmensurable árbol hasta la última rama, podía ver claramente las personas y todo lo que sucede, ideando de su último plan y tendría que soltar su orgullo porque necesitaría ayuda de un último asalto para pasar al segundo plan. En la cabeza de Po, no podía parar de pensar en su pasado y tiene un problema de voces interiores que suenan, los ecos inexistentes corren a sus oídos como si alguien se los estuviera gritando cerca de él.

 _ **En su mente…**_

 _Escucha demasiadas risas lo cual le hacía sentirse un panda tan sórdido como sus fracasos de años anteriores. Muchas voces inaudibles se atascan, pero cuando las escucha, él desea mil veces expelerlas, lo cual se convierte un estrago por querer dejar de escucharlas y el mayor deseo es que sea de por vida._

 _"Miren al panda" dijo una cabra riéndose de él._

 _"¿Te hacías llamar Guerrero Dragón?" Shen preguntó con tono sardónico._

 _"No hay más espacio en la casa, tendrás que buscarte una" dijo Ping._

 _"¡Borracho, das asco!" dijo una coneja disgustada._

 _"Debes trabajar de payaso" comentó un cerdo._

 _ **Fin de voces.**_

"Veremos quién ríe al último" Apretó sus puños.

* * *

 **17 de Febrero de 2017: capítulo modificado/mejorado.**

* * *

 **He leído sus comentarios y me han dado ideas, pero doy algunas excepciones. Gracias a po (Guest) y a RizeNeoWolf. En otro lado, sé que fue un poco aburrido, adelantaré algunos sucesos para no hacer más capítulos aburridos xD y nos vayamos directo a la batalla.**

 **po (Guest): La primera idea que dijiste es lo que tenía pensado, meter otro aliado para Po (sé que querías que fuera estudiante, pero mejor aliado de confianza).**

 **RizeNeoWolf: Eso haré o tal vez haga las cosas suaves cuando esté contra él, pero si tomaré en cuenta eso. ;)**

 **Junk Warri0r: Vaya amigo, no pensé que también te gustará KFP. Hasta la otra xD**

 **WillMike117: Jajaja bien, no pararé, esté seguro en esto. :D**


	6. El tiempo se agota (M)

Transcurrieron tres días, Po tuvo la capacidad suficiente de entrenar a Song de los dos estilos y el Kung Fu completo, es decir, Song ya fue entrenada, posee los tres poderes que le enseñó nuestro querido panda. Los villanos están en la cueva, Po organiza varias cosas en un caja y Song lanzando golpes en el aire como calentamiento, sabe que están por hacer, un robo, se prepara mentalmente y cambiar a una personalidad agresiva, tratando de olvidar a ser la felina alegre, amable, dulce, quiere hacer un lado todo lo bueno.

"Ahora mismo tenemos que prepararnos, te diré de que trata todo esto" dijo Po.

La felina asintió, el panda fue a recoger algunas bolsas vacías de gran tamaño, Po le avienta dos bolsas a Song.

"¿Y esto?"

"Robaremos el banco del valle, se llama Yong ese lugar. Así que escucha atentamente en lo que debes hacer, cuando asaltemos, no vas a dejar que nadie salga de ese lugar y cierras las puertas del banco tan rápido como puedas y la tarea fácil para ti, es solamente cuidar a los rehenes que no hagan nada estúpido, los golpearás si hacen un movimiento en falso, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo" seria dijo.

"Abre la segunda bolsa y póntela".

La felina abría la bolsa que le dijo, dentro de ella hay una capucha negra. Le pesa mucho sus remordimientos de lastimar gente, se esfuerza aún más desde su interior por dejar ser la gatita dulce. Ella quiere estar lado de Po en las buenas y en las malas.

"Manos a la obra" dijo el panda, poniéndose la capucha.

Ella sonreía maléficamente y se pone la capucha. Los dos salieron de una gran velocidad dirigiéndose al Valle de la Paz y al destino indicado que es el banco de Yong. Al llegar, usan un sombrero chino tradicional, entra primero Po al banco y al último Song para esperar una señal de él, dos guardias rinocerontes que se encuentran afuera del banco, empiezan a sospechar por su vestuario, tenían ventaja los dos villanos por lo cual no hay tanta gente, sólo hay ocho personas.

Po da una señal de cerrar el puño y Song acata para comenzar a actuar, la felina corre rápido hacia la par de puertas pesadas y las cierra dejando fuera a los dos guardias. Po golpea sin misericordia a la poca gente que están presentes en el acto sin importar que edad y género sean, les toca por igual, Song arrincona cada rehén.

"¡Dame todo el maldito dinero, ya!" Le gritó a la cerda cajera con un buen atuendo chino.

El cajero está totalmente libre, sólo es una barra larga de madera para atender a los clientes sin vallas ni nada, Po observa a otra cajera que es una cabra hembra junto a una gran caja fuerte, entonces él le avienta dos bolsas en la cara de tal cabra.

"¡Tú llena las bolsas que haya guardado, rápido!" exclamó, presionando a las cajeras. "¡No hagan nada estúpido o morirán! ¡¿Entendieron?!" las dos asentían con mucho susto.

"No tengo la-la-la llave" tartamudeaba de miedo la cabra.

Las cajas están hechas de gruesas capas de hierro y tienen un candado que son bastante sólidas, difíciles de romper, pero no para el rudo panda.

"¡Hazte un lado!" empujó a la cabra.

Con su para apunta al candado, tensa su mano hasta temblar y cierra el puño poco a poco, todos observan que se arrugaba la puerta y el candado hasta quedar hecha trizas. Todos se impresionaron, asustados a la vez, la cabra tiembla de miedo y de asombro.

"¡¿Qué rayos estás esperando?!" le da un palmazo fuerte en la parte detrás de la cabeza de la cabra.

Mientras la cabra abría la puerta de caja fuerte, en ella se encuentra muchos tablillas de oro y monedas. Song ve que la cerda estaba empezando actuar extraño, al parecer iba a una mesa esquinada, pero lejos de ella y la nota que tiene intención de ir a jalar un cordón.

"¡La cerda!" avisó al panda.

Po mira a la cerda, ella corre para ir a tal mesa, Po aparece rápidamente en frente de ella.

"Buen intento…"

La cerda está congelada, no supo cómo llegó ahí sin moverse y Po le dio un golpe de gancho en la cara que terminó al otro lado de la barra de servicio. Entonces toma la bolsa y seguía metiendo todos los Yuanes que le restan.

Ya tienen tres bolsas llenas, faltan dos. De repente, en la puerta sólida de fierro, alguien está golpeando tan fuerte como si trataran de entrar a la fuerza.

"Yo me encargo quienes estén haciendo eso" Po dijo.

"No, yo iré, es hora de ponerme a prueba de lo que aprendí".

Po asinte y Song desaparece.

Nuestra felina Song se teletransporta afuera del banco y ve Song a los cinco furiosos y Shen tratando de derribar la puerta.

"Chicos, llegamos primero a la fila, ¿por qué no esperan a la cola?" hace una pose femenina con brazos cruzados.

Voltearon los cinco y el Guerrero Dragón.

"Oye, ¿quién te crees hablarnos así, niña?" se dirigió rápido hacía ella.

Song desaparece y Tigresa se sorprendió, los otros cinco se alertaron.

"¡No estarás bromeando!" Mono dijo.

Aparece Song y da el primer golpe a Tigresa atacándola por la espalda con una patada, la lastimó bastante, Mono corre hacia ella e intenta dar una patada voladora, pero Song se hace un lado, lo toma de su pierna y lo azota contra el suelo violentamente. Grulla toma vuela y baja de pico para dar su ataque especial, pero desaparece de su lugar la felina, Grulla toca suelo confundido, no podía creer que otro tenga ese poder.

"¿A caso no te han dicho que no debes golpear a las chicas?"

Está atrás de él, voltea el pajarraco y recibe un gran golpe en su pico, esto provocó que le rompiera un poco su punta. Quedan tres, dudan mucho de atacarla, víbora empieza a rastrarse y salta para dar un ataque en su cara, la felina la sujeta de cara y luego la cola, Mantis de momento salta para dar un golpe y así librar a su amiga, pero ella lanza a víbora con mucha fuerza contra el insecto.

Los cinco quedaron fuera de combate, sólo queda Shen, él Guerrero Dragón no podía creer lo que acaba de ver, se convence que no podría ser cierto y recuerda lo que dijo Shifu.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _"El enemigo no vendrá solo, vendrá un estudiante de él con la misma fuerza y no he visto que más podría suceder más adelante"._

 **-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

La felina se queda parada en frente de él, se espantó al reaccionar, trata de lanzar un golpe, pero la felina lo para en seco, la aprieta tan fuerte su puño hasta hacerlo arrodillar.

Shen grita del dolor sobre su mano que se oye tronar los huesos de sus dedos.

Lo tiene inmovilizado, entonces ella lo jala hacia adelante y le da un gran rodillazo en su cara del felino rayado, se levanta por el golpe suficiente aturdido. Song se acerca más y le da una patada en la mejilla del tigre, Shen sigue perseverando estar parado en su sitio, el pie de la felina está a lado de la cabeza del Guerrero y para finalizar regresa su pie, dándole un talonazo en la sien, cae al suelo rendido ya que perdió el total conocimiento en cuestión de segundos.

"Shen…" susurró Tigresa desde el suelo cuando vio al felino perder.

"¡Vaya, qué patéticos! ¿En serio es el Guerrero Dragón?" dijo en tono burlesco Song.

"¿Cómo pudiste?" Tigresa se levantaba con dificultad.

"Me extraña que ustedes desperdicien a un gran amigo".

"¿De qué hablas y quién eres?"

"Sí que lo han olvidado completamente" negaba con su cabeza de pena.

"¡Estás loca!"

La felina rayada cojea con ira hacia la otra felina, al estar cerca trata de dar una patada en su sien, Song la para en seco, pone la pierna de Tigresa sobre su hombro y abraza su cabeza, jala adelante hasta que Tigresa hace un gran compás, ella sentía que se partía en dos y grita de dolor. Song la pone en posición normal y seguía abrazando su cabeza, toma la iniciativa de darle rodillazos en el mismo abdomen adolorido de hace días y también la acompaña con codazos en su cara y la felina moteada quería acabar, da una patada en su abdomen, la hizo retroceder tanto y se arrodilla del dolor que sentía Tigresa y para acabarla, Song se en carrera, al estar muy cerca, salta y da un rodillazo en su frente, Tigresa fue arrastrada a varios metros por el impacto del golpe y no pudo más. Song voltea por noción, era Po con las bolsas lado de él.

"Perfecto" aplaudió el panda lentamente con seriedad.

Song sonríe por la aprobación del panda aunque no se notara por la capucha.

"Es mejor que nos vayamos" tomó las cinco enormes bolsas llenas.

"Está bien".

Toda la gente de la calle se esconde de ellos, Song siente una mala vibra y voltea, eran los dos guardias rinocerontes, lanzaron dos lanzas al aire de gran altura contra Song y Po.

"Te veo en mi refugio" desaparece el panda.

"Me parece bien" mira a las lanzas que se aproximan.

Al caer las lanzas, Song se esfuma con su poder y reaparece recargada de una pared de una casa.

"¿Eso es todo?"

Los rinocerontes impactados observan a la felina tranquila, está muy cerca de ellos.

"Me he cansado de atender a estos seis imbéciles o en realidad no, pero mis sustitutos lo harán por mí".

Los guardias están confundidos de lo que habla porque no ven a nadie más a su lado, entonces Song se para firme y cierra sus ojos, los guardias divisan dos sombras totalmente negras que salen de ella y son muy idénticas.

"Ataquen" sacó una lima para sus garras.

Las dos sombras creadas corren para atacarlos y los guardias tratan de huir de ellas, pero fue inútil de su parte, las sombras tienen la misma habilidad y los mismos movimientos del creador.

La primera sombra se teletransporta cerca de uno y le toma los dos pies del rinoceronte, lo alza al aire y desaparece. La sombra que lanzó al rinoceronte aparece arriba de él dándole una patada tan fuerte hasta mandarlo al suelo, al impactarse, hace un gran hoyo de su figura que al final la sombra aterriza y se esfuma como si fuera humo. El segundo rinoceronte saca Shurikens y los lanza a la sombra que lo intenta atacar, pero las desvía como palillos chinos, cuando se desgastó todo su armamento, la sombra salta muy alto y daba vueltas de cuerpo entero y al final alza una pierna hasta arriba, le da una patada en su cráneo de gran potencia que el rinoceronte queda inconsciente y se esfuma también al terminar.

"¡Qué espectáculo tan genial, por eso me amo!" guardó su lima y desapareció.

"No puedo creerlo, tiene otros… poderes…" Mono dejó caer la cabeza.

 _En el refugio…_

"¿Ahora cuál es el otro plan, Po?" tomó una manzana del cajón de comida.

"Comprar las armas con un herrero".

"¿Cuánto armamento necesitaremos para nosotros dos?" Preguntó extrañada viendo toda la montaña de dinero.

Po: He hablado con una jefa de un ejército de lobos, tendré que dar una parte para que se encarguen del pueblo por mí, iremos primero con ella, con el herrero no hay prisa.

"¿desde cuándo empezaste a socializarte?" dijo Song, dando la primera mordida a su manzana.

"Son sólo negocios" miró seriamente a Song.

"¡Ups! Lo siento" dijo apenada.

"Está bien, tuve que apartar mi orgullo a un lado porque sé que no podría hacerlo todo solo".

"¿Por qué dices eso? Eres el maestro más invencible e inalcanzable que conozco".

"Te diré que no me quiero desgastar cuando lo consiga" dijo Po mirando la palma de su mano.

La felina para de masticar y lo ve de forma desconcertada.

"¿Cómo que, cuando lo consigas?"

"Ya que te tengo suficiente confianza para decírtelo" caminó donde está ella y pone su mano sobre su hombro. "Me apoderaré del Valle de la Paz y al último a Gongmen".

"¡¿En serio?!" exclamó sorprendida.

"Así es" dijo serio mientras baja su mano sobre ella.

"¿Me podrías decir tus planes más a fondo?"

"Después de comprar y negociar con la jefa de los mercenarios".

"¿Dónde es?"

"Tenía pensado teletransportarme, pero tú desconoces el lugar, así que toma mi mano" estiró su mano.

Song le gusta tomar la mano de Po, pues ella en realidad tuvo sentimientos por él desde su despedida, nunca se lo hizo saber cuando se fue. Para ella un chico que más bien... antes, era el que buscaba, un dulce y agradable panda, que no había encontrado chicos ni de su especie con esa clase de personalidad. Por su desgracia cambió, pero en el fondo sabe que aún tiene corazón manso. De un modo no es buena idea hablarle sobre su contundente cambio. Ahora la mejor opción es ocultarlo hasta que acabe todo.

"¿Pasa algo?" interrogó Po.

"Ehm, nada malo" sonrió y toma su mano.

Con el poder de la teletransportación de Guang, fueron a un lugar poco común, lo cual había muchos montes con árboles sublimes y pasto fresco con un color tan viejo por doquier.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" la felino preguntó.

"Es el bosque de Mank-Yuin, es un lugar muy peculiar".

"Estás en lo cierto" dijo, mirando su alrededor.

"Aquí se hospedan los mercenarios".

"¿Qué tan lejos está de aquí al Valle?

"Si viniéramos a pie, nos tardaríamos dos horas y media".

"Se ve muy solitario. No creo que muchos anden en este sitio".

"Así es, casi nadie conoce este lugar, pese que esté cerca".

La felina divisa un tipo de base muy extendido; el fuerte que los protegía era de vigas enormes puntiagudas del extremo superior y a simple vista se nota las torres de vigilancia.

"Parece más de una base militar en vez de mercenarios".

Po no decía, está en su estado de seriedad y cuando llegaron a la puerta, los vigilantes reconocieron el panda.

"¡Abran las puertas!" ordenó un lobo a los suyos.

Las grandes puertas se dividen para darles acceso a la base. El lobo de un brinco baja y habla con el villano.

"¿Qué se le ofrece... señor Po?" expuso un poco de miedo.

"Quiero hablar con su líder, ahora".

"Bi-bien, sígame".

Song observa todo lo que hay en la base, pues es obvio que hay muchos lobos y entre ellos se ríen, se pelean, se arman y quienes ven a ambos visitantes, se quedan mirando principalmente al panda. Se murmuran tanto, señalan con sus dedos a aquel temido guerrero. Song se impresiona cuanto respeto se ganó y además de ganarse su miedo, se pregunta qué pudo haberles hecho para que se sientan intimidados tan sólo que lo vieran. Toma algo del pasado que él era el «hazme reír» de todo el valle y para sus contrincantes, que con esta sorpresa demuestra lo contrario.

Al llegar el cuarto de la jefa, el lobo hace una reverencia de respeto a Po y a Song, les abre la puerta y se encuentra una loba sentada en su escritorio. En ese cuarto encontraban muchos mapas de China en diferentes posiciones cardinales, un estante para espadas exóticas, colas de varios animales colgados en conjunto y una alfombra que es la piel de un oso.

"Me da mucho gusto verte, mi querido panda" se paró de su asiento con entusiasmo.

Song no le gusta como le habla a Po.

"Ya vine hacer el acuerdo contigo" dijo seriamente.

"Bien, toma asiento".

"Así estoy bien".

"Siempre me ha encantado esa actitud tan fría y seria".

"Te diré que no es momento de halagos".

La loba rio.

"Por supuesto, negociemos justo ahora. Así que... ¿tienes la cantidad que había ofrecido?"

"Sin problemas, pero con la condición de que te pagaré sólo la mitad y cuando lo cumplas, te daré la otra".

"Me parece bien, reconozco que eres muy precavido después del corto tiempo que nos conocimos".

"¿Trato hecho?"

Po no le sigue la corriente de la plática. Tuvo que ponerse seria la loba de pelaje gris con ojos cafés, entonces toma la mano de Po para cerrar el trato.

"Espero que no hagas de tus sucios juegos".

"Descuida, yo no quisiera meterme en problemas con alguien tan despiadado y demente como tú" dijo sonriendo la loba.

"Song, trae las siete bolsas medianas".

"Enseguida" desapareció.

"¡Vaya, Po! Aseguraría que es tu primer estudiante, es muy linda esa gatita".

"Y tú una loba con trucos bajo la manga, a veces no me puedo creer que esté haciendo esto".

La loba a carcajadas por su comentario.

"Por favor, llámame a mi nombre, Li-Yu, sabes que contigo me tomaría bastante en serio las cosas".

"Pues eso espero porque a la única que tengo confianza es a mi estudiante".

"Me alegra saber eso que empieces a tomar confianza" dijo Li-Yu.

De momento aparece Song con las bolsas que pidió Po y los pone al suelo. Li-Yu abre las bolsas y había demasiadas monedas de oro y joyas.

"¿Cuáles son tus reglas del juego?"

"Destruyan tanto como puedan, háganles daño, roben, pero sin ultimarlos".

"Entendido, ¿cuándo empezaremos a atacar?"

"Mañana a medio día…" dijo con un tono nada amigable.

 **Capítulo mejorado/modificado: 11 de mayo de 2017.**

 **Ya hice una página en exclusivo para esta historia, más que tengo pensado acabar de mejorar todos los capítulo para luego pasar el enlace y también buscar a alguien que sepa dibujar para que sea una historia ilustrativa, pues espero encontrarlo y no prometo nada.**


	7. La venganza (M)

**Capítulo mejorado y modificado: 6 – Abril – 2018.**

 **Bueno, les diré que me tardé un poquito por los famosos "deberes" académicos que me hicieron atorar para seguir continuando y otro lado, como ven todos, Po está un pie en marcha para su venganza y llegar más allá junto con nuestra felina moteada Song. ¡Continuemos! :D**

 **7° CAPÍTULO – La venganza.**

Los cinco furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón llamado Shen están pasando el mal rato de estar entrenando con el dolor de la paliza que recibieron aquel día, no superaron lo humillante que fue al ser derrotados por segunda vez, pero con una rival diferente, ese rival fue una chica que la desconocen en su totalidad. Se reprochan en cómo no pueden tener poderes ellos siendo guerreros y guardianes del Valle de la Paz, se quejan casi todo el tiempo por lo injusto que esto está siendo.

En otro lado, Po se encuentra en una cima de un gran monte, parado en la orilla de una piedra plana, puede apreciar la extensa vista de todo el valle en un día nublado con nubes grises oscuras. Siente la presencia en sus espaldas, alguien acechando a distancia, pero no siente peligro en sus espaldas. Espera a que hable quien lo acompaña, aunque no sepa quién es, pero lo espera. No se da la molestia de averiguarlo, mientras siempre y cuando no sea alguien quien le perturbe la paz.

"¿Disfrutando de la vista antes de verla en llamas?" Li-Yu dijo, con un tono coqueto.

"¿Están preparados?" preguntó con seriedad y de manera autoritaria.

"Hasta los dientes… ¿Dónde está esa gatita llamada Song?" La loba saca una lima de metal para afilar la punta de sus garras.

"Entrenando para el ataque" dijo, sin dejar de mirar el sosegado valle.

"Te apuesto que será muy fuerte como tú" se detiene en limarse las garras y se acerca para acariciar su espalda.

"Tiene potencial en todos los sentidos" no le presta interés el contacto físico que ella hace, simplemente se mantiene neutral.

"A diferencia de sus personalidades, ¿no te molesta la actitud de Song?" Coloca sus patas sobre sus hombros dándole un sencillo masaje.

"Prefiero que sea como es, no un condenado infeliz como yo."

Li-Yu sorprendida de escuchar sus palabras, dice.

"¡Qué modesto! No te he conocido así desde la primera vez hasta ahora. ¿Sientes algo por ella?" Po inclina la cabeza, una pregunta incómoda para alguien que olvidó de sentimientos. Li-Yu vuelve acariciar su espalda y recarga su mejilla en el rígido brazo izquierdo del panda. "Sé que fuiste pisoteado violentamente por esa gente que solías querer y es la única razón que caminas con odio en tu corazón, pero eso no quiere decir que dejarás de confiar o principalmente dejar de amar a alguien por el resto de tu vida porque nunca sabemos con quién nos podemos topar y luego caer en las garras del amor aunque nos propongamos alguna vez que jamás volveremos amar a alguien. Tú lo sabes, querido."

"Te tengo otra misión secundaria para tus soldados" Po desviando el tema, ordena.

A Li-Yu no le extraña que cambie a otro dirección un tema que no le gustaría hablar, sobre todo cuando se trata de emociones y sentimientos, recalca aquellas veces que intentó de hablar de ese tema, pero siempre Po lo evitaba. Éste puede ser su otro intento fallido y quizá no captó el mensaje tan indirecto que ella quería hacerle saber. O tal vez Po sí lo entendía, pero pretendía no entenderlo o ignorarlo por completo uno de sus innuendos. Suelta una risilla la hermosa loba guerrera, deja de ser cariñosa, se pone a su lado y dice.

"Bien, mi querido panda. ¿Cuál es?"

"No dejes que nadie escape del valle, absolutamente a nadie, tengo un último evento para ellos" dijo con un toque de enojo.

"Recibido, Po, te diré que sería muy aburrido que no haya asesinatos como normalmente lo hacemos de mercenarios, pero son tus reglas."

"En realidad pueden hacer lo que sea cuando acabe mi evento, sólo dejen vivos a los niños y elijan quién se encargará de cuidarlos, sólo uno, ya sea macho o hembra."

"A pesar que tienes una personalidad fría, salvas algunos valores en ti… Suerte en el Palacio de Jade, pero nos veríamos primero en la fiesta del Valle de la «Paz»" salta a una altitud colosal para regresar a su ubicación anterior.

Po deja escapar un suspiro y cierra sus ojos.

"Song…"

* * *

En el Palacio de Jade como un lugar cualquier donde habitan los prestigiados furiosos, lleno de parsimonia y silencio aunque ahora con la vibra de los grandes peleadores hacen esparcir una esencia de desesperación e impotencia en todo el histórico sitio. Shifu está en su cuarto tratando de meditar y encontrar la paz interior, pero un miedo inexplicable se intervenía, tiene la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar en un momento próximo, entonces trata de tranquilizarse pero esa sensación tremenda de desasosiego invade todo el cuarto. Abre los ojos de no poder combatir esa intranquilidad tan espesa en el aire, quiere creer que está siendo paranoico, pero insiste que su instinto no puede fallar. Hay ciertas veces que lo engaña y da el hecho que sólo es preocupación por los nuevos villanos técnicamente imparables. Quiere hacerlo de lado. Y al final sus intentos son en vano.

"Sólo estoy delirando" tratando de convencerse que está todo bien, pero cada vez se pone a pensar que no sirve de nada engañarse cuando su gran alarma interna persiste.

Mejor cancela su meditación, toma la decisión de hablar con sus alumnos acerca de sus inquietudes, pero alguien habla atrás de la puerta de papel.

"Maestro, disculpe, ¿podríamos hablar un segundo?" Shen educadamente preguntó. Shifu observa la silueta de tigre detrás de la puerta.

"Claro, Shen" voltea hacia la puerta y parándose firmemente. Entra Shen, parado en la entrada.

"Gracias, tengo tantas cosas que me inquietan sin saber por qué, a menos que se los diga".

"Acércate y cuéntame qué es lo que pasa por tu mente" Shifu dijo. Asiente y pasa el felino.

"Bien, ayer lo que pasó de la pelea que tuvimos y perdimos con esa desconocida que-" Shifu interrumpe.

"Tiene los mismos poderes que el villano que robaba, ¿cierto?"

"Cierto, pero cuando dijo que iba venir un estudiante con el enemigo de la misma fuerza, ¿puede ser esa solamente o son más?"

Shifu jamás había pensado en eso, tuvo un buen punto a su favor.

"¿Maestro?" Shen llama su atención, sacándole de su órbita de pensamientos. El panda rojo reacciona.

"Lo siento, pensé en lo que dijiste. ¿Pero por qué querrían vengarse de nosotros?" Shifu dijo. Shen quedó pensativo.

"No creo que se haya enemigado con alguien en el pasado, ¿o sí? ¿Qué tal si quieren vengarse de usted y apoderarse del valle?"

"No lo creo, Po se ha ido lejos y dejó el Kung Fu. La mayoría de los villanos han abandonado su oficio lo que eran. Sea lo que sea, tal vez tenga que enfrentarme contra ellos dos, por ahora los mejores maestros de toda China se están habitando en el bosque un poco lejos de aquí tal como planeé si todo sale mal, Mei Ling vendrá aquí para apoyarnos este asunto crítico" Shifu explayó, pero aún quedándose con dudas sobre el inminente enemigo que quiere vengarse.

"Está bien, ¿lo saben todos?"

"Se los conté mientras estabas en la enfermería reposando por ese golpe que te dio en el gollete."

"Menos mal, pero si nosotros no pudimos siendo seis y usted quiere enfrentarlo, tenga mucho cuidado, nuestro Kung Fu es inútil para utilizarlo con ellos".

"Será difícil, no imposible".

"Supongo, ¿maestro?" el felino cabizbajo preguntó.

"Dime".

"¿Cómo le hacen esos dos para tener ese poder? ¿Se consigue a través de la paz interior?" curioso interrogó.

Shifu da la espalda, recordando y ordenando sus ideas para explicarle. Entonces responde.

"No exactamente, recordé que hace un tiempo hubo un rollo sagrado llamado _Los Poderes Prohibidos_ creados por maestros supremos de toda China, fue creado hace un siglo, un tiempo no muy lejano. Y para tu respuesta definitiva, no se utiliza la paz interior, son poderes que lo practican tras la mente y espíritu, son los más difíciles de practicarlos y dominarlos, muchos lo han intentado en mucho tiempo que al final fueron incapaces o incluso desaparecieron en faz de la Tierra por el uso inadecuado de la teletransportación de Guang".

"¿Teletransportación de Guang?"

"Es lo que esos dos villanos pudieron dominarlo completamente, por desgracia. Me gustaría saber cómo lograron conseguir el rollo más sagrado y prohibido de toda China, no es sencillo de conseguirla".

"¡Shifu!" gritó desesperado el ganso mensajero Zeng a lo lejos.

Los dos salieron del cuarto de meditación velozmente y vieron al ganso mensajero aterrizando en la entrada del cuarto.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!" exclamó en tono enojado el panda rojo.

"¡Un ejército está atacando el valle!"

Los cinco furiosos y Shen corren directamente al valle con la mayor rapidez posible, con la urgencia de defender el pequeño valle. Al punto de llegada en el valle, observan un gran desorden pasando frente de sus ojos. Hay un gran alboroto que no saben por dónde empezar, se distribuyó muy rápido el ataque enemigo: los guerreros del ejército de Chorh-Gom hacen el esfuerzo de combatir contra ellos, pero no iban ganando, todas las casas son incendiadas de manera exorbitante ya que parecía una mega lumbre, hay habitantes mal heridas por golpes de armas blancas, los enemigos caninos siguen golpeando brutalmente a los inocentes, a igual que saquean tantas cosas de valor y entre otras más.

"¡¿A qué esperamos?! ¡Ataquemos!" Tigresa ordenó.

El equipo entero entran en acción, atacar quienes lastiman a la gente, evitando a que sigan los nefastos enemigos prendiendo las casas y unos prendían a los animales. En ese entonces entre todos los furiosos recuerdan a alguien importante.

"¡El Sr. Ping! ¡Tenemos que salvarlo!" Shen avisó al equipo.

"¡Ve tú, nosotros nos encargamos de estos canallas!" Dijo mientras daba golpes en el pecho de un lobo.

El Guerrero corre, esquiva diferentes obstáculos y golpea enemigos que se interponían en su camino. Cuando llega al restaurante de Ping, ve que está totalmente destrozado el sitio. Él ganso está siendo perseguido por dos lobos adentro de la casa que uno está en la cocina y el otro perseguía, sin dudarlo tiene que ir a rescatarlo.

"¡Vuelve aquí, pato estúpido!" Un lobo corre atrás de él en las escaleras.

Shen se mete a la cocina y golpea a la cara al primer lobo dejándolo inconsciente. Sube a las escaleras y observaba que el lobo le está sujetando el cuello al Sr. Ping, el ganso voltea.

"¡Ayúdame, Shen!" Por el ruego del ganso, voltea el lobo.

Shen se acerca con agilidad al enemigo dándole un gancho en las costillas, deja libre al ganso, al final salta, alza una pierna a la altura de su misma cabeza y lo baja con fuerza para impactar a la cabeza del lobo, quedando fuera de la pelea. El ganso abraza a Shen.

"¿Cómo pasó esto?" Shen preguntó.

"No lo sé, todo pasó tan rápido que ya no pude huir" tembloroso ganso replicó.

"Mejor te llevo a un lugar seguro" carga al ganso entre sus brazos.

Salió del restaurante, pero de repente Shen sintió un golpe en su cara y lanza al ganso lejos de él. Fue dado por un lobo que tenía un garrote de bola punteadas de fierro, cuando el lobo quería dar el remate mientras Shen está aturdido. Alguien le da una gran patada en su cara dejándolo fuera de combate, Shen recupera su visión y ve a la salvadora.

"¿Mei Ling?" curioso preguntó.

"No hay tiempo, ¡vámonos!" dijo desesperada.

Mei Ling y Shen junto con el ganso corren entre el desorden para estar con los cinco furiosos, al momento de alcanzar su punto miran a los cinco que siguen peleando sin moverse de su lugar.

"¡Son demasiados! ¡No podremos contra todos ellos!" Víbora dijo.

"¡Odio decir esto, tenemos que hacer retirada!" Tigresa sugirió.

"¡No tenemos alternativa!" Grulla dijo exasperadamente de acuerdo sigue peleando y soportando unos cuantos golpes que recibía.

Mei Ling y Shen salvan un poco del apuro en el que se atascaron sus compañeros, entonces empiezan a escabullir los ocho de vuelta al palacio de Jade, tomaron la decisión sin discutir, además que no tenían tiempo de hacerlo. Sólo hicieron lo que pudieron y huir para darse el tiempo de planear.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto en el interior del Palacio de Jade._

"¡Viejo decrepito!" Po dijo, le da un golpe fuerte en el rostro de Shifu.

Shifu no pudo aguantar en la pelea cuando llegó inesperadamente un encapuchado con armadura de coraza de lamelar japonés, protección metálico de antebrazos, cuádriceps y espinillas, cargaba una daga de buen tamaño posicionando en su cintura lado izquierdo y el lado derecho tiene una bolsa de Shurikens que apareció en el palacio, ahora se levanta con esfuerzo, pero el panda lo sujeta de su ropa, lo azota al suelo y lo lanza hacia arriba para dar una patada al aire, al ocurrir eso, el panda rojo se quedaba sin fuerza sobre el suelo.

"¿Qui-quién eres? ¿Por qué haces esto?" Shifu cuestionó a duras penas, apenas recuperando el aire para poder hablar. Nota la presencia de la secuaz encapuchada que se está recargando de una columna.

"Lo verás más adelante" dijo con frialdad.

Desde el suelo, Po le da numerosos golpes en la cara hasta dejarle muchos moretones y un poco de sangre en la boca.

"Creo que tenemos compañía" Song avisó de forma despreocupada.

Po deja de golpearlo, toma la coleta de pelo que tiene Shifu para tenerlo a la mano mientras está inconsciente. Los cinco furiosos y Shen con los dos acompañantes se quedaron parados, congelados de haber reconocido a la chica encapuchada y el villano que desconocen su identidad y está sujeta a Shifu lleno de moretones y manchado de su propia sangre.

"¡No! ¡Tú no otra vez!" Shen incrédulo exclamó, haciéndose notar su temor.

El panda azota a Shifu dejándolo tirado en el suelo y apunta a Shen con su dedo como una señal de amenaza. Grulla decidido comienza a volar lejos de los demás, pero al panda no le importó, sino su principal objetivo es el tigre, Shifu, su dichoso padre y los otros cinco, excluye a Mei Ling.

"Señor Ping, vaya con Grulla" Tigresa ordenó. El ganso asintió con miedo y empezó a volar.

"¡No dejes que escape!" Po ordenó.

Song asiente dando una sonrisa malvada y desaparece. Ella aparece en su camino aéreo del señor Ping y le da una patada al ganso, el plumífero impacta al suelo adentro del palacio.

"¡Bastardos!" Shen con voz temblorosa gritó. Ve al ganso tirado quejándose del dolor, llegó a parar casi cerca de Po.

"Ya es hora" se pone en guardia el panda.

Los seis corren para atacar al enemigo, pero Song aparece en frente de Mei Ling, lo abraza con tanta fuerza y desaparece otra vez junto con la otra felina. Los cinco no notaron lo que pasó debido a que Mei Ling fue la última en correr.

Intentan a atacar con golpes y patadas; sin embargo, Po las bloquea o las esquiva. Cada vez que intentan golpearlo, no le dan, se desesperan, por último de milagro Shen pudo interceptar un golpe en el pecho de palma abierta, Po sólo dio tres pasos atrás.

"Por fin que alguien me pudo tocar después de dos años" Po con un tono retador dijo.

Los Guerreros se asombraron de una información difícil de creer. Shen sin importarle lo que dijo, corre para atacarlo.

"Al parecer es mi turno de atacar" Po dijo en voz baja.

El panda bicolor espera el ataque del tigre. Shen estando demasiado cerca, le quería desgarrar la cara para quitar la capucha, el panda hizo un lado su cabeza y pasó rozando las garras del felino, pero Po aprovecha para dar un rodillazo brutal en su abdomen hasta que el tigre se dobló aquel golpe, se quedó sin respiración y cayó al suelo agarrándose el estómago, los cuatro se alertaron del estado de Shen.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿No lo vieron venir? Pues yo sí" Po desaparece después de su formal burla.

"¡Sepárense!" Tigresa quedando como sub-líder, ordenó.

Los cuatro se separan cada lado, entonces Po aparece en frente de Tigresa, el panda intenta dar una patada en la cara, la felina pudo esquivar dando una maroma. Mantis y víbora se acercan para atacarlo.

"¡No lo hagan!" Tigresa con tono de regaño exclamó a sus amigos.

"Demasiado tarde" Po dijo.

Al aproximarse los dos, Víbora intentó enredarse en el brazo de Po, pero el panda agarró en el centro del cuerpo largo de la reptil y Mantis intenta cargar a Po, pero él concentra todo su peso que no lo pudo cargar, fácilmente el panda pisa a Mantis como un gusano, de seguido azota a víbora varias veces, se acerca Mono para atacar con una patada. El panda utiliza a Víbora como un látigo, en seguida lanza a Víbora sin soltarla, la enreda de la pierna de Mono y lo jala hacia él, al acercarlo hacia él, da una patada en su cara y Mono choca contra una columna y éste logró hacer una grieta en ella.

"Qué lástima que sólo atacan por atacar, el típico error de ustedes" Po suelta a Víbora moreteada e inconsciente.

"Eres un desgraciado infeliz" Tigresa dijo con un gruñido.

"No tanto como ustedes lo son" respondió. Algo sorpresivo para la felina que fue la última quedar parada en el equipo.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Qué te hicimos?!" Perpleja felina preguntó.

"Guárdense sus preguntas al final porque cuando se den cuenta quién soy, sabrán lo que me hicieron".

Se teletransporta rápidamente en frente de Tigresa e intercepta un golpe con gran fuerza en su frente. La felina da pasos atrás, cae como una tabla al suelo, perdía la visión y se queda inconsciente.

"Tuviste la diversión suficiente, no me sorprende que perdieran esos cinco" Li-Yu habló estando parada en la ancha entrada. Viene acompañada por un hatajo de lobos.

"Nada es suficiente, apenas estoy empezando… ¡Soldados, vengan aquí!" Po con autoridad dijo a los caninos.

Los lobos corren con prisa y se hincan enfrente de Po.

"A sus órdenes, señor Po" dijo un lobo.

"Aten a todos con cadenas y traigan pólvora negra, haré explotar este maldito lugar".

"Sí, mi señor" El mismo lobo afirmó.

"Llévense lo que sea de aquí antes de que haga trizas al palacio" Po dijo.

"¿Todo hasta el dragón de oro que está en el techo?" Otro lobo señala al dragón que era el antiguo lugar del rollo del dragón.

"Procuren no tardar tanto, pero yo me llevo una cosa de aquí" El panda apunta con su mirada a la ofrenda de Oogway y se dirige a ella.

Se queda parado frente de la ofrenda, Po no perdió el respeto que le tenía a la tortuga más sabia de toda China a pesar de que no tuvo mucha relación con aquella tortuga que alguna vez fue pero no sabe por qué tiene el presentimiento de que si él estuviera vivo, no hubiera llegado a este extremo. No lo dice en que pueda detenerlo, sino que todavía podría estar viviendo en el Palacio de Jade combatiendo contra villanos y nada de esto habría pasado. Así que toma el bastón del viejo maestro con sus dos férreas patas.

" _Sé que usted no me cambiaría por nada, pese que sea un panda desconocido para usted. Me decepciono de mí mismo de no poder controlar mi ira_ " pensó el panda con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Dónde está esa Grulla?" Li-Yu preguntó, viendo a los cinco peleadores siendo atados por los lobos. Y al ganso también

"Huyó, pero no me importó" respondió abriendo sus ojos.

"Pobre cobarde" Li-Yu comentó.

"Lleven a estos seis que dentro de unos minutos al pueblo, haré una función de cierre" Ordenó Po a los lobos. Se teletransporta a los escalones de bajada para el valle.

La loba salta donde está Po.

"De acuerdo, no olvides pagar mi otra parte" Li-Yu dijo.

"No lo olvidaré, te daré un extra por tu buen trabajo y servicio" Po dijo, viendo el valle incendiándose como si fuera una enorme fogata. "¿No dejaron libres a los demás?"

"Nosotros cumplimos al pie de tus palabras" Li-Yu dijo, pero se rasca la cabeza añadiendo. "Bueno, la mayoría de tus palabras".

"¿Qué hicieron?" curioso preguntó el panda.

"Mis lobos traviesos incendiaron algunos animales, pero no fueron muchos".

Suspira el panda negando con la cabeza.

"Bien, no hay problema con eso. Espero que se les haya ocurrido separar a los niños de los adultos".

"Sorpresa, te leí la mente y lo hicimos" Li-Yu con una vivaz sonrisa dijo.

"Después de esto, hablaré contigo de otro plan que te interese".

"Si hablaremos de invadir territorios y dinero, será un placer escucharte".

* * *

 _Bosque de Mank-Yuin._

Muy lejos del Valle de la Paz, igual retirada de la base de los mercenarios. Las dos chicas están entre los bosques de árboles enormes que cubría la luz al interior, Mei Ling está inconsciente sobre el pasto largo, Song prendió una fogata y comía unos dumplings. La felina de color café despertaba.

"¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estoy?" Mei Ling susurró para ella misma y abre sus ojos lentamente.

La felina café ve a la enemiga que le da la espalda, no tenía su capucha, se dio cuenta que está comiendo. Mei se levanta y se acerca sigilosamente, de momento Mei trata de lanzar una gran patada en la cabeza, pero esta desaparece.

"Ling, debes calmarte" Song dijo.

Voltea la felina café muy sorprendida por algo que no esperaba ver y raramente ya no tiene su plato de dumplings.

"¿Song? Tú… tú eres…" Suspendió.

"Lo sé, soy la secuaz de él" se muestra serena estando frente a ella. Con sus brazos a los costado y palmas relajadas.

"Increíble" baja su guardia y se tranquiliza.

"Te saqué del palacio porque no quería que te lastimaran, aseguraría que perdieron todos ahí" con seguridad afirmó la felina moteada.

"¿Qué rayos estás pensando, Song? ¿Sabes con quién estás?"

"Exactamente sé con quién estoy, qué estoy haciendo y a quién estoy ayudando".

"¿Ayudando a vengarse del Valle entero?"

Asentía la felina moteada.

"¿Por qué?" Song no responde, desvía su mirada. "Dime, ¡¿por qué lo estás ayudando?!" preguntó alzando más su voz.

"¡Porque quiero estar cerca de él! No renuncié en vano con las Damas de la Sombra" se sienta sobre una piedra grande y se frota el rostro.

"No me gusta decir esto, pero… ¿Qué tal si te está utilizando?"

Song por un segundo odió esa pregunta, es como si intentara reprocharla.

"Sé que no, ¿tú qué sabes si no estás con nosotros?" respondió con una voz severa.

"Lo digo porque él tiene corazón de piedra, él sólo le interesa vengarse, ya no ama a nadie más. ¡Sólo estás siendo su muñeca!"

Song se levanta y corre hacia Mei Ling con furia, lo embiste para inmovilizarla poniéndola contra un árbol, saca sus garras y se lo pone en su cuello.

"¡No te atrevas a decir eso, sé que siente algo por mí!" gritó a la felina en su cara. "Yo sé que sí, yo lo amo aunque no lo sepa" Song se aguanta las ganas de llorar, pero el pesimismo que Mei Ling transmitió fue complicado retener sus lágrimas.

Entonces la felina moteada suelta a Mei Ling poco a poco, no deja de llorar. La felina montes abraza a Song y Song le devuelve el abrazo a Mei Ling, quedando así por unos minutos.

"Lo siento mucho, no debí decir eso…" La abraza con fuerza, tratando de consolarla para que dejara de llorar. No tuvo mucho que decir tan sólo que animarla a que tenga una pizca de esperanza en que pueda estar junto él incondicionalmente. Eso pudo alegrarla. "Y-y gracias por salvarme de ahí".

"De nada… tengo que irme, necesito ayudar a Po y por favor, no te acerques al Valle, es por tu bien" Ella rompe el abrazo y seca sus lágrimas con prisa.

"Está bien, en serio estoy agradecida que no estuviera en ese infierno" hace una reverencia de agradecimiento. Y Song le devuelve la reverencia.

Al terminar los agradecimientos y los « _de nada_ ». Song le pregunta.

"¿Dónde irás ahora?"

"Volveré a mi hogar y si te satisface, renunciaré en esto".

"Es lo mejor porque Po quiere acabar con todos los maestros de Kung Fu".

"¡¿En serio?!" Se quedó estupefacta Mei Ling por el soplido de la felina moteada.

"Sí, es su plan, así que… cuídate mucho".

"Lo haré" le da una cálida sonrisa.

"Adiós, Mei Ling" se pone la capucha de nuevo.

"Adiós, Song, gracias por todo".

La felina se marcha y voltea atrás para recordarla como su última vez para verla, no está muy segura cuando la podría ver. Song sacude su pata al aire, Mei Ling se lo devuelve y al final ella desaparece de su vista.

* * *

Song queda dentro en el Palacio de Jade, otea que los lobos mercenarios toman todo el lugar dónde estaban y otros cargaban barriles de pólvora que los colocan al centro del sitio, pero ella le importa más a Po.

"¿Dónde está Po y los demás?" Song le pregunta a uno de los lobos.

"Po está en el valle junto con nuestra jefa Li-Yu, dice que va haber un corto evento" dijo un lobo cualquiera.

"Gracias por la información" educada felina dijo.

"Para servirle, señorita" El lobo hace una reverencia de respeto.

La felina se teletransporta hacia al valle tal como dijo el lobo, apareció en el corto puente de concreto dónde se cruza al Valle entre el Palacio de Jade. Al cruzar el puente, divisa que toda la gente está en un centro espacioso, están golpeados en su mayoría y tienen mucho miedo, las casas seguían ardiendo y muchos soldados vencidos vergonzosamente por el ejército del contrario. En una fila están: Tigresa, Mono, Mantis, Víbora, Sr. Ping, Shifu y Shen, arrodillados, encadenados o enjaulado (en el caso de Mantis) enfrente de Po siendo acompañado por Li-Yu y sus lobos de garra (como manos derecha), por lo cual el panda sigue teniendo la capucha, todo el pueblo ve y pone atención al misterioso villano sin identidad. Song sólo se recarga de un poste para escucharlo también.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo que siempre quise ver esto, una gran venganza y triunfante, pero aún tengo el afán de verlos seguir sufriendo" dijo con frialdad en sus palabras.

Los seis guerreros lo miran con odio a morir. Po se percata de sus prejuiciosas miradas.

"No me miren así, fue su culpa de que me orillaron a hacer esto. Me demoré en accionar, pero era cuestión de tiempo en que me fortaleciera y me hiciera el más fuerte. Lástima que no está con nosotros el pajarraco cobarde llamado Grulla" toma una daga. "Miren en su alrededor guerreros y protectores del Valle, la gente está decepcionada de cada uno de ustedes, ¿no es lamentable?"

Cada persona del pueblo agachan sus cabezas de la decepción o unos voltean a otro lado para no verlos.

"Esto le llamo Karma".

"¡¿Qué demonios estás hablando?! ¡¿Quién eres?!" Shen gritó hasta hacer eco en las calles. Po sacude su cabeza de pena y decepción.

"Sí que se han olvidado totalmente de mí, ni siquiera reconocen mi voz que no ha cambiado casi nada últimamente".

"¡Quítate la capucha de una maldita vez!" Shen insistió.

"Lo haré por a cambio de una cosa" Shen se queda callado para escuchar su propuesta. "Si me lo quito, pelearás a muerte conmigo".

El felino rayado suspiró con temor y adrenalina. Todos los demás niegan con su cabeza, refiriéndose que moriría si pelea contra él. Shen suspira, su corazón comienza a latir de manera en que se le iba la respiración, pero se controla. Bajo presión decide entre la revelación o su vida. El tigre exhala, apretando sus párpados, de que no puede creerlo él mismo que vaya a elegir en intercambiar su vida por una revelación.

"Acepto el trato" Shen dijo con esfuerzo.

"¡¿Qué?!" Casi todos al unísono preguntaron, otros murmuran, ya dándolo por un tigre muerto.

"¡No, Shen! ¡No lo hagas, no vale la pena!" Tigresa hace el inane intento de hacerlo entrar en razón.

"¡¿Perdiste la cabeza?!" El señor Ping incrédulo preguntó.

"Viejo, estás cometiendo el mayor error" Mono resopló.

"¡Te matará!" Mantis le advirtió.

Víbora fue la única que se quedó sin comentarios.

"Lo sé chicos, lo siento, pero debo saber quién es para entenderlo" Shen argumentó.

"Buena decisión" Po dijo. Pone sus patas debajo de su prenda que oculta su identidad y se quita la capucha revelando su verdadero él.

Todo el pueblo quedó en total shock.

 **¡Fin del capítulo!**

 **6 DE ABRIL DE 2018: ¿Qué tal el cambio? ¿Va quedando bien? Puedes dejar tu comentario. Aún estoy vivo y aún seguiré modificando un poco hasta el capítulo 19 sin desviar la historia. Es una tarea difícil porque con este capítulo me llevé casi tres horas en modificarla sin desviar su trama (es por eso que me da pereza cambiar y me tardó demasiado). A veces me da ganas de ahorcar a mi primo por todo este desgorre que hizo. Y si te preguntas qué voy cambiando, estoy añadiendo más narración y cambiando el formato del diálogo. Ya que se usaba el formato de guion teatral (Grulla: No quiero esto) a este guion con comillas como lo acaban de leer. ¡Se despide el nuevo autor de esta historia!**

 **ANTGUO COMENTARIO DE HACE UN AÑO O DOS (Nota del antiguo autor): En el siguiente capítulo habrá pelea a muerte MUAJAJAJAJA, bueno okno, como leyeron la primera nota que tuve muchas tareas gracias a los profesores T_T hubo mucho retraso en la historia. No prometo en que escriba otro hoy o tal vez publique mañana o pasado mañana, tengo entrenamientos de basquetbol y tengo que estudiar para Etimologías Grecolatinas.**

 **WillMike117:** **Me encanta saber que te guste mucho mi historia y por tu fanatismo hacia mí. Po x Song en esta historia lo hay si ya te has dado cuenta :)**

 **AlienHeart1915** **: Gracias camarada, por algo hago esta historia, como dices que son difíciles de encontrarlas, lo son y muy escasas. ¡Chao!**

 **Junk Warri0r:** **Gracias amigo, pero esta vez sí me tardé, aunque no fue mi propósito de retrasarme. :D**

 **DjKyoFire:** **Pues ya está, aún tengo cosas en mi mente por escribir, pero espero que te guste este capítulo.**

 **RizeNeoWolf:** **Pues todavía no hay final para esta historia, va ser un poco larga y por supuesto que a mí también con mis propias ideas me gustó que Song contraatacara a Tigresa de ese modo. ¡Qué lástima que dejes de escribir, pero tienes tus razones! ¡Abrazo desde el mismo país que vivimos! xD**

 **Tuff-fan98:** **Me encanta los comentarios muy positivos como los tuyos, así que te agradezco por tu apoyo y tu opinión acerca de mi historia.**

 **Camille:** **Espero que no te haya dado un infarto después de que me tardé xD ¡Saludos!**

 **Xian Lee:** **Aquí está el pedido, ¡que te siga encantando! xD**

 **¡Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyos, en serio me inspiran! :,D**


	8. Jaque Mate al Dragón

**No es nada importante este mensaje, sigue leyendo…**

 **8° CAPÍTULO – Jaque Mate al Dragón.**

Po: Buena decisión. – Se quitaba la capucha revelando su identidad.

Todo el pueblo quedaba en total SHOCK.

Shen: No puede ser, no es cierto… – Habla en voz baja con miedo.

Tigresa: Imposible.

Po: ¿Me extrañaron? – Miraba a Ping que estaba temblando en total silencio. – ¿Qué ocurre padre? ¿Sorprendido de verme? o ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

Shifu: ¿Por qué… haces es-esto Po? – Habló con mucho dolor.

Po: Por favor, ¡Es la pregunta más estúpida que he oído en toda mi vida! Ustedes mismos me ignoraron y me reemplazaron por este lindo gatito que todos quieren y creyeron que es mejor que yo, pero miren quién está arrodillado enfrente de mí. – Se paraba en frente de Shen. – Y muy pronto llegará su hora.

Tigresa: ¡ERES UN DEMENTE!

Po: ¿Yo un demente? Claro que no "querida amiga", yo vine a cobrar una deuda para desquitar este rencor que me pudre por dentro. En este momento me siento de buenos ánimos porque obtuve lo que quise, recuperando mi tiempo perdido por culpa de todos y cada uno de ustedes.

Víbora: Po, no era necesario que hicieras esto.

Po: Si estás por pedir disculpas o hablar civilizadamente, olvídate, sólo quiero es acabar a Shen y apoderarme del Valle de la Paz, quizás Gongmen próximamente.

Shen: ¡Te acabarán!

Po: No lo creo, tengo un ejército a mi lado con un súbdito que empiezo a confiar y a mi estudiante y amiga Song. – Li-Yu sonreía por lo que acaba de oír.

Los siete: ¡¿Song?!

Po miraba a Song, se acercaba la felina moteada quitándose la capucha, demostraba una sonrisa cuando se juntaba con Po.

Tigresa: ¡Grulla tenía razón! ¡Esa gata sabía algo! – Exclamó a su equipo.

Song: Cuidado lo que dices si no quieres que te dé otra golpiza como ayer. – Tigresa sólo gruñía.

Po: Basta de charla, Li-Yu, lleva todo esta gente a la arena del palacio.

Li-Yu: De acuerdo, ¿lo hago a mi modo?

Po: Como sea, siempre y cuando lo hagas.

Li-Yu: A tus órdenes Po, me gustó oír esa palabra a gloria lo que dijiste de mí. – Se iba con sus hombres con una sonrisa.

El ejército de Li-Yu llevaba a la gente directamente al palacio, pensaron que iba tomar un tiempo. Po y Song se tele-transportaron al Palacio de Jade y fueron al sitio dónde fue la pelea, observaron que ya no están los lobos y está casi vacío, solamente queda la pólvora para reventar el palacio.

Song: ¿Para qué es la pólvora?

Po: Explotaremos el palacio.

Song: ¿Por qué no nos la quedamos?

Po: Prefiero vivir en una simple casa que un lugar de amargos recuerdos.

Song: Está bien, sigamos tu plan.

Po: Lo haremos después de la pelea. – La felina asintió.

 _30 minutos después…_

El ejército junto con la gente del valle y con los guerreros encadenados llegaban a la arena del palacio, los lobos ponían en su lugar a la gente que estén en frente del área de combate. Llegaba Po y Song, antes de que el panda vaya al centro de la arena, se quitaba toda su armadura y sus armas para una pelea limpia (teniendo su mismo vestuario de la portada), los mercenarios desencadenaban a Shen, el tigre camina a la arena agarrándose el estómago por el fuerte rodillazo que recibió en el palacio y Po camina al centro.

Po: No usaré mis poderes como buenos peleadores, pero más vale que prepares para tu entierro.

Shen no decía nada, siente un temor para pelear, tiene el temor de sentir otro insoportable dolor.

Li-Yu: ¿Listos?

Se miran uno al otro, Po con rabia y Shen de manera antónima.

Li-Yu: ¡Peleen!

Po corre e intenta dar un codazo en frente, Shen esquiva rápidamente haciéndose un lado acompañando a una patada en la espalda, Po lo para en seco su patada, toma su pierna y da un codazo a un lado de la rodilla con mucha fuerza, Shen se jala a lado contrario para librarse de él, al conseguirlo se agarra la pierna con dolor. Los demás pensaron que está empezando muy mal el felino rayado.

Shifu: ¡Usa la paz interior!

Po: ¿Con qué también lo sabes? ¿Verdad? Te permito que lo hagas. – Dijo de forma seria.

Se levantaba Shen y hacía los movimientos de la paz interior, pero no podía por el temor que tiene en su interior.

Po: Tienes mucho miedo para hacerlo, así que no te estaré esperando. – Empieza a correr velozmente.

Shen no vio por su gran velocidad y recibe una patada en su pecho que perdió una parte de su respiración. El felino se levantaba pero Po salta de lado contrario y da un talonazo en su cien, de seguida se agacha el panda para dar una patada en las piernas y así hacerlo caer al suelo, el tigre se agarraba la cabeza del dolor.

Po: ¿Te haces llamar el Guerrero Dragón?

 **-FLASHBACK DE SHEN-**

 _Cuando el panda estaba tirado en el suelo consciente después de un combate contra él._

 _Shen: ¿Te haces llamar el Guerrero Dragón?_

 **-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

Po lo sujeta de su ropa hasta ponerlo firme y lo desgarra con fuerza su camisa dejándolo descubierto, empezaba a dar múltiple golpes en el pecho y cara, lo hace retroceder hasta llegar el fin del área, cuando llegó el fin del perímetro de la arena, el panda jala los hombros del tigre y da un rodillazo en su abdomen, con sus dos manos da un palmazo doble otra vez en el estómago, salta para hacer un giro rápido y da una patada en la nuca de gran fuerza. El tigre fue arrastrado por dos metros del impacto que tuvo la patada. Los soldados del ejército se emocionaron por los impresionantes movimientos de Po, notaron que estaba fuera del Kung Fu en su estilo.

Por lo tanto Shen sangraba en la boca y nariz, trataba de levantarse, pero no tenía fuerzas, sólo levantaba su cabeza mirando hacía enfrente, en su vista veía a su equipo, Tigresa estaba desesperada por ayudarlo.

Tigresa: ¡Vamos Shen! ¡Tienes que hacer algo!

Shen: No… puedo… pero… trataré. – Se ponía de pie.

Shen una vez de pie, corría hacía el panda e intentó dar una patada voladora, pero Po se hace de lado y pega a la otra pierna que no utilizaba el tigre y cae al suelo con fuerza. Se pone una vez más de pie y Shen intenta dar una patada en la pierna para hacerle perder el equilibrio, pero Po alza la pierna, pisa su otro pie con mucha fuerza y empuja su pecho. Cuando cayó Shen al suelo, se oyó un crujido fuerte en su pie, sintió un dolor enorme y vio que Po seguía pisando su pie, la condición del pie estaba fracturada, percataba que está fuera del lugar el hueso de tal parte.

Shen: ¡AAAHHHHHHHHHH! – Gritó a toda fuerza hasta escuchar un eco en el cielo.

El panda dejaba de pisarlo.

Po: ¿Quieres que acabe con tu sufrimiento?

Shen: Por favor, ten piedad, quédate el título y me voy de este lugar.

El panda niega con su cabeza.

Po: Qué vergüenza – Cruzaba sus brazos y daba la espalda para irse

El tigre se levanta con furia y dolor, intentó dar un golpe, pero Po voltea y lo para sin problema alguno.

Po: Cometiste el gran error, hiciste acortar tu tiempo, ahora tienes últimos segundos y me da asco tu cobardía.

Po avienta el brazo de Shen a otro lado y da un golpe de puño lateral cerrado directo al corazón y el tigre salió disparado hasta el fin de la arena por más de diez metros. El panda blanco y negro se acercaba al cuerpo de Shen, todos observaban que Shen escupía mucha sangre en su boca y convulsionaba durante por unos segundos hasta que dejó de respirar.

Po: Adiós Shen, fue un gusto conocerte. – Dijo con frialdad con sus brazos cruzados.

 **¡FIN DEL CAPÍTULO! ¿Sádico y escalofriante? ¿No? Bueno, dejen sus puntos de vistas ya que es un personaje menos, pero Po aún seguirá a continuación con otros planes para atacar China.**

 **AlienHeart1915: El fin del Guerrero Dragón. :O**

 **DjKyoFire: Bueno, PoxSong será más adelante, aguanta.**

 **RizeNeoWolf: Listo xD**

 **Junk Warri0r: Lo que hablamos en privado, lo haré pero no escenas muy exponenciales.**

 **V de vendetta: Gracias amigo, ¡saludos!**

 **Guest: Muy bien dicho, así fue desgraciadamente para él.**

 **Camille: Tus respuestas acerca de Grulla están por venir :D**

 **Tuff-fan98: Aguante de la relación, por eso hago esta historia de venganza y de amor.**

 **¡A la otra!**


	9. Llamada de Emergencia

**NOTA: Si viste el capítulo "Los Primeros Furiosos", entenderás las partes de un diálogo. Aquí vamos. :)**

 **9° CAPÍTULO – Llamada de Emergencia.**

Después de la pelea de Po y Shen, todos supimos quién perdió, nosotros sabíamos que no iba durar en la pelea por mucho tiempo y toda la gente del pueblo están traumados por aquella pelea. Llovía en el Valle de la Paz, se tornaba el cielo de color rojo, contaron la leyenda que si moría el Guerrero Dragón, toda China iba estar en ese estado por el resto del día. Nuestro antagónico y triunfante Po, está en el palacio junto con la pólvora, daba vueltas en silencio alrededor de los barriles hasta que…

Li-Yu: Te diré algo muy inusual de ti, panda. – Entraba al palacio.

Po: ¿Qué es? – Dijo serio.

Li-Yu: Creo que te has suavizado la personalidad, antes solías quebrantar tantos huesos y rostros a tus enemigos con mucha crueldad.

Po: Lo sé, pero no sé por qué. – Se acercaba más la loba a Po.

Li-Yu: ¿Qué podría ser? – Acariciaba su pecho.

Po: Bueno, es hora de cumplir el trato.

Li-Yu: Lo gracioso de ti es que cambias el tema constantemente, pero en fin, lo que hacemos son negocios. – Daba una sonrisa.

Asentía Po y desaparece, quedaba sola la loba en el palacio, se sentaba en un barril mientras pensaba.

Li-Yu (Pensando): Debo conquistar a ese panda, no debo dejarle ningún crédito a esa gata, pero pienso y me he dado cuenta que él está enamorado de esa tal Song, llevo la primera desventaja.

De repente Po aparece de nuevo con las bolsas muy grandes y llenas, Li-Yu salta del barril que desde luego abre las bolsas que estaban llenas de joyas y lingotes de oro.

Li-Yu: ¡Qué buen pago extra!

Po: Puedes quedarte con la mitad del territorio, ese es el extra.

Li-Yu: No te desprecio esa oferta gratis.

Po: Sí que las piensas bien.

Li-Yu: Pero una cosa, ¿mataremos a la gente?

Po: No, tengo una idea, utilícenlos como esclavos para que limpien bien Valle.

Li-Yu: Tenía en la punta de la lengua para decírtelo, bueno, al menos ellos harán el trabajo por nosotros.

Po: Bien, sean precavidos, no dejes que nadie escape.

Li-Yu: ¿Y tu padre será esclavo junto con los otros cincos?

Po: A todos sin excepción, si hay algún problema mandaré a Song.

Li-Yu: Entendido, les diré a mis hombres que vigilen alrededor del Valle, pero otro detalle Po, ¿cómo le llamamos este Valle?

Po: Ya no es de la Paz, ahora se llamará el Valle del Mal.

Li-Yu: Me gusta, es hora de poner en marcha las cosas.

Po: ¿Trabajarás mientras llueve?

Li-Yu: ¿Qué tiene de malo? No caen cuchillos del cielo. – Song aparece atrás de la loba.

Song: ¿Me perdí de algo?

Po: Utilizaremos como esclavos a la gente y ayudarás a Li-Yu si tienen problemas.

Song: A tus órdenes Po.

Li-Yu: Tengo que apurarme, no tardaría en oscurecer. – Se va del palacio con las bolsas.

El panda daba la espalda a la felina, caminaba en el pequeño pozo del palacio para ver su reflejo.

Song: ¿Po?

Po: No pasa nada, tengo otra tarea para ti, asegúrate que no haya nada aquí y vuelas a mil pedazos este lugar.

Song: Ahora mismo. – Desaparece.

Po (Pensando): Rayos, algo me inquieta cuando veo a Song, además no sería buena idea.

Nuestro amigo panda va al valle por una supervisión parado en una marquesina (pequeño techo), seguía lloviendo con el cielo rojo, el fuego se había extinguido, los lobos obligaban a la gente remover los escombros de las casas destruidas. Po observaba a Tigresa, Mantis, Víbora, Mono, Shifu y Ping cargando grandes pedazos de madera o de piedra, estaban totalmente impactos por la escena que vieron enfrente de sus ojos, los seis en fila pasaban a lado de Po mientras hacían la actividad de esclavitud.

Shifu: ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó enojado.

Po: Sólo vine a vigilarlos que no hagan nada estúpido o les pasará como su lindo y cobarde Guerrero Dragón. – Agachaban los seis sus cabezas. – No entiendo sus estados, si es decepción o tristeza.

Ping: Lo siento Po, no quise hacerte pasar todo esto.

Po: Pero lo hiciste Ping, mírenme ahora, es lo quién soy y lo que me han convertido, ¡MUÉVANSE!

Se espantó el ganso cuando gritó el panda, querían atacar los cinco, pero sería inútil por lo cual morirían por arqueros o el panda bicolor. Mejor siguieron escombrando y se alejaron del panda.

Mono: Tiene que caer cuando vengan todos los maestros de toda China.

Mantis: Nadie lo puede tocar, ni siquiera pudo Sh… – Suspendió.

Ping: Fue nuestra culpa por haberlo cambiado, si no hubiéramos hecho esto, no pasaría nada como ahora.

Po (Pensando): ¿Ahora se arrepienten? En realidad no me importa su perdón, lo importante es el poder que tengo. – Va al palacio.

Po veía a la felina sentada sobre los barriles con una flor, arrancaba los pétalos y decía algo en voz baja.

Song: ¿Me quiere o no me quiere?

Po: ¿Qué haces? – Se espanta la felina aventando la flor y se paraba.

Song: ¡Nada! ¡Ya chequé en todo el palacio y no hay nadie ni nada interesante! – Respondió rápido con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Po le sale una sonrisa por la actitud de la felina.

Song: ¿Estás sonriendo? – Preguntó asombrada.

El panda vuelve a la seriedad.

Po: Explotemos el lugar.

Song: Claro, yo lo hago, pero ¿podemos hablar después de esto?

Po: Mientras no tengamos nada que hacer, podemos, te veo en el refugio.

Song: Una cosa Po… Extrañaba verte sonreír. – Sonreía.

Po: Em… sí, nos veremos. – Va al refugio.

La felina saca sus garras, toma la mecha de los barriles y los coloca en el suelo.

Song: Un poco de fuego y destrucción espero que no sea mucho pedir.

Con sus garras, rasguño al suelo muy fuerte junto con las mechas, salió muchas chispas y cayeron sobre las mechas lográndose prenderlas, Song se tele-transporta al Valle con los esclavos y guardias.

La felina Song está un poco apartado de los demás al estar en el Valle, entonces ve una gran explosión desde de la punta de la montaña, la destrucción del palacio les roba la atención a todos y sintieron un gran temblor al reventarse y alguien gritó.

Shifu: ¡NO!

De repente caía bastantes pedazos en el cielo, todo el mundo se cubría de la lluvia de piedra, jade y madera.

Song: Esto no me lo esperaba. – Se mete en una casa destruida con techo y pared.

 _En un lugar lejos del Valle…_

El ave Grulla durante un largo camino, está a punto de llegar pero falta no un tanto al campamento que Shifu dijo sobre la reunión de los mejores maestros de toda China, el sitio donde habitan los maestros es un poco grande, era como una residencia de buen estado pero a pesar que uno vive sólo bajo de un techo con cama enorme. Por ahora, hay nueve maestros y son: Gallo, Leoparda de las Nieves, Elefante (Los tres son los primeros cinco furiosos si es que han visto el capítulo "Los Primeros Furiosos", deben verla para no dar tantas explicaciones), Águila (Pei) de color café, Tigre (Luan) de rayas negras y pelaje blanco, Jaguar (Tai) de puntos negros y color naranja del resto, Coneja (Xing) de color blanco, Zorra de color original (Liu) y Liebre hembra (Xiao) de color original. Todos los maestros están afuera de la residencia reunidos en campo abierto.

Leoparda: Por fin que deja de llover.

Gallo: Sí, ¿no es raro que el cielo esté rojo?

Tigre Luan: Nada sorprendente.

Zorra Liu: ¡Ay Luan! ¿Por qué no eres un tigre normal?

Luan: No quisiera ser normal y tonto como ustedes.

Coneja Xing: ¡Cuidado con lo que dices bigotitos!

Elefante: ¡Cálmense! ¡En vez de estar en un grupo de maestros, estoy en una guardería!

Liebre Xiao: Muy de acuerdo.

Jaguar Tai: Me enferma esa actitud.

Leoparda: Dejemos de pelear por tonterías, mejor volvamos adentro y olvídense del cielo rojo aunque esto jamás había pasado.

Águila Pei: Ni pudimos entrenar tal como era. – Caminaba primero para entrar al hogar.

Gallo: Punto malo, vámonos y nos vemos maestro Elefante. – Los ocho caminaban de regreso a la gran residencia.

Elefante: Sí, sí, nos vemos.

De momento todos escuchan unos aleteos desde el cielo, los nueve se quedaron parados en total silencio para oírlo de nuevo, pero a cierta forma sí son sonidos de aleteos, todos miraron a la dirección que venía y observaron que era una ave aterrizando lejos de los demás, al tocar suelo caminaba con cansancio, los nueve corrieron donde está la ave y lo reconocieron que al mismo tiempo empezó hablar el plumífero…

Grulla: ¡Estamos en problemas! – Cae al suelo.

Luan y Tai recogen a Grulla, todos fueron corriendo a la casa. Llegando se meten los que cargaban a la ave, luego los demás, excepto el Elefante.

Gallo: No te culpo de tu tamaño, amigo. – Cierra la puerta.

El maestro Elefante se molestó mucho, pero tenía razón el Gallo, fueron al cuarto de la águila Pei, Xing y Xiao fueron a traer un poco de agua y los dos chicos dejaban a Grulla en la cama de Pei y despertaba.

Leoparda: ¿Qué pasa? – Observaba su pico vendado.

Grulla: No estoy seguro que haya pasado en Valle de la Paz, pero fue atacada por un ejército y dos villanos con grandiosos poderes.

Todos se miraban uno al otro con miradas asombradas.

Pei: Por eso nos reunió Shifu aquí.

Grulla: Él supo que iba ser atacada.

Luan: Ese panda rojo no nos dijo nada de eso.

Grulla: Necesitamos su ayuda en este instante, tengo que advertirlos que los dos villanos son intocables.

Todos: ¡¿Intocables?!

Grulla: Shifu perdió con un tipo encapuchado que desconocemos y su ayudante o no sé qué sea de él.

Llegan la coneja y la liebre para darle un poco de agua al ave.

Gallo: ¿Nuestro amigo Shifi perdió contra él?

Grulla: Te aseguraría que mi equipo también perdió, sólo escapé para realizar el plan de ayuda.

Liu: ¿Entonces iremos ahora?

Tai: Supongo que es muy tarde para ir.

Leoparda: Mejor descansemos ahora y tú más Grulla, ¿cuándo tuviste el pico casi roto?

Grulla: Esto pasó ayer cuando peleamos contra una chica del ladrón mientras robaban un banco, no pudimos con ella, tiene otras habilidades sin ser Kung Fu igual que la del ladrón.

Xiao: ¿De qué estás hablando?

Grulla: No lo sabemos, al enfrentarnos con ellos deben tener demasiado cuidado porque tiene un poder que desaparece y aparece por sorpresa para atacarte.

Luan: ¿Te refieres a la tele-transportación de Guang?

Grulla: No sé nada, estoy confundido, si es así el nombre del poder, es bueno por fin saberlo, pero mi compañero Mono vio otro poder de ellos que hacen sombras idénticas de ellos y atacan con las mismas habilidades.

Xing: Eso lo leí de un pergamino de ese poder, se llama las Sombras de Qi.

Gallo: A descansar se ha dicho, tuvimos información suficiente para rescatar a Shifi.

Grulla: No se confíen, son demasiados poderosos.

Pei: ¿Y yo dónde dormiré?

Xiao: ¿Si que tal vienes conmigo por esta noche? – Decía de forma coqueta la liebre.

Leoparda: Problema resuelto, ahora vámonos a descansar, mañana será algo tedioso.

Todos se iban del cuarto, dejándolo solo a Grulla.

Grulla (Pensando): Me preguntó, ¿qué estaría pasando en el Valle? Sé que no ganaron y el pueblo está perdido, ojalá que todos estén bien al menos.

 _En el refugio de Po…_

La felina se tele-transporta al refugio dónde había dicho Po aunque tardó algunas horas por ayudar a los guardias que estuvieron heridos e igual con la gente. Song ve al panda dormido sobre su cama de cobijas, su posición de dormir es como si fuera un soldado, dormía con todo el cuerpo estirado.

Song (Pensando): Está cansado mi panda.

La felina moteada se resistía de acostarse a lado de él y miraba sus labios, sentía Song que se está volviendo loca con el temor del rechazo si hacía eso. Se acercaba y se arrodillaba sin tocarlo.

Song (Pensando): Lo siento Po, no podré aguantar más, una vez valdría la pena. – Acercaba sus labios a los del panda…

 **¡CAPÍTULO FINALIZADO! Bueno, puro diálogo fue, pero al menos hubo algunas cosas interesantes, os aseguro me dirán que lo mejor fue el final. xD**

 **Camille: En sí ya fue el fin de Shen, pues de Grulla creo que no lo odiarás, he aquí la respuesta está en tu corazón.**

 **Junk Warri0r: Gracias amigo, más que esta vez no hubo acción, sólo planes y conversaciones.**

 **WillMike117: ¿Quieres tapones para las narices? Y gracias man, seguiré aún.**

 **DjKyoFire: Goodbye Baby! *bum* ;)**

 **AlienHeart1915: Po prosigue en el mal y gracias :D**

 **RizeNeoWolf: Tal vez sí o tal vez no, o mejor sí xDD**

 **Tuff-fan98: ¿Ingenioso? Siento que fue exagerado xD**

 **Gaiking01: ¡Exacto! Y ¡Gracias! ¡Denle una cerveza a este joven!**

 **Masternica: *respondido* ¡Gracias por tu comentario y tus ideas! Tal vez algunas las tome en cuenta.**

 **Flame n' Shadows: *respondido* La seguiré haciendo y me basta saber que te gustó mucho.**

 **¡Los dejaré en suspenso del beso! ¡Estén atentos porque me tardaré por los deberes de mi academia!**


	10. Grandes Sorpresas

**Qué onda vatos, empecemos con el capítulo…**

 **10° CAPÍTULO – Grandes Sorpresas.**

Song (Pensando): Lo siento Po, no podré aguantar más, una vez valdría la pena. – Acercaba sus labios a los del panda.

Li-Yu: ¿Po? ¿Estás aquí? – Habla fuerte desde fuera del refugio.

Song se alertó y desaparece, nuestro panda escuchó aquella voz muy familiar y abría sus ojos, no se dio cuenta que estuvo la felina. Po se levanta y camina al exterior de su cueva para ver a Li-Yu.

Po: ¿Qué ocurre? – Se frotaba los ojos.

Li-Yu: ¿Estabas durmiendo?

Po: Lo estaba.

Observa bien a la loba, tenía cargando su armadura que había olvidado en el Palacio de Jade.

Li-Yu: Lo siento por despertarte, nunca pensé que durmieras tan temprano estas horas de la noche y salvé tu armadura antes de que volaras el palacio.

Po: Oh, gracias, lo olvidé. – Toma la armadura.

Li-Yu: No hay de qué, nunca oí a alguien que me agradeciera después de tanto tiempo.

Po: Lo mismo por ahora, pero ¿toda ha estado en orden con los esclavos?

Li-Yu: Por supuesto, pensé que ya confías en mí.

Po: Sí confío en ti, sólo preguntaba.

Li-Yu: *Risas* Bien mi panda, creo que me gusta más tu personalidad de ahora, al parecer descargaste ese peso de odio, ¿no?

Po: Supongo, ahora no quisiera hablar de eso.

Li-Yu: Entiendo, recordando lo que dijiste hoy en el palacio de jade, ¿cuál es el plan que me ibas a contar?

Po: Cierto, tuve pensado si podrías ayudarme de invadir Gongmen y obteniéndolo, te quedas con la mitad de territorio y todas las joyerías, bancos, tiendas o lo que sea de allí cuando lo conquistemos.

Li-Yu: Por mí es perfecto, por eso me gusta trabajar contigo, haces tratos que coinciden de mis intereses.

Po: Bien, en dos días nos iremos de aquí empezando mañana.

Li-Yu: Me prepararé, es suficiente tiempo.

La loba se acercaba más a Po, la felina está escondida en uno de los árboles cercanos del refugio, veía a los dos enfrente de su vista y notó que Li-Yu tiene intenciones de seducir a Po. Song baja del árbol y sale de su escondite disimulando que apenas iba llegando.

Song: Hola, ya regresé. – Caminaba donde están los dos.

Po: ¿Dónde has estado?

Song: Vi que estabas durmiendo, salí a dar un paseo para esperar, no quería interrumpirte por tu largo día.

Po: Está bien, tenemos que descansar para mañana, siento que mañana ocurrirá algo. – Dijo muy serio mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Las dos chicas quedaron en shock por lo que dijo nuestro panda bicolor de su primera predicción.

Li-Yu y Song: De acuerdo. – Dijeron al unísono.

Po recogía de nuevo su armadura y se mete al refugio para descansar. Quedaron las dos chicas solas, Song miraba con odio a la otra y la loba se dio cuenta de la mirada amenazante de la felina.

Li-Yu: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? – Pregunta en tono burlona.

Song: Sé cuáles son tus intenciones con Po, no te permitiré que lo toques otra vez, tú sólo estás para negociar con él.

Li-Yu: Tranquila gatita, siempre he hecho esto desde que lo conocí y no me dice nada cuando hago eso, ¿qué me dices de ti con él? ¿acaso le muestras tu cariño como yo lo hago? ¡adiós Song! – Se iba con una sonrisa.

 _En el día siguiente de la mañana…_

La felina está entrenando en el campo del refugio, golpeaba a los costales de piedras con gran fuerza, estaba enojada por lo que dijo ayer la canina.

Song: ¿Quién se cree esa tarada? – Golpeaba al costal en combo. – ¡Tiene suerte que no le puedo hacer nada! – Da una patada lateral y partió la piedra en dos.

Song se relaja, hace respiración profunda para sentirse más calmada.

Po: Me sorprendes que estés enojada por nada. – La felina moteada voltea.

Estaba sentado el panda sobre una piedra grande, comía una manzana y se ve tranquilo sin dejar la seriedad.

Song: Hola Po, por hoy desperté de malas. – Mintió.

Po: Bien *masticando* ¿así son todas las chicas?

Song: *Risas* Puede que sí y no, pero tú me alegraste el día, ¿miren quién está de buen humor?

Po: Estuve reflexionando de mi pasado y mi presente, ya que por fin acabé con Shen, me siento más tranquilo, veo que no estuviste en mí contra cuando tuve el plan de asesinarlo. – Bajaba de un salto y se acercaba a la felina.

Song: Po, debes saber y tenerlo en cuenta que te apoyaré en las buenas y en las malas.

Po: De eso me alegra tenerte a mi lado, sabía que podía confiar en ti.

Song: Gracias Po, yo también alegro de estar contigo y me gusta el Po de ahora. – Sonreía.

Po: Sé que era frío como la nieve, pero dime, ¿tienes idea qué se siente ser pisoteado y escupido por tus propios amigos, ser olvidado y reemplazado por alguien que amabas alguien de tu única familia que al final quedas solo mientras los demás te comparan y se burlan de ti?

La felina moteada lo miraba con tristeza al panda cuando le preguntó, tiene empatía por él sin saber exactamente, sino se ponía en su lugar para sentir su dolor y ella lo puede sentir a través de su mirada.

El oso no lo vio venir, Song lo abraza y ponía su cabeza en su fuerte pecho ya que Po está más alto que ella. El panda no supo que hacer porque había dejado de sentir ese tipo de afecto cuando Shen empezó a quitarle todo.

 _Mientras tanto con los maestros…_

Los diez maestros caminaban entre el bosque que van a rumbo del Valle de la "Paz", caminaban en silencio, el maestro gallo y maestra leoparda están muy pensativos, se preguntan dónde estaría Po, pensando que podría ser de buena ayuda.

Leoparda: Grulla, ¿dónde está Po? Él podría ayudarnos bastante.

Grulla: Nadie lo sabe, no lo pudimos encontrar antes que el valle cayera en manos del mal.

Gallo: Me leíste la mente maestra leoparda, ese gordo sabe pelear bastante bien como nos ayudó en la búsqueda del sable.

Elefante: Cierto, sería de gran ayuda.

Luan: Pero si dice Grulla que no lo encontraron, no podemos perder tiempo. – Dijo en tono serio con ojos cerrados.

Xiao: Exacto, no es momento de búsquedas.

Gallo: Entonces sigamos adelante.

Leoparda: No entiendo por qué cambiaron de Guerrero Dragón, Po es mucho más capaz de vencer contra varios enemigos.

Tai: Lo mismo pienso, ¿quién lo cambiaría?

Leoparda: Ese tigre bueno para nada, me caía mejor el otro a pesar que es insoportable.

Xing: Además de gordo e insoportable, es guapo.

Pei: El amor ciego. – Rodaba sus ojos.

Grulla empezaba a sentirse incómodo por las críticas de los distintos maestros.

Liu: Claro, él ha vencido a los más fuertes y temibles de toda China.

Grulla: Chicos, mejor sigamos.

Luan: ¿Y qué estamos haciendo? – Miraba a Grulla muy amenazante.

Grulla: Está bien *risa nerviosa*

Gallo: Ya no deberíamos estar lejos del palacio.

Elefante: Llevamos tres horas desde la mañana.

Leoparda: Antes de llegar al palacio, necesitaríamos un buen plan para rescatar a nuestro amigo panda rojo.

Pei: ¡Shh! Miren. – Señalaba con su ala.

Todos veían un ganso con un sombrero pequeño en su cabeza con atuendo de mensajero color dorado.

Grulla: Oigan, ¿no es Zeng?

Luan: ¿Conoces a ese pato?

Zeng: ¡Soy un ganso! – Gritó mientras se acercaba.

Grulla: ¿Cómo escapaste del palacio?

Zeng: Cuando vi que los cinco, Shifu y Ping fueron derrotados y atados, yo escapé del palacio, pero tuve que quedarme oculto en un día entero hasta anochecer porque había lobos vigilando, apenas pude estar libre de todo.

Elefante: ¿Qué tan lejos está el Valle?

Zeng: Olvídense del palacio.

Todos: ¿Por qué? – Preguntan al unísono.

Zeng: Ayer explotaron el palacio, pero antes se robaron todos los artefactos y objetos mágicos.

Leoparda: ¿No estás jugando? ¿Verdad?

Zeng: ¡Hablo en serio! Toda la gente y los demás están como esclavos hasta donde yo sé, hay como cien soldados alrededor del valle.

Gallo: Esto será mucho más difícil de lo que creí, tenemos que pelear para liberar a Shifu y a Shen.

Zeng: No puedo decirles donde pueden estar, sólo escapé.

Luan: No te preocupes patito, veremos de una u otra para averiguar dónde están.

Zeng: ¡Soy un ganso!

Luan: Me da igual.

Grulla: Volaré un poco para ver dónde está la montaña.

Zeng: No vueles alto, hay guardias-arqueros en torres de vigilancia.

Grulla: Oh bueno, gracias por avisar.

Leoparda: Ganso, ve a Gongmen y avísales al maestro Croc y Buey que necesitaremos su ayuda.

Zeng: Está bien, tengan demasiado cuidado con ese villano y su acompañante, nadie pudo contra ellos.

Elefante: Ya fuimos advertidos. – Miraba a Grulla.

Zeng: ¡Buena suerte! – Empezaba a volar no tan alto y se alejaba.

 _En la prisión de Chorh-Gom…_

El mal se ha apoderado de la prisión por otra humillante derrota de los soldados, Po y Li-Yu pensaron encarcelar a los cinco y a Ping, el panda sabía que podían tramar algo por noción, en este momento están encadenados en las paredes, fueron golpeados para que no intentaran huir.

Po está en la prisión observando la gran celda de los seis encadenados excepto mantis que está encerrado en una pequeña jaula. Está dentro de la celda y caminaba de lado a lado, sacaba una daga de su funda que tiene en la cintura y despertaron todos al mismo tiempo dándose cuenta la presencia del panda blanco y negro.

Po: ¿Tienen el sueño pesado? ¿O no "amigos"?

Tigresa: ¿Qué más quieres? Si ya te deshiciste de Shen.

Po: ¿Creíste que fue suficiente? – La felina rayada se quedó callada.

Shifu: Por favor, que sólo sea una pesadilla.

Po: Claro Shifu, soy tu pesadilla, te has quedado dormido, pero despiertas y aún sigues en ella, este es el perfecto momento que hagan remordimiento de sus acciones y lo que me hicieron a mí.

Ping: Hijo…

Po: No me llames hijo, tu hijo fue historia y pronto esto acabará.

Shifu: No, si yo lo evito.

Po: ¿Qué harás? ¿Desterrarme? Te digo que esto acabará y tú te niegas a creerlo, soy más fuerte que todos ustedes y en toda China, cometieron ese grave error de haberme reemplazado, quién diría que un tonto como yo fuera tan poderoso, ¿me equivoco?

Mono: No te saldrás con la tuya viejo.

Po: Mi ex compañero de bromas, esa frase es vieja, es obvio que te responderán "Yo saldré con la mía" y lo hago.

Víbora: Debes parar esto.

Po: No hay marcha atrás, ¿saben lo que he pasado en estos tres condenados años? ¿Pensaban que lo iba superar y que jamás nada de esto pasó? ¿Creyeron que iba estar bien? Nunca me había recuperado hasta ahora, así que me siento bien, soy su karma aproximándose cada vez más hacia ustedes y ya lo hice.

Tigresa: ¿Nos matarás?

Po: Algo mejor, los usaré, sé que no va ser por su propia voluntad, manipularé sus mentes y acatarán cada orden que yo les diga. – Se acercaba a Mono.

Lobo: ¡Jefe! – Se paraba en la puerta de la celda.

Po: ¿Qué pasa?

Lobo: Dicen unos de nuestros guardias del Valle que hay diez forasteros, uno de ellos es Grulla.

Po: ¡Perfecto! ¡Buen trabajo! Iré de inmediato, tenemos otras especiales visitas, todos ustedes cuiden a estos inútiles, ¿entendido?

Lobo: Sí, señor Po.

El panda va al Valle del Mal, ordenaba a toda la gente y los guardias se fueran y se escondieran, quiere tender una trampa a los maestros. Po estaba parado en la calle principal que va directo al antiguo palacio de jade hasta que vino alguien.

Song: ¿Po? Supongo que te lo han dicho.

Po: Exacto Song, vamos a dar una bienvenida a estos maestros.

Song: Estoy lista para tus órdenes, maestro.

Po: Mejor di mi nombre, me siento extraño cuando me llamas "maestro". – Mostraba una sonrisa.

Song: *Risitas* Está bien, Po. – Sonreía.

 _El punto de vista de los maestros…_

Los maestros estaban detrás de unos arbustos, observando el lugar y también en la calle principal.

Xing: Qué raro, ahora ya no hay nadie en el valle.

Xiao: Y está casi escombrada las calles y casas destruidas.

Leoparda: Algo anda muy sospechoso

Grulla: Tal vez se fueron.

Elefante: Aprovechemos que no hay nadie a la vista.

Salían todos y caminaban directamente a la calle principal que se dirige al palacio de jade, caminaban entre las casas destruidas u otras quemadas.

Luan: Al parecer han vivido en un infierno.

Pei: Ni de broma.

Todos observaron en frente, caminaba un panda con seriedad que se dirigía hacia ellos, notaron que es delgado, cuerpo fuerte y bien formado con vestuario de chaleco azul, pantalón negro y vendas en sus manos y tobillos.

Gallo: No puedo…

Leoparda: Creerlo…

Elefante: Es…

Grulla: ¡¿Po?!

 **¡FIN DEL CAPÍTULO! ¿Creen que Po peleará contra los maestros? ¡Comenten!**

 **WillMike117: xD Bueno, es que en mi academia no se puede obtener todo el tiempo del mundo amigo, pero hago lo mejor para tener tiempo. ¡Cámara!**

 **RizeNeoWolf: Señor NeoWolf, usted es diabólico xD**

 **JunkWarri0r: Supondría que tienes razón, pero en fin, lo importante es que no sea aburrido la historia, ¿o lo es?**

 **AlienHeart1915: Jajaja está bien, ellos se mismos se ahogan. ¡Chao!**

 **DjkyoFire: Jajaja ¿por qué no un millón?**

 **Flame n' Shadows: Casi acertabas :O pero bueno, en sí no estoy seguro como terminaría, no cambia mi propósito que el mal triunfe, ¡eh! ;)**


	11. Un Rescate Increíblemente Inesperado

**¡Disfruten!**

 **11° CAPÍTULO – Un Rescate Increíblemente Inesperado.**

El panda caminaba directamente hacia ellos, miraba a todos los diez bastante sorprendidos debido por la figura de ahora del oso, las cuatro chicas del grupo se volvían locas desde su interior por el sexy cuerpo de Po.

Xiao: ¡Qué guapo! ¡El Ex – Guerrero Dragón!

Liu: Tiene que ser mío.

Xing: Si lo piensas rápido.

Leoparda: Creo que ya me gusta.

Grulla: ¡Po! ¡¿Dónde rayos has estado?! Te buscamos por días antes de que sucediera esto.

Po: Vaya reunión, ¿ahora me necesitan? En verdad no lo saben.

Gallo: ¿De qué estás hablando… panda? – Mira extraño al panda.

Elefante: ¿Dónde está la gente?

Po: Muy cansados del duro trabajo y el enemigo está muy cerca de ustedes.

Todos se empezaron a alarmarse.

Po: Pobres chicas ilusas y machos tan patéticos.

Luan: Espera, ¿eres tú él que invadió este Valle?

Po: ¿Quieren averiguarlo? – Dijo en tono desafiante.

La mayoría se rieron, excepto las chicas que se lo tomaron en serio.

Po: Creo que Maestro Oogway no les enseñó bien que no deben subestimar al enemigo.

Dejaron de reír por la oración del panda, las chicas no se la creían.

Po: Grulla, recuerdo que te perdiste la función final para el pueblo y para nuestros amigos que besaron mis puños, ¿o quieres más pistas?

Grulla: ¡Oh no! ¡Es él!

Gallo: "Gordo", no debes estar jugando, sé que eras el gran Guerrero Dragón, pero eres nuestro amigo.

Po: Exactamente lo era y nuestra amistad también lo era. – Se pone en guardia.

Leoparda: Po, ¿por qué dices eso?

Po: Sería evidente si fuera él de antes, me explotarían como un muñeco, así que me ahorro las molestias para cosas más importantes.

Elefante: Si nosotros te estimamos.

Po: Ya no tengo confianza en nadie, nada más que dos lo tendré.

Grulla: ¡Pero si eres el bárbaro panda! – Se acercaba a Po.

Po: Me da rabia tu hipocresía, ¡USTEDES ME CAMBIARON!

Leoparda: ¿De qué habla Grulla?

Grulla abrió medio pico, pero no dijo nada, cierra su pico con tristeza.

Po: ¿Ven? Mejor terminemos esto de una vez por todas, por fin veo nuevos maestros para mi colección. – Se asustaron por su tono muy comprometedor.

El maestro Elefante corre y hace un lado a Grulla para dar un ataque con su trompa contra el panda, cuando se aproximaba dónde está el panda tranquilo y confiado, de repente aparece Song en frente del Elefante que él recibe un golpe en su rostro, quedó en el suelo aturdido.

Po: Me alegra verte, Song. – Sonreía y la felina lo mismo.

Grulla: ¡¿SONG?! ¡Lo sabía!

Po: Me encantaría pelear con ustedes, pero apenas me acuerdo que tengo planes para Gongmen, ¡Lobos! ¡Apunten!

Todo el ejército salía apuntando con arcos o ballestas y rodeaban a los maestros para hacer la captura.

Xing: ¿Qué haremos?

Gallo: Ni idea, caímos en su trampa.

Grulla vuela rápidamente al cielo, pero Po se tele-transporta dónde va la ave, en el cielo Grulla desaparece y sale disparado de la nada hasta chocar con los demás, el panda aparece en plena tierra.

Po: ¿Por qué tan pronto? Todavía no ha acabado la reunión familiar.

Elefante: No hagas esto, estás en el lado equivocado.

Po: A lo contrario, estoy en dónde pertenezco, debí hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo, sólo quiero ver arder toda China, es mi mayor anhelo.

Xiao: ¿Atacarás a toda China?

Po: Tengo la capacidad de hacerlo, entonces ¿por qué no?

Los lobos empezaban a encadenarlos para llevarlos a la prisión de Chorh-Gom.

Po: Chicas, ¿ya no les parezco atractivo ahora? ¿verdad? No se hubieran molestado en rescatar quienes no valen la pena *suspiro* ¡Llévenselos!

Song: ¿Qué les harás a todos ellos?

Po: Harán servicios por mí, sé que me vas a preguntar cómo sin hacerlo a la fuerza, pues te tengo una sorpresa que te enseñaré muy pronto.

Abría su mano y demuestra que le salen pequeñas centellas verdes en su palma.

Song: ¿Qué haces? – Ve asombrada en su palma.

Po: El manipulador de mentes.

Todos los esclavos caminaban a otras casas para seguir ordenando y limpiando el desastre que habían causado, pero un conejo pasa a lado de Po, el panda le toma la cabeza del conejo y gritaba con dolor. Cae al suelo, vuelve a levantarse con ojos verdes, tiene el aspecto como si estuviera hipnotizado.

Po: Tú ve a trabajar con los demás.

Conejo: Sí, mi señor. – Caminaba tranquilo a otra dirección.

Song: Ya veo, ¿me enseñarás eso?

Po: Recuerda que eres mi mejor amiga-estudiante.

Song: Gracias Po, oye, ¿recuerdas qué quería hablar contigo ayer después de que desapareciéramos el palacio?

Po: Oh cierto, me estoy volviendo un poco olvidadizo.

Song: No hay problema, creo que en lo que íbamos hablar no es mucha urgencia.

Po: Bueno, menos mal, vayamos a entrenar, ¿te parece? Antes de que inicie a planear en la conquista de Gongmen y Beijing.

Song: ¿Conquistarás China?

Po: ¿No sería divertido?

Song: Jiji, por mí yo juego.

 _Seis horas después en un celda de Chorh-Gom…_

Luan: No puede ser, nos atraparon como simples moscas.

Gallo: Lo más tonto que hicimos en nuestra carrera de maestros es que no hicimos absolutamente nada.

Elefante: Yo sí intenté hacer algo, pero apareció esa chica de la nada.

Grulla: Por eso perdimos todos, no sabía que Po es el villano que invadió totalmente el valle junto con esa chica, les advertí, pero al final no sirvió de nada.

Leoparda: Esperen un minuto, Po dijo algo de hipocresía y lo cambiaron, Grulla, ¿qué en realidad pasó aquí? Cuando lo conocí era un panda infantil, tonto y gordo, pero ahora es todo lo contrario.

Grulla: No sabría cómo… explicarlo.

Leoparda: Nadie más lo sabe nomas que tú, es bastante obvio que viviste aquí junto con Po, ¿qué pasó con él?

Xing: Sólo sabía que cambiaron de Guerrero Dragón, pero no supe por qué o cómo.

Todos afirmaban del mismo hecho.

Grulla: Está bien, cometimos el error de haberlo echado de menos porque cuando llegó Shen, a todos nosotros nos caía bien, no sólo por su actitud formal y madura sino nos hacía reír sin los malos chistes de Po o muestra demasiado fanatismo a cualquier cosa, entonces después de unos meses nos apegamos más a él, igual Shifu le gustó su actitud. Empezamos a entrenar tanto al tigre y Po sólo nos observaba a todos entrenando hasta dónde yo recuerdo, Shen empezó a ser un gran seguidor de Shifu por la sabiduría y el arte del Kung Fu que él dominaba; después de otros largos meses ya casi no veíamos a Po, ni siquiera en la casa del Sr. Ping que es padre de Po, empezó a darle más atención a Shen que a él, así que Po empezó a molestarse más. Cuando todos teníamos respeto por los buenos actos de Shen y tuvo la intención de pelear con nosotros contra el mal, nosotros lo aceptamos, Shifu le dijo a Po que necesitaba unas vacaciones, pero él se negaba, el panda tenía mucha pasión al Kung Fu que todos nosotros. El pueblo se volvían loco por Shen, las chicas les parece muy atractivo, los chicos le gustaba mucho su estilo de Kung Fu más improvisado del Tigre y aprobaban todos para un cambio de Guerrero Dragón…

Elefante: ¿El pueblo pidió el cambio de Guerrero? ¡Es lo más absurdo que he oído en mi vida! ¡Eso no se puede hacer! ¡El mismo creador del Kung Fu elige quién debe serlo y de por vida!

Grulla: Yo no sabía nada, Shifu sabía lo que hace, él nos dijo el aviso que habría un cambio de Guerrero Dragón y…

Xiao: ¿Y qué? – Dijo molesta.

Grulla: Y todos nosotros estuvimos de acuerdo.

Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Leoparda: ¡Qué estupidez! ¡¿Por qué lo aceptaron?!

Grulla: No lo sé, sólo no queríamos más tonterías del panda y por eso.

Tai: ¿Sólo por eso?

Grulla: Sí, pero Shen tenía que ganar el puesto de Guerrero Dragón con la condición de tener una pelea con Po.

Pei: No me digas que ganó Shen.

Grulla: Exacto. – Todos negaban con su cabeza. – Y ya no lo vimos más después de la pelea, todos le celebramos por la victoria del nuevo Guerrero Dragón y todo fue tranquilo hasta que Po apareciera varias veces para pedir revancha a Shen, pero él perdía pelea tras pelea durante casi un año y medio, Shifu se había hartado de las inútiles revanchas del panda y le llamó la atención, nosotros cinco y Shen escuchamos la discusión de Shifu entre Po, Shifu le advirtió que si seguía así, lo iba desterrar del valle.

Gallo: Me doy cuenta que Shifi no deja de ser un completo cabeza hueca, igual como ustedes cinco.

Grulla: *Suspiro* Después de la discusión entre ellos, ya no vimos más al panda, nos corrían los rumores que había dejado el valle o abandonó el Kung Fu. Luego de tres años de tranquilidad para nosotros, empezamos a tener el problema de un poderoso villano que ahora ya sabemos quién es y logró tener al valle en sus manos, por este momento necesitamos intentar salir para buscar a los demás.

Leoparda: Bien, ahora comprendo al panda, fue culpa de todos ustedes.

Grulla: Odio decir esto, pero creo que lo tenemos.

Luan: ¿Crees? ¡Por supuesto que lo tienen!

Xiao: Necesitan hablar con él.

Grulla: Dudo mucho en que nos escuché.

Gallo: Orden, orden chicos; ya que nos capturaron, necesitamos un plan para salir de aquí.

 _En otra parte de la prisión…_

Víbora: ¿Ahora qué haremos?

Mono: No lo sé, pero en mi opinión estoy perdiendo esperanza.

Tigresa: Quizás deba decirlo también.

Mantis: Po dijo que contralará nuestras mentes, ¿es capaz de hacerlo?

Shifu: Mil veces capaz, él jamás se rinde para conseguirlo y lo hará con nosotros en terminar controlándonos a cada uno de nosotros.

Ping: ¡Todo está perdido!

Mono: Si vamos a ser sus esclavos y nosotros perdamos la cabeza sin saber quiénes somos, fue un gusto de haber peleado junto con todos ustedes hasta el último momento.

Víbora: Los quiero a todos chicos, fue un gusto de conocerlos.

Mantis: Desafortunadamente no conseguí una chica para que se comiera mi cabeza. – Dijo con tristeza.

Tigresa: Adiós chicos, igualmente me encantó trabajar en equipo con ustedes.

Shifu: Es hora de pagar nuestros errores, debo confesarles del cambio de Guerrero Dragón no existía en la regla, sino la rompí.

Los cinco miraron con incredulidad a Shifu.

Shifu: Es verdad, pensé que Shen podría ser mejor que el panda, pero estuve equivocado y esta equivocación nos costará el alma.

Ping: No se culpe sólo a usted maestro, nosotros quisimos el cambio y yo defraude a Po como su padre y es más vergonzoso, como padre debí apoyarlo en todo y lo único que hice es sacarlo de casa.

Los seis voltearon a ver en la puerta de la celda, veían a un lobo abriendo la puerta y entraba.

Tigresa: ¿Qué quieres?

Lobo: No soy quiénes creen. – Dijo con cansancio y dolor.

Shifu: ¿A qué te refieres?

El lobo dejaba caer una piedra la cual es de transformación, volvía la figura original de aquel misterioso sujeto cayendo al suelo.

 **¿Quién sería ese sujeto? ¿Es lo que yo creo lo que ustedes creen? Comenten, si les gusta mi historia, den FOLLOW y FAVORITE. Y quienes lo hicieron, ¡Gracias por su apoyo! :,D**

 **RizeNeoWolf: De qué pasarán mal, los maestros lo pasarán mal.**

 **DjKyoFire: xD Vale, atento ;)**

 **Tuff-fan98: ¿Mejor? xD**

 **Junk Warri0r: Me encanta que me hagas saber, gracias bro, sin duda no abandonaré esta historia.**

 **AlienHeart1915: Jajaja vale, necesitas más paciencia porque habrá algo más adelante que te darás un disparo en la cabeza, así que aléjate de todo peligro a tu mano xD**

 **Camille: Sí, pero casi vamos a mitad de historia, aún falta mucho más por averiguar el final. :D**

 **Flame n' Shadows: Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? xD**


	12. Confesiones

**Qué onda, veo que se quedaron con la intriga de quién es el personaje, ¿verdad? Un GUEST, Junk Warri0r acertó quién era el sujeto desconocido y tal vez Camille pero con su versión zombie xD, para averiguarlo sigan leyendo y si ya se dieron apenas la idea, ¡qué chido!**

 **12° CAPÍTULO – Confesiones.**

 _Bosque de Bambú._

El panda está en un campo abierto, lejos de su refugio y rodeado de bambú, hacía los movimientos de la paz interior con sus ojos cerrados, pero estuvo intentándolo por una hora que de un fin no tuvo ningún resultado, por lo tanto nuestra felina Song está sentada en el suelo, observaba al panda los movimientos de tal poder, no comprendía que es lo que hacía o qué función tiene, en ese total silencio empieza a salir las palabras de la felina moteada.

Song: ¿Qué es lo que haces? – Pregunta con curiosidad y el panda abre los ojos.

Po: ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado allí?

Song: No mucho, pero si pudieras responderme esos movimientos que haces.

Po: Oh claro, es la paz interior.

Song: ¿Paz interior? Eso es nuevo para mí.

Po: Sí, pero no lo puedo conseguir todavía, me está empezando doler la cabeza.

Song: ¿Por qué?

Preguntó impresionada la felina porque pensaba que Po lo conseguía en todo de pocos intentos.

Po: La paz interior se basa en estar en un estado de paz de la mente y espíritu, pero yo ahora no puedo hacerlo.

Song: ¿Se utiliza mucha energía para eso? ¿No?

Po: No tan cierto modo.

Song: ¿Cuál es el problema de qué no puedes hacerlo?

Po: Song, si no lo puedo hacer, significa que tengo aún el odio.

Song: ¿Afecta mucho eso al hacerlo?

Po: Demasiado, igual como el miedo y el pesimismo, así que te tengo muchas cosas por enseñar.

Song: Estoy dispuesta a todo lo que me enseñes, maestro Po. – Hace una reverencia de respeto.

Po sonreía, luego los dos oyeron que alguien se acercaba y salieron dos lobos del bambú con prisa.

Lobo: ¡Se escaparon los cuatro maestros, Shifu y el ganso!

El panda se enoja, se tele-transporta enfrente de los dos, los sujeta a los dos de sus cuellos.

Po: Song, vamos en este instante a la prisión en la celda de ellos. – Desaparece.

Song: No son mis días últimamente – Desaparece.

Cuando Po llegó dentro de la celda donde estaban los seis, azota al suelo a los dos lobos y salían corriendo sin que el panda diera importancia, veía a la jefa Li-Yu regañando a sus hombres en la entrada de la celda, luego aparece la felina Song y ve su alrededor.

Song: ¿Cómo habrían escapado?

El oso ve una piedra roja tirada sobre el piso y lo toma.

Po: ¿Una piedra de transformación? – El panda se convertía en lobo.

Song: ¿Po?

Po: Lo utilizó exactamente para hacerse pasar como lobo guardián, pero ¿quién?

Song (Pensando): No, ojalá no seas tú Mei Ling. – Pensó preocupada.

Po: ¿Ocurre algo?

Song: Nada, ¿cómo consiguió esa cosa?

Po: Ni idea. – Volvía a su especie original.

Li-Yu: Muy insólito que alguien tuviera ese objeto. – Se juntaba con los dos.

Po: Ni hablar, en fin, ¿mandaste a esos idiotas a buscarlos?

Li-Yu: Ellos los descuidaron, ¿no?

Po: Espero que no tarden, tengo que hablar seriamente con ellos. – Se tronaba los dedos.

Li-Yu: No te preocupes mi panda, lo único que me queda es creer en ellos aunque sean unos idiotas. – Miraba a Song molesta. - ¿Qué pasa gatita? ¿Sigues enojada conmigo? Más vale que lo superes, no es momento de enemigarnos cuando estemos unidos. – Daba una mirada coqueta a Po y se iba.

Po: ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Song: *Suspiro* Asuntos de chicas. – Dijo irritada.

 _Muy lejos del Valle del Mal._

Entre el bosque caminaban los siete, los seis no podían creer lo que acababan de ver y lo siguen viendo, Mono y Tigresa agarraban un brazo cada uno de los dos para ayudarlo a caminar debido a sus grandes heridas. El sol se empezaba a ocultar y pensaron que de algún minuto tendrán que parar para refugiarse.

Tigresa: Mantis y Víbora, vayan a buscar madera; Mono, tú las piedras.

El insecto y la reptil se iban, el macaco soltaba al sujeto herido y empezó a caminar alguna parte. Tigresa dejaba acostado, Shifu se sentaba junto con el Sr. Ping, todos sin excepción alguna siguen sintiendo el dolor por los golpes de aquellos villanos.

Tigresa: ¿Cómo lograste sobrevivir Shen? Yo te vi morir enfrente de mis propios ojos.

Sin embargo el felino no tenía la suficiente conciencia para hablar, está muy débil, perdió demasiada sangre del combate y Tigresa veía su pie que estaba en su lugar.

Ping: No quiero imaginar del dolor que pasó por acomodarse ese hueso.

Tigresa: Hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

Shifu: Lo extraño… ¿por qué se puso el cielo rojo y llovió?

Shen: Tuve… otra oportunidad. – Dijo con esfuerzo.

Tigresa: ¿Qué quieres decir Shen?

Shen: Pensé también que estaba… muerto, pero vi a alguien viejo… y dijo que tengo que arreglar las cosas de un modo… yo le dije ¿y si me quiere muerto otra vez? Él dijo que tendrá un buen corazón para perdonar…

Shifu: ¿Oogway?

Shen: No lo sé, recuerdo nada más eso.

Ping: ¿Él perdonarnos? ¡Nos harán sus esclavos o algo peor!

Tigresa: Po jamás nos escuchará, sería un gran riesgo si intentáramos hablar con él.

Shen: Yo tengo que hablar personalmente con él, necesita saber la… verdad.

Shifu: ¿Verdad? ¿Qué verdad?

Shen: Tengo el temor de decirles que siempre lo he ocultado durante estos tres o cuatro años, pero cuando llegué aquí… – Suspendió.

Tigresa: ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí y qué?

Shen: Tuve el plan de ganarme el respeto, la confianza y amistad de ustedes, no sólo con ustedes, sino también del pueblo, entrené demasiado duro para ponerme en forma y practicar mis modales, yo sabía que si fuera el favorito de todos, iban a reemplazarlo u olvidarlo, esa tortuga o creador del Kung Fu estaba furioso de mis acciones, sentí que fue una pesadilla y me dijo: "Solo tienes una solución para calmar su ira que le provocaste porque con tu muerte no fue suficiente para él", tenía entendido que necesito decirle la verdad, pero será algo estúpido y me mataría de forma más segura, ahora sé que pensarán mal de mí, no devolveré las críticas si lo hacen.

Tigresa: ¿Por qué quisiste hacer eso?

Shen: Odio reconocer, pero tenía envidia de él, abusé de su confianza y amistad para tenerla de pie mi plan que al final nunca creí que iba pasar esto, no pensé las grandes consecuencias por mi culpa.

Los tres furiosos que fueron a recolectar algunas cosas, escucharon todo y junto con los otros están decepcionados de él y de ellos mismos.

Víbora: También es la nuestra, no debimos olvidarlo así, me siento una descarada.

Shifu: Sabemos que fuimos tan imprudentes, pero ahora descansemos porque mañana tendremos que ir a Gongmen.

Todos: Sí, maestro.

Tigresa: Maestro, ¿cree qué Grulla pudo conseguir ayuda?

Shifu: Lo dudo, si es así, tal vez fueron capturados y por este momento no podemos hacer nada ni tampoco para averiguarlo. – Todos asintieron con vergüenza del acto de cobardía.

 _Mientras tanto…_

Po y Song estaban en las ruinas del palacio, exploraban en silencio los restos de ese lugar, pero Po encontró un sótano que no supo cuando estuvo en el palacio en los años anteriores. Los dos bajaron al sótano obscuro y se dieron cuenta que estaba intacto las paredes de metal y el camino es como un pasillo largo.

Song: Sabes que hice muchas preguntas este día, pero casi no tengo idea de lo que haces y lo que sabes.

Po: Descuida, tú sígueme sin bajar la guardia. – Dijo de forma tranquila.

Llegaron al fondo del pasillo y encontraron un cuarto con estantes llenos de rollos, para los dos pensaron lo extraño que fue.

Song: ¿Qué tendría de especial estos rollos? – Se acercaba a un estante.

Po: Están en buen estado, ha de ser de Shifu.

Song: ¿Po?

Po: Dime.

Song: Esto para ti sonará raro y fuera de tema, pero ¿sientes algo por Li-Yu?

El panda se sorprende por primera vez después de tanto tiempo por la pregunta de Song, la ve que está dándole la espalda recargándose del estante mientras sacaba unos rollos.

Po: ¿Por qué… preguntas eso?

Song: Por interés de saber.

Po: Bien, no siento nada por ella, ¿otra duda?

Voltea la felina y camina para estar en frente de Po.

Song: Eres mi maestro y amigo, pero necesito hacer algo.

Po: ¿Qué cosa quieres hacer? – Pregunta serio y curioso a la vez.

Song: Ojalá no te molestes conmigo después cuando lo haga.

La felina salta y abraza a Po con un beso de labios a labios, lo hace tropezar al suelo sin dejarlo de abrazar y besar, el panda tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la felina separa sus labios de él lentamente. Po respira agitadamente, su corazón empezaba a latir y la felina ve su estado de impresión.

Song: Lo siento Po, ya no aguantaba más.

Quería quitarse encima de él antes de que "empeore" la situación, pero Po le toma de sus brazos jalándola y le da otro beso, Song ni pensarlo lo abrazaba y le sigue la corriente a él. La felina empezaba a quitarle el chaleco y Po a ella, es decir, se desvestían uno al otro para su hora a solas.

 **Aquí vamos con el primer paso romántico de PoxSong :D Tengo que decirles que tuve una semana muy ajetreada y se imaginarán sin darles explicaciones, así que espero no estar ocupado durante la otra semana, es difícil mantener la excelencia académica para seguir teniendo mi beca porque con eso pago el internet D,x Ni tiempo tengo para abrir el faisbuk y lo intelecto me corta inspiración de la historia, por eso me tardé todo un día para escribir. Una cosa, ¡Gracias por su demás apoyo y paciencia! Y no crean que dejaré de escribir, pero necesito proponerles algo…**

 **A) Seguir escribiendo o actualizarlas sin importar cuánto me tarde y cuánto texto haga.**

 **B) Actualizar cuando entremos a vacaciones con 10 capítulos de 3 mil palabras máximo.**

 **Ustedes deciden, dejen comentarios del capítulo y elijan el** **INCISO.**

 **COMENTARIOS.**

 **AlienHeart1915: xD Tranquilo para todo hay su tiempo y su hora :)**

 **Flame n' Shadows: Lo mismo pienso, fierro pariente xD**

 **Guest (1): xD ¡EL MAL TRIUNFARÁ! ¡Gracias por ser un lector más! Shen no llega su hora por lo visto y acertaste quién era, creo que odiarás a Oogway.**

 **RizeNeoWolf: Ya viste la respuesta quién es, ¿inaudito? ¿no?**

 **Camille: Jajajaja acertaste con el Shen versión zombie xDD me hiciste reír :D**

 **Tuff-fan98: Verás más adelante como la consiguió xD y ya viste quién es.**

 **Guest (2): Gracias por los buenos halagos a mi historia y aquí está como vez ;)**

 **DjKyoFire: ¡Pues tenlo bien como ese segundo nombre de atento!**

 **Junk Warr0r: ¿Todavía estás vivo? Pues ya espero que te hayas desahogado D:**

 **Adryan lung: ¡Gracias amigo! ¡También podías comentar siendo Guest, pero en serio te agradezco por darte la molestia de registrarte para comentar y dar Favorite! :D**

 **¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y CRÍTICAS! :D ¡No olviden elegir inciso para que me hagan saber!**


	13. Inconvenientes y Desacuerdos

**¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Verdad? Al menos no me tardé más de una semana, en fin ya podré escribir, ya hice mis exámenes y saqué 10 o 9 :D, no me tengo que preocupar y puedo volver a mi hobbie, espero que me hayan extrañado porque lo haría con ustedes. ¡Empecemos se ha dicho!**

 **13° CAPÍTULO – Inconvenientes y Desacuerdos.**

Después de haber tenido nuestros dos guerreros en una noche de pasión, está por casi irse la oscuridad y salir la luz, Po tuvo un sueño antes del día lo cual en su consiente es muy raro. En el punto de vista del panda blanco y negro, veía todo blanco en su alrededor, caminaba si podía encontrar algo en ese medio de la nada que al pensar podría haber cosas o puertas como las típicas pistas de un sueño, pero no encontraba ninguna pista ni un objeto.

 _Po: ¡¿Hay alguien?!_

 _Su voz se oía muy vacía, no había ecos, nadie respondía, no veía a nadie, por así decirlo Po estaba muy confundido, pero tiene un punto claro que es un sueño, se preguntaba por qué sueña este tipo de cosas sin sentido. Seguía caminando con la intención de encontrar algo aunque sea de pocas probabilidades o una posibilidad de saber que trata, pero por fin alguien habló._

 _¿?: Hola Po_

 _Volteaba en todos lados y no había nadie._

 _Po: ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Dónde estás?!_

 _¿?: Has cambiado demasiado, me di cuenta del error de Shifu, la verdad me siento apenado todo lo ocurrido._

 _En frente de sus ojos, veía hojas cayendo al suelo lentamente, reconocía las hojas que son de un árbol proveniente de durazno._

 _Po: ¿Maestro Oogway?_

 _Oogway: Ha pasado tanto tiempo que no recordabas mi voz, ¿cierto?_

 _Po: Lo siento mucho maestro, es cierto, pasó tanto tiempo y tantas cosas. – Hace una reverencia._

 _Oogway: Me acuerdo de ti que solías ser el buen chico que disfrutaba todos los pequeños detalles y momentos, tenías el corazón puro que nadie más podía tenerlo y sé cómo pasó eso de ti el amor al odio._

 _Po: ¿Lo sabe todo?_

 _Oogway: Por supuesto._

 _Po estaba mirando en una dirección en frente, el panda sintió que alguien le tocó el hombro mientras él está de espaldas, volteó solamente su cabeza y reconoció que es el maestro Oogway sonriendo. Se volteó bien para estar cara a cara._

 _Oogway: Me sorprende tus cambios después de unirte al lado oscuro._

 _Po: ¿Usted que creería si ya lo sabe? Con todo respeto, maestro._

 _La tortuga sonreía._

 _Oogway: En tu interior tienes un resentimiento mucho mayor que Lord Shen, tu rencor es tan grande que quieres ver a esa persona sin alma en la tierra._

 _Po: Si hablas de ese…_

 _Quedó en suspenso por no querer mencionar el nombre._

 _Oogway: Comprendo, pero ese no eres tú._

 _Po: ¡Ellos me hicieron así! ¡Se han olvidado de mí! ¡Mi vida empezó a ser una pesadilla eterna cuando todos le tuvieron cariño a ese estúpido felino entrometido!_

 _Oogway: ¿Y estás feliz después de la muerte de Shen? ¿Creíste que eso iba arreglar si también la gente está involucrada en tu lista negra?_

 _Po: No, siendo sincero, por eso acabaré a toda la gente del valle._

 _Oogway: Entonces, si sólo quieres acabar al valle, ¿por qué quieres tener en tus manos toda China?_

 _Po: ¿De qué sirve ser bueno si al final te escupen en la cara y te apuñalan en la espalda?_

 _Oogway: No habría necesidad de dañar a gente inocente que no conozcas totalmente, a pesar que ya te has enterado como es toda en la gente del valle, tampoco habría necesidad de ayudar quienes te lastimaron u otra gente, esa decisión te corresponde a ti._

 _Po: ¿Qué me sugiere hacer? ¿Perdonarlos?_

 _Oogway: Hay un dicho muy cierto mi querido amigo: "Observo, me callo, me decepciono, aprendo, sonrío y continuo"_

 _Po se quedó mudo y pensaba del dicho._

 _Oogway: Supongo que ha acabado mis cortos minutos de hablar contigo, espero que entiendas y busques respuestas en tu corazón, yo sé que Song te apoya y te ayuda en todo además que ella te ama, en serio me alegro que tengas alguien que en verdad esté a tu lado con una verdadera persona, pero piensa las cosas varias veces antes de actuar._

 _Po: Lo siento maestro, lo que hice y planeé no hay marcha atrás._

 _Oogway: Lo hay si lo propones._

 _Po: Sin más que nada, no puedo, me cuesta demasiado perdonar y ellos rompieron mi límite._

 _Oogway: Debo decirte que alguien vendrá a detener el mal._

 _Po: Gracias por hacerme saber, tengo que irme. – Inclinaba su cabeza._

 _Oogway: Po, yo quiero ayudarte._

 _Po: Pero no comprenderme si no está en mi lugar. – Daba la espalda._

 _La tortuga suspira y negaba con su cabeza._

 _Oogway: Cuídate mucho, Po, ten en cuenta que yo te estimo para poder ayudarte._

 _Po: Gracias, pero déjame ser víctima de mi propia ira, buen camino maestro Oogway, gracias de todas formas._

Po despertaba y abría sus ojos un poco rápido, vio su alrededor de nuevo y está en la realidad, se dio cuenta que Song no estaba y está desnudo, su chaleco le cubría sus partes íntimas. Se vestía el panda, acabando de vestirse fue al exterior, estando afuera veía el palacio totalmente despedazado. Fue a parar en el primer escalón para bajar al valle, observaba valle destruido y en unas partes salían humo de lo normal.

Po: No sé qué hacer, en otra parte, ¿dónde está Song?

 _Mientras tanto en Gongmen…_

Los maestros Buey y Croc están una sala sentados en un gran sillón junto con el ganso Zeng que está parado enfrente de ellos, el ave habló del mensaje enviado por Grulla.

Buey: ¿Un villano con poderes?

Croc: ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Nadie puede tener esos poderes en poco tiempo!

Zeng: Yo no sé nada de eso, pero ¡han acabado a todos!

Buey: ¿Y dónde están los maestros?

Zeng: No lo sé, tal vez estén encerrados en alguna parte.

Croc: ¿Sabes quién es?

Zeng: No, pero es invencible.

Entraban dos guardias (bueyes), los maestros vieron aquellos a los dos corpulentos machos.

Croc: ¿Informes?

Guardia: Afirmativo maestro, han venido el Guerrero Dragón mal herido, Shifu y los cinco furiosos, están en la enfermería.

Zeng: ¡¿Están aquí?! ¿Cómo?

Buey: Supongo que pudieron escapar, vamos con ellos, y guardias.

Los dos guardias se ponen firmes.

Los dos: A sus órdenes, maestro.

Buey: Llamen a los protectores de Gongmen, en este instante.

Los dos: Sí, señor. – Se retiran.

Los tres salían de la sala e iban caminando directo a la enfermería.

Zeng: ¿Será buena idea enviar refuerzos para combatir contra ellos?

Croc: Debe haber un modo de detenerlos, si fracasamos la misión, el emperador nos ayudará con sus mejores hombres.

Zeng: Pero yo creo que no van a poder e incluso los maestros y Grulla fueron capturados o derrotados.

Buey: Tranquilo gansito, te rindes fácilmente.

Llegaron a la enfermería, notaron la presencia de los Guerreros y el maestro Shifu, Shen es el único que está en camilla y los otros sentados en una silla mientras están siendo atendidos por enfermeras o enfermeros.

Buey: Maestro Shifu, ¿qué exactamente pasó en el Valle de la Paz?

El panda rojo hizo un lado la pregunta del buey y ve a Zeng.

Shifu: Lo conseguiste Zeng, bien hecho.

Zeng: Gracias… Shifu.

Buey: Shifu, ¿qué pasó?

El maestro ya dio atención al buey que preguntó.

Shifu: Humillantemente fuimos derrotados por el Ex-Guerrero Dragón.

Los tres se impactaron al escuchar la respuesta inesperada, sabiendo quién era el causante.

 _En un bosque cerca del Valle._

La felina está sentada sobre el suelo con sus dos piernas encogidas y se frotaba sus manos en su cara, está muy preocupada por haberlo hecho sin haber pensado en un detalle, aún pensaba que no iba suceder, pero resultó una expectativa.

Song: Tiene que ser una broma, pensé que no sería posible.

Se levantaba un poco mareada, fue parar a un lago cerca de ella, se ponía de rodillas y se mojaba la cara.

Song: Sólo pido una manera de saber si es verdad.

Pensaba varias cosas en mente de la felina hasta que fue interrumpida por alguien que sale entre los árboles…

Li-Yu: Parece que conseguiste en arrebatarme a mi panda.

Song: ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?

Li-Yu: A felicitarte por conseguirlo y a matarte por quitármelo. – Saca una espada.

La felina se alertó haciéndolo olvidar del mareo.

Song: ¡¿Estás loca?!

Li-Yu: Sé que pasó entre ustedes y eso yo no te lo voy a permitir otra vez, así que pensé en algo mejor para evitarlo. – Empezaba a dar pasos enfrente con su guardia de Samurái.

Song: Oye, aunque te odio, pero yo no quiero ni puedo pelear contigo.

Li-Yu: Me facilitas el trabajo.

Corre con velocidad contra ella y Song desaparece, se pone en guardia nuevamente, alzaba sus orejas y cerraba sus ojos la canina, la loba salta y hace una patada giratoria, cuando aparece Song, la felina recibe la patada en su cara. Song reacciona y se levanta un poco aturdida, estaba sorprendida de cómo pudo saber dónde iba aparecer.

Song: ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?!

Li-Yu: *Risa malvada* Inepta, pensaste que iba ser como los demás, ¿no? Tengo mis méritos para ese truco, excepto con Po, él es más rápido que tú.

La loba se acerca mucho a la felina, ataca con su espada para cortarle la cabeza, pero Song retrocede con un salto, pero la loba pudo hacer una herida mínima en su mejilla. La mejilla de la moteada empezaba a gotear sangre, pasa su mano aquella herida.

Song: Eres una desgraciada, ¿sabes? Ya me tienes harta.

Li-Yu: No me importa lo que digas, sólo quiero verte dos metros bajo tierra y así tener Po a mi lado.

Song: ¡A él no le interesas!

Li-Yu: ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó con furia.

Song: No-le-interesas

Empieza a gruñir la canina.

Li-Yu: ¡MIENTES!

Corre y salta la loba teniendo espada al aire, antes de tocar suelo baja la espada con fuerza para intentar partirla en dos, pero Song lo esquiva con una maroma hacia un lado, Li-Yu intentaba cortarle alguna parte, pero Song podía esquivar cada intento de la canina. Li-Yu hace un ataque con su espada directo a su abdomen, Song se hace un lado, da una patada a su mano hasta que la espada vuela al aire y con su segunda pierna de la felina da una patada le cede en la cara de la canina, la espada cae y Song la toma. Vuelve a recuperar la visión la canina, al voltear y levantar la cara, Song pone la espada en el cuello de la loba.

Li-Yu: Vamos, mátame, no eres capaz.

Hace un poco más hacia adelante la espada y le pudo cortar un poco su cuello, pero Song baja la espada mientras se daba palmazos en la cara. Li-Yu aprovecha la distracción, ella le avienta pequeñas agujas rápidamente en su mano a la felina, Song soltó la espada involuntariamente por la herida y Li-Yu le da un golpe en su frente. La moteada quedó tirada en el suelo aturdida y la canina saca una daga para atacarla al corazón de Song.

 **Ya extrañaba escribir, pero los deberes llaman, en fin ¿creen qué Li-Yu matará a Song? Nos veremos al siguiente capítulo. :D**

 **DeathGun117: Ya cambiaste el Nick xD bueno, gracias por tu espera y fidelidad a mi historia. :)**

 **AlienHeart1915: Tú tranquilo y yo contento amigo ;)**

 **RizeNeoWolf: Pues no fue tal como esperabas, a veces tengo que hacerlo un poco a prisa pero intento darle los mejores sucesos de mi historia, ojalá te guste este capítulo.**

 **DjKyoFire: Jajaja vale, ya que te inspiré, me avisas para ver tu historia :) Gracias por elegir inciso.**

 **Flame n' Shadows: Jajaja está bien, pero yo me escogí el inciso A aunque hubiera sido mejor el B, vale pues esta historia no habrá lemon furry o yo que sé, pero crearé un One-shot con estos personajes después cuando acabe esta historia xD**

 **Junk Warri0r: Gracias por elegir, bueno el mal triunfará, no te preocupes, pero no te diré lo que pasará para que no pierdas el sentido de la historia muajajajajaja**

 **James anderson: Habrá sangre, pero todo a su debido tiempo.**

 **AloiCamille: Me gusta que te guste mi primera historia de KFP, y hasta que por fin creas una buena cuenta, ¿valió la pena registrarse? Hay muchas historias buenas en esta página, muy grandes autores a los que yo conozco *o***

 **Tuff-fan98: Lo mismo pensé de los 7, aunque si necesitas interpretar un poco más para saber porque no le rompieron la cara xD**

 **REVIEWS EN EL AVISO.**

 **RizeNeoWolf: xD si me gustó tu Po malo. *like***

 **AloiaCamille: Te fuiste con la finta xD Actualizaría rápido o cada dos horas si tuviera el tiempo del mundo :,(**

 **DjKyoFire: Ya leí tu historia, aunque me gustaría darte unos consejos o detalles para que hagas una mejor trama, sin ofender sino con la intención de querer ayudarte ;)**


	14. ¿Amistad o Enemistad?

**Hola amigos, otro capítulo les traigo, ustedes aguanten en que vuelva escribir seguido porque ya casi salimos de vacaciones y tratar de ponerme en corriente con mis otras historias pendientes que dejé de escribir hace com meses. ¡Sigamos!**

 **14° CAPÍTULO - ¿Amistad o Enemistad?**

Cuando Li-Yu saca su daga para dar un remate a la felina aturdida, Song reacciona un poco y se hace de lado, la daga se entierra en la tierra seca, sin pensarlo la felina se quita un guante de su mano izquierdo (no sé si han observado que los leopardos/as siempre tienen guantes de color cafés o negras y daré una teoría de ellos), al quitársela tiene grandes garras filosas y da un arañazo en el pecho de Li-Yu, una vez libre Song se quitaba las agujas que estaban enterradas en su mano derecha de la parte dorsal y se levantaba. Li-Yu se agarraba el pecho del dolor, tenía desgarrado en el centro, lo más lógico que ella sangraba, se ponía con su mano izquierdo para evitar la hemorragia e igual se puso de pie.

Song: Ya basta Li-Yu, sabes que no es buena idea en matarme.

Li-Yu: ¿Por qué lo dices, gata?

Song: Si me mataras, ¿qué pensaría Po de ti? Sabes que yo soy su mano derecha y tal vez tengamos el hecho que ya estemos en una relación.

Li-Yu: No me importa lo que piense, le guste o no, debe estar conmigo.

Song: Estás mal, sólo eres una aliada para conquistar China junto con él y conmigo.

Li-Yu: Esas no eran mis intenciones, sino quería estar lado de él, pero tenías que venir tú.

Song: Te tardaste en conquistarlo, a ti te importa más el dinero.

Li-Yu: Yo por él acabaría mi avaricia y mi ambición, no tienes idea cuanto quiero estar con él.

Li-Yu toma la espada, pero Song se tele-transporta por su primera vez tan rápido y da una patada seca en su estómago, la canina se dobló y cayó al suelo, se quedó totalmente sin respiración y sobre el suelo se desmaya por la falta de oxígeno.

La felina vio a Li-Yu inconsciente, da la espalda y empieza a caminar.

Song: Ugh, no puedo dejarla aquí. – Pone su guante de nuevo.

Vuelve con ella, la voltea y la carga con su hombro, se dio cuenta que necesita atención de las heridas que le provocó. En unos minutos llega al valle, va caminando en la calle principal para ir a dejarla junto con los lobos, para ella fue extraño porque no vio ningún lobo guardia en la entrada o en las afueras supuestamente a vigilar, desde entonces Song empezaba a escuchar algunos gritos o sonidos de golpes en una parte donde fueron capturados los otros maestros, no pensó en correr para ir a investigar lo que está pasando, en ambos lados que hay casas, hay lobos tirados o recargados de la pared y hay personas del valle asesinadas.

Song: No en este momento por favor.

Deja a Li-Yu junto con los lobos derrotados por alguien que les haya dado buenos vapuleos. Corre hacia los sonidos provenientes del centro, en lograr su punto de inspección, observaba a Po peleando contra cinco maestros.

Song: ¡¿Cómo escaparon y cuándo pasó todo esto?!

Ve que Po había derrotado la mitad de los maestros, quedaba Luan (el tigre blanco y negro), la maestra Leoparda, Grulla, Xiao (la liebre) y Liu (la zorra). Observa que Luan iba atacar por la espalda mientras peleaba contra los cuatro, reacciona por el corto shock y se tele-transporta rápidamente contra el tigre y da un golpe en su frente.

Song: No te permitiré que ataques de ese modo.

Po: ¿Dónde estabas? – Seguía esquivando los golpes.

Song: No es el momento adecuado ni el lugar.

Grulla quería dar un alazo lateral en forma de navaja, el panda se agacha y desde abajo estira su pierna y hace un giro para darle una patada en su pico, al cederla cae Grulla y la liebre intenta dar un pezuñaso en la cara del panda, pero él para con su mano abierta, se hace en enfrente con darle un codazo en la cara, retrocedía la liebre pero este lo jala y da un rodillazo en su abdomen, por instinto el panda siente la presencia de alguien atrás, lanza una patada directa en las piernas del oponente, pero el oponente que es la maestra Leoparda desvía el ataque de Po, él como segunda opción avienta la liebre contra la maestra con mucha fuerza, pero ella la sostiene lo más fuerte que pudo y la deja al suelo, el panda con su ataque sorpresa aparece en el aire y da una patada en la nuca dejándola fuera de combate.

Po ve a Song peleando contra la zorra y el tigre de ninguna dificultad, pero en unos segundos se guardaron distancia, el panda se quedó parado para ver la pelea de Song. Liu y Luan estaba rodeando a la felina de ambos lados, Song está tranquila.

Song: Acabemos de una vez, mi panda tiene planes y ustedes lo retrasan.

La felina mira al panda y le da un guiño, el panda sonrió, pero le pareció extraño el corte que tiene en su mejilla, de ahí se empezó a cuestionar.

Liu ataca primero, intenta atacar por las piernas, pero le agarra el cuello con fuerza, la pone en dirección del tigre para lanzarlo, entonces Song le da un golpe en su pecho de palma abierto y sale disparada para chocar contra el tigre, velozmente se tele-transporta hacia el tigre y al aparecer hace un patada voladora en la cara de Luan, cuando le intercepta el golpe, la zorra ahora va chocar contra Song, pero ella aún en el aire con la misma pierna alza su rodilla y la zorra choca fuertemente con la rodilla de la felina, los dos oponentes durmieron con los peces.

Po: Ya has aumentado tu velocidad. – Se acercaba hacia ella.

Song: Tengo un buen maestro.

Se acercaba la felina y lo abrazaba, el panda no se impresionaba más, a lo contrario, extrañaba sentir el buen afecto.

Po: ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué tienes ese rasguño?

Song: Deberías preguntarle eso a Li-Yu.

El panda está un tanto extrañado por tratar de entender lo que quiere decir, pero tuvo claro el detalle que fue un problema con Li-Yu. Song empezaba a caminar dónde dejó a su "aliada", y antes con su cabeza le dio la señal a Po que la siguiera, después en la calle los dos encontraron a Li-Yu apenas despertándose sobre sus hombres como una cama.

Po: Li-Yu, ¿podrías explicarme que sucedió?

Li-Yu miraba muy apenada a Po, además hacía gestos de dolor y él pudo mirar por qué, se cuestionaba aún más.

Song: Ya cuéntale en frente de mí. – Dijo un poco enojada.

Po: ¿Por qué das problemas ahora? Sabías que hoy tenemos que ir rumbo a Gongmen y mira. – Dijo en tono serio.

Li-Yu: Lo siento Po.

Po: No hay tiempo de disculpas, este tiempo que tenemos necesitas darme una explicación.

Song: Hazlo o yo misma lo hago.

Li-Yu simplemente quedó en silencio con la cabeza y orejas inclinadas.

Song: Bien, Po, ella intentó matarme en el bosque.

Po: ¿Qué? ¿Es verdad Li-Yu?

Li-Yu asintió con vergüenza, hizo quedar mal enfrente al que más amaba por su primera vez en su vida.

Po: Song, déjanos solos, necesitamos hablar seriamente.

Song: Está bien Po mientras yo ato a los diez prisioneros.

Po: Buena idea, cuídate.

Song sonríe y lo abraza, Po se lo devuelve, Li-Yu se moría de rabia en su interior.

Ahora quedan solos los dos, Po y Li-Yu se dirigen a una casa casi destruida, pero ahí guardaban lo necesario para tratar heridas. Li-Yu se recuesta en una cama mientras el bicolor sacaba algunas hierbas y vendas.

Po: ¿Cuál era la causa de querer matar a Song? – Enrolla una venda.

Li-Yu: Yo… yo… perdí el control.

Po: ¡Pero dime por qué!

Después de preguntar él pegó a la misma mesa que estaban las cosas para curar, Li-Yu se espantó por el enojo del panda.

Po: ¡RESPÓNDEME! – Gritó.

Li-Yu: ¡PORQUE TE AMO!

El panda quedó en shock…

 _Por lo tanto Gongmen._

Los cuatro furiosos, Zeng y Shifu estaban en el patio de la gran torre (dónde fue asesinado en la película KFP 2 el Maestro Trueno Rino), esperaban las noticias de los maestros Buey y Croc para presentarles a los Protectores de Gongmen, estuvieron en la espera por una media hora mientras veían el gran martillo como memoria al maestro caído, pero por fin oyeron abrir las puertas y salían los maestros con dos tipos encapuchados con atuendos de chaleco y pantalón de color negro.

Una es alta, notaron que es felina, se parecía en sus ojos casi las de Song a lo que recuerdan en su imagen y el otro es un poco más bajo, es macho y también es casi la misma especie aunque no lo era, no podían saber por su capucha.

Buey: Bien, maestro Shifu, les presento a los grandes protectores de esta costa, ningún villano los ha podido derrotar, esperemos que ellos sean de una buena ayuda.

Shifu: Estamos agradecidos por su ayuda, pero… ¿podrán contra sus poderes?

Croc: Shifu, no entiendo si usted también lo puede hacer.

Shifu: Sí puedo, pero no hacerlo de manera constante como ellos porque yo utilizo demasiada energía o más bien mi Chi, por cierto ellos pueden saber dónde podría aparecer, no sería buena idea.

Buey: Comprendemos totalmente, pero estos dos son capaces de leer movimientos y peleas, son especiales, por eso nadie los toca tan fácil.

Tigresa: Con mucho respeto maestro Buey, pero yo que ustedes no subestimaría a esos dos villanos, ese fue nuestro error cuando nos enfrentamos contra ellos.

Buey: Bien, no lo haremos, tomaré en cuenta su advertencia, ¿escucharon chicos?

Los dos protectores: Si, maestro Buey.

Croc: ¿Serán tan cortés de removerse la capucha por un segundo?

Los dos asintieron, se iban desatando algo que los amarraba para que así no se les cayera o les quitara alguien muy sencillo.

Croc: Supuestamente es confidencial para mostrar sus perfiles, pero ustedes no son cualquiera, así que es mejor conocerlos.

Shifu: Muy bien, gracias.

Los dos al mismo tiempo se quitaban la capucha y no podían creer lo que veían.

Los cinco: ¡¿Peng?!

Peng: Hola chicos, han pasado muchos años.

Mono: ¡Increíble!

Víbora: Impresionante Peng.

Shifu: Tranquilos estudiantes, Peng, me alegra verte de nuevo y con tu novia Lian (si es que han visto el capítulo "El Club del Kung Fu").

Peng: Igualmente maestro Shifu, recuerdo que estuvo en nuestro club junto con Po como infiltrados.

Shifu: Sí, la última vez que nos vimos. – Dijo en tono deprimente.

Peng: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Po? ¿También fue capturado?

Los dos maestros y Shifu se rascaban la cabeza, Peng le daba un mal presentimiento por sus comportamientos no tan normales.

Lian: ¿Está muerto?

Mantis: Yo diría que mucho peor.

Peng: ¡Ya díganme! ¡No soy un adivino para saber!

Buey: *Suspiro* Te lo debí decir antes que… Po está detrás de todo esto.

Lian y Peng: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Peng: ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?!

Croc: Sabíamos que no te iba gustar, si te informamos quién es el malo ahora.

Peng: ¿Cómo y cuándo empezó a ser malo? ¡Él es un gran chico que yo jamás había conocido!

Shifu: Peng, fue por nuestra… culpa.

Peng: Wooh, wooh, wooh, wooh, ¿cómo qué "su culpa"? ¿qué le hicieron?

Shifu: Una tonta historia nuestra lo cual que cometimos y lo hicimos cambiar.

Peng: Pero si él es el Guerrero Dragón.

Víbora: Era el Guerrero Dragón. – Inclinaba su cabeza.

Buey: Peng, luego platican pero necesitamos hablar sólo nosotros tres, Lian por favor quédate con ellos.

Lian: Entendido.

Los tres caminan para ir dentro de la torre y cerraban las puertas, el gato montés se quedaba parado en el centro, esperando a los maestros.

Peng: Bien, ¿y ahora qué?

Croc: Tienes que pelear contra Po, necesitas derrotarlo.

Peng: ¿Yo? ¿Pelear con él? ¡¿ESTÁN JUGANDO?!

Buey: No Peng, tienes que.

Peng: Yo no podría pelear con él, ¡ÉL ES MI AMIGO!

Croc: Sé que lo es, Peng, pero él ya es una gran amenaza para todos nosotros.

Peng: ¿Por qué? ¿Alguna razón para que yo pelee contra Po?

Buey: ¡INVADIRÁ GONGMEN Y DESPUÉS A TODA CHINA!

Los argumentos de Peng quedaron en secos, no creía capaz a Po que pudiera hacer tal maldad. Caminaba hacia la puerta para salir de la torre.

Buey: ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

Peng: Lejos de aquí.

Croc: Vas a dejar a la gente inocente morir.

Peng: ¡Embarga a todos! ¡Y todos felices!

Croc: ¡¿TE VAS ASÍ PORQUE SÍ?!

Voltea para verlos.

Peng: ¡¿QUÉ TAL SI ME REHUSO?!

Buey: ¡Ejecutarán a ti y a tu novia!

Peng se quedó congelado por las palabras del maestro Buey.

Croc: Nosotros no quisimos que fuera así, nos dijo el emperador de China que al menos hicieras el intento, si no lo hacías, morirías junto con Lian, lo sentimos Peng.

Peng: ¡ESE MALDITO CERDO EMPERADOR!

Apretaba sus puños, luego se jalaba las orejas y caminaba lado a lado de la desesperación por una decisión difícil de elegir si salvar a un amigo que estima demasiado o a su novia Lian y su vida.

Peng: Demonios, ¿por qué siempre me tiene que pasar esto a mí?

El maestro Croc se acercaba para calmar a su gran peleador, estiraba su mano para tocarlo, pero Peng le avienta la mano.

Peng: ¡BIEN! ¡PELEARÉ CONTRA ÉL! – Camina hacia la puerta.

Buey: Peng, no sólo pelearás contra él… también lo matarás.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero las últimas palabras del maestro, quedó en shock y luego pegó su cabeza contra la puerta bastante fuerte, abre la puerta, se sale y lo azota con fuerza, desde afuera grita.

Peng: ¡MALDITA SEA!

 _De vuelta al Valle del Mal._

Po había curado sus heridas, ya que era del pecho y su cuello, estaban en total silencio después de una discusión con Li-Yu, la canina entendió que no estaba interesado en ella, tenía ganas de liberar un llanto; sin embargo, se aguantaba las lágrimas.

Po: Lo siento Li-Yu, pero…

Fue interrumpida por Li-Yu que empezó a llorar, así acostada le daba la espalda a Po.

Li-Yu: Mi error fue haberlo ocultado, por mi cobardía me convirtió a locura que casi mataba a Song, no sé por qué esa gata me perdonó la vida… hubiera sido mejor que me muriera.

Po le llegó ese sentimiento de culpabilidad aunque no lo tuviera, pero en su interior le decía que tenía que cuidarla para que no haga otra cosa inaceptable, refiriéndonos en dañarse ella misma.

Po: Oye, no fue tal como querías que pasara, pero debes saber que de una forma te necesito, necesito la ayuda de una gran asesina llamada Li-Yu. – Toca el hombro de la canina.

Li-Yu: Te ha abierto el corazón esa felina, me alegro que lo haya hecho algo que yo no pude.

No sabía que decir, pasa su mano en su cara y con sus dedos masajeaba su frente.

Po (Pensando): Rayos…

Li-Yu: Quiero estar sola ahora.

Po: No divulgues después de lo que voy hacer. – Dijo seriamente.

Li-Yu: ¿Por qué? – Volteaba para verlo cara a cara.

Po acerca sus labios a los de la loba y la besa, Li-Yu tenía los ojos muy abiertos y luego los cerró, pero no dudó en seguir su maniobra, en unos segundos se separaron.

Po: Es sólo una vez por ti, ¿bien?

Li-Yu: Claro, con esto me conformo.

Po: Vayamos a Gongmen ahora, tenemos que hacer lo más antes posible, ya perdimos mucho tiempo.

Li-Yu: Iré a preparar mis tropas.

Po: ¿Dónde están los demás? No he visto ninguno afuera.

Li-Yu: Antes de que peleáramos Song y yo, les dije que buscaran los prisioneros y los ejecutaban.

Po: Espero que se recuperen en unos segundos los demás porque necesitaremos de sus ataques al pueblo y por favor, no hagas más tonterías.

Li-Yu: Lo haré, confía en mí.

Po: Quisiera ver los hechos. – Se retiraba con seriedad.

Li-Yu daba una gran sonrisa y se tocaba los labios, se paraba y caminaba también a la salida. Po fue con Song, estaba golpeando a un tigre que es el único con libertad, Luan intentaba escapar de ella pero no podía por el favor de la felina con su poder.

Po: Es hora de irnos.

Song toma el brazo del tigre y hace caer de boca bajo, le pisa la cabeza y jala el brazo con fuerza hasta hacerlo gritar de dolor.

Song: ¿Ya le quedó claro?

Po: Esperemos que ya.

Song: Bien, estaba desquitando toda mi ira.

Po: Te pido que no aprendas eso de mí.

La felina le toma el otro brazo, toma los lazos cerca de ella y amarra sus manos y pies.

Song: *Risa corta* Está bien. – Se acerca y lo besa.

Venía un lobo guardia con un poco de miedo, Po reconoció que es la mano derecha de Li-Yu, sabe que si actúan así es porque hay malas noticias.

Po: ¿Cuáles son las malas noticias? – Mira seriamente al lobo. – Más vale que lo digas rápido o las verás.

Lobo: ¡No pudimos encontrar el cuerpo del Guerrero Dragón!

 **¡Comenten! Fue un caso cruel para Peng que tuviera que elegir entre dos, pero era bastante lógico, ¿no? En fin, nos veremos :D ¡Gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios o críticas!**

 **DjKyoFire: Bueno amigo, ya te respondí como dijiste, un REVIEW en tu historia, espero que actualices pronto con los puntos que te mandé :)**

 **RizeNeoWolf: Pues lo verás ya pronto, esta historia tendrá como 25 capítulos, y los finales alternativos es a tu decisión, sólo piensa como podría ser un final interesante de buena conclusión y hazla impactante sin importar si sea de menor grado de impacto.**

 **Tuff-fan98: Jajaja a mí me gustan las opiniones y argumentos largos, así como las tuyas, pero ya viste que todo salió bien por ahora. xD**

 **james anderson: Utilicé la idea de una película que se llama "ligeramente embarazada" xDDD**

 **Junk Warri0r: Cortos, pero trato de hacer sucesos importantes. ;)**

 **AloiaCamille: Qué bueno que no creíste de la muerte de Song, yo no quisiera dejarla fuera de la historia _**

 **Mr. G Grillo: xD Ya viste que pasó, ¡Gracias por ser un lector más!**

 **Flame n' Shadows: ¡Concedido! :D**


	15. Despedida del Autor, Una Sustitución

¡Hola amigos! :(

Me tengo que despedir porque necesitaré prepararme un poco para el año que entra, me refiero de que entraré a un colegio militar y yo creo que no acabaré con esta historia, pero no se preocupen y lo digo porque alguien lo escribirá por mí, va ser mi primo que me ayudará a escribirlo, yo sé muy bien que también es un buen escritor y le gusta mucho esta página, me ha dado varias ideas que da un buen trama y entonces eso es todo por decir. ¡Gracias por su apoyo! :') Los extrañaré de sus buenas críticas, espero que él acabe esta historia.

ATTE: Su ex-escritor Wolfneyser.

PSSD: Si quieren dejar un comentario, tomaré unos minutos para leer sus últimas palabras aunque este perfil ya no va ser mío como muchos se han dado cuenta. :'( D'x :,v


	16. El Plan Prosigue

**Hola chicos, saben todos de la despedida de mi primo que se preparará al cien para el año que entra y ahora me heredó su página para seguir con las historias pendientes que no va poder estar disponible por la preparación física e intelectual, así que me presento y me pueden llamarme suspecter. Trataré de tener la mejor gramática como mi primo y hacer su estructura de cada historia, no sé si acabando esta historia escribiría otra casi como ésta pero con diferente causa y desarrollo.**

 **Observando como empieza, creo que es así…**

 **15° CAPÍTULO – El Plan Prosigue.**

En el mismo día de atardecer con los mismos asuntos y detalles inconvenientes, Po con Song y Li-Yu se encontraban en un cuarto bien construido y arreglado por los aldeanos del Valle, el panda no le gustó la noticia que recibió desde hace unos momentos, para él no podía ser posible que siguiera vivo con ese gran golpe al corazón, pensó que ese golpe era un remate mortal, mientras Po caminaba lado por lado pensando cómo pudo sobrevivir el felino, las dos chicas estaban sentadas en una larga silla de madera pero tomando su gran distancia por lo cual sabemos que siguen sin caerse bien uno a la otra, pero tenían que trabajar sólo por el oso bicolor.

Li-Yu: ¿Qué haremos? ¿Buscar ese tal Shen?

Po: No tiene que ser posible, ¡juro que yo lo había matado! – Da un golpe a la pared dejando una grieta.

Song: Po, tomemos las cosas con más calma, es mejor planear y actuar.

Po: Odio decir esto, pero tienes razón, ¿Li-Yu?

Li-Yu: Dime…

Po: ¿Ya están listos los demás?

Li-Yu: Por supuesto, sólo que hay excepciones, siendo más específica que hay algunos lobos heridos por la golpiza de los maestros.

Po: Aseguren de tenerlos atados hasta los dedos a esos inútiles, no quiero más interrupciones porque ahora fueron suficientes.

Li-Yu: No serían tan idiotas para que les ocurriera por segunda vez.

Song: Eso esperemos.

Po: Mejor vámonos, marcharemos sin importar los turnos del día, al menos tenemos que llegar al amanecer.

Song: ¿Sabes lo que haces?

Po: Totalmente planeado, vámonos.

Salía el panda con seriedad, las dos chicas no lo vieron tan feliz como lo estuvo en las primeras horas del "buen" Po, Li-Yu se sentía un poco confundida por sus estados de ánimos (del panda) porque pensaba que Po tenía un transtorno de emociones.

Song: Vamos, ¿qué esperas? – Se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

Li-Yu: Cierto…

Song: Pero necesitamos hablar de una cosa y quiero que lo tomemos muy seriamente.

La loba hacía un gesto del disgusto.

Li-Yu: ¿Qué?

Song: Necesitamos trabajar bien como un equipo, no es buena idea de seguir con estas tonterías de pelear por Po, así que si haces un movimiento en vano, juro que no te la perdonaré cuando cruces la línea.

Li-Yu miraba a Song con tranquilidad, camina a la puerta, pasa a lado de Song haciendo un golpe de hombro contra hombro.

Li-Yu: No hace falta que me lo adviertan varias veces. – Se retiraba del sitio.

Song empieza a irse del lugar y estar junto con Po, pero veía el numeroso ejército de lobos caminando en las calles, lo inusual para ella no había ningún esclavo a la vista y entonces se daba la idea que probablemente les haya sucedido.

Li-Yu: Si piensas dónde están los demás esclavos, pues se despidieron del mundo, es mejor ir con Po esperándonos en la salida del Valle para partir, no lo hagamos esperar tanto tiempo, además debe estar estresado por los retrasos que hubo.

Song: De acuerdo, ¿qué les pasó con los niños?

Li-Yu: No te alertes de ellos, están bien junto con un solo y único adulto que tuvo suerte de vivir.

La felina asintió y las dos empezaron a caminar, en el corto camino se fueron en silencio, todavía no se tenían mucha comunicación entre ellas y se aguantaban las ganas de pelear o discutir. Las dos encuentran la mano derecha de Li-Yu, dirigiendo a los demás lobos rumbo a Gongmen.

Lobo: Jefa, ¿dirijo a todos los hombres dónde dijeron?

Li-Yu: Sí, guía a todos Hao (era justo que el lobo recibiera un nombre)

Hao: Sí, señora.

Se junta el panda con las dos…

Song: Po, sentimos por la tardanza… – Es interrumpida por el panda.

Po: No hay ningún problema, tomen mi mano, necesitamos adelantarnos para decirles dónde realizar el ataque. – Extiende sus dos manos.

Las dos chicas toman una mano y se tele transportan a una enorme colina urbanizada donde no hay nadie quien los vea, vieron el lugar y lo reconocieron.

Li-Yu: ¿Gongmen?

Po: Así es, tenemos que planear un ataque directo a esa torre (señala), allí está el ejército de rinocerontes y bueyes, si los atacaremos por desprevenidos, sería más fácil para tomar el control de esta costa.

Song: Buena idea, ¿ya habías venido aquí antes?

Po: ¿Sabían que yo salvé China? Sí, todo empezó aquí y por eso tuvimos que viajar con mis antiguos "compañeros" y yo para acabar a Lord Shen.

Li-Yu: ¿Nos vas a decir que te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?

Po: Mil veces, lamentablemente, pero nunca pensé que iba terminar por el lado opuesto.

Song: ¿Quiénes se adueñan la torre de la costa?

Po: Estoy seguro que los maestros Buey y Croc, también estaría seguro que están los cuatro imbéciles y el estúpido maestro Shifu sintiéndose cómodos por ahora.

 _En la Torre de la Llama Sagrada de Gongmen._

Pasaron unas horas que cayó la luz del sol, todos los maestros están ubicados en un comedor muy espacioso y sentados en una gran mesa para tomar una cena, pero nadie hablaba, Shifu se sentía extraño estar en silencio mientras esperaba a los meseros.

Shifu: ¿Algo de qué hablar?

Buey: No nos fue muy bien con Peng.

Mono: ¿Qué pasó? Cuando salió estaba furioso.

Croc: Tuvimos una charla de su "tarea" si alguna vez nos llegaran a invadir.

Tigresa: ¿Cuál era la tarea de Peng? Si se puede saber.

Buey: Se los contaremos, ojalá no piensen mal de nosotros después de nuestra respuesta.

Shifu: No lo haremos, maestro Buey.

Buey: Bien, cuando estábamos dentro de la torre para hablar en privado, le mencionamos cuál es su misión y su objetivo es pelear con Po y matarlo, nosotros no planeamos hacerlo de ese modo sino el Emperador de China nos informó con una amenaza si no lo hacíamos.

Croc: Peng no estuvo de acuerdo, sabíamos que es su mejor amigo y la amenaza es que si nos negábamos, iban ejecutar a Peng, Lian y a nosotros.

Los cuatro y Shifu quedaron impresionados por la impactante respuesta negativa de los maestros en lío.

Víbora: ¡Por eso Peng se enojó!

Mantis: ¡El emperador es peor que todos nosotros! ¿Quién utilizaría de esa forma a todos ustedes?

Buey: No podríamos hacer nada, sabemos que ese cerdo es una autoridad superior.

Shifu: No podemos poner en riesgo a Peng, sería demasiado peligroso si pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra Po.

Tigresa: Maestro Shifu (se para de su asiento), necesitamos resolver las cosas sin pelear, no es por miedo ni nada, pero es nuestra culpa que hayamos cambiado de esa forma en vez de hablar con él y aclarado las cosas.

Mono: Yo opino que es una mala idea Tigresa, ¡NOS ACABARÁ! ¿Si que tal ya se enteró que Shen todavía está vivo? ¡Y está más enfurecido que nunca!

Shifu: Ahora es más preocupante lo que dijiste Mono, al pensarlo creo que yo debo hablar con él, fue una irresponsabilidad parte mía, no cumplí con las reglas cuando Po los cumplía y siempre nos ha protegido o ayudado en situaciones que ninguno de nosotros podíamos.

Los demás bajaban sus cabezas con pena, excluyendo los dos maestros de Gongmen que no pueden entender cómo pudieron hacer ese error tan grande, pero lo más evidente si iniciaran una discusión acerca de Po, saldrían peleados y pensaron que no es hora de estar malgastando los cortos minutos del día, la manera más efectiva es callarse. Los maestros ven a conejos sirvientes dejando los platillos en la mesa, acabando de atenderlos los sirvientes se retiraban para dejar a los maestros comer, veían el delicioso bufet pero nadie tenía hambre… nadie.

La Maestra Tigresa seguía parada desde el mismo lugar, miraba a los platillos con una mirada de "sin ganas" de probarlos y mientras se retiraba, habló.

Tigresa: No tengo hambre, iré a tomar aire fresco.

Croc: Debimos haberles dicho a los chefs que ya no queríamos, pero no podemos dejar así la comida.

Buey: Al menos tratemos de comer un poco.

Los cuatro maestros del antiguo palacio entendieron que tenían que comer obligatoriamente aunque sea de unos cuantos bocados.

 _En las fueras de Gongmen._

Peng caminaba a solas entre los bordes del campo, reflexionando por la decisión que ha tomado, no le parece justo atacar a su propio amigo, se sentía demasiado desesperado si abandonar la ciudad o pelear por la vida de su novia Lian, él tenía el presentimiento que iba perder con Po, pero también sabe que el panda tampoco sería capaz de pelear como él no lo sería.

Peng: ¡Debí escuchar a Lian, pero fui un terco! Ella sabía el riesgo que nos exponemos y nuestra vida depende de una corta mecha para que la bomba explote.

El gato se tira sobre un prado del borde, ponía sus manos en la nuca y trataba de pensar o buscar una solución, si abandonan la ciudad, pensó que iban a ser los fugitivos más buscados para que fueran ejecutados y odiaría esconderse del gobierno Chino todo el tiempo.

Voz: Hola Peng.

Se para rápido y ve a Po parado enfrente de él.

Peng: ¡¿Po?! ¡¿En serio eres tú?!

Po: No estás soñando, me alegra verte amigo. – Da una cálida sonrisa.

Peng: ¡No es posible! ¿Cómo y cuándo llegaste aquí?

Po: Eso no importa, supe de tus problemas, sé que pensaste, sé en que lío estás, piensas escaparte de aquí. – Se desfigura su sonrisa.

Peng: ¿Me espiaste?

Po: No acertadamente, estuve de paso y el destino nos juntó.

Peng: Has cambiado mucho Po, ¿por qué eres así?

Po: Sólo sabes que soy el malo de la historia, ¿verdad? Pero no sabes el por qué.

Peng: No-no sé, me dijo el maestro Shifu que cometió un error.

Po: No de los pequeños errores Peng, por fin reconoce su equivocación.

Peng: ¿Qué te hicieron?

Po: Nunca paran de preguntarme esa misma pregunta una y otra vez, me sorprende que nadie sepa la falsedad que escondieron durante los últimos cuatro años, para tu respuesta es que ellos me desmoronaron y se olvidaron de mí como un juguete por un tigre que vino al valle y lo conocimos, fui un tonto por haberme confiado de él porque me arrebató todo hasta mi padre quedó fanatizado por el maldito felino, me enteré de los rumores que YO fui el malo para el palacio cuando se presentó el nuevo y atractivo Guerrero Dragón y nadie abrió los ojos que él vino para robarse mi vida, sigo sin comprender… ¿cómo fueron tan estúpidos de reemplazar un héroe de China como yo por un inútil gatito entrometido?

Peng: ¿Fuiste reemplazado? No lo sabía.

Po: Quizás jamás te dirían la verdad por su miedo de contar las veracidades de sus acciones.

Peng: No sé por qué haces esto Po, ¿tienes la menor idea en lo que me voy a enfrentar?

Po: Espié la conversación de ustedes aunque no dije absolutamente nada a mis fieles acompañantes sobre mi trabajo, sé que te están obligando pelear hacia mi contra y oí que querías rehusarte, pero el puerquito emperador te amenazó en matarte si te negabas a hacerlo, estás pasando en una decisión difícil, te entiendo perfectamente porque me limitaría mucho para pelear contigo.

Peng: Po, por favor, acaba esta invasión de una vez por todas.

Po: Lo sabía, están los cinco allá en un sitio confortable, les ha dicho de mi plan de conquistar Gongmen, así que hagamos esto y escúchame atentamente porque no lo repetiré de nuevo… Únete a mi lado, ustedes dos y conmigo podríamos dominar China ninguna dificultad y nadie podrá pararnos, podrías acabar con el Emperador con tus propias manos y yo con los traidores sin vergüenzas, además te daría la mitad de territorio Chino y ustedes dos estarán viviendo en paz, ¿te parece?

Peng: Pero, pero yo… – No supo que decir.

Po: Vamos Peng, es lo mejor, no sirve de nada ser bueno porque más adelante se olvidarán quién los salva y luego te pisotearán, yo te lo digo por experiencia no para lavarte la cabeza.

Peng se quedó callado y pensando.

Po: Piénsalo amigo, si decides unirte a mí, nos veremos justamente aquí en las primeras horas de la mañana para poner manos a la obra en la invasión, si declinas esta petición, no tienes que preocuparte. – Desaparece en la vista del felino.

Peng volteaba en todos lados con tanta confusión, se cuestionó cuando dijo que no tenía que preocuparse.

Peng: ¡Demonios! Uno son mis amigos y maestro y otro lado es mi novia y yo.

Entonces alguien más habla…

Lian: ¿Con quién estabas hablando?

Peng: Lian, ¿cómo me encontraste?

Lian se quedó en brazos cruzados sin decir una palabra, esperaba la respuesta del gato.

Peng: ¡Ah! está bien, nadie estaba conmigo, ¿por qué? – No se veía convencida.

La felina se acerca frente a frente de él, con sus dos manos los pone sobre sus hombros.

Lian: Peng, te he conocido lo suficiente cuando estás mintiendo, por favor dime la verdad.

El gato montés no le gustaba mentir más a su querida novia, empieza a pensar de los múltiples peligros que está ella, no se preocupaba nada por él mismo, tiene el pavor que fuera lastimado quienes ama.

Lian: ¡Peng! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Peng: Perdón querida, pero necesito que lo mantengas en secreto y nadie más lo sabrá, ¿bien? – Lian asiente. – Hablé con Po, me contó la verdad como es que pasó al lado malo y me dijo un… trato, si te preguntas que trato es, pues me dio estas opciones: unirnos con Po para invadir a China o estar en el mismo lado de los maestros.

Lian sólo se quedó mirando al montés y Peng la abraza.

Peng: No sé qué hacer, te debí haberte hecho caso, sólo son problemas y más problemas.

Lian: ¡Peng, te lo dije! – Lo abraza con fuerza.

Los dos caminan para ir de vuelta a la base mientras alguien más los espiaba entre el largo pasto.

Mantis: ¡Te tengo! – Exclama en voz baja.

 **Hasta ahora es lo que se me ocurrió, espero que no hayan sido malas ideas porque es la primera vez que escribo una historia y se me olvidó mencionar que mi primo les agradece tanto su comprensión por su gran sueño de ser un cadete para convertirse en oficial y por sus despedidas ante sus últimas palabras, le prometí de acabar esta historia mientras tenga el rato libre.**

 **Y responderé comentarios de este capítulo como me corresponden, en las críticas anteriores se les agradece demasiado, pero ya mi primo no atenderá para responder.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	17. Entre La Espada y La Pared

**Hola, me alegró que no hice las cosas mal para que sea mi primera vez en escribir, disculpen por el retardo pero ya salí de vacaciones, antes de empezar responderé algunos reviews.**

 **AlienHeart1915: no era tal como pensaba pero lo sabrás en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Jeffersongongora: sin comentarios .-.**

 **DjkyoFire: gracias kyo, es bueno saber que hago las cosas bien.**

 **Flame n' Shadows: Eso intento.**

 **RizeNeoWolf: sí, luego se pondrán más complicadas.**

 **16° CAPÍTULO – Entre La Espada y La Pared.**

Una fría noche sopla sobre el metrópolis de Gongmen, el agua del puerto hacían olas leves, la gente habitada de las costas dormían, hay un silencio rotundo alrededor de las costas y sobre las costas está presente nuestro panda malévolo parado firmemente observando la tranquilidad que hay entre la ciudad, esperaba a que llegará el ejército de Li-Yu para dar las explicaciones del plan de ataque a la Torre de la Llama Sagrada, además de la espera también pensaba durante su trayecto cuando su vida cambió hasta que fue interrumpido por la felina.

Song: Hola Po, ¿qué haces aquí tan noche?

Po: No puedo dormir…

Song: Debes desconectarte un poco del ataque para esta mañana, necesitas descansar bien.

Po: Song, debes saber que tengo tantas cosas en mente que no me dejan en paz, los ecos de mi pasado se oyen en mi presente, mis malos recuerdos se van y vienen, esa es mi razón que no puedo. – Voltea para verla.

Song: Po, te quedaste atascado, tienes que aprender dejarlos ir. – Se acerca y lo abraza.

Po: No lo sé Song, es fácil decirlo, pero es difícil hacerlo. – La abraza también – Te quiero decirte una cosa y es pedirte perdón por lo de antes cuando intentaste pararme al vernos la primera vez y te lastimé cuando tú no tenías la culpa, trataste de hablar conmigo, pero te ignoré como si fueras un simple objeto.

La leoparda mira a Po fijamente a sus ojos y lo abraza con fuerza.

Song: Está bien Po, te entiendo, por eso vine aquí para apoyarte.

Po: Te lo agradezco…

Song: Ni lo menciones, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Po: Sí.

Song: ¿Dónde habías estado cuando nos dejaste atrás de las costas?

Po: Fui a caminar por un rato a solas, necesitaba despejarme. – Pensaba en el reencuentro de Peng.

Song: Se nota que todavía no acabaste. – Sonríe la felina.

Po: Aún no, pero mejor vayamos a descansar mientras llegan los refuerzos.

Después los dos voltearon donde está la Torre de la Llama, notaron muchas luces pequeñas y veían como personas, pero ellos observaron bien que esas personas son soldados propagándose en toda la ciudad mientras la gente de la ciudad despertaba por el ruido de los militares.

Po: ¿Pero qué rayos?

Song: ¿Por qué salen de ese modo como si hubiera un ataque?

Po (Pensando): Peng, no seas tú que hizo esta estupidez porque lo pagarás caro.

Mientras tanto en una casa en la parte oeste alejada de las demás residencias, Peng y Lian dormían los dos juntos en un cuarto, la luz de la luna entraba en las ventanas atravesando las cortinas de tela, el gato montés se retorcía por la cual Lian despertaba y miraba a su querido gato teniendo un mal sueño, asegurando que su pesadilla es de la decisión que debe tomar.

Lian: Peng, ¡despierta! ¡Peng! – Sacudía al gato.

Peng despierta y se para rápidamente, se espantó un poco la felina por su reacción, entonces él ve a su novia, se arrodilla como la felina está con esa posición y la abraza.

Peng: Lian, ¡estás bien!

Lian: ¿Qué estabas soñando? Me preocupaste tanto como actuaste. – El gato se separa del abrazo.

Peng: Fue una terrible pesadilla, necesito tomar esa decisión pronto.

Lian: ¿Cuál lado iremos?

Peng: La verdad quiero seguir el lado de los maestros, es que no quiero ser como mi tío.

Lian: Te refieres a Tai Lung, ¿no?

Peng: Sí, así es, no me gustaría estar lado del mal.

Lian: Estaría en contra de nosotros, pero si peleamos contra él, podemos vencerlo.

Peng: No lo creo…

Lian: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Peng: Cuando hablé con él, apareció de la nada y cuando finalizamos nuestra charla, desapareció así que no estoy tan seguro como decir si fue verdad o era una ilusión aunque yo digo que fue real.

Lian: No puedo creerlo…

Peng: Espero que sólo sea mi imaginación, le diré que estaré lado de los maestros a pesar que estemos en caminos separados.

Lian: ¿Cómo lo encontrarás?

Peng: Po me dijo que nos veríamos en la primera hora de la mañana.

Lian: Se verán dónde estabas tú, claro, si no me equivoco.

Peng: Exacto, pero no estoy seguro con esa decisión porque dijo que si nos uniéramos con él, invadiríamos China sin dificultades, nosotros acabaríamos con el emperador y a cambio él tendrá en sus manos a los cinco, si logramos obtener China, nos dará la mitad de territorio y podríamos vivir en paz nosotros dos.

Lian: Y si no nos unimos con él, ¿qué pasará?

Peng: Dijo que no nos tendríamos que preocupar, sigo sin entender por qué dijo eso, pensé que nos iba amenazar.

Lian: Eres su amigo Peng, ¿por qué querría incluirte a ti en los problemas de los cinco?

Peng: Tienes razón, pero me preocupa es que no quiero pelear con él, tampoco estar a su lado.

Lian: Entonces, ¿por qué dijiste si yo estaba bien? Me preocupaste mucho.

Peng: Soñé que alguien más te lastimaba pero no era Po, sino alguien más.

Lian: ¡Ay Peng! No tienes que preocuparte por mí.

Peng: ¿Hablas en serio? Si tú eres todo lo que tengo, no permitiría que alguien te haga daño.

Se abrazan los dos felinos, pero extrañamente escuchan los dos como varias pisadas acercándose a la casa, Peng no le pareció muy normal y por su instinto podría ser alarmante, desde entonces se para y corre atravesando dos cuartos de su casa para llegar a la puerta de salida exterior, abre la puerta y veía el ejército de rinocerontes y bueyes armados, Lian llega y se posiciona a lado del felino.

Peng: ¡¿De qué se trata este asunto?!

Un rinoceronte da pasos hacia adelante y hace posición de firme.

Rinoceronte: Hemos sido enviados por los maestros Buey y Croc para sentenciarte y llevarte al cuarto de interrogatorio, tiene mucho por cuestionarte.

Peng: ¡¿Qué… de qué están hablando?!

Rinoceronte: Es una sentencia por ser una influencia del enemigo llamado Po.

Peng: ¡¿Cómo lo supieron?!

Rinoceronte: Vengan con nosotros y lo sabrán, están bajo arresto.

Peng: ¿Estamos bajo arresto? ¡¿POR QUÉ INVOLUCRAN A ELLA?!

Rinoceronte: ¡Es una orden!

Peng: ¡Al diablo tú y tus órdenes!

Rinoceronte: ¡Soldados, ataquen!

Rinocerontes y Bueyes: ¡SÍ CORONEL!

Los dos se meten a su casa tan rápido como el rayo, bloqueaban la puerta con los muebles lo primero que esté cerca de ellos.

Lian: ¡Rodearán la casa, no podemos quedarnos aquí!

Peng: ¡A la ventana de nuestro cuarto, saldremos allí!

Corrieron a su cuarto para salirse de la ventana, después oyeron que tumbaron su ligera barricada, los dos felinos salen de la casa y vienen los guardias de ambos lados, rodeaban a la pareja de su huida, se ponían posición de guardia los dos ya que no tenían más remedio de enfrentarse y lastimar su propio bando.

Peng: ¡Esto es una confusión! ¡Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con ellos! ¡Sólo platicamos!

Rinoceronte: ¿Por qué no dijeron nada hace cuatro horas? Se les acabó su oportunidad para notificarnos o advertirnos.

Peng: ¡Nosotros queremos seguir en su lado! ¡No de Po!

Rinoceronte: Lo siento Peng, tengo que acatar órdenes de los maestros, ¡AHORA!

Los dos felinos sienten un pinchazo en un brazo, se volvía sus visiones borrosas, se complicaban de mantener el equilibrio y caían al suelo ambos fugitivos.

Peng: ¿Qué… qué nos pasa?

Lian: No lo… sé… – Se queda inconsciente.

Rinoceronte: En verdad lo lamento Peng, tenía que hacer esto.

Pierde el conocimiento y queda en un profundo sueño…

 _En una sala de juntas en Gongmen central._

En un cuarto bien decorado, impecable y grande, entre ellos están sentados Shifu, los cuatro furiosos, Zeng, Buey, Croc y ahora también está Shen y Ping en la reunión nocturna por varias señales de alerta que divulgó Mantis.

Croc: Bueno, maestros e invitados, ya saben por qué hacemos esta reunión tan noche.

Shifu: Por supuesto que lo sabemos, Mantis ¿realmente viste a Po hablando con Peng?

Mantis: Es cierto, sé que no tengo nada que probar, pero es verdad, fui a buscarlo como me mandó el maestro Buey, luego vi a Peng hablando con Po.

Buey: Peng tiene mucho por explicar, tú estarás presente.

Mantis: No hay problema, quiero saber que diría, yo he visto y oído todo.

Tigresa: ¿Qué oíste de ellos?

Víbora: No nos has dicho completamente.

Mantis: Dijo que se verían hoy en las primeras horas de la mañana en el mismo sitio para que Peng tome la decisión si va a lado de ellos o de nosotros.

Croc: Es una buena señal para tenderle una trampa, vayamos nosotros armados y así capturarlo o matarlo.

Mantis: Hablando de nosotros, Po ya sabía que estábamos aquí, pero no he escuchado mencionar acerca de Shen. – Todos miran al tigre.

Shen: Por ahora estaré vivo.

Tigresa: Tengo que decirte una cosa… Es mejor que te largues de aquí antes de que lo sepa (sabemos que Po ya se había enterado que está vivo el tigre, para no dar confusiones) o si no es mejor que tengas contados las horas, minutos y segundos.

Shen: No Tigresa, tengo que reparar este error aunque tenga el temor de morir de nuevo, pero al menos haré lo que me dijo Oogway.

Mono: No sé porque arriesgas tu vida, sería inútil.

Shen: Pero prometí a Oogway en hacerlo, debo enfrentar los peores dolores que me podría dar Po, entiendo que fue mi culpa de arrebatarle todo. – Mira al señor Ping. – Hice meterlos en líos tan grandes por pasarme como inocente.

Mantis: Igual es la nuestra, nosotros como compañeros debimos apoyarlo.

Shen: Debieron haberme ignorado.

Shifu: Pero eso no pasó, queríamos un cambio al intolerable panda.

Víbora: Chicos, ¿cómo estaría Grulla? Me preocupa que no haya venido con nosotros.

Zeng: Recuerden que estaba con los otros maestros capturados, creo que no pudieron salir de ahí.

Buey: Bueno, dejemos un lado por ahora lo demás, estamos un gran arriesgo que también les afectará a ustedes, es mejor que se preparen, ya casi dará las primeras horas del día.

Croc: Esperemos que nuestros hombres pudieron capturar a los dos.

Ping: ¿Me podrían permitir unos segundos para hablar?

Buey: Adelante.

Ping: No estoy de acuerdo que maten a Po, tenemos que lograr a que nos escuche.

Buey: ¿Tienes un gran plan para tener su atención?

Ping: No estoy seguro que sea efectiva mi idea, pero voy a tomar ese riesgo, es mejor que me lo dejen a mí.

Croc: ¿Qué tal si él nos mata, Sr. Ping?

Shen: Tendré que decirles la opción de que sería igual.

Tigresa: ¿Eso qué significa?

Shen: Es demasiado poderoso, necesitaríamos como mil maestros para abatirlo, si nosotros no lo pudimos tocar en los combates ni los que intentaron rescatarnos no pudieron contra él, odio decir esto pero… – Shifu interrumpe.

Shifu: No te atrevas decir esa palabra, tenemos que arreglar esto, el Sr. Ping yo nos vamos a jugar nuestras vidas aún teniendo poca probabilidad de resolver, pero hay que intentarlo, por lo tanto tú quédate aquí, no quiero que se salga de control y hazme caso. – Asiente Shen.

Tigresa: Más vale que nos apresuremos antes de que sea tarde.

Mantis: Tiene razón Tigresa, ya casi amanecerá.

De repente llegan dos bueyes y el rinoceronte que está mando de ellos.

Rinoceronte: Buenos días maestro Croc y Buey, hemos capturado satisfactoriamente a Peng y Lian.

Buey: Perfecto, sabía que podíamos contar con usted.

Rinoceronte: Gracias maestro.

Mono: ¿Ahora cuál es el plan? No sabes si debemos ir a capturar o acabar con él, pero yo no sería capaz de matarlo o más bien será duro de acabarlo.

Croc: Yo no sé qué hacer, tal vez tengamos que elegir la opción de hablar y capturar, necesitamos que se calme y haya un alto.

Shifu: Estoy de acuerdo.

Tigresa: ¿Cómo lo vamos a atrapar? Saben que es inútil pelear con Po.

Buey: Yo tengo una idea, coronel Rino.

Rinoceronte: Mande usted maestro.

Buey: ¿Siguen teniendo esos dardos para hacerlos dormir con los peces?

Rinoceronte: Por supuesto, ¿quiere mis dos mejores tiradores?

Buey: Sí, necesitaremos una buena mano.

 _Mientras tanto…_

Po y Song están parados en una orilla del mar, esperando a Li-Yu y sus hombres, vieron a lo lejos unos barcos y tuvieron en mente que sean ellos, Song no olvida de sus preocupaciones de lo que ocurrió ayer en la mañana.

Po: Te ves algo preocupada, ¿pasa algún inconveniente?

Song: Eh, no pasa nada, sólo que… estoy un poco nerviosa en el ataque.

Po: Si antes no actuabas así cuando conquistamos el Valle de la Paz.

Song: Lo sé, pero esta vez lo estoy.

Po: Está bien, no pasará nada, todo saldrá bien como planeamos, podemos derrotar a esos guardias tan incompetentes.

Song: Estoy segura que sí.

Po: Esperemos a ellos para que desembarquen y empecemos a actuar.

Song: Apostaría que descansaron al menos unas horas.

Po: Tenlo por hecho que es verdad, te diré que es mejor porque harán casi todo el trabajo.

Song: ¿Qué haremos después de conquistar Gongmen?

Po: Van a ser guerras continuas porque si se entera el gobierno que invadimos esta costa, nos darán los abrumes de venir con su ejército, así que acabando a estos idiotas y rápido iremos a Beijing para apoderarnos de China, ¿seguirías conmigo? O también puedes renunciar sin problemas. – Se ríe la felina.

Song: Seguiré contigo hasta el final. – Po sonríe.

Po: Me deleita escuchar eso, pero ya está a punto de amanecer, necesito ir a verificar una cosa antes de empezar.

Song: ¿Puedo ir contigo?

Po: Lo lamento Song, esta vez tengo que ir yo, por favor quédate aquí y espera a los demás, cuando lleguen diles dónde y quienes vamos a atacar primero y que se alisten, ¿de acuerdo?

Song: Fuerte y claro.

Po: Excelente, nos veremos.

Po se tele-transporta en el sitio donde se encontraron los dos viejos amigos, observó y no había nadie todavía, pensó que pudo retrasarse un poco pero le va dar un cierto límite para saber su decisión, si no viene, él irá directo a la invasión.

Po: Procura de no tardarte tanto. – Dijo en voz regular.

Ahora los diez (Mono, Víbora, Tigresa, Mantis, Croc, Buey, Shifu, Ping y los dos acompañantes) se escondían entre la fauna que hay, vieron su objetivo parado con sus brazos cruzados, entonces sale Shifu del escondite para hablar con Po que está dándole la espalda a los maestros, tenía esperanza que no se saliera de control y luego habla.

Shifu: Hola Po – No se movía el panda.

Po: ¿Peng te lo dijo? – Dijo con seriedad.

Shifu y los otros maestros estaban sorprendidos que Po no atacara al panda rojo.

Shifu: Siéndote honesto… no, nosotros lo supimos.

Po: Ya veo, ¿quién más está con usted?

Shifu: Em… vienen conmigo los cuatro y el Sr. Ping, queremos hablar contigo.

El maestro mintió pero tenía que distraer a Po para que sea disparado por los rinocerontes, el panda rojo trata de no ponerse nervioso y tener la concentración bien centrada para no arruinarlo.

Po: ¿Quieren el perdón? ¿Verdad? Sé que Shen está vivo gracias por Oogway, no me pregunten cómo lo supe, por cierto el gran maestro trató de hablar conmigo para solucionar las cosas, pero me abstuve y no hay marcha atrás como yo respondí, tal vez he descifrado las intenciones de esa tortuga, él quiere que ustedes resuelvan lo que me hicieron y quieren hablar conmigo para que yo pare esta conquista, pero les pregunto algo, ¿en realidad van a solucionar las cosas con palabras? Eso no me bastaría porque ustedes destrozaron un corazón noble.

Salen los cuatro y el Sr. Ping para juntarse con Shifu.

Mono: Lo sentimos demasiado Po, nunca pensamos que fuera así, es que nosotros estábamos hartos de ti después de que fuiste mucho más molesto que yo.

Po: ¿Y tuvieron que deshacerme de ese modo? ¿Reemplazándome y olvidarse de mí? ¿Ese era su solución? – Voltea para ver a los seis.

Víbora: No pensamos que te íbamos a dañar de una forma tan cruel.

Po: ¡USTEDES JAMÁS PIENSAN! Yo creí tener el mejor maestro, el mejor padre y los mejores amigos, pero no, sólo fue una expectativa. – Mira al ganso – Yo pensé que me amabas padre, tú no estuviste ahí cuando yo más te necesitaba, ¿sabes que es sentirse totalmente solo? – Le sale una lágrima al panda.

Los seis escucharon atentamente las palabras del panda, ya que esas oraciones les dio un golpe a sus remordimientos, logrando tener la sensación de culpabilidad.

Po: Tigresa, pensaba que eras la amiga indicada, un gran fanático que no le daba relevancia de sus defectos y debilidades, tienes que saber que yo sentía algo por ti, pero ahora es un sentimiento muerto. – Se secaba la lágrima. – Me importa en este preciso momento, ¿dónde está esa sabandija?

Tigresa no reaccionaba por las confesiones fuertes de Po, los otros no sabían que pensar y decir al respecto.

Po: ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ SHEN?!

El panda oye una voz casi cerca, no sabe exactamente dónde lo escuchó, pero el panda siente un pinchazo en el brazo, Po observa su brazo y no tenía nada, mira al suelo del corto pasto y nota un dardo, se dio cuenta que el líquido no había accedido en su cuerpo, sólo fueron unas cuantas gotas, pero sí pudo sentir un poco el efecto en unos segundos; sin embargo, todavía sigue estable aunque tenía mareos de menor grado.

Shifu: ¡NO! ¡¿QUÉ HICIERON?!

Salen los dos maestros Croc y Buey e intentaron a atacar, pero el panda si respondió a tiempo para irse del lugar.

Buey: ¡Demonios!

Croc: No entró la aguja en su gruesa piel.

Tigresa: ¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?! ¡Estábamos por resolver!

Buey: ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yo les pregunto a ustedes! ¡¿Por qué no hicieron nada?! ¡Hubiéramos podido capturarlo! ¡Pero se quedaron parados como simples palos inútiles, eso era parte del plan! Además, no se oyó muy convincente que estuvieran resolviendo. – Tigresa empezó a gruñir y apretar sus puños.

Los cinco sostenían a Tigresa para evitar una pelea.

Víbora: Tigresa, ¡tranquilízate!

Tigresa: ¡Qué cuide su boca! ¡Juro que no lo pensaré en la próxima en dar su merecido!

Buey: Vámonos Croc, los veré en el edificio del Consejo. – Dijo con un poco furor.

En otra parte, el panda se tambaleaba un poco, se sentía mareado para concentrarse en la tele-transportación, camina con esfuerzo para llegar al punto de embarcación de soldados, pero sentía que no podía seguir de pie, entonces para y se recarga de un árbol delgado y se sentaba.

Po: ¡Me engañaron esos malditos impertinentes! ¿Por qué tuve que confiar en ellos? En unas horas me la pagarán, lo pagarán caro por jugar de nuevo con mi confianza, debí atacarlos… maldita sea Oogway, ellos quieren acabarme…

 **Comenten en este capítulo, si les gustó la historia den favorite y follow a la historia, y como serán vacaciones ya escribiré seguido.**

" **Llorar no significa que uno sea débil, sólo es señal de que lleva mucho tiempo siendo fuerte"**

– **Anónimo.**


	18. La Caída de Gongmen

**Pensé que iba tener vacaciones un poco tranquilo pero no, continuemos.**

 **RESPUESTAS.**

 **AlienHeart1915: Por ahora ralentizaré un poco el pago de los furiosos y de Shifu.**

 **Jeffersongongora: Vaya imaginación sádica.**

 **Yu-Li: Lamento si me tardé demasiado.**

 **Ferjahir: Gracias, se te agradece el comentario.**

 **TheLeyendaryDragonWarrior: Espero no cajetearla tanto, es bueno saber.**

 **17° CAPÍTULO – La Caída de Gongmen.**

En la Llama Sagrada, debajo de ello se localiza una profunda y obscura prisión, hay cientos de guardias que vigilaban cada centímetro del área ya que es de máxima seguridad, en una celda están Peng y Lian encadenados de las extremidades en el centro de la celda, así que el gato está un poco consiente, luego siente que cayó una gota de agua sobre su nariz, abre lentamente sus ojos, notándose en donde se encontraba, de posición arrodillado y recordó lo último que pasó.

Peng: ¿Cómo supieron…? – Se cuestiona en voz baja.

La celda está obscura y percibe la poca luz en la puerta como si fuera una antorcha, entonces voltea a su izquierda, ve a su querida Lian todavía inconsciente, se preocupa mucho que no responda aún, su respiración es muy bajo, pero se concentra y se levanta. Empezaba a forzar con sus brazos para hacer el intento de romper las cadenas con su fuerza total, pero las cadenas son sólidas que se requieren herramientas para librarse de ellas.

Peng: Te sacaré de aquí Lian – Susurró.

No paraba de intentar hasta querer lograr de destrozar las cadenas, pero lo que conseguía es lastimarse él mismo. Oye los sonidos de la cerradura proveniente de la puerta, alza su mirada y veía que se abre la puerta y entran, reconoce a los sujetos a través de la oscuridad y son el maestro Croc, Buey, Shifu y Mantis, cada uno de los tres cargaban una lámpara.

Peng: ¡Sáquennos de este vertedero!

Shifu: Cálmate Peng, necesitamos hacerte unas preguntas.

Peng: ¡¿Cómo sabían que hablé con Po?!

Mantis: Lo siento Peng, fui yo.

Peng: ¿Qué? ¿Me espiaste?

Mantis: Pues… sí y no, digo, fui a buscarte porque me mandaron los dos maestros, pero te encontré en el momento que estabas con él y decidí escuchar su conversación.

Peng: ¿Tú les dijiste?

Mantis: Disculpa, pero es que él es un peligro.

Peng: ¡Pero ustedes lo causaron!

Shifu: Lo sabemos Peng, parece que te lo ha dicho, nos arrepentimos de haberlo hecho sin pensar las consecuencias que pudimos causar, debes tener en cuenta que ojalá tuviéramos un modo de hablar con él. – Inclina sus orejas.

Peng: ¿Y qué harán? Tratar de aniquilarlo sin dar una disculpa cuando ustedes tienen la culpa.

Shifu: Nosotros no queremos llegar a ese límite, de verdad *suspiro* queremos pedir perdón.

Buey: Basta de emociones, así que Peng, ¿sabes cuándo iniciará a atacar?

Peng: No, no sé…

Buey: ¿Cierto Mantis?

Mantis: Es verdad, no dijo cuándo atacaría.

Buey: Bien, Mantis nos dijo que quería hacerte un trato, ¿no?

Peng: Sí, pero nosotros dos queríamos seguir en su lado.

Los cuatro mostraron un poco de desconfianza en la respuesta del gato, además que fue muy rápido la contestación, pensaron como si disfrazara la verdad.

Croc: Di la verdad.

Peng: Esa es la verdad, ¿qué más puedo decir? O seguramente no me creen.

Buey: Mmm sinceramente yo no te creo, estás siendo muy sospechoso y más cuando no nos dijiste nada después de su charla, por ahora te quedarás así.

Peng: Oh no, no estarás diciendo en serio.

Buey: Lo digo en serio. – Se dan la vuelta para marcharse.

Peng: ¡Esperen! ¡No dejen a Lian aquí! ¡Ella no está involucrada en esto! ¡Insisto! – Forcejeaba su cuerpo de las cadenas.

Croc: Perdónanos, pero ella está a tu lado o cuando estás junto con ella, también le afectará por parte de tus acciones.

Cierran la puerta y oye los pasos de los maestros alejándose.

Peng: ¡No! ¡DEJÉNLA IR!

 _En otra parte de la Torre…_

Los tres furiosos están en el exterior del mismo lugar, los tres quedan en absoluto silencio y sentados de los escalones de la entrada porque Shifu ordenó que se quedaran, Tigresa sigue impactada por las confesiones de Po, Mono y Víbora quedan en profundos pensamientos además de preguntarse de Grulla, no ha regresado ni supieron nada de él. Voltean los dos para ver el estado de Tigresa, no ha dicho nada durante el regreso ni del preciso instante.

Víbora: Tigresa, ¿estás bien?

Se le notaba la tristeza en sus ojos, no respondió la pregunta de su amiga sino desvía las miradas cuando ellos le hablaron, los dos pensaron lo que piensa la felina rayada y es acerca de Po.

Mono: Oye, sabemos lo que piensas y… – Tigresa interrumpe.

Tigresa: Díganme si es lo que yo entendí lo que quiso decir Po.

Los dos se miraron uno al otro, pero si tenían la respuesta que para ellos fue bastante claro lo que dijo el panda, lo incómodo es que no saben cómo explicar porque Tigresa no experimenta mucho de sentimientos, al menos sabe que significa uno de esas emociones.

Víbora: Amiga, eso ya no hay mucha importancia, nos odia a todos.

Mono: Tiene razón Tigresa, mejor preparémonos de un buen golpe dentro de poco.

Víbora: ¡Mono!

Mono: Lo siento.

Tigresa: Supongo que tienen razón ustedes dos, pero no paro de pensar.

Mono: Más vale que no te comprometas, en la situación que estamos es muy… emm… complejo.

Víbora: Muy probable que debamos pelear contra él otra vez, por otro lado ¿cuándo llegarán los demás?

Mono: Ni idea, fueron a cuestionar a Peng para saber más de la invasión o eso creo.

Víbora: ¿Crees que él esté planeando algo con Po?

Mono: Recuerda que Peng siempre fue un buen amigo para él, tal vez se cambió de bando.

Tigresa: Sea lo que sea estén tramando ellos dos, no está nada bien (se pone de pie) tenemos que tenerlo en cuenta que los dos "protectores" nos han hecho un lado para apoyarlo con la invasión.

Víbora: ¿Cómo estarías tan segura? Si todavía no sabemos lo que pasa.

Tigresa: Sólo es un mal presentimiento.

Mono: Para asegurarnos es mejor preguntarle a Mantis a cerca de las respuestas de Peng.

Víbora: Sí, necesitamos saberlo.

Croc: ¿De qué están hablando ustedes tres?

Los cuatro salen de la puerta, voltean los furiosos para ver a los maestros y vieron que no está Peng junto con ellos.

Mono: ¿No lo dejaron libre?

Buey: ¿Al felino traidor? Olvídalo, no lo haremos, es muy sospechoso que ya dejé de confiar en él.

Víbora: No esperaba oír eso.

Shifu: Ustedes cuatro (ve a Mantis) vayan a entrenar ahora mismo, no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos queda para que seamos invadidos.

Croc: Exacto, no creo que nuestro ejército sea suficiente fuertes para que puedan pararlos.

Buey: Y ya perdimos confianza a los dos "protectores" que quedaban para pelear contra ellos, así que no quiero llegar a un extremo que estoy a punto de accionar.

Tigresa: ¿Qué quiere decir?

Croc: No maestro Buey, sé que va hacer, sería cruel.

Buey: Es lo único que queda hacer, ¿si qué tal se escapan y se junta con nuestros enemigos?

Shifu: ¿Podría ser específico de sus intenciones?

Croc: Eh, Shifu, él quiere ejecutar a Lian y a Peng. – Shifu abre sus ojos de impresión.

Shifu: Maestro Buey, con todo respeto pero, ¡eso es una locura!

Buey: Lo sé Shifu, apostaría mi puesto que el Emperador no tardaría en enterarse de los rumores, la gente de esta ciudad han sido informada y también fue reportado hasta Beijing.

Mono: ¿Tan rápido? Han pasado sólo unas horas.

Buey: Ese es nuestro deber de informar a todos tan rápido como podamos, me temo que necesitamos evacuar a la gente de aquí.

Mantis: ¿Qué haremos?

Shifu: Propongo que preparen barcos para llevarlos a otro lugar.

Víbora: ¿Pero dónde?

Croc: Lo mejor es llevarlos a Shanghái.

Shen: No es un sitio adecuado para civiles normales.

Voltean todos dónde viene Shen, sube en los cortos escalones con el Sr. Ping.

Buey: ¿Algún problema en particular?

Shen: Yo viví ahí por un tiempo, hay ciertos barrios que buscan hurtar a personas, yo recomiendo que excluyan eso en mente.

Croc: Bien, ¿qué tal le damos el aviso al Emperador que evacuaremos gente y los llevamos a Beijing? Es el lugar más cerca.

Buey: Buena idea Croc, ustedes cuatro furiosos olviden el entrenamiento y vayan a avisar a los guardias que les ayuden advertir para que la gente empaquen sus cosas personales y vayan al Puerto, nosotros nos haremos cargo de pedir apoyo a los capitanes para sacar toda esta gente, ¿preguntas?

Los Furiosos: Entendido.

Croc: Shifu, Shen y Sr. Ping vengan con nosotros. – Los tres asienten.

 _En el punto de desembarcación…_

Los lobos han desembarcado en la orilla de la tierra, preparaban su equipaje para dar el gran golpe a la ciudad: afilaban sus espadas u otro objeto filoso, se ponían armadura, alistaban arqueros, cañones y otras diversas actividades para el ataque. Song se encontraba recargando de una caja grande de provisiones, la felina se empezó a preocupar que no viniera Po porque ya habían pasado dos horas, entonces se creó una frase para ella misma en sus pensamientos.

Song (Pensando): No te preocupes Song, Po está bien y siempre lo estará, sabe cuidarse y es invencible, no le debe pasar nada.

La felina moteada queda atrapado en su mundo, luego la canina se encuentra con Song, se da cuenta que no nota la presencia de la loba por la distracción que pierde sentido a su presente.

Li-Yu: Oye manchitas, ¿qué estás pensando?

Song vuelve a pisar al mundo y voltea a verla.

Song: ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Li-Yu: Estabas perdida en tu mente, pero no va en mis asuntos, ¿dónde está Po?

Song: No lo sé, dijo que lo esperáramos y se tardó mucho.

Li-Yu: Oh qué bien, dos horas retrasadas.

Song: ¿No es extraño que se tarde tanto? ¿crees que le pudo haber pasado algo? – Dijo preocupada.

Li-Yu: Ten alicientes, quizás está creando otro plan.

Song: Puede que sea cierto aunque sí lo dudo.

Li-Yu: ¿Podrías tener un poco más de confianza en él y dejar de preocuparte? – Se da la vuelta para irse.

Song la miraba marcharse para hacer algo, no respondió nada en su consejo sino mejor quedó pensativa observando el mar, luego voltea en el costado Este, ve el pelaje blanco y negro sabiendo quién es.

Song: ¿Po?

Empieza a correr hacia él aunque está un poco lejos, pero sí percató algo gracias a su vista de ver a gran distancia una irritación en el hombro izquierdo de Po, pero tan irritado que casi le cayó todo el pelaje de la zona afectada, se preocupó demasiado y aceleraba más su velocidad y apartaba a los soldados quienes se atraviesen en su camino. Al juntarse con Po, lo ve muy enfurecido como si hubiera pasado algo y con alguien.

Song: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? – Cuestiona con preocupación.

Po: Lo estoy, ¡TODOS A ATACAR! – Grita a los cuatro vientos.

Los lobos escucharon la orden de Po, agarraban todas sus armas y artillería pesada como cañones y catapultas, se ponían en fila para dar marcha rumbo a la ciudad, Li-Yu escucha la voz de Po, no dudó en prepararse ya que toma su espada, arco y flechas. Da un gran salto para juntarse con los dos, llegando en el punto de encuentro rápido, no ve a Po nada feliz o serio sino expresaba una ira en él, observando también el estado de su hombro.

Li-Yu: ¿Qué te pasó Po? – Dijo en un tono suave.

Po: ¡No hay tiempo de explicaciones! ¡Vamos a invadir a toda costa!

Li-Yu no le agradó el comportamiento del panda, pero no puede decir nada, tiene que acatar esa orden en ningún problema porque ya ha hecho enfadar una vez y no le gustaría hacerlo enojar más sólo por poner contras, le daba mucha intriga lo que ocurrió y ve a Song un tanto seria. Po empieza a gritar…

Po: ¡ESTE ES EL DÍA QUE DEMOS OTRO PASO AL TRIUNFO! ¡PREPARÉNSE! ¡NO DEN PIEDAD A NADIE! – Exclamó con ira.

Li-Yu: ¡Ya escucharon! ¡Rodeen la ciudad y ataquen!

Po: Li-Yu, no dejes que escapen las personas, también deben ser ultimadas.

Li-Yu: Entendido, iré con mis lobos para dar órdenes.

Song: Po, ¡¿Vas a matar a la gente también?!

Po: ¡Ah!, buen punto, hagamos lo mismo como lo hicimos en el Valle de la Paz. – Desaparece.

Song: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Po! – Voltea en todos lados.

Li-Yu: Hagamos lo que diga él, sabe lo que hace. – Pone su mano sobre su hombro derecho.

Song: Es que… matar a inocentes no está bien.

Li-Yu: Te acostumbrarás, sólo que no lo conoces tanto como yo cuando se enfada demasiado.

Song: Yo creí conocerlo bien…

Li-Yu: Sólo conoces en su lado bueno así que mejor vamos.

Song: Supongo que debo acompañarte con el resto de tus cachorros.

Li-Yu: ¿No son tiernos? *risas* Más vale movernos, ya tuvimos nuestra charla.

Song: ¡Hagámoslo!

 _30 minutos después…_

Por lo tanto la gente de la ciudad hacía largas filas para embarcar y huir del sitio en alerta máxima, estaban asustados por el aviso que Gongmen no podría existir más, entonces los guardias y peatones guardan un gran silencio, escuchando ecos como ruedas o movimientos bruscos de objetos pesados y al final oyen el sonido de una caracola. Los cuatro furiosos estaban juntos en el centro de la zona, también oyeron los tétricos ruidos, seguían permaneciendo en silencio todos sin excepción.

Mono: ¿Qué fue eso?

Mantis: Me dio una mala vibra.

Víbora: ¿Por qué se escucharon tantos ruidos fuera de aquí?

Tigresa: No tengo la mínima idea. – Dijo con seriedad.

En el Norte de la ciudad dónde hay viviendas sobre los montes las personas empezaban a gritar y correr hacia el Sur para ir a los barcos apresuradamente con mucho miedo, se espantaron los demás y empezaron a correr igual hacia los barcos.

Cabra: ¡YA VIENEN!

Conejo: ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!

De repente cae una bola de fuego sobre una tienda cerca de los cuatro furiosos, el local queda hecha trizas y los cuatro ya no sabían que hacer, pensaron que esto es una pesadilla sin fin, pero Tigresa dio la idea de ayudar a escapar a los ciudadanos tanto como pudieran aunque incluso tenían en mente contraatacar a los sospechosos del Norte, es decir, empiezan a esprintar directamente ahí para detenerlos unos minutos para la gente.

Mono: ¡¿Creen que sea Po y su ejército?!

Mantis: ¡Ni lo digas de broma!

Los furiosos ven demasiado humo en las casas, pero en su camino se encuentran la milicia de Gongmen, un Rinoceronte soldado Razo los detiene.

Rinoceronte: ¡Paren!

Tigresa: ¡¿Ahora qué?!

Rinoceronte: ¡Los llama el maestro Shifu en el patio de la Torre!

Víbora: Pero…

Rinoceronte: ¡Vayan! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de retrasarlos! ¡Sé que no vamos a durar mucho! ¡PERO VAYAN!

Tigresa: ¡IREMOS! ¡Buena suerte!

Rinoceronte: ¡Gracias!

En el punto indicado está de unas cuadras, vuelven con velocidad que al mismo tiempo ven alterada a la gente por el miedo, en unos minutos llegaron al patio de la Torre y vieron a Shifu peleando contra nueve lobos, pero no le iba tan bien ya que recibía demasiadas palizas por parte de los enemigos, lo extraño es que no estaban los otros dos maestros.

Víbora: ¡Vayamos a ayudarlo!

Los cuatro entran en acción, un lobo está cerca del maestro que le da una patada en la mejilla, a continuación otros dos lobos intentan dar un golpe en la cara al mismo tiempo, pero se intervienen Tigresa y Mono agarrándoles el brazo y los avienta contra los siete.

Luego de dar tiempo para formarse en equipo, se preparan para una pelea contra ellos, pero quedaron impresionados sobre una huida de los lobos.

Tigresa: ¡No dejen que escapen! ¡Lastimarán gente!

Corren los cuatro al mismo tiempo para atacarlos pero Po aparece en frente de ellos y les da una patada giratoria en sus caras de los cuatro.

Po: Hola de nuevo, ¿quieren convivir por última vez con el Ex-Guerrero Dragón? – Dijo con seriedad y tono sarcástico.

Vieron la herida de Po, supusieron que fue por el líquido de "anestesia".

Shifu: ¿Qué… qué te pasó?

Se enfurece el panda, se tele-transporta velozmente hacia Shifu y lo toma del cuello con fuerza.

Po: ¡¿Te atreves preguntar cosas estúpidas e innecesarias de explicar?!

Shifu: Lo… siento Po… debió ser…

Po: ¿Veneno? ¿verdad? ¡Buen intento de quererme abatir!

Shifu: No Po… nosotros no queríamos matarte…

El panda lo azota contra el suelo, los cuatro se levantan, pero los lobos saltan sobre ellos y los inmovilizan.

Po: Es hora que me digas, ¿dónde está Shen?

Shifu: Él quiere… resolver…

Po: Sí lo sé, ya lo hablamos "civilizadamente", pero ya no me importa lo que pase a ustedes e incluso los haga mis esclavos como les prometí en la prisión, ¿recuerdan?

Shifu: Pero…

Po: Desperdiciaron su oportunidad, dime ¿dónde está Shen? O empezaré a jugar con mis queridos compañeros, mmm… oye, una cosa, ¿dónde están los maestros Croc y Buey?

Shen: Aquí estoy Po. – Voltea el panda al lado izquierdo del lugar.

Po da una patada en la sien de Shifu dejándolo confuso en el suelo.

Po: ¡Esta vez no escaparás!

Shen: ¡No! ¡Escúchame!

Se tele-transporta hacia Shen, le da un gran golpe debajo de la mandíbula hasta alzarlo cinco metros de altura, utiliza su poder para estar arriba de él dándole una patada en la espalda, Shen cae con fuerza en el aire pero Po con su impresionante velocidad, lo toma del cuello antes de tocar al suelo y teniendo su cuello a la mano, lo alza y lo vapulea contra el piso violentamente.

Shen: ¡Por favor! ¡Escúchame!

Po: ¡Dile a Oogway que lo intentaste!

Lo pone de pie al felino, Shen le quería dar un golpe en el estómago, pero Po le agarra el brazo con su mano derecho y con su mano izquierda empuja su cabeza, mientras sostenía el brazo de Shen, coloca el codo del felino en las costillas de Po y lo jala hacia atrás hasta fracturarle el brazo. Shen grita a toda fuerza, Po lo avienta a un lado, se vuelve a levantar el felino con mucho miedo e intenta dar una patada, pero el panda le patea su pie con la que iba dar el golpe y con su mismo pie le da una patada lado de la rodilla para que pierda el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, luego de ahí mismo le da un golpe con su fuerza total en la cabeza de aquel hasta que le hizo sangrar de la nariz; Shen no podía aguantar más después y antes de los golpes anteriores que había recibido, sentía que pasaba la misma historia, la desgracia para él es que no sabía que tan despiadado puede ser en este momento. El tigre está posición boca-abajo, el panda alza su pierna hasta su estatura y la deja caer con gran fuerza sobre su espalda, Shen grita de agonía, se agarraba la espalda de dolor, se revolcaba y no sentía casi sus piernas, además empezaba a salir sangre de la boca. Po lo voltea de frente a frente, el bicolor nota que se debilitó rápido, entonces pone su pie sobre su rodilla y agarra su pie jalándola hacia con fuerza, el tigre empezaba a sollozar con gritos de desesperación.

El panda se encima de él, daba numerosos golpes en la cara hasta ensangrentarla, enseguida lo levanta y da una patada sólida en sus costillas de la izquierda, después de que recibiera el tremendo golpe, caminaba unos pasos a la derecha con el esfuerzo de obtener aire, los demás estaban resignados que esta vez no cree conseguirlo.

Po: Me aseguraré que estés en un lugar "mejor".

Con su mano izquierda del panda, toma su cuello nuevamente despegando los pies del suelo del felino, el panda tensa su mano como si concentraba toda su fuerza para arrancarle el corazón.

Shen: P-po… antes de… *tos* me quisiera disculpar por haberte hecho daño… perdóname…

Po: Te perdonaré después de que te hayas ido.

Ya estaba a punto de realizar la ejecución pero...

Peng: ¡PO! ¡NO LO HAGAS!

El oso ve a Peng parado con su novia y los dos maestros Buey y Croc en las escaleras de la Torre, mostraba una expresión de decepción.

Po: ¿Y ahora qué quieres? – Peng se acerca.

Peng: No tienes que hacerlo, ¿qué ganas en asesinarlo y conquistar toda China?

Po: No es asunto tuyo.

Peng: *Suspiro* Po, respóndeme lo que hemos pasado… ¿recuerdas cuando quería vengarme de ti porque derrotaste a mi tío Tai Lung?

Po empieza a recordar de aquellos conflictos de ese tema y suelta al felino para dejarlo respirar (Capítulo: El Maestro y El Panda – Kung Fu Panda: La Leyenda de Po).

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _En el bosque de Bambú._

 _Po: ¡Bueno! ¡Aquí estamos! Sólo somos tú y yo y nadie más._

 _Peng: Necesito hacerte una pregunta._

 _Po: Jaja ¡Genial! *nervioso* Te refieres de "¿cómo estás?" o "¿algo nuevo?" o "¿alguna historia interesante?". – Se recarga de un bambú._

 _Peng: Yo sé una historia, ¿conociste a Tai Lung?_

 _Po: *Actuación nerviosa* Lo que dijiste es muy… familiar._

 _Peng: Me enteré que tú lo destruiste, no puede ser verdad, eres mi héroe Po, pero por favor, dime la verdad._

 _Po: *Negación con una sonrisa nerviosa*_

 _Peng lo mira fijamente a los ojos del panda, Po no toleraba ocultarle la verdad por su conciencia, se volvía más inquieto hasta que se desespera_

 _Po: ¡Ah SÍ! ¡Lo hice! ¡Destruí a tu tío!_

 _Peng se deprime y el panda camina a sus espaldas para tocarle sus hombros como consuelo._

 _Po: Lo siento tanto Peng, esa es la verdad._

 _Peng: Lo es… – Dijo con tranquilidad y tristeza._

 _Po: Wow, pensé que te ibas a tomar las cosas de una mala…_

 _Peng lo interrumpe con un grito de ira y empezó a atacar al panda hablando al mismo tiempo aunque Po esquivaba casi todos los golpes de Peng._

 _Peng: ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Pensé que eras mi amigo!_

 _Po: ¡Soy tu amigo! ¡Pero yo soy el Bárbaro Guerrero Dragón y Tai Lung era malvado! ¡Él sólo quería poder!_

 _Peng: ¡Mentiroso!_

 _El gato lo taclea pero Po le da la vuelta y le da una patada en su vientre para apartarlo, Peng aguanta el golpe y rápidamente le aplica una llave en el brazo del panda, pero se libra fácilmente de ella._

 _Po: ¡Es cierto lo que dije! ¡Yo protegía a la gente, tu tío quería destruir el Valle entero!_

 _Peng: ¡Tú destruiste a mi tío! ¡Sólo inventas excusas!_

 _Po: ¡Lo que dije no es mentira!_

 _Peng salta sobre Po dándole patadas en su espalda para llevarlo a un cañón profundo, logrando tener al panda orillado, le daba golpes rápidos para tirarlo, pero el panda no se dejaba de una forma tan sencilla. Peng seguía persistiendo en tirarlo pero bloqueaba sus golpes, cuando Peng quería dar un golpe de mucha potencia, Po lo para en seco tomando su dedo para aplicar el Dedo de Wuxi (la llave que venció a Tai Lung)._

 _Peng: ¡El dedo de Wuxi! ¡¿Lo usaste contra mi tío Tai Lung?!_

 _Po suelta el dedo de Peng con temor._

 _Po: No, yo… lo siento demasiado, por favor platiquemos como solíamos hacerlo._

 _Se quedaron el silencio, el panda esperaba una respuesta de Peng mientras seguía orillado del cañón, pero el gato le respondió con una patada en su estómago y así logró hacer su cometido._

 _Peng: ¡ESTO NO HA ACABADO GUERRERO DRAGÓN!_

 _-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_

Po: Recuerdo cada parte de las buenas y malas acciones. – Dijo con seriedad.

Peng: Sí, yo también lo recuerdo, hice tantas tonterías pero tú me enseñaste tantas cosas para que yo no fuera como mi tío, como ahora lo eres tú.

Po: Claro Peng, en este momento eres mi héroe y lo tienes en el corazón, en serio me alegro de que elijas el lado correcto porque yo sé que te he decepcionado y lo que he dicho mis palabras ya no valen.

Peng: No Po, sé que en este instante puedes cambiarlo como yo lo hice cuando iba buscar venganza en ti y a todos, ¡por favor, hazlo por mí! Deja esto de una vez y estaremos en paz.

Po: No puedo Peng, lamento demasiado pero siento de lo que hago ya está escrito.

El felino rayado se levantaba poco a poco, después de ponerse de pie, Po tensa su mano y lo estira con fuerza y velocidad a su pecho, perfora en la zona del corazón. Shen se quedaba quieto como una estatua y Po saca su mano rápidamente con el corazón del felino en la mano con mucha sangre aun latiendo, el felino cae de rodillas y luego deja caer su frente; los presentes del lugar estaban en un gran shock, Song y Li-Yu llegaron justo a tiempo a ver la ejecución de Shen tomadas por sorpresa.

Po: Quizás debas olvidar lo que había mencionado. – Avienta el corazón a lado del cuerpo difunto.

Peng: Po… no puedo creerlo, ¿qué has hecho?

Po: Te doy la oportunidad de que te largues de aquí como buen amigo, escóndete junto con tu chica y nosotros nos encargaremos del emperador, créeme, no seas estúpido y aprovéchalo que no la doy a cualquiera.

Buey: ¡No Peng! ¡Cumple tu trato!

Po: ¿Trato? Déjame adivinar, ellos te encarcelaron y te hicieron preguntas sobre mí, ¿cierto?

Peng no decía nada, empezaba a tener problemas de nuevo, no sabe qué hacer.

Po: Te ayudo a razonar… Te preocupas por tu querida Lian, ¿no? Si te quedas, mataré principalmente a ELLA, luego a ti y al final los demás.

Se espantó de la amenaza del panda, miraba a Lian con temor de perderla.

Peng: No, ¡NO ERES CAPAZ!

Po: ¿No me crees? ¿Quieres qué te lo demuestre o te largas con ella?

Peng: ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME HACES ESTO?!

Buey: ¡No lo escuches Peng! ¡Pelea con él!

Lian: ¿Peng? – Preguntó con temor.

Po: Última advertencia, ¿te largas? O muere ella primero y luego tú, no tengo tiempo.

El gato empezaba a sentir una adrenalina y una presión tan fuerte que jamás ha experimentado.

Po: Tres…

Lian: ¿Peng?

Buey: ¡Pelea!

Po: Dos…

Buey: ¡Cumple tu promesa!

Po: Uno…

Peng: ¡Maldición! ¡Ya! ¡Vámonos Lian! ¡Todo al diablo!

Po: Inteligente decisión.

Buey: ¡No! ¡Tenías que cumplirlo!

El maestro Buey corre para atacar a Peng, pero Po aparece en frente de él y da un rodillazo en el abdomen con demasiada fuerza, Buey no pudo seguir de pie.

Peng: Gracias Po, seguirás siendo mi héroe aunque seas un… – Suspende su oración.

Po: No hay de qué y buena suerte, hay un bote en el puerto con provisiones, un mapa y una brújula, lo tenía preparado por si acaso.

La pareja asiente con una sonrisa y empiezan a correr, Po mira uno de los lobos y señala para que acompañe a los felinos.

Po: Li-Yu, ¿lo consiguieron?

Li-Yu: Creo que fue más fácil, fueron pocas bajas de nuestro ejército y las personas están debajo de nuestros pies.

Po: Perfecto, ahora quiero hacer un estreno de mi poder.

Song: ¿Po? – Se acerca al panda y ve al único difunto en el suelo.

Po: Tenía que hacerlo Song, ¿platicamos más tarde?

Song: No es eso, pero mejor más tarde platicamos.

Li-Yu: Siento interrumpirlos tortolos, ¿nos preparamos para ir a Beijing?

Po: En unas dos horas aproximadas iremos allá, ya que tuvimos otra victoria en nuestras palmas, necesito accionar un plan.

Song: ¿Cuál es?

Po: ¿Lo recuerdas, Song?

Abría su mano derecha y empezaba a salir pequeñas cargas verdes en su palma.

Song: ¿No es la que me enseñaste?

Po: Exacto, este es un buen provecho para esclavizar. – Ve al maestro Shifu. - ¿Por qué no iniciamos con usted?

Shifu estaba siendo sujetado en su cuello por un lobo, entonces el panda ve otro lobo cerca de él.

Po: ¡Lobos, sosténganlo firmemente!

Shifu: ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!

Po: Me acuerdo que me dijiste que no tenía madera para ser líder, mírame ahora, así que tranquilo, no dolerá por mucho tiempo.

Hace una sonrisa malvada que nadie más lo había visto sonreír, se para delante de Shifu con su mano extendida, acercaba su palma a la frente lentamente del panda rojo.

Shifu: ¡Por favor! ¡No lo hagas!

Tigresa: ¡PO! ¡¿QUÉ HACES?!

Mono: ¡¿No fue suficiente por hoy?!

Mantis: ¡Estás demente!

Víbora: ¡¿Qué harás?!

Los cinco suplicaban alborotadamente, pero tres lobos llegan a la Torre de la Llama jadeando fuerte como si hubiera una alerta, también iban cargando dos gansos uno de los dos caninos, los gansos eran Ping y Zeng. El lobo que no cargaba ninguno fue con Po de mucha urgencia.

Lobo: ¡Nos están atacando! ¡Y nos acaban!

Interrumpe su carga cuando escuchó que alguien más está en la isla peleando en su contra, Shifu respiraba bruscamente ya que no quería saber qué pasaría si lo hubiera conseguido.

Po: ¿Sabes quiénes son?

Lobo: ¡Son como maestros, señor Po!

Po: Tiene que ser un juego.

Lobo: ¡Acabaron la mitad de nuestra tripulación!

Po: Bien, ayúdenme a meter a los prisioneros en la torre o en cuartos disponibles, tal vez sea mejor en las celdas subterráneas, (mira a los lobos que sujetan a Shifu) ustedes dos no se lo lleven, será una excepción.

Dos Lobos: ¡Sí señor!

Se movían rápido los demás para meter a la gente y maestros en el lugar ordenado, pero el panda ve a Zeng y Ping inconscientes e incluso atados, pensó que ya los había echado de menos. En unos minutos se despejó el patio, en su lado están Li-Yu, Song, los dos lobos sujetando a Shifu.

Song: ¿Un plan que debamos saber?

Po: Será improvisado, les diré que me gustaría conocer o saber quiénes son esos tales maestros.

Li-Yu: En cuanto antes preparémonos, siento que están cerca.

Po: Mientras tanto…

Prepara su mano tan rápido e intenta ponérselo en la frente de Shifu con impaciencia, pero siente un golpe tan rápido en su mano por alguien que volaba, fue interrumpida otra vez su intento de estreno.

Shifu: Oh, Grulla.

En la entrada ven a Pei (Águila), Luan (Tigre), Tai (Jaguar), Xing (Coneja), Liu (Zorra), Xiao (Liebre Hembra), la maestra Leoparda de las Nieves, maestro Elefante y el maestro Gallo. Li-Yu y Song se empezaron a preocupar, pero Po se lo toma con calma ante la situación.

Song: ¿Y ahora qué haremos?

Po: Li-Yu, lleva a tus dos lobos y a Shifu dentro de la Torre, y Song te quedas con ella para vigilar la zona juntas.

Li-Yu y Song: Entendido. – Dijeron al unísono.

Po: Esto se va intensificar las cosas, Song, llévalos adentro de la prisión para no hacer mucho movimiento.

Asiente la felina, junta a todos tomando de la mano y desaparece. Po camina hacia el centro, observa al maestro Grulla aterrizando junto con los otros.

Po: Estoy sorprendido de veras, ¿cómo pudieron salir?

Grulla: ¡No estamos solos, Po!

Po: Vaya, espero esta vez tomármelo en serio, ha sido muy aburrido este día aunque preferiría ahorrarme las energías que desgastarme para este momento, les pregunto, ¿ustedes y quién más? Me doy una teoría que son varios porque acabaron con mi ejército tan pronto.

Elefante: ¡Seremos demasiado para ti Po! ¡Estás acabado! ¡Ríndete!

Po: Denme una razón lógica y persuasible para que yo me rinda.

Desde ese entonces entran: Hundun, Tong Fo, Junjie, Kim el Invencible, Cocodrilos Bandidos (Fung, Gahri, Irwin y otros tres desconocidos), Fenghuang, Fu Xi, Heilang, Temutai, Pai Mei, Mei Ling, Lidong, Wu Kong, y Taotie con sus máquinas y su hijo Bian Zao. (Son los antagónicos de Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po).

Po: ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Cuándo los malos se volvieron buenos?

Fenghuang: Sólo vinimos para acabarte, ¡tonto!

Fung: Nos quitaste todo el trabajo como bandidos.

Kim: Yo vengo a destruirte.

Pai Mei: Por fin te haré picadillo.

Taotie: Mi hijo y yo te derrotaremos primero, y verás que el Kung Fu puede ser vencido.

El panda siente algo de humor en los comentarios e inicia a reírse tanto que les pareció un poco molesto que no le tomen como amenaza sino un chiste.

Leoparda: ¿De qué te ríes?

Po: Ustedes son graciosos, *suspiro* dejé de reír hace tres años, pero les agradezco por recuperar mi sentido de humor.

Gallo: ¡Ríndete Po! ¡Te aniquilaremos! ¡Somos 29 y ustedes son tres!

Po: Mis acompañantes están ausentes así que soy yo solo.

Luan: ¡Ja! ¡Será pan comido!

Po: ¿En serio? – Sonríe maléficamente.

El panda se concentra en su lugar, cierra sus ojos, una mano de él toma su propio puño, ven los maestros y villanos que intenta hacer. Inesperadamente, observan que se iban multiplicando muchos Po's en el patio con una aproximación de 32 sombras del panda, los demás se quedaron congelados y boqui-abiertos.

 **Una cosa, disculpen por la demora me quedé corto de inspiración y apenas estoy dándome ideas, mi primo me llamó la atención antes de que se fuera, trataré ponerme un poco más en corriente.**

 **Comenten y den Follow como alerta para un nuevo capítulo.**


	19. No Hay Esperanza

**Disculpen el retraso, ya había entrado a la universidad hace unas semanas y estuvo pesado, en pocas palabras, no tuve tiempo ni siquiera para entrar más de diez min. a la página fanfiction.**

 **RESPUESTAS.**

 **AlienHeart1915: asegurándote que no perderás la cabeza después de todo.**

 **Jeffersongongora: creo que fue muy complejo para ellos, peng hizo lo correcto.**

 **TheLeyendaryDragonWarrior: sí, fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, tengo que decir que tienes un buen punto de las advertencias para los sensibles del gore.**

 **Yu-Li: gracias, pues aquí hay otra.**

 **Guest: Servido.**

 **Jair937: gracias, espero seguir haciéndolo así.**

 **Danielgordinhosex: hecho…**

 **Ferjahir: gracias, también me gusta el po malo que el bueno.**

 **juanDiego16: gracias por ese gran comentario.**

 **Tal vez dé el aviso que será el antepenúltimo capítulo de esta historia y haga una** **SEGUNDA PARTE** **, por el momento disfruten porque al finalizar esta historia habrá** _ **epílogos**_ **(escenas no incluidas en la historia por si no lo saben) escritas por el Autor oficial antes de marcharse.**

 **18° CAPÍTULO – No Hay Esperanza.**

Los maestros protagónicos vieron el movimiento imposible de creer, observaban las sombras perfectas: tenían la misma herida en el brazo izquierdo, sin duda los mismos rasgos y personalidad, a cambio ya no son sombras oscuras sino son más que nada como clones del panda.

Temutai: Son las sombras de Qi, el poder único e imposible de hacerlo. – Comentó pasmado.

Fenghuang: ¿Cómo es posible que este tonto pueda dominarlo fácilmente?

Po: Cuida esa boca si no quieres que te vaya lo peor, pajarraca. – Hablaron los clones al mismo tiempo.

Entonces todos los Po's desaparecen incluyendo el original, se alertan los veintinueve contrincantes, se cuestionaban dónde se había ido o pensaron que va ser un ataque sorpresa.

Gahri: Chicos, creo que tengo ganas de salir corriendo. – Dijo con voz temerosa.

Fung: ¡No irás a ningún lado Gahri!

Irwin: Jefe, ¿recuerda que le dijimos a Po que no volveríamos a ser bandidos?

Fung: Cierto, pero no prometí nada.

Xing (Coneja): ¡SE PUEDEN CALLAR LOS TRES! ¡ESTO ES SERIO!

Fung: Oye conejita, es nuestra discusión, ¡no la tuya!

Tong Fo: ¡Cállense! ¡¿O los callo a ustedes?!

Irwin: A ti si te haremos ca…

Fue interrumpido por un golpe de una sombra velozmente, intentaron darle el golpe al atacante, pero la sombra tiene los mismos poderes del original.

Mei Ling: ¡Vayamos al centro!

Hundun: ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Seremos blanco fácil!

Fu Xi: Diría que es buena idea, estaríamos peor si nos quedáramos cerca de la puerta.

Junjie: Bien señor Fideo, todos al centro del patio. – Se molestó la cobra.

Los maestros y villanos caminaban en conjunto circular lentamente con mucha precaución, observando su alrededor, les daba mala espina que no aparecieran por mucho tiempo el panda y sus sombras, obtuvieron la idea que podría ser un plan de él.

Taotie: ¿De verdad creen que ganemos? – Cuestiona con su máquina de brazos de acero.

Nadie respondía la pregunta del jabalí ni su propio hijo, seguían caminando con un profundo silencio.

De gran velocidad aparece una sombra en frente de Fenghuang, le da un golpe en el pico una patada en el estómago con fuerza, se alertan los demás y diez villanos de estatura media empiezan a atacar la amenaza pero por sorpresa exactamente diez sombras aparecen en frente de cada uno de ellos con una patada en la cara, los otros maestros y villanos desocupados empiezan a atacarlos. Ya que los maestros y villanos intentaban dar tan siquiera un golpe, aunque las sombras tienen la misma habilidad de Po, así que no tenían tanta suerte a pesar que el panda sabía los movimientos de cada uno, y ese conocimiento lo tienen sus sombras.

Los veintinueve tenían dificultades con el desconocido estilo de pelea que tiene el antagónico, ya que les hacía difícil esquivar algunos golpes engañosos, pero Temutai logra dar un golpe a una sombra que se desvanece con humo negro. Los demás no tuvieron tiempo de hablar de la idea pero lógicamente sabían que tienen que hacer.

Leoparda de las Nieves: ¡No hay duda de que tenemos que hacer! – Exclamó peleando.

Las sombras: ¡Si es que pueden! – Dijeron al unísono.

 _Interior de la Prisión Subterránea._

En la enorme prisión subterránea, están las personas encerradas o algunos atados o encadenados, además estaban aterrorizadas, lloraban, temblaban, completamente confundidos, sin esperanzas. Por otra parte, Song y Li-Yu caminaban juntas viendo a las personas y unos cuantos lobos vigilando el tenebroso lugar.

Li-Yu: Te he visto un poco extraña, ¿algo que contar gatita?

Song: No es importante.

Li-Yu: Sé que nos llevamos un poco mal, pero somos equipo, no anda bien en ti como te ves.

Song: Ya dije, no es importante. – Dijo un poco molesta y se agarraba el vientre.

Li-Yu: Ya entiendo, estás preocupada porque estás em...

La felina le toma de los brazos y le tapa la boca con presión.

Song: ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo! – Advierte con voz amenazante.

La loba le avienta el brazo que le tapaba la boca y la empujó, la felina siguió caminando como si no pasara nada.

Li-Yu: Debes cuidar tu comportamiento, no quiero dar más problemas a Po.

Song: Entonces, déjame sola. – Se aleja más de ella.

Li-Yu: Sí que está de malas, no me extraña que sea bipolar. – Camina a otra dirección.

 _Lado de Song._

La felina entra a un cuarto vacío y oscuro, se recarga a una pared, se desliza lentamente para sentarse, al tocar suelo, encoge sus piernas y se abraza a sí misma. No paró de pensar como decirle a Po sobre el embarazo no deseado que ella no lo esperaba de esa forma, a pesar que escondió su estrés por la seriedad para que no sospechara nada su querido panda.

Song (pensando): Rayos, ¿cómo reaccionaría Po sobre esto? ¿Y por qué tan pronto y en la situación no adecuada? – Se frotaba la cara. – No debe saberlo hasta que hayamos conquistado China.

 _Lado de Li-Yu._

Después de apartarse de Song, fue a subir en el segundo nivel, ya que tiene quince niveles y estaban en la diez. Veía a sus pocos soldados sobrevivientes del ataque de los maestros y villanos. Ella iba caminando un poco tranquila, camina de unas escaleras muy empinadas que lleva a la superficie, va directo a la salida para ver cómo le va su jefe panda, pero se topa con dos arqueros "vigilando" la puerta, estaban viendo a través de dos pequeños hoyos que ellos hicieron por su cuenta en la gruesa puerta donde se veía la pelea del panda, estaban demasiado entretenidos.

Lobo 1: ¿Viste eso? ¡Les ganó!

Lobo 2: ¡Es increíble! Recuérdame de no hacer una tontería con él.

Li-Yu: Ni siquiera conmigo.

Se espantan los lobos arqueros, se ponían en firmes, la loba se acercaba a los dos con seriedad y los dos se ponían nerviosos. Ella camina en medio de ellos, pone una mano en el hombro de cada uno de los dos.

Lobos: Lo sentimos, jefa, no volveremos hacerlo.

Li-Yu: ¿Por qué se disculpan? Fue bueno saber que Po ganó la pelea.

Se sintieron más calmados después de oír el comentario de su líder.

Li-Yu: Saldré, ustedes quédense aquí, ¿bien?

Lobos: Sí, señora.

Li-Yu: Oh qué buenos chicos.

Camina hacia la puerta para averiguar si ha acabado todo, Li-Yu está muy confiada, su mano acercaba la manija de la puerta, pero empezó a oír ruidos de pelea cerca de ella, desde luego las dos enormes puertas se abrieron con fuerza aventando a la loba a la izquierda, en el piso levanta sólo su pecho, se sentía un poco atarantada por el golpe, recuperaba la visión y ve a un hipopótamo estampado en la pared un poco lejos de ella, sus dos lobos estaban tirados en diferentes lados. Mira la entrada y entra Po un poco serio.

Po: ¿Kim el invencible? Ya deberías cambiar ese nombre.

Li-Yu: ¡Po! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Me hubiera aplastado! – Observa a sus dos lobos.

Po: Lo siento, además, ¿qué ibas a hacer? Te había dicho que debes permanecer dentro de la celda cuidando para que no hicieran nada estúpido los cinco idiotas y Shifu.

No supo que decir en su favor, pero el panda seguía mirándola para que ella respondiera.

Po: ¿Dónde está Song?

Li-Yu: Dentro de la celda, y yo quería ver si había acabado.

El panda va junto a ella y le estira la mano, sin pensarlo le toma la mano y él la levanta del piso.

Po: Ve a buscar el resto de tu ejército allí afuera, necesitamos apurarnos, no hay mucho tiempo… mientras tanto iré a buscar a Song. – Desaparece.

Va con sus dos lobos apenas despertándose, los levantaba del brazo y ahora sabía que tiene que darse deprisa.

Li-Yu: ¡Síganme! ¡Busquemos a los demás!

Lobos: ¡Sí señora Li-Yu! – Corren tras ella.

Los tres se quedan parados bastante sorprendidos, veían los maestros y villanos que fueron golpeados brutalmente por el panda, los maestros se revolcaban del dolor, otros estaban inconscientes, unos trataban de levantarse sin resultado.

Fenghuang: No… no es… posible que ese… ese… – Se arrastra con dolor y deja suspendida su oración.

La loba baja de las empinadas escaleras para estar con los heridos del patio con sus dos guardianes y responde Li-Yu por Po.

Li-Yu: Oye querida, ¿no ves que ha cambiado demasiado? No es para que lo subestimaras, pajarita.

Fenghuang: Tú debes ser la mascota de ese tonto.

Li-Yu: ¿Mascota? Soy su mano derecha, preocúpate tú en que seas nuestra mascota. – Sonríe con maldad.

Prosigue en su misión la canina con sus dos lobos, pisando de paso quienes estén en su camino.

Fenghuang: ¡NO SALDRÁN CON LA SUYA!

Li-Yu: ¿No te parece obvio que ya lo hicimos? – Dijo de tono burlona.

Los tres lobos saltan lo más alto con la intención de finalizar la conversación entre ellas dos, el maestro gallo y leoparda de las nieves se arrastraban junto a ella, se esforzaban por pararse, pero fallaban en los intentos.

Gallo: ¿Qué haremos? No pudimos…

Leoparda: Lograrlo… es demasiado fuerte con sus poderes.

Fenghuang: Necesitamos huir antes de que nos tomen como sus muñecos.

Luan: ¿Y qué pasará con los demás? – Se junta con ellos arrastrando sus pies y agarrándose el estómago.

Fenghuang: Tenemos que olvidar los demás, nos llevaremos al maestro Elefante y Grulla.

Los maestros asintieron, se ayudaban uno al otro para estar en pie e ir por los dos maestros, trataban de caminar a la puerta principal donde se ubican ellos dos, por sorpresa escuchan una voz atrás de ellos que fue evidente quien era.

Po: ¿A dónde creen que van? No hemos terminado aún.

Ignoraron al panda, corrieron casi cojeando pero aparece enfrente de los fugitivos.

Po: Oigan, ¿por qué no hablamos un rato más?

Leoparda: ¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar!

Po: Yo sí, así que vamos hacer esto, ¿me obedecen o los obligo? Saben que no tienen más de esas dos elecciones.

Leoparda: No has respondido anteriormente por qué eres así. – Intenta cambiar de tema.

Po: ¿No lo había mencionado? Bueno, maestra Leoparda de las Nieves a tu respuesta es… ¿qué te importa?

Los cinco maestros fueron tacleados en la espalda por lobos y atarlos de las manos y pies (excepto a Mantis y Víbora, se darán la idea de cómo fueron capturados), lo hacían con el resto de los heridos para llevarlos al centro. De unos minutos después, sacan a los cuatro furiosos y Shifu golpeados, ponen en una sola fila a todos los veintinueve y los cinco a igual que supuesto padre Ping.

Po: Otra vez reuniendo la familia, ¿no es así? Integrando los cinco furiosos actuales y los viejos, como saben ya estoy a punto de dar otro paso que es ir a Beijing y tomar el control total de China, tal vez lo repetí mucho pero recupero esta emoción por hacerlo.

Shifu: ¡Tu ejército no es suficiente para invadir China!

Po: Lo sé, mi punto es que tengo a ustedes.

Tigresa: ¡NO CONTARÁS CON NOSOTROS!

Po: ¿Cuándo dije que les iba pedir ayuda? *risas* No, yo los manipularé, tuve tantas interrupciones imprevistas que ahora sí lo voy hacer. – Extiende su mano prendiendo chispas verdes. – Tú lobo, tráeme a ese Búho.

Fenghuang: ¡No! ¡¿qué vas a hacer?!

La búho es empujado por un lobo a los pies de Po, una vez enfrente de él, fue volteada cara a cara, mostraba una sonrisa malévola hacia ella, la sujeta del cuello y habla.

Po: ¿Últimas palabras?

Fenghuang: ¡ERES UN MALDITO TARADO!

Po: Gracias, adiós y bienvenido…. ¡Esclava!

Po pone su mano cargada en la frente de Fenghuang, gritaba Fenghuang hasta quedarse sin aire, veían los demás que pasaba por un terrible dolor en su cabeza, salían luces verdes en sus ojos y boca, sentían un gran temor en el interior de los maestros y villanos espectadores del escalofriante dolor que ni siquiera querían estar en su lugar, el panda iba concluyendo con la búho, dejaban de brillar sus ojos y boca, observaban que está quieta y el panda se aparta de ella pero antes con sus cortas garras cortaba sus alas y patas atadas.

Po: ¡Esclava! ¡De pie!

La búho se levanta lentamente para obedecer la orden de Po, ya hecha, maestros y villanos la ven como si no tuviera alma, sólo es una ser hipnotizado de bajo control alguno.

Grulla: ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

Po: Lo que tengo que hacerles a todos ustedes, ¿les gusta mi nuevo poder?

Miraban al panda con odio, otros sentían miedo de ser manipulados por el panda involuntariamente.

Po: No me miren así, yo hago lo que debo hacer, ¿en mi lugar lo harían?

Luan: ¡Por supuesto que no! – Acordaban con el tigre.

Po: No tienen empatía y mucho menos ustedes cinco, claro que tampoco Shifu, esto es una guerra sin tregua, no hay perdón ni piedad a mis traidores amigos. – Camina en frente de ellos. – Gracias a ustedes, no sabría que hubiera sido de mí, el lado negativo es que fueron malas experiencias, pero aprendí que no debo confiar a cualquiera, tampoco hacerme ilusiones y expectativas porque yo me hice creer que iba a ser el eterno Guerrero Dragón, si ahora se preguntan dónde está Shen. – Ve a los otros. – Pregúntenle a Shifu, Tigresa, Mantis, Víbora y Mono.

Grulla: ¿Qué-qué pasó? – Agachan sus cabezas los cuatro.

Po: Ya tienes la respuesta, pero esta vez fue su muerte definitiva, juraría que si volviera a regresar, lo mataría despiadadamente aunque dudo en que regrese, deberían saber que le extirpé el corazón a ese desgraciado impostor que tanto querían, hablando de ello es increíble que me hayan sustituido de un día a otro y no lo superaré.

Shifu: Po, por favor, ya te hemos dicho que nos perdonaras y aceptamos nuestro e…

Corta la oración del panda rojo poniendo su pata en el pecho y presionándolo contra el piso.

Po: ¿Me crees un imbécil para caer esa trampa emocional? Ya lo he oído miles de veces como no tienes idea, además cuando intentaron disculparse y hablar conmigo como "amigos", ¿qué recibí? – Muestra su herida de su hombro izq. – Me sacaste de quicio.

Abre su mano y se concentra de nuevo para hacer lo mismo como pasó Fenghuang.

Cinco Furiosos: ¡NOO!

Finalizando, hace la misma acción de cortar los lazos y ordenándolo a que se levante, al ver Shifu siendo esclavo de Po, pensaron que ya están acabados y quizás tengan que resignarse en ser sus sirvientes de por vida. Llega Li-Yu con varios lobos heridos por los maestros, pero tienen la condición de caminar.

Li-Yu: ¿Has hecho el espectáculo sin Song y sin mí?

Po: Song quería estar sola, creo que necesitamos platicar, pero este momento prepara un barco para ir rumbo a Beijing, suficiente para que podamos navegar todos nosotros.

Li-Yu: ¿Qué les pasará a los prisioneros y la gente?

Po: Debes tener en cuenta que van a estar bajo mis órdenes.

Li-Yu: ¿Todos?

Po: Descuida, yo me encargo, hazme el favor de hacer lo que te pido.

Li-Yu: Será un placer Po. – Guiña al panda y se da la vuelta.

Al parecer no dio mucha importancia, más bien sabía cómo es ella, Po recordaba una cosa en que estaba.

Po: ¿Dónde estábamos? Oh cierto, ya recordé.

Vieron el panda que alzaba sus dos manos y salían chispas grandes con sus manos juntas, el bicolor miraba cada uno de ellos, ve la actitud tranquila y la frente en alto ahora uno de ellos dando su último respiro antes de que no tengan el control de su mente y alma.

Po: Son héroes por hoy, mañana serán olvidados, adiós amigos y enemigos, disfrutarán estar conmigo.

Apunta a toda la fila con sus manos y dispara centellas directamente a las cabezas de la larga fila.

 **Ya casi acabamos la historia, falta la penúltima y la última desgraciadamente para ustedes, pero repito que habrá segunda parte que va estar relacionado con… va ser sorpresa, no prometo que tan pronto vaya a actualizar, los universitarios me entenderán por las responsabilidades que tenemos. Nos veremos y Comenten.**


	20. Un Día de Todo

**Sigan leyendo.**

 **RESPUESTAS:**

 **TheLegendaryDragonWarrior: Se te agradece la comprensión y la segunda parte va ser para este año. Chao.**

 **Jeffersongongora: Ja, buena, como ves pasarán más cosas.**

 **YU-LI: Gracias por la comprensión, trato de adelantar y escribir capítulos tanto como puedo.**

 **Ilse Jean Pataki: Gracias por la aceptación de la historia y aquí ves este nuevo capítulo, servida.**

 **19° CAPÍTULO – Un Día de Todo.**

En una noche fría, Gongmen fue totalmente destruido e invadido por el gran villano y su ejército imparable, tuvieron el éxito de controlar las costas, así como Po pudo esclavizar a los maestros para dar el golpe final como su objetivo, incluso tuvo la oportunidad de controlar a la gente con el mismo estado de los villanos y protectores a que presten sus servicios el tiempo que quiera el panda.

Por lo tanto, Po se ubicaba en la punta de la torre manteniendo el equilibrio con perfecta postura, esperaba a Li-Yu para que termine la embarcación necesaria para ir directo a Beijing, pero le daba malos presentimientos y lo peor no sabe el por qué, odia tener ese tipo de condición que al final intenta olvidarlo.

Po: Al menos tengo que esperar qué es. – Susurra por sí mismo.

Ve sus esclavos trabajando en cada parte de Gongmen a las personas adultas como hormigas trabajando, hizo su misma estrategia de dejar los niños libres con un adulto, él advirtió a los prisioneros menores y al mayor que ni se les ocurriera ir a Beijing. De haberse aburrido estar arriba, va al patio con sus esclavos de batalla, están parados firmemente en sus lugares originalmente, el bicolor se paraba enfrente de Tigresa, al verla le daba un sabor de la decepción.

Po (Pensando): Debiste tomar en cuenta lo cuánto te amaba, pero me hizo más daño aferrarme. – Cerraba sus ojos con un gesto de ira.

Luego caminaba paso a paso para estar enfrente del ganso su ex-padre, no decía nada, sino negaba con su cabeza, después del ganso pasaba con Fung (Cocodrilo líder bandido).

Po (Pensando): Retomando un poco en el pasado, recuerdo que habías dicho que ibas a dejar de ser bandido después de cumplir una condena, no me sorprende que no lo cumplieras, espero que me hayan sacado provecho cuando tuvieron el momento adecuado de que yo había perdido la memoria y saqueara a los Cinco Furiosos y Shifu (Episodio 80: Po, El Croc).

Ve una silla de madera común, cerca de una columna de las escaleras, él pensó que necesitaba tomar un corto descanso. Entonces camina hacia ella para tomarla y colocarla en el centro del patio, se sentaba y contemplaba a sus esclavos.

Po: Por fin lo conseguí. 

Y en unos segundos viene Li-Yu, percata el panda que ella venía armada con una espada en su cadera, además cargaba una bolsa de flechas sobre su espalda y un arco en sus manos.

Li-Yu: Está listo el barco, tuvimos suerte que lo hayamos encontrado en los puertos de buen estado.

Po: Muy bien, ahora tu pregunta es si vamos a navegar en este momento, ¿no?

Li-Yu: Quisiera saber la respuesta.

Po: Pensé que podríamos mañana empezar. – No quita la mirada a sus esclavos.

Li-Yu: A tus órdenes, me suena bien esa decisión para que descansen los pocos soldados que tenemos.

Po: Ese es el punto…

Da la vuelta Li-Yu para marcharse, el jefe quedaba en silencio sin quitar de la vista de ellos, el panda da un suspiro y vuelve hablar.

Po: Li-Yu, antes de que te marches. – Voltea la canina. – ¿Sabes que le pasa a Song? La estoy notando un poco extraña.

Li-Yu: No en realidad, sabes que no hablo mucho con ella, de las cortas conversaciones que tenemos en raras veces sean algo irrelevantes, es lo único que te puedo decir, querido. – Sigue la canina a su camino.

Empezaba a cuestionarse más que encontrar respuestas, le inquietaba las preguntas no respondidas, sabía que en el transcurso de los días lo sabrá, es decir, sólo cuestión de tiempo. Se dio cuenta de él que todavía sigue sintiendo algo por Tigresa, en lo profundo de su corazón queda un trozo de sentimiento que le revive lo que supuestamente había "perdido", así que echa reojo a su esclava, no paraba de maldecirse desde su interior lo que está pasando.

Se levanta con rapidez, toma la silla para aventarla hacia arriba, hecho él salta alto y destroza la silla con una patada giratoria. En vano, no fue lo suficiente para sacar el coraje acumulado por su pésima noticia.

Po (Pensando): No seas estúpido, no debes confiar en nadie más ni mucho menos de ella.

Comienza a ir alguna parte de la torre, iba a buscar habitaciones para dormir, pero antes de eso necesitaba darse un buen baño.

Po: En el Valle del Mal podría ser el lugar adecuado para bañarme.

Se tele-transporta al Valle, aparece en el central de aquel sitio, vio que no había nadie, sólo en su vista hay escombros, casas destrozadas, montones de grandes piedras o concreto, entonces caminaba entre el valle fantasma.

Po: ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió esclavizar desde el inicio? – Se da un manotazo en la cara. – En fin, nadie es perfecto.

Luego de caminar en el valle, se encuentra a su único esclavo que sigue trabajando de amontonar los escombros, echo de menos a ese conejo porque sólo fue un conejillo de indias. En unos minutos va a su cueva o antiguo hogar, ve el polvo que invadía en su espacio donde solía vivir. Camina más a fondo, ve su cajón de comida, la mayoría ya estaba podrida o caducada, pero en un rincón nota su peluche y el bastón de Oogway que él había colocado antes de que continuara su plan, no dudó en acercarse y tomar su peluche de felpa, después de tenerlo en sus manos, se recarga de la pared y se sienta.

Po: Sigo preguntándome si hay más como yo, ¿o soy el único que sobrevivió? – Acariciaba el peluche panda.

Deja de acariciarlo y con su mano derecha pone su mano al suelo, con sus dedos siente algo sólido, checa que fue lo que tocó y era una botella de alcohol que sobraba un cuarto de la tal sustancia. Lo abre, no lo piensa dos veces para echar un trago, más tarde de pasar tu rato a solas, deja el objeto junto con el bastón de Oogway que mejor busca sus cosas de baño. Va al río un poco lejos de su antigua casa cuando llegó, el río iba la corriente de forma tranquila, se desnudaba el panda, luego meterse en ella por unos minutos de privacidad.

 _En el puerto…_

En un largo muelle de allí, está la loba Li-Yu y su leal mano derecha Hao, veían los mares haciendo olas suaves, la luz de la luna brillaba sobre el agua, de unos segundos Hao ve a su líder un poco preocupada viendo a lo más allá del mar, no aguantaba en hablar con su jefa canina.

Hao: ¿Permiso de expresarme y de cuestionar?

Li-Yu: Adelante.

Hao: ¿Por qué se ve muy preocupada? Hace un rato estaba contenta y ahora es curioso que lo vea de esa forma.

Li-Yu: ¿Recuerdas del trato después de que Po y nosotros atacamos al Valle?

Hao: Sí, ¿en serio piensa hacerlo? No es una decisión muy buena, señora Li-Yu.

Li-Yu: Tengo que, sabes que quiero recuperarlo.

Hao: Supongo que ya no siente nada por él, ¿es verdad?

Li-Yu: ¿De qué sirve tratar para que esté con él? Si al final ama a esa gata que pronto se irá de un momento.

Hao: Un segundo jefa, ¿cómo que se marchará Song?

Li-Yu: Tiene sus razones, pero te lo puedo contar porque eres mi fiel seguidor.

Hao: Gracias señora, aunque si cree que no está dispuesta a decírmelo, no hay problema, entendería que son secretos.

Li-Yu: Song está embarazada…

Hao se quedó congelado con un gesto atónito.

Hao: Eso no me lo esperaba, ¿cuándo sucedió eso?

Li-Yu: Increíblemente hace unos días atrás me lo dijo cuando peleé con ella, pero Po no lo sabe y tú sabes que debes mantenerlo en secreto.

Hao: Lo prometo señora.

Li-Yu: Lo espero bien de ti, pero deja de llamarme señora, me siento más vieja cuando me llamas así.

Hao: Lo siento Li-Yu, ¿podría hacer una pregunta del tema? – Asiente la loba. – ¿Dejará de estar con nosotros esa chica? ¿Y cuándo?

Li-Yu: Ella quiere que esté a salvo su lindo hijo del peligro, por eso se irá y no quiere que lo sepa Po, creo que se va ir lejos en esta noche, obvio no se despedirá de Po, así que tenemos que disimular.

Hao: ¿Está de acuerdo con ella de sus acciones?

Li-Yu: Si fuera ella, haría lo mismo.

Hao: Po se preocupará mucho si no la encuentra y te sospechará a ti que probablemente… ¡TE VAYA MATAR!

Li-Yu: Tendré que asumir ese riesgo, además, si queremos salir vivos, mañana tendremos tiempo para seguir la corriente del juego, debería admitir que me odiaré si le hago eso a Po.

Hao: ¿Cree que valdrá la pena por salvar a su hermano?

Li-Yu: Él es el único que queda vivo de mi familia, pues mi respuesta tiene que valer la pena.

Hao: Li-Yu, sabes que ese cerdo no es confiable y lo sabes, después de hacer la captura ¿lo cumpliría? Yo lo dudo.

Li-Yu: Yo espero que lo cumpla o lo mataré con mis propias manos. – Aprieta sus puños.

Hao: Estoy con usted, jefa Li-Yu.

Li-Yu: Gracias Hao.

Hao: No hay de qué agradecer, mi estimada, pero quiero decirle que me concierne en el plan de capturar a Po, siendo sincero no me gusta traicionar.

Li-Yu: A mí tampoco, pero no tengo otra alternativa que hacerlo, este trato no es cualquiera y lo debes comprender.

Hao: Entiendo, ¿no le causaría un remordimiento tan grande? Sabes que él nos dio su confianza que con nadie más lo haría aparte de su novia que ya no estará con nosotros imprevistamente.

Li-Yu: Le va ir las cosas muy mal, sólo por este maldito detalle que tenemos entre el Emperador y yo.

Hao: Pensándolo bien, ¿lo seguiríamos ayudando después del trato?

Li-Yu: No lo creo, nos negaría dar su confianza, igual como le hizo con los cinco furiosos y Shifu, aunque me da el temor en que algún momento salga todo mal, sabes lo fuerte que es para acabar a cualquiera.

Hao: En vez de ocultarlo, ¿por qué no le pedimos ayuda?

Li-Yu: No sabemos si alguien nos está espiando, una sombra vigilándonos por el Emperador, como mencioné anteriormente, me tomaré ese riesgo. – Da un suspiro de tristeza.

Hao: ¿Pasará algo si hacemos…?

Li-Yu: ¿Un movimiento en falso? Moriría mi hermano, a pesar que lo derrotemos no serviría de nada que vuelva él, por favor Hao, nadie sabe de esto, lo contaremos en el lugar y hora exacta cuando no esté Po para planear su captura.

Hao: Claro, aseguro que no será nada sencillo.

Li-Yu: Solamente hacemos lo que hacen los mercenarios…

 _Torre de la Llama Sagrada._

Ahora con la felina Song, preparaba algunas cosas en su vieja maleta que solía usarla de un determinado tiempo de viaje, en el cuarto desconocido dónde está ella empacaba lo útil para irse lo más lejos posible, no está muy segura de regresar con las Damas de las Sombras o hacer su recorrido por su propia cuenta, además que no había planeado un específico lugar para marchar y estar a salvo de los enemigos de Po que incluyen a ella.

Olvida su punto de destino a elegir, entonces ve una mesa; había una pequeña botella de tinta, una pluma y una hoja, igual una silla para acomodarse. Supo que necesita hacer una despedida, al menos una carta para no preocuparlo y alertarlo, Po ya no culparía a Li-Yu en que le haya hecho algo. Se dirige a la mesa, se sienta, toma la pluma empezando por mojar la punta y escribir, le daba nostalgia por dejarlo ya que le dijo que iba estar con él en las buenas y en las malas.

Song: Perdón Po, es por nuestro bebé que debemos cuidarlo. – Dijo en voz baja y derramar algunas lágrimas.

Después de haber escrito su carta para su querido panda, toma su maleta junto con ello también va utilizar su obsoleta sombrilla de buen cuidado, se tele-transporta al patio, la ubicación de los esclavos de batalla, ve a Tigresa y camina en frente de ella con la carta, le toma la mano de la felina rayada y pone la carta en su mano que al final cierra su puño y desaparece del patio para trasladarse a una zona segura que nadie pueda encontrarla.

 _ **El día siguiente…**_

De una nueva mañana apenas se asomaba el sol, empezaba haber mucha actividad por parte de los soldados además de la gente hipnotizada que estuvo trabajando toda la noche sin descanso, los soldados embarcaban cosas y armas extras antes de navegar. Nuestro villano panda había despertado antes de que amaneciera, comió algunas sobras que habían dejado en la cocina y se tele-transportó a los muelles, él observaba que esté en orden, en un segundo se le ocurrió ir a verificar el estado de los treinta y cuatro esclavos, casi estaba por olvidarlos, luego va al patio de la Torre y aparece en frente de ellos.

Po: Este poder es muy efectivo, pero ¿dónde está Song? No ha aparecido desde la mañana, aunque creo que está algún lado.

Prestaba atención en sus posturas, están parados firmementes ni siquiera se movieron de su posición. El panda nota algo entre uno de ellos y es Tigresa, tenía un objeto blanco de forma rectangular en la mano de ella, se alertaban todos sus sentidos y camina dónde está ella rápidamente.

Po: ¿Una carta?

Toma la mano de Tigresa y en seguida toma la carta, lo desdobla la hoja para redactar la carta:

 _Hola Po._

 _Te escribo esta carta porque tengo varias cosas por decirte que no tuve el valor de decírtelo de cara a cara, mi querido panda, debes saber que estoy embarazada y me fui a un lugar lejos de todo para salvar a nuestro pequeño cachorro, pero si te he dicho que iba estar a tu lado hasta el final, perdóname, no pude cumplirlo… Sólo me queda esperar, ojalá sigas adelante y logres completar tus afanes, por favor, no te rindas querido. Volveré cuando haya dado luz, obtén la calma y no te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien._

– _Song_

 _Te amo Po._

Cuando leyó la carta, quedó pálido al leer la parte que está embarazada, su mente está completamente en blanco.

Li-Yu: Po, ¿qué te sucede?

Po: ¿Eh? Oh… nada importante, mejor movámonos. – Guarda la carta con rudeza en su bolsa interior del chaleco.

Li-Yu: Bien, me adelanto. – Da un salto de gran altitud.

Po (Pensando): Esto no está bien. – Se frota la cara con sus dos manos. – ¡Esclavos! ¡Síganme!

Esclavos: Sí, amo Po.

Cierto tiempo que tomaron para llegar al puerto y subir al barco, empezaban a mover el barco, los lobos subían las anclas, otros preparaban velas con la necesidad de avanzar rápido el barco tanto como podían. Mientras Po, se recargaba en una combe mirando al mar en silencio y serio, trataba de dejarlo un lado porque se tenía que concentrar en que parte atacar primero, pero se acuerda de una imagen de Beijing que vio hace dos años, no lo pensó dos veces, es una gran provecho para él y no retrasar su último golpe. Antes de ir tal sitio, es prudente que tenía que pasar por desapercibido entre la multitud de gente, sería obvio que es la capital de China y habrá demasiadas personas. Fue a su cueva, buscaba algo útil para cubrir su rostro, ve las dos capuchas sobre la cama, pero no era buena idea, sería lógico que alertaría más a los guardias que podría hallarse en su misión. No tuvo tanta suerte de encontrar lo que quería, necesitaba improvisar lo más pronto que pueda.

Po: Song… no es lo mismo sin ti… y concentrándome ahora ¿qué utilizaría? – Luego chasqueó sus dedos. – Piedra de transformación – Dijo seriamente.

Recordó que la última vez Li-Yu había recogido la piedra y la dejó en alguna parte de la recepción en la prisión de Chorh-Gom. Se tele-transporta apresuradamente a ese lugar, realizaba su búsqueda de la piedra, pero no fue difícil ya que a piedra estaba sobre una mesa y unas hojas blancas que cubrían y pierda visibilidad a la vista de uno.

Lo agarra, ahora el siguiente problema que necesita una cadena o un lazo delgado para llevarla colgando, entonces con su creatividad, ve un hilo colgando en su chaleco, él reconoce que el hilo del chaleco es costoso de romperla, podría ser un material adecuado para el peso de la piedra. Deshila un tanto a su chaleco, con las medidas correctas para el cuello, mete el hilo entre en pequeño agujero de la piedra y hace un nudo para apretar o aflojar a su gusto, es lo manera más eficiente para que no pierda tiempo en tomar medidas.

Se pone el colgante, cierra sus ojos para concentrarse y convertirse lo que quiere ser, la piedra comienza brillar de color amarillo y rojo. Una luz enorme cubre su cuerpo hasta transformarse en que él deseó ser.

Ya listo, veía sus manos, cuerpo, su vestimenta. Se va al río cerca de su cueva, observa su reflejo y checar su aspecto tal como quería, afirmó y ahora es un tigre de pelaje blanco y rayas negras, casi auténtico como el maestro tigre Luan; su vestimenta es de un conjunto de Maestro Zen (Camisa tradicional Chino de mangas largas negro, pantalón negro y adaptada vendas en las manos y tobillos), notó algo en su aspecto que sus ojos siguen siendo de color Verde Jade, pero lo importante para él es que no sea reconocido por nadie.

Po: ¿Ahora qué nombre me pondré? – Queda pensativo el panda. – Bueno, mi nombre va ser Yang, creo que es hora de ir a Beijing.

Se acuerda de la imagen que vio sobre Beijing, entonces logra ir ahí sin complicaciones. Se ubica en la entrada de la capital, la ciudad está grandiosamente sobrepoblado, notaba que no había tanta pobreza, luego empieza a caminar más adentro de la ciudad, llegando al punto en que la gente comerciaba y son muchas personas que compraban en tal lugar, seguía caminando tranquilo y serio entre la multitud, veía que al norte de su posición hay enormes puertas y paredes elevadas, pero sabía que es la ciudad prohibida, sólo podían estar allí dentro la gente más rica y también los gobernantes incluso el Emperador.

Po (Pensando): Al pensarlo bien, será complicado, pero siempre hay un punto débil.

Paseaba en la ancha calle, veía eventos como: teatros, comedias y cantantes. De repente escucha alguien hablando fuertemente como si anunciara algo, un poco de curiosidad del panda fue a seguir la voz que no está retirado de él, al encontrarlo, había mucha gente, el supuesto panda empuja la gente para abrir paso hasta que quedó en la primera fila.

Po: ¿Su? (La ex – jefa de Song de las Damas de las Sombras).

Su: ¡Damas y caballeros! ¿Quién se atreve a pelar contra el Gran Kam? ¡Un gran macho fuerte e invencible, nadie le ha podido ganar en peleas, incluso podría ser mejor que el Villano que intenta invadir China señores, algo totalmente imposible!

La gente se reía, al panda no le pareció mucha gracia, pero lo olvida y estudia el aspecto del adversario, sólo es un elefante con cicatrices en las mejillas y brazos, después de observarlo da unos pasos hacia adelante.

Po: Yo pelearé contra ese tal Tonto Kam.

La felina se sorprendió por llamarlo así al oponente.

Kam: ¡Oye! ¡¿Quién te crees para llamarme así?! – Amenaza con su puño cerrado.

Po: Si yo gano, ¿qué me van a dar de premio?

Su: Oh chico rudo, si ganas tú, te llevarás ¥5000 en efectivo, pero si pierdas, ¿qué nos darás a cambio?

Po: Si yo pierdo, prestaré mis servicios en lo que sea. – La gente se impresiona.

Su: ¡Wow! ¡Suena interesante! ¿Qué opinas Kam?

Kam: Ya quiero verlo besando mis pies y trabajando por mí.

Su: ¡Perfecto! ¡Gente, den espacio a estos peleadores! ¡Hagan sus apuestas!

Hacían un gran círculo la gente, los dos peleadores se ponían en el centro, se tenían en contacto visual, el Elefante rival con su mirada trataba de intimidarlo, pero el Tigre no le intimidaba nada.

Po (Pensando): Su ha cambiado mucho, tiene la actitud como la novia de Peng... – Es interrumpido por Su.

Su: Una cosa chico guapo, ¿cómo te llamas?

Po: Mi nombre es Yang. – Dijo con tono serio.

Su: ¡Vaya! ¡Como el Yin Yang! ¡Buen nombre! ¡Mejor de una buena vez comencemos!

Los dos peleadores se preparan y asienten.

Su: ¡Peleen!

El elefante corre para atacarlo, estando cerca de él, empieza a dar bastantes golpes en su pecho, pero el Tigre los bloqueaba fácilmente, Po ve claramente que va alzar una pierna para dar una patada en las costillas, entonces con su pierna izquierdo con velocidad le patea su pierna derecha que iba utilizar y el panda cambia a otra pierna interceptándole una patada en su estómago ferozmente, Kam retrocede doce pasos y se agarraba el abdomen, ese golpe fue una advertencia para él que tiene mucha fuerza, la gente se impresionó con ese contraataque espectacular.

Po: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Kam: Estoy calentando gatito tonto.

Po: No me aburras.

Corre el elefante Kam para embestirlo, el panda tranquilamente saltó sobre él, ahora Po corre hacia él y el elefante volteó, cuando volteó empezaba a recibir numerosos golpes en el estómago, salta a su altura y da una patada giratoria que mandó al elefante besar el suelo.

Po: Lo más fácil que he peleado en toda mi vida.

Su no tuvo comentarios que decir, la gente tampoco, alguien tan chico le ganó a una cosa tan enorme.

Po: El tamaño no importa, ténganlo en cuenta, y reclamo mi premio. – Se para enfrente de la felina.

Su: Ah, sí, aquí tiene.

Un asistente de ella le trae cinco bolsas medianas de dinero, las toma y le dice algo antes de irse.

Po: Gracias… Su. – Se marcha.

Su: ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!

El tigre lo ignora y camina tranquilamente mirando hacia enfrente, una vez que se desestresó, en una farmacia ve a dos niños conejos discutiendo de algo, cuando se trata de niños para Po, tiene mucha empatía. Se acerca y escucha la discusión entre ellos, se trataba de que no le alcanzaba lo suficiente para comprar tal medicina, pero la conejita perseveraba que era para su madre y lo necesitaba urgentemente.

Conejita: ¡Por favor! ¡Haré lo que sea por comprarlas!

Chivo: Lo siento hija, no hay modo en que te las pueda dar, les falta 150 yuanes.

Conejito: Ya Niu, tratemos de conseguir ese dinero.

Niu: ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Nuestra madre la necesita ahora! ¡Dime cómo, Wing!

Wing: Vamos a hacer lo posible por conseguirlo, vayamos a buscar una forma.

Al escuchar lo último, entra a la farmacia el tigre.

Po: ¿Cuánto cuesta esa medicina que quieren comprar los chicos?

Chivo: Ochocientos yuanes, señor, ¿lo quiere?

Po: Entreguen la medicina a los niños, yo pago por ellos.

Chivo: Me parece bien señor.

El chivo les entrega la medicina a los niños y Po le da el dinero de la cantidad a pagar, salen de la farmacia los tres, caminan lejos del centro, pero de sorpresa los dos conejitos abrazan su pierna con fuerza.

Wing: ¡Gracias señor! ¡Fue muy bondadoso de su parte!

Po: No se preocupen, pero por favor, requiero espacio personal.

Niu: Lo sentimos señor, así agradecemos nosotros cuando alguien hace una buena acción con nosotros.

Po: Qué bien, ahora me tengo que ir otra dirección. – Se dirige a otra parte.

Niu: ¡Señor tigre! ¿No le gustaría comer con nosotros?

Po: Disculpen niños, como dije, debo ir a otro lugar urgentemente… lo haría si tuviera tiempo, así que por este momento no tengo tiempo, probablemente no nos veamos, pero tengan esto. – Le dan tres bolsas medianas de dinero.

Wing: ¡Oh cielos! ¿cuánto dinero es?

Po: Para que puedan mantenerse en dos meses o más.

Niu: Señor tigre, no sé qué decir, pero ¡Gracias! Debería haber más personas como usted.

Po: Supongo pero no hay muchos así, ustedes sean buenos; no roben.

Wing: Tendremos ese consejo bien presente señor, ¡Gracias!

Sonríe el panda y se marcha para continuar con su misión principal, unas cuadras más, le llegó una preocupación en su interior que los niños estén solos en una zona que casi no pasaba gente tan común. Desde su posición escucha gritos de una niña, sabía que iba a pasar algo malo con ellos, corre con velocidad y empujaba a la gente para ver lo que ocurre.

Cuando llegó, veía a tres tipos asaltándolos a los niños, se enojó el panda como si recuperara su ira y les grita a los tres que son zorros.

Po: ¡OIGAN IDIOTAS! ¡PRIMERO PELEEN CONMIGO!

Los tres zorros se acercan al tigre y lo rodean, sin embargo; el panda los ataca primero, se acerca con velocidad al primer zorro que está de enfrente y le da múltiples golpes en el pecho, le agarra el brazo y lo avienta contra otro que se aproximaba en su espalda, el tercero saca un cuchillo, lo intenta apuñalar en la cara pero el panda se agacha, se impulsa y da un salto para dar una patada en la cara que termina el zorro al suelo. Los dos vuelven a la pelea contra el tigre oponente, los dos lanzaban una lluvia de golpes, Po paraba casi algunos golpes porque ellos le dieron dos golpes en el pecho, luego de varios intentos de golpes un zorro hace una patada giratoria baja, el panda salta que por sorpresa el otro zorro salta y le da una patada en el pecho de Po, sale disparado hasta chocar con una mesa de restaurante que estaba fuera, se recupera instantáneamente se pone de pie.

Un zorro salta alto para dar un talonazo para dar en la parte parietal de la cabeza, Po hace una acrobacia de gimnasta y queda arriba de la mesa, se baja del otro lado, entonces el segundo zorro se sube a la mesa, el panda aprovecho dar una patada de empeine a sus pies, el zorro cae sobre la mesa y Po hace una patada trasera con su pierna izquierda brutalmente en su abdomen que el zorro fue enviado 7 metros de longitud y no pudo más.

El zorro que iba tras de él, salta para taclearlo desde el aire, pero el panda disfrazado alza la mesa haciendo chocar contra él, y da un golpe contundente que sale disparado junto con la mesa. Después de pelear con ellos va con los niños teniendo la calma.

Po: ¿Están bien niños?

Wing: Sí, señor estamos bien.

Po: Creo que debo acompañarlos hasta su casa.

Niu: Es un favor para nosotros, gracias señor.

Po: Vámonos.

Niu y Wing: ¡CUIDADO!

Se alerta el panda, voltea y ve el zorro que está a punto de apuñalarlo en su frente, reacciona rápido y para el ataque con un golpe en su antebrazo con fuerza para hacerlo retroceder, obteniendo la intención del panda de prepararse.

Po: ¡Atrás niños!

Se acerca el enemigo, el zorro hace un ataque frontal a los ojos, pero el panda flexiona la espalda hacia atrás para alejarse de la arma blanca, en seguida intenta apuñalar en su pecho, así que había adivinado Po que iba hacer eso, se hace un lado, el zorro hace cambio de mano para enterrárselo en el abdomen, Po agarra el codo logrando parar su ataque, el zorro lo empuja y le da una patada frontal a su pecho, el panda choca con su espalda contra la pared con fuerza, el zorro empieza apuntarlo con su cuchillo de que se rinda, Po se enoja más, se despega de la pared y pone en guardia.

El zorro hace e mismo ataque del inicio, Po se hace un lado e intentó dar un golpe en la sien, desafortunadamente su golpe fue esquivado por la agilidad del zorro, el cánido empieza hacer ataques rápidos con su cuchillo de intentar clavarle el cuchillo en el cráneo de Po, pero él no se dejaba fácilmente, el zorro hace un ataque rápido para clavárselo en el abdomen, pero Po le agarra el brazo entero y lo jala hacia adelante dándole un rodillazo en el estómago, a continuación le da un codazo en la nuca del zorro, el tigre jalaba de un lugar a otro para castrarlo, el zorro pierde paciencia que con su mano izquierda intenta darle un golpe de gancho, Po se agacha y da otro codazo en la nuca, regresa su mismo brazo como intento de otro golpe, el tigre lo esquiva y da otro rodillazo en el estómago con mayor fuerza y da una patada lateral en la cara, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared, lo dejaba aturdido por unos segundos, el panda sin piedad le daba puñetazos a combo en su pecho y cara, pero el zorro quería detener sus ataques agresivos, él para secamente su golpe que iba a darle en su mejilla, sostiene sus dos brazos y lo empuja para que tenga un poco de espacio y segundos.

Po lo ataca todavía sin tregua, empezaba a dar patadas frontales y laterales, muchas de esas patadas lo recibía el zorro, se sentía rendido, quería dar un cuchillazo en la cara del tigre, pero lo esquiva y contraataca con una patada giratoria hasta que hizo dos vueltas en el aire y cae al suelo.

El zorro sangraba de la nariz, cejas y boca, quería dejar de pelear, sentía demasiado dolor en todo el cuerpo.

Po: ¡Vamos! ¡¿No es lo que querías maldito gusano?!

Niu: ¡Cuidado señor!

Po siente la presencia de los dos zorros acercándose, da un paso largo hacia atrás y los dos zorros chocan en la espalda del tigre, en seguida da un doble codazo a los dos, dan tres pasos hacia atrás y Po hace un salto mortal hacia atrás y da doble patada de empeine igual a los dos zorros en sus cabezas que finalmente quedaron noqueados. Luego mirando enfrente ve al zorro de pie, corre con el cuchillo alzado en el aire.

Po: ¡Ya me tienes harto!

Le para la apuñalada, con mucha agresividad da una patada bajo de la axila y se escuchó un crujido ruidoso que gritó el zorro hasta quedarse sin aire, el tigre le da una patada en una pierna para quedar inclinado delante de Po y el zorro recibe un gran rodillazo que casi fue elevado al aire, se retorcía el zorro que fue gravemente perjudicado.

Desconocido: ¡OYE IMBÉCIL! ¿QUÉ LES HICISTE?

Ataca un jabalí tatuado, el tigre avienta su brazo a un lado con el que iba atacar, le da un golpe en la sien, seguido recibe el jabalí un rodillazo en la frente y Po alza su pierna más arriba dándole un talonazo en su columna vertebral del jabalí, el tigre apoya su pie en la espalda de jabalí y dice algo antes de ejecutarle un último golpe.

Po: ¡Te pasa por ser un estúpido entrometido!

Se sube sobre su espalda, hace un salto mortal y cae de rodillazos sobre la espalda del jabalí escuchándose otro crujido y el marrano queda inconsciente.

Toda la gente normal aplaudía, otros quedaban impresionados por las habilidades del panda infiltrado y Po noto a tres personas parados en medio de la calle que también estaban impresionados, uno de ellos es una chica tigre como Tigresa pero tiene el aspecto más femenina: su vestimenta es una camisa de manga corta rosa para chica con dragones de estampado, pantalón negro y vendas en sus manos; el segundo es un canguro: su vestimenta es un sombrero australiano y un chaleco gris, lo más extraño que vio Po en su vida; y el tercero es leopardo de piel naranja y manchas negras: trae una camisa azul de maestro y un pantalón azul.

Canguro: ¡Wow amigo! Debo reconocer que fue un espectáculo sensacional.

Leopardo: Muy cierto lo que dice el maestro Canguro, pero me pregunto ¿qué estilo utilizas? Eso no es Kung Fu.

La única que no hablo fue la chica tigre, sólo se quedaba mirando a Po, la cola de ella estaba inquieta y le daba malos presentimientos al panda.

Wing: ¡Estuviste increíble señor!

Niu: ¡Sí! ¡Le diste su merecido a la Banda Shao!

Po: ¿Banda Shao?

Wing: Claro, es la banda más temida de todo Beijing.

Po: ¿Quiénes son ellos tres? – Señala a los maestros.

Niu: Ellos son los Guerreros de Hierro, protectores de esta ciudad.

Po (Pensando): Buena información…

Wing: El canguro se llama Boseph, la chica tigre se llama Xiu y el leopardo se llama Cheng.

Niu: Exacto, pero no sabemos tu nombre, ¿cuál es?

Po: Oh, mi nombre es Yang.

Cheng: ¿Yang? Buen nombre, chico, dinos… ¿de dónde vienes? Jamás te hemos visto por aquí y mucho menos verte pelear con gran estilo.

Po: Mmm… yo… vengo de Shizong.

Boseph: ¿Shizong? Yo pasé por allí y es un bonito lugar, pero nunca vi tigres en ese lugar.

Po: Somos una especie erradicada en esos lugares, así que mayoritariamente hay en Shanghái.

Xiu: *Risitas* Tiene razón, pero me sorprende que vea uno por aquí. – Dijo de forma coqueta.

Po: Sí, también me sorprende que vea una por aquí y más que sea una protectora de Beijing. – La felina le sonríe.

Boseph: Oye, ¿por qué no vas con nosotros a comer algo?

Po: Lo siento, pero debo dejar estos niños a sus hogares sano y salvo.

Niu: Yang, no es necesario que nos acompañes, el único peligro eran esos cuatro, gracias a ti va ser una zona más segura.

Po: ¿Están seguros?

Wing: ¡Por supuesto!

Po: Eso espero y confío en ustedes.

Niu: No te preocupes Yang, lo estaremos. – Le mostraba una sonrisa cálida.

El tigre infiltrado abrazaba a los dos niños.

Wing: Nunca te olvidaremos, eres una buena persona Yang

Niu: Te extrañaremos.

Po: Yo a ustedes, cuídense…

Xiu: Aww, ¡qué lindo!

Se paraba el tigre y los niños salen corriendo con las bolsas de dinero y el medicamento que tienen prisa.

Po (Pensando): Cuando ataque aquí, procuraré salvarlos.

Xiu: Yang, ¿qué tal si ya vamos a comer?

Po: Seguro, vayamos…

Los tres caminaban y Po volteó a ver los villanos que están siendo llevados por cocodrilos grandes y fuertes. Se sentía tranquilo por los niños que esperaba a que no corrieran otro tipo de riesgo.

Boseph: Oye amigo felino, ¿tienes familiares aquí?

Po: *Suspiro* No, no quisiera hablar de aquello.

Boseph: Oh, en verdad lo siento, supongo que pasó algo malo, pero olvídalo.

Cheng: ¿Has oído de hablar acerca del Ex – Guerrero Dragón que salió de control?

Xiu: Hablando de eso, ese tipo conquistó dos lugares importantes de China, de una forma tan descabellada.

Po: Creo que tuvo una lógica razón de lo que hace.

Cheng: ¿No crees que lo haga por ambición?

Po: ¿Has escuchado hablar sobre su perdición de puesto?

Cheng: Sí, lo que han contado que fue removido por votación del pueblo por un cambio de Guerrero, pero en realidad ese sujeto no tiene experiencia en nada, el antiguo sí, me refiero a ese loco desatado que quiere invadir toda China.

Xiu: ¿Crees que será capaz de hacerlo?

Po: Mil veces capaz.

Boseph: No es que sea pesimista tampoco, pero él ha derrotado toda clase de enemigos que nadie más pudo hacerlo.

Xiu: Estoy de acuerdo, pero necesitamos pararlo aunque creo que debamos estar juntos con cien maestros que ni esa cantidad de maestros hay en China.

Po: Él atacará sin perdón, recuerden que tiene poderes.

Cheng: Exacto, oí que tiene dominado la tele-transportación de Guang, las sombras de Qi y el manipulador de mentes, ese poder me da escalofríos.

Boseph: Escuché rumores que ese antiguo Guerrero Dragón asesinó al Guerrero actual, ¿es cierto?

Po: Totalmente cierto.

Xiu: ¿Lo sabes también?

Po: Yo era un turista de Gongmen, vi que los soldados del loco panda capturaban a la gente, destruían las casas y robar lo que estaba a su alcance.

Boseph: Interesante amigo, ¿cómo escapaste sin que te descubrieran?

Po: Escapé de la ciudad por un bote que encontré en el puerto de Gongmen, no dudé de irme de allá y venir aquí, así que tardé dos días.

Xiu: O sea, ¿hoy acabas de venir?

Po: Sí, es correcto.

Xiu: Bien, por tu acto heroico, ¿por qué no vienes a quedarte con nosotros en el Santuario de los Siete Dragones?

Po: Me suena bien, ¿dónde es ese sitio?

Cheng: En la ciudad prohibida, justamente donde vamos.

El panda nota que están por llegar a la ciudad prohibida, fue gracioso para él porque no se había dado cuenta lo lejos que camino, sino se concentró en la charla.

Po: Vaya, ¿cuándo hemos llegado aquí tan pronto?

Xiu: *Risas* Eres muy gracioso Yang, también me preguntaba eso del cómo.

Cheng: Concuerdo.

Boseph: Bueno, mejor apresuremos, ya tengo hambre, no he comido desde la mañana.

Cheng: Corrección, no hemos comido desde la mañana, sólo porque nuestro maestro nos dijo que debíamos entrenar sin desayunar un día cada semana.

Po: ¿Quién es su maestro?

Xiu: Lo conocerás cuando lleguemos Yang.

Boseph: Te diré una condición que no le gusta mucho el ruido, es callado y serio.

Cheng: Pero te podremos decir que es un buen maestro.

Xiu: No lo niego.

Po: Me gustaría pelear contra uno de ustedes.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta los tres se detienen y miran al tigre con una expresión de asombro de lo que mencionó Po.

Boseph: ¿Pelear contra ti? Mmm, no estaría seguro de ello.

Xiu: A mí no me gustaría lastimarte.

Cheng: No estarás hablando en serio.

Po: Ja, lo digo en serio.

Boseph: Quizás algún día…

Boseph toca la puerta con sus dos patas con apoyo de su cola que utiliza como una tercera pierna, luego abren una puertilla pequeña, identifican a los tres Guerreros y abren las enormes puertas. Po observaba el interior de una lujosa entrada, los cuatro entraban para ir a otro punto de destino.

El tigre veía su alrededor que la gente iban vestidos de una clase alta, casi la mayoría usaban de color dorado en sus conjuntos como un simbolismo de la riqueza.

Xiu: ¿Lindo lugar? ¿no?

Po: Ya veo porque llaman la ciudad prohibida.

Cheng: A pesar que tienen artefactos demasiados caros que cuestan medio millón de Yuanes.

Po: Sí, sólo los gobernantes o el Emperador pueden comprarlos.

Boseph: ¡Correcto!

Po: Es lógico.

Minutos más adelante, atravesaron del centro de la gente rica, llegan al Santuario de los Siete Dragones, veía que tiene casi una similitud del Palacio de Jade, sólo que está hecho el piso de diamante y el techo con esculturas de jade, artefactos a simple vista que son armas exóticas y extravagantes. Ahora ve un halcón que aparentemente es de 38 o 40 años, está meditando en el centro del santuario dando la espalda, y haciendo movimientos de paz interior, pero los tres se ponen en firmes y hacen un saludo al maestro tradicionalmente.

Halcón: *Respiración profundo y exhala* ¿A quién trajeron? Es la primera vez que traen a alguien aquí.

Xiu: Buenas tardes maestro Zhuang, trajimos a un invitado especial, lo trajimos porque es un buen peleador.

Zhuang: Ya quiero comprobarlo ahora.

Los tres se hacen un lado, Po se alertó al escuchar que el maestro Halcón quería pelear con él ahora.

El Halcón vuela en baja altura con rapidez para atacar al tigre, Po salta alto para esquivar el probable golpe que iba recibir, el Halcón se pasa derecho por ser esquivado, el tigre cae de pie en pleno suelo, luego velozmente el enorme Halcón azul da un golpe en el pecho del panda, pero este tigre había puesto sus brazos cruzados en el pecho para reducir el impacto del golpe, ataca nuevamente Zhuang de dar un alazo en la cara, pero se agacha y hace una patada barrida para hacerlo caer, pero el maestro saltó, ahora el tigre Po salta y hace una falsa patada ya que su pierna derecha pasó arriba de su cabeza por 5 centímetros pero fue un engaño porque el Halcón vio la patada falsa y recibe el impacto de la patada con la pierna izquierda y el maestro Zhuang cae al suelo. Los tres maestros quedaron sorprendidos porque ninguno de ellos no podían darle un golpe, vieron que su debilidad son los ataques falsos o distracciones para engañarlo.

Xiu: No puedo creerlo…

Cheng: Yo nunca pude darle un golpe durante mis siete años de entrenamiento.

Boseph: ¡Increíble!

Po sigue teniendo su posición de defensa, pero notó que el Halcón se levantaba tranquilamente y voltea.

Zhuang: Bien, al parecer sí eres un gran peleador, no he sentido un golpe desde que empecé a enseñar a mis tres alumnos.

El tigre baja la guardia y hace una reverencia, lo mismo hacía el maestro Zhuang.

Zhuang: Eres bienvenido al Santuario de los Siete Dragones.

Po: Gracias.

Zhuang: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Po: Mi nombre es Yang, sobreviviente de Gongmen.

Zhuang: Interesante, ¿por qué no comes junto con tus nuevos compañeros? Además, ellos te ubicarán tu nuevo cuarto.

Po: Está bien, gracias.

Zhuang: Luego platicamos, necesito unas cosas que hacer.

Po: Por mí, suena perfecto.

Zhuang: Alumnos, invítenlo a comer, lo veo como un invitado especial.

Los tres: Sí, maestro.

Esperaban los tres a que se marchara su maestro del sitio, después de eso, los tres corrieron hacia el tigre para celebrar la aprobación del maestro Zhuang.

Cheng: ¡Wow Yang! ¡Esa tremenda patada que le diste fue asombrosa!

Boseph: Debo admitir que puedes ser mejor que nosotros.

Xiu: Sin duda.

Po: Gracias chicos, les agradezco su anuencia.

Cheng: Yang, ¿por qué no te ves tan feliz de recibir una aprobación por un maestro de Kung Fu?

Po: Chicos, mejor vayamos a comer.

Boseph: Vaya, tengo entendido que al parecer no te ha tratado bien la vida.

Po: Por así decirlo.

 _En la cocina-comedor..._

Llegan y se sientan los cuatro en una mesa hecha de cera y las sillas de metal con asiento acolchonado, nada que le sorprenda al panda, entonces los maestros percatan que no hay Chef porque ellos saben que siempre están pendientes de su llegada, ven que no hay Chef en la cocina.

Cheng: Lo que faltaba, ¿dónde está ese conejo?

Boseph: Debemos esperar a que llegue.

Po: ¿No saben cocinar ustedes?

Los tres se miraban entre ellos y negaron vergonzosamente con su cabeza.

Po: Voy a ver que puedo preparar. – Se levanta de la silla.

Xiu: ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Acaso fuiste chef?

Po: Cocinero…

El tigre va a la cocina y los tres lo acompañan, querían ver cómo cocinaba, principalmente la felina Xiu.

Po: Veamos.

El tigre checaba entre los gabinetes de madera que están colgados arriba y para su suerte encuentra fideos en una cacerola china, estaban secos, sólo necesitaba algunas verduras, especias y preparar un caldo, el panda recordaba cuando cocinaba con su "padre" en el restaurante.

Xiu: Sólo dinos que traemos.

Po: Primero, lavémonos las manos.

Los cuatro van al baño para lavarse las manos y luego regresar a la cocina, hecha lo primero antes de empezar, el panda ordenaba a sus compañeros que debían entregarle a la mano. Una media hora tardaron en realizar la sopa de fideos, típico platillo de su antiguo valle, servía en unos boles especialmente para fideo, sus tres compañeros esperan en el comedor y Po tenía sus técnicas para llevar varios platos a la vez como solía hacerlo en el restaurante o en el Palacio de Jade. Po iba en camino para llevar los fideos al comedor, cuando salía el tigre, los tres todavía se sorprendía el modo que él servía y daba los platillos a cada uno.

Po: Espero que me queden como antes lo hacía. – Se sentaba en su respectivo asiento con su plato.

Boseph: Impresionante, este olor tan delicioso que ni el Chef hace oler así sus platillos.

Xiu: Me sorprendes cada vez más, Yang. – Asiente Cheng.

Po: Es hora de probar mi sopa de fideos.

Los cuatro al mismo tiempo comían la sopa, los tres se quedaron fascinados con la sopa que hizo Po, un exquisito sabor que nunca habían experimentado. Po desgraciadamente no podía saborearlo bien por los asuntos del pasado.

Xiu: ¡Wow! ¡Esto es tan delicioso!

Boseph: Sí *Comiendo*, ¡está exquisito!

Cheng no hablaba, comía como si no hubiera comido por un mes.

Po: Tranquilos chicos, esta sopa se debe saborear.

Xiu: Lo saboreamos, créenos, ¡eres un cocinero fantástico!

Po: Gracias Xiu.

Xiu por fin ve una sonrisa que figuraba en el rostro del felino Yang, también le devuelve la sonrisa a su nuevo "compañero". Ya noche, todos se fueron a costar, Po ya tiene su nuevo cuarto, se ganó una buena reputación de sus compañeros y por el maestro, quizás por el pueblo también. El panda está acostado en una cómoda cama con una almohada suave, sus compañeros están durmiendo, Po aún sigue despierto, pensaba las cosas que sucedieron hoy.

Po (Pensaron): Con un demonio Po, no te encariñes de ellos.

Entonces se levanta y ve su bolsa de dinero que le sobró por la pelea, lo deja sobre una mesa de noches o buró, puede tele-transportarse cómodamente al barco ya que las paredes son de concreto sólido y la puerta de madera con seguro. Va al barco y ve que nadie está afuera sobre el barco, todos también dormían hasta el vigilante de vela, se quitaba la piedra de transformación y volvía a su figura original.

Li-Yu: ¿Dónde has estado en todo el día?

Ve a la canina sentada sobre un barril junto de una columna grande de vela, ella estaba afilando su espada.

Po: Fui a Beijing, ya vi dónde debemos atacar, tengo la reputación de un maestro que vive dentro de la ciudad prohibida.

Li-Yu: ¿En serio? Siempre has sido muy inteligente y manipulador, es lo que me ha gustado mucho de ti.

Po: Bueno, tuve suficientes halagos por hoy, pero gané la confianza de todos.

Li-Yu: Al menos debo decir que no eres un jefe inútil como muchos lo son.

Po: Soy independiente, ya lo sabes.

Li-Yu: *Risitas* Ay Po, ¿qué hay de Song? No he visto tu gatita por hoy.

Po: Será que tú ya lo sabías primero que yo.

Li-Yu: ¿Para qué ocultártelo? Sí, lo supe, pero cumplo mis promesas de guardar secretos.

Po: No estoy en contra de eso.

Li-Yu: Te ves muy cansado, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar unos tragos? – Sacaba una botella de alcohol.

Po: Sería una buena idea.

Li-Yu: Vayamos a la cabina, un sitio más confortable y adecuado para tomar.

Los dos se van a la cabina del barco, Li-Yu se sentaba en el escritorio y servía la bebida en dos copas de oro mientras Po observaba el mapa de China, tenía apuntado sobre el mapa "3 días".

Po: ¿Tres días tardarán en llegar?

Li-Yu: Exacto, pero cuidaremos a tus cachorritos estos dos días, una vez que estemos allá, nos explicarás cuál es el punto para el ataque.

Po: Lo haré, tenlo por seguro que lo explicaré antes del día.

El panda se dirige al escritorio dónde está sentada Li-Yu, toma una silla ancha para sentarse y quedar frente a frente, toma la copa que inicia a tomar.

Po: Sigo sin entender por qué Song se fue.

Li-Yu: Sabes que quiere proteger el lindo cachorrito que ustedes crearon.

Po: En ese caso, ¿crees que sea macho o hembra?

Li-Yu: Yo pienso que sería hembra, no sé por qué, sólo pienso eso.

Po: Espero que vuelva dentro de un año, tengo preguntas en mi mente dónde podría estar.

Li-Yu: Yo sé una ubicación sobre un campamento de las Damas de las Sombra.

Po: ¿Sabes dónde está?

Li-Yu: No estoy segura si siguen allí, se mueven de un lugar a otro y tú lo sabes.

Po: Buen punto.

Li-Yu: Te has sensibilizado cuando ella entró a tu vida.

Po: Lo sé, pero trato de recuperar lo que quedaba de mi antiguo yo.

Li-Yu: Conocía al gran y gordo Guerrero Dragón, ayudaba a la gente sin pedir a cambio, derrotaba a cualquier enemigo a su paso y cuando falla, siempre lo vuelve a intentar.

Po: Me preguntaba, ¿por qué no dabas problemas cuando estaba en el Valle de la Paz?

Li-Yu: Si fuera tu enemiga, no estuviéramos siendo amigos como ahora, sino quizás el destino me juntaría con los veintinueve y probablemente hubiera sido tu esclava, me siento afortunada.

Po: *Risas* Buen chiste.

Li-Yu: Lo que hago por sacarte una sonrisa.

Po: ¡Salud! – Alza su copa.

Li-Yu alza la suya y chocan copas, después de unas horas se pasaron bebiendo hasta acabar dos botellas de alcohol, por lo cual Po se encuentra en estado de ebriedad y Li-Yu está en un estado antónima de Po que está en sobriedad, es muy resistente a los efectos del alcohol.

Po: Dime Li-Yu, ¿cuántas veces en tu vida has tomado con alguien?

Li-Yu *Risitas* La veintésima vez que tomo y eres el primero con quién tomo.

Po: Jaja, pensaba que eras una chica limpia de vicios.

Li-Yu: Te dejas llevar por las apariencias.

Po: Y sigo dejándome llevar.

Li-Yu: Es nuevo para mí saberlo de ti.

Po: A mí me sorprende que no estés como yo.

Li-Yu: Pocas veces estuve ebria, quizás necesito cinco botellas más para estar así como tú.

Po: Ya quisiera tener esa resistencia.

Li-Yu sonríe, se levanta de su silla y camina hacia Po, él sólo la miraba, la loba se encimaba de Po ya que la silla es ancha y luego empezaba a besarlo, no se hacía nada en contra, seguía el juego de ella. Li-Yu apaga las dos lámparas de escritorio que esas dos alumbraban todo el cuarto y arreglar un asunto de "trabajo".

 **Aquí acabamos con este capítulo, pasaron muchos sucesos importantes, por fin hago un capítulo largo para que valga la pena la espera que hicieron y bueno, no sé si hacer otro capítulo más o hacer el final.**

 **Comenten (Review), den Follow y Favorite a la historia, veo que me ayuda a darme más ideas en la historia.**


	21. Ganando estrategias (M)

**Por fin otro capítulo después de una eternidad. Me quedé bloqueado, no doy más excusas. Lamento haberlos hecho esperar demasiado este tiempo de... ¿un año y medio? (io k c no zoi 100tifiko), sin más que nada que decir, lee lo de abajo.**

 **20° CAPÍTULO – Ganando estrategias.**

En una nueva mañana, los rayos de luz accedían en las ventanas de la cabina, dentro de ella hay una botella tirada junto con las dos copas, algunas piezas de ropa regada y por último Po durmiendo. Minutos más tarde abría los ojos lentamente, movía los extendidos brazos y se soba la cara, hace un gemido de dolor por la embriagada de aquella noche, mira su entorno que está desordenado.

"Ugh, mi cabeza… ¿qué sucedió?"

Escucha ruidos en el exterior, se alerta porque es tarde, recoge su ropa y se viste rápido, pero faltaba su chaleco azul porque encontró una camisa para chica color negro con un chaleco del mismo, para él no le cuadra algo en ese aspecto.

"No es posible…"

Trata de recordar lo que pasó ayer y da un palmazo en su rostro, pero aparta esa cuestión, está desperdiciando tiempo y así que no tiene otra alternativa que ponérsela. Ya puesta le pareció ridículo que utilizara esas prendas ya que tenía estampado de rosas doradas, no se queja de la talla, le queda algo apretado y no es tanto de su talla, pero al menos es aceptable para usarlo. Hace memoria dónde está la piedra de transformación, checa su único bolso del pantalón y por suerte está ahí. Se coloca el colgante, pensando de la figura con el que estaba trabajando y logra transformarse.

No dudó irse a Beijing de inmediato, aparece en la entrada, no hay nadie a la vista quién lo pueda ver como siempre, él camina y se dirige al centro de Beijing. Él se encamina donde debe ir, observa a la gente comprando pues no le da tanta importancia, avanza entre la gente mientras algunos miran la sensual figura del felino tan serio, otros rumorean del ayer sobre que él ha derrotado a la banda más temida.

El tigre movía su cola, él mismo se lo mira sabiendo que algo le inquieta.

"( _No debí escoger un tigre, mis inquietudes se exhiben)" pensó._

Mientras camina con los ojos cerrados de la incomodidad por las miradas de las personas, se estaba preguntándose si llegaron a salvo los niños Wing y Niu. Por sexto sentido el panda abre el par de ojos y habla.

"¿Por qué me sigues?" Pregunta a la seguidora sin dejar de caminar ni interesarle quién es.

"¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?" habló la desconocida. A Po le es familiar la voz.

"No tengo tiempo para charlas" dijo serio el felino.

"Por favor" rogó.

"Song me platicó mucho de ti, no me cuestiones dónde está, ya no la he visto."

"¿La conocías?"

"Has cambiado, no eres tal como ella te describió."

"No me evites mi pregunta, chico rudo" se puso frente de él.

"Si no fuera así, te hubiera visto como una patética persona más en este capital" evade la interposición de la felina y ella todavía sigue tras él.

"Tienes razón, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Ninguna razón tengo porque decírtelo… lo más evidente me preguntarías cómo la conocí" Su se impresionó.

"Sí, pero… ¡ella está con ese malvado Ex Guerrero Dragón! ¡¿Cómo pudiste conocerla?!"

"Era una amiga mía antes de que estuviese a su lado, ahora tengo que ir a un lugar que debo estar, hasta nunca."

Ella deja de seguirlo, sólo observa marcharse y alejarse de ella que camina con prisa balanceando sus brazos y puños apretados, notándose su personalidad agresiva. Ella parada entre la multitud de gente caminando, no fue suficiente de lo poco que preguntó, lo que le asombra fue que ella se había cambiado el nombre para otras personas o sus amigos de neutras influencias conocen el real nombre de tal moteada, buscará una manera de extender la conversación y aclarar las preguntas que aún le quedan.

Po iba por llegar a la entrada de la ciudad prohibida, esta vez hay dos guardias elefantes vigilando la puerta principal, él esperaba que no tuviera más retrasos de lo que ya ha tenido, tiene en cuenta que ellos dos podrán demorarlo, necesita estar con alguien que sea proveniente de aquella ciudad, poseen una identificación esas personas que él no tiene, entonces piensa en un plan B. Pudo haberlo realizado desde un principio, pero pasea para desestresarse y no hacer las misiones de mala gana, ahora fue el momento que utiliza su poder hasta su cuarto que le asignaron donde dormir. Se dirige a la puerta para salir y reunirse con los demás, en el pasillo camina en silencio total, pasando cada uno de los cuartos de los guerreros, la longitud de aquel era similar a la del Palacio de Jade, en los cuales solían dormir. Estaba a punto de abandonar la zona de descanso, pero aparece Xiu obstruyéndolo de la entrada con los brazos cruzados y una mirada serena.

"Buenas tardes Yang, ¿dónde estuviste en la mañana sin avisarnos? Te buscamos por todas partes" dijo la tigresa coqueta.

El panda actúa tranquilo, no le preocupa en contestar, engañar es fácil para él aunque necesita dar una respuesta verosímil y tener el propósito que ella aparte las sospechas que podría formular.

"Lo siento, fui a ver los niños que estuvieron en problemas ayer, procuraba que hayan estado en su casa sanos y salvos."

"Aw, pensé que eras un chico frío, veo que si te puedes preocupar por los demás y tienes un buen corazón, es muy lindo de tu parte, ¿ellos están bien?"

"Por supuesto que lo están."

"Me alegra que estén seguros, y… ¿tienes hambre?"

"No en absoluto, pasé a comer en el centro."

"Ay, qué mal, me hubiera gustado que tú y yo saliéramos juntos al centro."

"¿Y los demás chicos?" Po disimula que tiene importancia sobre ellos.

"Fueron enviados a una misión por el maestro Zhen."

"¿Por qué no fuiste tú?"

"Me dijo que alguien debía quedarse aquí por cualquier cosa que suceda en la ciudad, así que haz un lado esto y vayamos a dar un paseo, ¿te apetece?" Le cerraba el espacio personal de Po.

"Vayamos" dijo Po ocultando su amargura.

"¿Qué esperamos, extranjero?" Sonríe caminando a la entrada.

El panda encubierto no le agrada la idea de seguirla, mucho menos acompañarla, pero no tiene remedio para salvarse del paseo y tiene que evitar a toda costa que ella despierte sospechas, podría salir perjudicado sus planes. En el patio ambos caminan para ir al centro de la ciudad prohibida. Po está callado, a ella le incomoda un poco el silencio, por lo visto, él no tiene nada que decir y ellos a punto de salir del palacio, el maestro Zhuang pregunta desde lejos.

"¿A dónde van?"

"Mmm… iremos al centro a dar un paseo, ¿no hay problema?" respondió alegre la tigresa.

"Estén pendientes de las amenazas, vayan" dijo serio, ambos asienten y caminan. "Yang…"

El felino se detiene esperando a que terminara lo que debe de decir.

"Debes avisar cuando vayas algún sitio, ¿se puede saber dónde fuiste?"

Odiaba dilucidar a personas comunes, superiores y a maestros, pero no es momento para hacer lo opuesto. Necesita hacer bien el trabajo.

"Fui a ver a las víctimas de ayer, estuve un poco preocupado."

"¿De los niños asaltados?"

"Así es."

"Mmm… está bien, pueden irse."

Ambos dan la espalda para salir del palacio, pero el maestro Halcón entrecierra sus ojos como si poco le hubiera persuadido la respuesta del tigre, tiene una respuesta lógica por lo cual no le fue convincente.

Caminan ambos felinos rayados observando los locales que hay en cada calle, los niños jugando con papalotes de diferentes figuras, voces ininteligibles están por doquier y eso hacía que no pudieran tener una conversación clara. Se desplazan a un sitio con poca actividad peatonal y evadieran un dolor de cabeza, más a Po que sin duda alguna le gusta el silencio.

"Cuánta gente, recuerdo que habrá un festival del dragón" comentó Xiu.

"Se preocupan poco de los sucesos que se está aproximando."

"¿Qué podría salir mal? El Emperador tiene bajo control sobre ese asunto."

"¿Por qué?" Le pareció interesante por lo confiado que dijo la felina, son oportunidades para tener más información.

"Nos ha contado el maestro que tiene mercenarios que quieren tener su cabeza a cambio de una alta recompensa."

"¿Por qué no me dijeron eso ayer?"

"Te lo perdiste hoy, nos lo contó nuestro maestro en la mañana después de que regresara del palacio del gobierno."

"¿Dónde está el palacio del gobierno?" Curioso interrogó el panda disfrazado.

"Vamos, no está muy lejos de aquí."

 _"(Qué buen día para dar el primer paso.)"_

Caminan mientras se conocen el uno al otro, Po le daba información falsa sobre él, no le cuesta inventarse cosas aunque disimula bien cada palabra para que ella se tragara a fondo las mentiras. Siempre estuvo a su favor el ingenio de crearse de forma ágil historias y nombres. Después del mediano trayecto que pasaron, llegan a un sitio colosal, viendo los cientos de guardias que rodean el palacio que toma notas mentales los detalles que le está proporcionando la felina, a pesar que ella no lo sabe. Es un ventaja de recolectar información necesaria para invadir, por lo que él ve no tendría problema con el exterior, con más alta seguridad está en donde ahora mismo se encuentra parado.

"¿Qué tal?" entusiasmada preguntó la tigresa.

"Bonito lugar, ¿cuántos soldados hay aquí?"

"Aquí hay cientos de guardias, afuera hay ciento veinte."

"Son muchos para este sitio privado."

"Lo son, pero así es lo más seguro, ¿crees que perpetre un ataque aquí?"

"Pronto lo veremos…" dijo el panda, en su interior confiado.

"Dudo en que podrá pasar los mejores maestros que hay en toda China."

"¿Quiénes?"

"Son doce maestros que apuesto que llegaron hoy, además pidió el emperador más refuerzos por si acaso."

"Creo que el villano no podrá pasar" Mintió, ocultando una sonrisa.

"Sí, eso dije, el lunático ex guerrero dragón no podrá conseguirlo."

"Te lo aseguro que eso no sucederá."

Se burla en sus adentros, a la vez se siente complacido de tener lo que quiso, pero tiene aún por escudriñar ciertas cosas. La felina trata de obtener su atención del perdidísimo panda.

"¿Estás bien, Yang?"

"Claro, sólo que estaba pensando lo impresionante que es. Estoy seguro que no pasará."

Sonríe Xiu, lo toma de la mano y lo jala para llevárselo a otros sitios de entretenimiento y a eventos especiales. Le aburría de las cosas irrelevantes, no sentía esa antigua emoción cuando ve actos sensacionales, le afectó demasiado la forma de ser que él duda recuperarlo. Po hace expresiones falsas para que no haga sentir tan mal todo lo que ella le gusta entretenerse. Mientras Xiu disfruta ver un espectáculo que cuenta una leyenda a través de títeres, le toma el fornido brazo del panda encubierto, pero lo hace incomodar de que le invadiera su espacio personal. No es tonto para que no notara los mensajes indirectos que ella intenta hacerle saber aunque él piensa que no tenía derecho de tomarlo por sorpresa sin su consentimiento, pero... ¿qué en realidad puede decir? No es la mejor decisión de comportarse rudo con ella, es la llave de sus planes que le favorecen la entrada fácil. Desde sus adentros del panda reclama el espacio que necesita, comprende que es cariñosa y simpática, pero él es diferente y muy opuesto a ella, más que trata de disfrazarse un poco de las apariencias por el simple hecho que quiere concluir el trabajo perfecto, no quiere ningún error.

"¿Yang, ocurre algo?"

"Nada, ¿podremos ir a otro lugar?" dijo serio.

"Por supuesto, como gustes" replicó apenada, lo soltó pensando que pudo haberlo incomodado.

En un callejón silencioso, ambos sin decir una palabra, pero la tigresa mira a Yang que está mostrando un tanto serio como siempre y parece no haber cambiado esa cara larga cuando se vieron en el pasillo de los cuartos personales. Llegan los dolorosos pensamientos que quizás no está disfrutando estar mucho con ella.

"Lamento por haberte incomodado" dijo Xiu mirando al suelo zozobrada.

"Descuida, no era para tanto."

Ella agarrándose el codo izquierdo, desvía la mirada mientras caminan. Mira de reojo aquel chico callado tan pensativo. Hasta que él rompe la mudez del callejón.

"No quise comportarme así, es que…" suspendió el panda sin saber que más decir.

"Tranquilo, está bien, no tienes por qué dar explicaciones" esclareció Xiu. "Sé que no es buena idea cuando no estás… ehm, de humor para caminar, ¿quieres regresar al palacio? Tuvimos nuestro rato por lo menos" amable dijo acompañado con sonrisa sincera.

"Sería mi opción" dijo con un gran suspiro.

El subconsciente del panda le decía que se concentrara y olvidara sus ridículas emociones. Mientras tanto, regresan al palacio de los siete dragones. Hay mucho silencio en el sitio, Xiu camina serena frente de Po hasta que ella le dice.

"Oye, ¿peleamos?"

"¿Estás segura poder conmigo?" Preguntó. Nunca desvía de su actitud seria.

"Me gustaría intentarlo, aprovechando que estamos en el patio" Eufórica dijo Xiu.

Se pone en posición de combate, el típico estilo del tigre. Po espera a que ella atacara, tranquilo como si nada le preocupara, pero mejor no la subestima. Siempre supo que subestimar es el peor fallo de un peleador.

"Veremos qué tan capaz puedo ser, no me des piedad."

Ella corre directo hacia el felino, lanza varios golpes y patadas, pero él como siempre su agilidad de esquivarlas es su especialidad. El panda le detiene el golpe con su mano izquierda, ella misma trata de darle una patada en la sien, pero también lo para. Él simplemente jala su brazo que fue inmovilizada, hace un choque de hombros que el felino la hizo caer, más bien a la tigresa sintió que fue una embestida. Xiu se levanta con estilo, teniendo cerca al panda, lanza una patada directo a la cabeza, pero él se agacha dándole la espalda, ahí mismo realiza una patada de barrida que la tumba de nuevo. El falso felino rápido se encima de la tigresa y a punto de realizar un golpe de gracia. Ella con los ojos cerrados espera la sensación de dolor del golpe que vio venir, pero los abre y tiene el puño cerca de su frente.

"Te repito que dije sin piedad" dijo sonriendo Xiu.

"No puedo" dijo serio que no muestra ninguna emoción.

Se pone de pie y le extiende la pata a Xiu, ella no lo rechaza incluso le sonríe. Se intercambian miradas, una conexión visual. Lo extraño que ella nota es como si no reflejara nada en sus ojos, supone que cualquier par de ojos deben ser como los espejos, pero en este caso como espejos pequeños y transparentes.

"¿Tienes alguna enfermedad en los ojos?" preguntó inocente la felina.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" trató de no sonar alertado.

"No veo que tus ojos reflejen."

¿Qué excusa tiene qué decir? Le resulta difícil que inventar, casi no sabe mucho de enfermedades o al menos con que defenderse, él se siente enervado en la situación en que está, se meterá en un gran martirio si no piensa de inmediato qué decirle.

"Sí, tengo una enfermedad que me hace a veces tener la visión… borrosa, desgraciadamente no me acuerdo de su raro nombre" replicó con firmeza.

"Vaya, qué enfermedad tan extraña" comentó impresionada.

Ahora siente un gran alivio, pero sus instintos le dicen que no durará mucho esa mentira. Por lo cual necesita hacer algo al respecto para librarse del posible futuro lío.

"Por lo tanto, no veo muy bien" añadió Po.

"¿Necesitas lentes?" preguntó.

"No, no me sirven para esto, pero créeme Xiu. Estoy bien, llevo años con esto, no te tienes que alarmarte."

"Si tú lo dices, está bien."

Iban dirigiéndose a la sala de exposición de armamentos militares, quería ella enseñarle varias armas que podría entretenerlo, pero el maestro nombra al felino antes de que entrasen al cuarto.

"¿Podemos hablar en privado?"

La mira serio, pues no le queda de otra. Asiente la felina, el panda camina callado juntándose con el maestro. El maestro se adelanta para guiarlo en qué lugar es adecuado para charlar en privado, no han dicho nada durante todo el camino hasta que se detiene en un cuarto retirado de la posición de Xiu.

Al panda no le gusta cómo está actuando, mantiene la guardia en alto por si acaso que el halcón haga un ataque sorpresa. Zhuang le dice:

"No te voy a atacar si es lo que crees. Quiero preguntarte una cosa muy curiosa sobre tu regreso…" dijo tranquilo, el panda aún no baja la guardia. "¿Cómo pudiste acceder aquí? Aquí nadie puede salir, solamente mis alumnos y yo podemos" voltea para dar la cara.

"Su seguridad es alta, pero distrayéndose en unos segundos, puedo salir y entrar cuando quiera" respondió.

La respuesta le suena certera.

"Mmm… muy bien, me gustaría ponerte más a prueba de tus habilidades. Puedo ver que eres un chico bastante prometedor y con mucha potencial."

"¿Usted qué propone hacerme?"

"Ven conmigo."

* * *

Po está siendo guiado donde Xiu lo llevó anteriormente, pero esta vez están adentrándose del impecable edificio, él otea lo hermoso que es el interior del edificio: adornos de primera clase que nadie en toda china podría tener, esculturas tan perfectas y bellas, oro en el techo y varias minerales preciosos que brillan, pisa una alfombra roja suave, que por cierto demasiados guardias hay que en su mayoría son rinocerontes, gorilas, cocodrilos. Conociendo más el lugar, las probabilidades son bajas a que se aboque el último ataque. Caminan al centro del palacio, en el área que están es vasto, pero más allá al final se encuentra el emperador que vestía con una túnica dorada y su corona negra acompañado con varios guardias y el cerdo come demasiado, doce animales en posición de reverencia esperando la orden del cerdo. Po entrecierra los ojos demostrando su repudio hacia él, pensando que él es que quiere detenerlo y acabar con el panda disfrazado, que también amenazó a muerte a su mejor amigo Peng. Se detienen atrás de los maestros, dándoles una cierta distancia como tradicionalmente lo hacen hasta que ellos terminen de ser atendidos por el emperador, pero está ocupado comiendo, además de criticar a los chefs de la forma menos afable; si no le gusta un platillo, ordena a que sea ejecutado el chef y justamente ordenó a sus guardias que se llevaran tres chefs, la fila están aterrorizados y nerviosos a que el emperador les penitencie su muerte. Se tuvieron que esperar minutos alargados, el emperador acabó con la mitad de inocentes e indefensos chefs.

"Bien, firmes" ordenó el cerdo.

Los fatigados maestros se ponen en firme, muestran el cansancio de que estuvieron que estar haciendo la postura bien hecha mientras comía la bola de cebo.

"Maestros, me deleita que estén presentes para cumplir su misión que es asesinar al Ex Guerrero Dragón. Me han informado que viene en camino o quizás esté aquí escondido en algún lugar" el cerdo emperador dijo despreocupado. "Formense en este lado" señaló el cerdo. "Tengo que atender al maestro Zhuang, en un momento les diré más información."

Los maestros acatan la orden, ambos pasan al frente y al mismo tiempo realizan una reverencia.

 _"Asqueroso cerdo..."_ pensó el panda.

"¿Qué se le puede ofrecer, maestro Zhuang? ¿Y quién es ese individuo que usted trajo?"

"Buena tarde, emperador. Traje este chico para que le haga una prueba de sus habilidades."

"¿Crees qué eligió el correcto?"

"Yo estoy seguro que sí" pensativo estuvo el emperador.

"¿Qué le hago si él te falla?"

"Usted dígame, emperador."

"Si el te falla, ¿eliges tu vida o la de él?"

Se conectan miradas serias entre ellos dos, Po da un paso adelante. El emperador capta el mensaje y estudia tanto su la personalidad fría del felino como el físico.

"Eres audaz, muchacho. Voy a ser justo contigo, pelearás a muerte contra uno de estos maestros, depende de ti y de todo lo que me puedes demostrar acerca tu potencial" dijo el cerdo, mira a la docena de maestros y hablo. "Maestros, necesito dos voluntarios que estén dispuestos a morir."

Callados se miran unos a otros los maestros, pero uno da un paso adelante, es un chita con cicatrices en la mejilla y en el ojo derecho que se puede decir que el maestro chita es tuerto, aparenta ser de treinta años. El otro que dio el paso adelante es un chico gacela aparentando con una edad de veintitrés años, ambos tienen el mismo atuendo que es camisa larga y un simple pantalón, tienen los mismos colores lo cual es rojo.

"Muy bien, pelea el maestro Gacela contra el chico. No hay reglas."

Ambos contrincantes caminan y posicionarse en medio, se distancian entre ellos, como el lugar es amplio no tienen ningún problema para pelear. Po escucha a lo lejos los maestros murmurar.

"Está muerto" dijo un conejo maestro.

"Tiene teletransportación, el chico es común y corriente" comentó un leopardo.

Demasiada información, el panda hace poco notar una sonrisa maléfica.

"¡Peleen!" Exclamó un guardia.

"No debiste perder tu tiempo de venir aquí o diré que viniste a desperdiciar tu vida, gracias por participar" dijo el gacela.

De repente el gacela desaparece de la lujosa arena, «Yang» se pone en guardia esperándolo y él se hace un lado saltando, aparece la gacela detrás de su rival con un golpe central que sólo da el aire y él recibe una rotunda patada en su hocico. Todos estupefactos quienes lo vieron y murmuraron.

 _"Demasiado lento"_

El maestro gacela hace contacto visual con el felino blanco y negro, él nota su mirada fría como si su mirada le provocara un vértigo inexplicablemente. Vuelve a desaparecer en el escenario, pero cuando aparece, el golpe de la gacela fue detenida; acaba la pelea con un contundente y repentino puñetazo en su largo cuello, se tambalea el maestro poniendo sus pezuñas sobre su cuello e intenta respirar con exasperación de que el aire entrara a sus pulmones, pero todo está siendo un vano su esfuerzo para seguir viviendo, tan sólo le queda por tirarse al suelo a revolcarse. El panda se acerca a la gacela agonizando y dice utilizando sus palabras contra él.

"Viniste a desperdiciar tu vida, gracias por participar" dijo con frialdad.

"¡NO!"

Po voltea de donde provino la voz enojada, quien gritó fue el chita. Tiene el mismo poder que el difunto chico gacela, irrumpe en frente de Po para interceptarle una patada en la cara, pero él se quita en el punto donde está, ya lo había visto durante su veloz desplazamiento. El chita percute toda clase de ataques, Po recibe algunos golpes, pero siempre los soporta, en el momento que el chita le saca de las casillas; Po con su mano derecha detiene el golpe derecho que el felino de puntos iba interceptarle, lo desvía a continuación y a sangre fría introduce sus dedos de la mano izquierda a fondo en el único ojo del chita. Grita a todo pulmón del insoportable dolor que está pasando, utiliza su total fuerza para sacar los dedos del contrincante y de pronto se da cuenta que lo que está haciendo es inútil, sus dedos son como un anzuelo que está enganchado en su interior, él mismo está provocando que la hemorragia sea peor. Entonces, intenta darle una patada en las costillas como única elección, pero lo bloquea y realiza una patada de barrida para que tenga el dominio sobre él, o bien matarlo de una vez por todas y no desperdiciar más tiempo. Extrae sus dedos ensangrentados y pone la palma de la mano derecha en la frente de su adversario tumbado, hace presión su cabeza contra el suelo, el chita patalea desesperado de salirse de aquel sometimiento en que se encuentra. Intenta arduamente el chita pararse y quitar su pesada mano de la frente, pero Po se encima de él ejerciendo mucho más presión. El chita usa ambos brazos para buscar a ciegas los ojos del felino, pero Po tiene una mano libre, así que sin problemas los evade. Hasta que... la cabeza del chita truena, los brazos extendidos del rival occiso caen de manera ruda. Po se levanta firme, observa su alrededor que están asombrados del acto feroz que hizo el panda encubierto. El emperador y el maestro no fueron una excepción. El cerdo exclama...

"¡Espectacular! Acércate extraño ciudadano."

Po odia acatar las órdenes de alguien o quien sea, pero se repite millones de veces en la mente: « _¡Hazlo bien, son para tus planes!_ ». Obedece al emperador, camina con los puños cerrados, además de tener el ceño fruncido dibujado en su rostro, el cerdo se pone de pie y baja de las inclinadas escaleras.

"Muy bien hecho, ¿tienes idea quiénes eran?" curioso preguntó.

Niega el panda, jamás escuchó hablar de ellos.

"Está bien, ellos son los únicos maestros que dominan varios poderes y asesinaron toda clase de enemigos fuertes igual como se enfrentó el antiguo Guerrero Dragón llamado Po, ¿lo conoces?" Afirmó el felino. "Y tú... los acabaste. Estaba pensando que ellos podrían asesinar el enemigo que se aproxima, pero este espectáculo que nos has demostrado, nos demostraste que eres una joya, puedo tener esperanzas en que tú lo puedas lograr vencerlo. Conozco muy bien estos diez maestros, son inferiores a quienes asesinaste."

Voltea la mirada hacia los cuerpos inertes en el suelo y luego observa a los maestros horrorizados.

" _Qué bueno saberlo_ " pensó Po.

"Ven conmigo, mis sirvientas te ayudarán a limpiarte. ¡Guardias, saquen esos dos maestros y limpien ese desorden!" ordenó el emperador. "Y usted, maestro Zhuang, acompáñenos."

"Sí, emperador" dijo con absoluto respeto.

Mientras Po sigue a ambos.

 _"Ya los voy teniendo..."_

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**

 **Bueno, como decía lo lamento por los milenios. Tuve que borrar mis historias con el fandom que estaba porque así me podré enfocar en esta historia totalmente para acabarlo. Sé que fue exagerado, pero así se programa mi cerebro cuando veo una única cosa y me ordeno fácilmente que debo terminarlo. No sé si se hayan percatado que estoy reescribiendo todos los capítulos que voy apenas modificando el sexto capítulo (estoy modificando el tiempo verbal, el guion, añadiendo más narración, los diálogos, etcétera), incluso quiero modificar masivamente cuando Po mata a Shen, quiero hacerlo sufrir más xD ya que ustedes dicen que Shen merece los peores sufrimientos (necesito ayuda de psicópatas :v).**

 **Por lo tanto voy haciendo capítulos cortos, ¿eso no les importa, verdad? Tampoco quiero atascarme y demorarme escribir un capítulo que ustedes esperan ansiosos la actualización, ¿no? No se preocupen, ya lo dejé en** **«hiatus» por un buen rato y este es su turno. No respondo a los demás reviews porque no estoy seguro si seguirán leyendo esta historia, pero en este caso que lean esto, les agradezco sus buenos comentarios y les mando un caluroso saludo a todos ustedes desde México. ¡Gracias por leer y por su apoyo!**

 **Agradezcan esta parte de una canción que me volvió la inspiración para esta historia.**

 _..._

 _Fue como la venganza conquistó a un corazón puro,_

 _y edificó un muro,_

 _en forma de apariencia de un carácter duro._

 _¿Qué importaba el futuro?,_

 _Con un pasado clavado,_

 _¿Qué importaba el legado de mi nombre siendo un hombre atado al odio?_

... ... ...

 **Si conoces esta canción, eres de los míos. :D**


	22. Cabos sueltos (M)

**Las notas al último como siempre…**

 **21° CAPÍTULO – Cabos sueltos.**

El trío están sentados en una mesa redonda de un material bastante fino, sentados con una distancia considerable para el espacio de cada uno y sobre todo en silencio esperando la comida que el emperador ordenó. Po juega con sus dedos golpeteando su pierna, mostrando su indicio de impaciencia, pero ninguno de ellos lo nota ya que lo hace a escondidas para que no preguntaran o hagan una conversación que no le importe. La espera se vuelve aburrida estando entre ellos sin que nadie diga nada, y de esta manera, el emperador observa a su fiel maestro y al tigre blanco rayado, así que el aburrimiento de la reunión él amerita con un tema de conversación al tigre.

"No me has dicho tu nombre, joven guerrero" amable pidió indirectamente el emperador.

Po absteniéndose de darle las miradas de forma hostil, intenta hacer las miradas menos sublevadas para no intimidar al emperador que podría terminar mal. Se está tardando el panda y a él se le acorta la impaciencia de su demora en replicar.

"Mi nombre es Yang, vengo de Shanghái" respondió.

"El nativo lugar de los tigres, dime, ¿a qué se debe su avenida a esta ciudad?"

"Busco un nuevo hogar en donde permanecer."

"Interesante... permíteme decirle que eres un viajero especial y me alegro que hayas venido a parar a esta ciudad, ¿sabes quién está por aproximarse?"

"Lo sé, el ex guerrero dragón viene a acabarlos y tomar a toda China."

"Así es, pero tengo todavía unas cuantas sorpresas para él."

Eso le atrapó la atención del panda, fue una oración clave para él aunque nada suficiente. El curioso panda pregunta.

"¿Se puede saber?"

"Eres un invitado especial, con gusto puedo contártelo" emocionado dijo el emperador. Se acerca de la forma más discreta hacia el tigre como si se tratase de un secreto. "Hay mercenarios que van tras él"

El cerdo se separa de él a carcajadas, Po no entiende cuál fue el punto del chiste, pero eso poco le incumbe. El emperador para de su absurda risa, lo cual se puso incómodo por los dos que están serios y recupera su actitud para comentarles de más.

"No es gran cosa de los mercenarios, sólo quiero la cabeza de ese asqueroso panda que quiere venir a tomar el trono. Es un gran error que venga a pisar esta ciudad, no sabe lo que se espera si lo hace"

"¿Y cómo pretende derrotarlo?" preguntó Po.

"Como había mencionado, hay mercenarios que van por su cabeza y si no funciona, estoy modificando algunos planes para incluirte porque esas habilidades que tiene usted, muchacho... no son simplemente una esperanza para mí o para la ciudad sino para toda China. Escucha, en todo caso que los pulgosos mercenarios no logren asesinarlo, le tenderemos una trampa cuando llegue a pisar aquí."

Critica desde su mente lo simple que es, pero puede adivinar que le podría tender una emboscada enorme. Tampoco se lo toma a la ligera aunque le sería sencillo eludir esa situación. Siente su gran temor que le corroe al emperador, siente la desesperación por tener ya su plan perfecto, pero tiene mejores si no es descubierto y ahí el problema; las miradas del maestro son una mala señal, lo cual es una preocupación del panda encubierto, no quita sus miradas de sospecha sobre él y no come tan a gusto. Parece que el emperador contento es que disfruta del banquete.

"Por fin tengo mi victoria asegurada, sólo falta que venga ese canalla. No podrá vencernos, juntos seremos imparables con este muchacho que sé que no me puede fallar. Así para que le corte la cabeza con mi propia espada" pensó el emperador.

"Algo no me está gustando este joven, actúa extraño. Debo admitir que tiene un impresionante estilo de pelea, pero lo desconozco demasiado. A pesar que lo admire lo cuanto nos demostró lo que es capaz, no voy a apartar de su sospechoso comportamiento. Tengo que saber qué trama este tigre" pensó Zhuang.

Y en los pensamientos de Po mientras nada más contempla la comida de su plato sin el afán de comer.

"Esto ya está empezando a ser un estrago, siento la intensidad de sus sospechas. Quiero crees que esté equivocado en que sospeche de mí, pero... debo cuidarme de él. O bien tengo que hacer algo al respecto, si no consigo librarme, me estará obligando a una opción única y fácil. Dejando un lado esto, ¿quiénes serían los «pulgosos» mercenarios del emperador? Como sea creo que los mercenarios deben estar buscándome lejos de aquí o espero, no debería preocuparme en ello".

Po tiene que acabarse forzosamente la comida, sabrá que no se lo tomará de buen modo el emperador si deja el banquete completo. Mejor evadir problemas para que no se estropee más sus planes de lo que estará gracias al maestro Zhuang que comenzó a sospechar. Mientras comen, platican entre los tres. Po tuvo que esforzarse tanto en seguir la conversación: creándose falsas historias de su vida, pues el maestro y el emperador se tragan sus mentiras. A Po le es satisfactorio a que no haya dicho alguna incoherencia, pero aún le da mala espina al halcón.

Después de haber tomado una cena, una cena que no tenía en expectativas el emperador. Po observa en la amplía ventana hacia el exterior, se percata que ya cayó la noche. El emperador y el maestro hablan un tema en particular sobre el desempeño de su estilo de pelea, pero no directamente hablan al panda disfrazado, entonces éste se queda escuchando la conversación, halagos, algo irrelevante. De igual forma tiene que tener los oídos a tope cuando se les escape una palabra clave, pero no ocurría. Ambos voltean hacia al panda callado, esperaba el cerdo a que dijera algo al respecto; sin embargo, se queda mirando nada más. Siendo sereno el panda en su interior, por esta ocasión que no debe arruinar, pregunta educado.

"¿Dónde está el baño?"

No era la oración que esperaba el emperador. Grita a su verdugo para que lo guiara. Entre el verdugo y Po nunca hablaron, sólo fue guiado. Una vez en el baño, Po le da poca importancia los lujos que tiene en esa habitación personal para invitados, pero hay un quinqué dando luz, una lumbre reconfortante que ilumina todo el cuarto. Entonces en una pared se encuentra un espejo con un margen de oro, se para frente a ella viendo su reflejo.

" _Siendo amable con otros me enferma_ " el odioso panda pensó, recargándose de la pared hecha de bambú. "Necesito hacerlo rápido" dijo lo más bajo que pudo.

De tanto tiempo no estar así junto con otros animales, ya no se siente tan a gusto sino que repudia de estar con hatajos de imbéciles. Lo asocial lo tiene hasta el cuello, por ello no toleraría, pero tiene que… Las veces que debe socializarse son necesarias para acelerar los planes y el ataque, quiere conquistar de una vez ya. La paciencia como virtud se le está careciendo después de todo el largo recorrido. Y eso tiene que valer la pena, se anima así mismo resistirse. Al menos hace el esfuerzo. Por eso está en el baño a despejar un poco su mente, pese a que no le será suficiente tiempo porque tampoco debe tardarse.

Caminando tranquilo en el pasillo, iba entrar a la cocina, pero el emperador lo ve y le dice antes de que diera más pasos:

"Muchacho, ¿qué tal si hablamos de colocarte una posición para el contraataque?"

"Usted diga".

El emperador se levanta de su asiento, ordena al maestro a que lo acompañen mientras se junta con el tigre blanco. Se dirigen algún sitio que parece estar lejos, la caminada se convirtió en paseo ya que el colosal edifico parece más que un laberinto, pero ningún problema en llevarlos a un lugar oscuro y solitario. Una parte tenebrosa del edificio. Llegan a un pasillo que la luz no llega alumbrar.

Po se siente lo mejor de haber ido ya por fin al grano, además de ganarse la confianza tan fácil de sus ingenuas víctimas que le estaría facilitando. Hasta ahora se podría decir, el presentimiento se pone más intenso dentro del panda porque observando al maestro plumífero podría someterlo en algún estrago, de alguna u otra manera tiene que extender esa mecha para ganarse tiempo de completar sus principales objetivos. El cerdo mira extrañado al maestro, se dio cuenta que ve de reojo aquel tigre callado y serio, le entra la curiosidad qué es lo que anda mal en él, tampoco es tonto para no entender esas miradas.

Llegan a una gruesa puerta de madera. El emperador lo abre, dándoles paso a ambos invitados especiales. Po echa un vistazo al cuarto común y corriente, ni se inmuta lo cuan decorado esté. Hay una mesa gigante con un mapa encima de ella, ya sea de la ciudad prohibida y de los marginados, como sea conforman los dos en uno; hay muñecos de madera, con una forma de un peón de ajedrez de diferentes símbolos sobre sus cabecitas y están situados algunas partes del mapa. Se puede percibir bien el dibujo del mapa, sin duda los quinqués dan una luz clara para ver. Los tres se acercan de aquel mapa. Po con detenimiento estudia el mapa, aún más detallado se percata, lo que se fija son los círculos que hay en ella y se puede traducirse que son los puntos de defensa y ataque. Le parece fácil de aprenderse la gran ilustración de tinta, pero se fija bien cada detalle. El emperador dice:

"Este mapa es el plan de nuestro contraataque de ese infeliz. Todos los muñecos de madera que ves aquí, son las posiciones fuertes de mis guardias. Tú como nuevo integrante de mi ejército, estoy pensando dónde podría colocarte si en la entrada o en el centro de esta ciudad"

"Lo más lógico que es mejor que me pongas en la entrada" dijo Po.

"Tienes razón, chico, tú sí que sabes ahorrar el tiempo. Tienes que derrotarlos antes de que entren en la ciudad" emocionado comentó. "Si pudiste derrotar esos maestros que se decían invencibles, no dudo que puedas contra ellos".

Agarra un muñeco largo y puntiagudo, lo pone en el mapa de la ciudad. Po se da cuenta que está pensativo el maestro plumífero, su mirada está fija al suelo, no está concentrado en todo lo que dijo el emperador. A él no le gusta eso, es seguro que le contará sus sospechas cuando se largue del palacio de gobierno, verá qué alternativas tiene cuando se arruinen las cosas o una única opción que tiene a la mano si quiere seguir en el juego: matarlo.

"Oye, me gustaría ofrecerte algo de material para el combate, ¿aceptarías?"

"No lo necesito" dijo Po.

"Con que te gusta pelear como un experto, ¿eh? Eso me gusta" comentó el emperador, poniendo su pata en el hombro, pero a Po le produce un enojo de que lo tocara. Se calma poco a poco, escondiendo la furia, pues a duras penas se lo traga, no quiere empeorar las cosas más de lo que ya está, se repite la frase una y otra vez para mantener el control.

"Sí, gracias, emperador" se esforzó por entonar de manera agradecido.

"Me ahorraste mucho tiempo en esta reunión que creía tardar, ¿quieres preguntarme algo?"

El emperador retira su pata, con claridad Po piensa sobre los mercenarios «pulgosos» que había comentado en la mesa, tuvo sus dudas de repente cuando lo dijo.

"¿Quiénes son esos mercenarios que persiguen al ex guerrero dragón?"

"¿Por qué tanta importancia de saberlo? Pues te lo diré. Son un tripulante de caninos que trabajan para mí, los contraté hace una semana, espero que no me fallen"

Las respuestas se alejan de Po.

"Por interés, ¿cuáles son sus nombres o el nombre de algún líder?"

"No recuerdo bien su nombre, además de que me parecía irrelevante, pero es una chica"

Quedan lejos de su alcance las respuestas, llegan las malas interpretaciones, cosa que no le gustaría asumir al escéptico panda sin saber qué es cierto. Decide no preguntar para que no tenga sospecha alguna el cerdo emperador.

"¿Crees que lo logren?"

"Espero que sí, pero dicen que es un guerrero mortal quien se enfrente a él y lo reta, está muerto quien lo retó. No será fácil para ellos"

Después de la reunión, Po es acompañado por uno de los verdugos del emperador. Camina hacia al exterior de la ciudad prohibida, cuando llega a la entrada ya no tiene que pedir permiso, tiene el derecho de salir y entrar cuando quiera. Las enigmas lo hunden cada segundo que pasa en mente, hambriento e intrigado de obtener respuestas qué es lo que se refería de esos pulgosos, tratándose de convencer que no pueda ser Li-Yu, pero cuando piensa en ella: es la líder de los «pulgosos», además es chica sobre todo, una pista clave que le dio.

" _Tiene que ser una broma_ " pensó Po. Las paranoias comienzan a dominar en su interior.

Su tarea es investigar a fondo si podría ser lo que él cree o se refiere a otro tripulante. Pese a que se hace el insensible, le duele pensar que su mismo ejército y su única «amiga» a quien confía se estarían confabulando contra él, pero ahora no lo asume. Tiene que investigar para la conclusión, sea como sea y si sea dolorosa, tiene que tomar muchas medidas.

 **Un poco corto, pero al menos actualicé, ¿no? Lo bueno casi no cuenta, pero cuenta mucho (?) Ok no. Me tardé algo por pensar qué realmente quiero llevar a esto, quizás me falten aproximadamente como uno o dos capítulos, ya veré si dentro de este capítulo que viene, se ponga pesada la situación, por lo que vendría llamando el futuro capítulo: "Conflictos en la confianza". Creo que confían en mí a que haga y esperan lo mejor de mí para esta historia, o a menos que se identifiquen con el título que les di y la usen conmigo xd.**

 **Por cierto, debo decirles que les doy a gracias a Murderous Shadows fue quien me ayudó dar algunas ideas y a Jeffersongongora y a otro que no me acuerdo, en fin debería saberlo, además se echan mucho apoyo para que siga con la historia aunque en realidad me ponían la navaja en mi espalda para que continúe. xDDD (¿Verdad, Scartt?) Nah, estoy exagerando.**

 **Voy a decirles algo que me he enterado y lo he discutido con mi primo… La imagen que está de portada pues no es de nosotros. Mi anécdota fue que estaba aburrido y me puse a ver un fanfic de KFP en youtube; lo más gracioso es que encontré la imagen idéntica a la de la portada, entonces me contacté con una llamada a mi primo que se llama Vicente, cuando le dije sí sonó sorprendido, no le detecté una actuación de mentira (en mi juicio), y me dijo que se lo han dado en una red social de videojuegos, le había pedido un dibujo y se lo dio un tal usuario "steamerx771". Discutimos de la imagen de qué deberíamos hacer, le envíe una captura de pantalla donde encontré la imagen, luego tuvimos dos opciones: borrar la imagen y hacer la nuestra tanto como podamos o pedirla prestada. Nos fuimos al camino fácil (además que somos un asco dibujando, si vieran nuestro intento, les darían cáncer de colón y también les daría cataratas). ¿Por qué decidimos quedárnosla en vez de hacer nuestro dibujo? Porque pensamos que tendríamos que darle una severa modificación en la historia de su vestuario, si no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir, menos para modificar que ni siquiera avance en la modificación del capítulo 7. Les damos créditos al autor de la imagen a:** _ **Dawn Frontier.**_

 **Les sugiero que vean su fanfic en proceso de KFP en Youtube (se llama Fanfic, kung fu panda), a mí en lo personal me gustó mucho.**

 **Respuestas a usuarios y a invitados:**

 **Jaqueline: Ya voy en corriente de nuevo, pero ahora estoy siendo zukhulento caracol. ¡Saludos! :D**

 **SantoryuSekai: No creo se vuelva bueno, para nada, creéme. ¡Saludos! Xd**

 **MrZombieKitten:Thank you for reading this story. I'm glad that you're reading my fanfic. Cheers!**

 **MichiJR15: No hay ni un tercero ni nada, creo que sólo soy yo quien escribe esta historia nada más.**

 **Scartt: ¡Avanza tu fakin fanfic (Desertor de la luz)!**

 **Ant: ¡Qué hay!, y aquí está.**

 **Nos veremos dentro de unos meses, nah, es mentira :v. Y si quieren sugerirme algo, díganme por mi FB con mi cuenta fake llamado Pacmer Fanficker, creo que soy el único con ese nombre y también voy publicando mis avances en mi muro.**

 ***Insertando momo***

 **When el ficker actualiza.**

 **Lector: He esperado tanto por esto.**

 **But es una nota.**

 **Ficker: Sigue esperando prra. :v**


	23. Conflictos en la confianza (M)

**Respondiendo comentarios.**

 **Vidrio: Así es, y ya estoy por completar en su totalidad la historia. :D**

 **Scartt: Aquí está, feo spoileado. Xd**

 **Ant (invitado): Listo, amigo. Gracias por comentar, ya estamos cerca para el final.**

 **Jaqueline C.R: (Respondida en FB) ¡Saludos! El final del fanfic está cerca. D:**

 **22° CAPÍTULO – Conflictos en la confianza.**

Po no ha vuelto a su barco siquiera a supervisar que hayan llegado a tocar tierra, pero está seguro que sí lo hicieron y estén desembarcando para el último gran golpe. Está durmiendo plácidamente en cuarto personal por haberse desvelado de pensar en los enigmas mientras dibujaba todo el mapa que se grabó en un pliego lo suficiente grande, hizo la copia perfecta, un auxiliar para organizar bien las posiciones e ideas. Acostado en una cama común y corriente, durmiendo con su figura original, relajado, comienza a escuchar voces demasiado cerca.

" _Olvida todo, Po. No vale la pena"_

Una voz le susurra en la otra oreja.

" _Mátalos a todos"_

Abrupto se despierta, voltea paranoico en todos lados y retoma el aire que expulsó de golpe. Sentado en el borde de la cama, frotándose los ojos para recuperar la vista completamente del sueño, echa un ojo de nuevo a que no haya nadie. Va a la puerta para asegurarse que esté el cerrojo bien puesto, luego de checar se recarga en la pared con su derecha. Voltea hacia la mesa de noches, un mueble sencillo, sobre ella hay: un quinqué, tinta y pluma, el papel dibujado y la piedra de transformación.

Se para en frente del mueble, recoge primero lo primero que es transformarse lo que era. Entonces recoge lo que son el rollo, tinta y la pluma. Se lo guarda en su prenda superior, tiene que ir a dejarlo en lugar seguro donde nadie pueda hallar este mapa, pero de pensar en el mapa, piensa en su ejército y a Li-Yu, debatiéndose él mismo y las dudas lo están ahorcando. Deja un lado las interrogativas, pensó que debe ir al barco para asegurarse de que llegaron. Antes de ir tiene que hacerse notar por los protectores y al maestro, sale de su cuarto, no encuentra a nadie en los demás cuartos y no es tarde como él pensaba, incluso se levantó puntualmente a su hora de entrenamiento. Cuando sale de la de dormitorios, desliza la puerta de papel, escuchó un sonido a lo largo del pasillo, voltea aquel lado donde escucho y es un lobo con un machete. El lobo no es de los soldados de Li-Yu sino que trae un atuendo diferente a la de un soldado, es decir, vestido de un civil cualquiera. Pero el lobo que lo vio, corre hacia él con el machete en alto. Se pone en defensa el neutral panda, cuando el contrincante se acerca mucho para el intento del golpe, Po desaparece. Confundido busca al tigre «mágico» que desapareció de la nada, pero éste aparece en frente de él dándole un golpe en el cuello, el lobo sólo le queda soltar el machete y retorcerse hasta morir. Po mira al lobo asfixiándose, viéndolo como si fuera nada.

"Oye, ¡tú!" alguien gritó en la espalda del panda disfrazado, que no era nadie familiar.

Entonces toma el machete, voltea y lo lanza clavándole en el pecho del jabalí, también armado. Se acerca al mortecino jabalí, se acuclilla lado de él y dice:

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" dijo despreocupado.

El jabalí le responde escupiéndole en su ojo derecho. La saliva ensangrentada le escurre hasta la barbilla, tranquilo se limpia con su pata.

"Esto es desagradable" le enseña su pata manchada de saliva al jabalí.

Pasa drásticamente la tranquilidad a la agresividad, en la misma pata manchada con sus garras le entierra a los ojos, haciéndolo agonizar y gritar con la sangre que tiene en la garganta, después de disfrutar de su agonía, se limpia sus dedos en los pantalones del jabalí. Camina sereno al exterior, se encuentra a dos leopardos más, parecía que están despejando el área. Ambos se alertan de su presencia, sin previo aviso corren hacia él con la intención de desmembrarlo, pero él aprovechando que no hay nadie quién lo vea, además de los dos felinos que morirán, usa sus poderes. Con una sola pata apunta al par de felinos que están juntos. Los leopardos se ralentizan para correr y no de su voluntad, sienten que algo los detiene y contra su voluntad juntan sus cuerpos uno con el otro.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" dijo un leopardo.

Po poniendo tenso la pata hasta temblar el brazo entero y apretar sus dientes, cierra su palma poco a poco, escucha crujir los huesos de los felinos juntos, jamás falta la música de la agonía que le encanta escuchar. No pierde más tiempo y deja a los felinos aplastados. Se marea de un momento Po, nota el brillo de su piedra que atraviesa de la delgada tela.

"¿Y ahora qué?"

Ve el intenso brillo de su piedra y empieza a parpadear para luego deje de brillar. Po no entendió qué fue eso, pero cree que esforzó mucho la mente y sí, tal vez el brillo fue una advertencia de que pudo haber sido el esfuerzo mental que corrompía la magia de la piedra.

"Debo tener más cuidado, no quiero que deje de funcionar en el lugar incorrecto".

Camina hacia el patio, halla a los protectores peleando además de estar malheridos y contra quienes pelean son grandes y bien armados, cada uno se está encargando de dos a tres enemigos armados a la vez. Ve a Xiu que está en peores problemas. La tigresa está cojeando al defenderse de ellos a que no sea mutilada de largas y filosas espadas o dagas que la usan su contra. Entonces decide a quién debe ayudar primero y quién está en apuros, los demás tienen cortadas, pero pelean como si no tuviesen nada. Corre para echarle una cuerda a la tigresa. Xiu pelea contra dos hienas machos que quieren rebanarla con sus espadas, entonces un cerdo le hace una cortada profunda en su pierna derecha, teniendo la poca capacidad de moverse así que le queda seguir golpeando y gatear para alejarse de ellos, pero Po grita.

"¡Oigan, métanse conmigo, a ver si pueden!"

Voltean los atacantes de la tigresa, se ponen de acuerdo entre ellos, olvidándose de la tigresa. El cerdo avanza lento y se dirigen las dos hienas para rebanarlo, si es que él se lo permiten.

Una hiena va a atacar directamente en la cabeza del tigre blanco, y al respecto Po lo esquiva haciéndose un lado, en seguida la otra hiena trata de ensartar la espada en su abdomen, pero igual forma lo esquiva. Po ve la oportunidad de atacar, agarra la muñeca de la hiena y la dobla para que la suelte y le da un codazo en la frente, la hiena cayó de rodillas por el contundente codazo, Po se da cuenta que alguien está detrás de él, voltea y la segunda hiena quería partirle la cabeza en forma vertical, pero Po quita su cuerpo entero de su lugar y le pega en sus patas, eso provocó que la espada se desviará y terminara partiendo la cabeza a la aturdida hiena. Quedó en shock la hiena de ver a su compañero o lo que sea, le da igual a Po, así que él sin piedad le sostiene la pata que sujeta la espada, se acerca dándole un cabezazo que también lo hizo aturdir. Escucha alguien corriendo, es el cerdo con dos machetes corriendo para clavárselas en su espalda, pero Po le agarra el cuello a la hiena, lo hace poner en su lugar y se separa de su cuerpo, entonces el cerdo terminó ensartándole en la espalda a la hiena con los dos machetes, los machetes atravesaron hasta el abdomen, por eso se separó de él porque ya sabía e incluso era lógico. Él en seguida le patea en la cara a la difunta hiena y quitándole la espada de sus patas, cayendo el inerte cuerpo sobre el cerdo, Po lo remata clavando la espada a la hiena hasta tocar fondo. Nada más ve la sangre distribuirse en el piso.

Voltea a ver a Xiu con las expresiones de traumas en su rostro. Escucha alguien aproximarse en su lado derecho, retrocede un paso atrás y ve la espada pasando frente a él. Le agarra la pata su contrincante, lo jala hacia al tigre, toma una daga de la cintura de un lobo y se lo clava en la costilla, el lobo suelta la espada y se tira al suelo. El tigre recoge la filosa espada, se percata que hay otros esperándolo que son leopardos, jabalíes y lobos, de extra hay dos rinocerontes que portan un mazo enorme. Todos sus compañeros están en el suelo, rendidos y malheridos, pero no veía al maestro halcón en ninguna parte.

"¡Tenemos que matar primero a este imbécil, ha acabado uno de los nuestros!" dijo un jabalí.

A Po se le ocurre una idea, suelta la espada y empieza a correr hacia al interior del palacio.

"¡Síganlo!" ordenó un lobo. Los ocho animales van tras de él y los dos rinocerontes van al patio trasero para rodearlo.

Los peligrosos criminales se dispersan en la casa, ya sea en pareja o solitario, buscan al felino. Po tiene sus méritos, puede usar la teletransportación sin que los tres protectores lo vean. Escondido detrás de un mueble, ve a una pareja criminal metiéndose en un cuarto, algo oportuno la situación, desaparece. Tres criminales van en un pasillo, se alertan que alguien salió disparado de un cuarto y choca contra la pared, de ese mismo cuarto una espada sale en punta y se le ensarta al cuello del lobo. Los tres corriendo se van hacia el cuarto, pero sólo encuentran un compañero decapitado.

"¿Qué carajo?" dijo un jabalí. De ver que no hay nadie más, se le estremecen las piernas de que algo innatural está pasando.

Po aparece detrás de ellos sin que se den cuenta, con una espada en sus ensangrentadas patas y hace de las suyas. Otra pareja escuchan a lo lejos los gritos de agonía, dejan de examinar a los cadáveres que encontraron cerca de los dormitorios, se intercambian miradas entre el lobo y el leopardo para ir a inspeccionar el porqué de los gritos. El panda corre a sus espaldas con sigilo, pero el lobo escuchó los silenciosos pasos, voltea con guardia, ambos ladrones ven al felino acercándose a ellos, preparan sus espadas para defenderse. Po desaparece en pleno acto, haciendo que los criminales dieran el espadazo en el aire, aparece en sus espaldas cortándoles la cabeza a ambos.

"¡Sal de ahí, cobarde!" escuchó Po que alguien gritó desde el patio trasero.

Con gusto se teletransporta al exterior. Xiu preocupada que le haya pasado algo a Yang, le da ganas de ir a ver cómo está porque ha oído gritos y se dejaron de escuchar, ella se esfuerza por levantarse e investigar qué pasó con Yang, no ha salido y la tigresa enamorada cojea para el palacio.

"Xiu, ¿qué estás haciendo?" dijo Boseph, desangrándose en el suelo junto con el leopardo Cheng.

"¡Tengo que ir a verlo!" cojea más rápido.

"Ten cuidado y ayúdale, nosotros iremos a buscar a alguien" el canguro a duras penas se levanta del suelo y sale del palacio.

Xiu llega donde se metieron los bandidos, en el pasillo principal no encuentra nadie, caminando con precaución y atenta de cualquier cosa que se pueda topar, pero el silencio es dominante. En su corto trayecto no escucha a nadie que esté hablando, que muevan cosas o cualquiera haga ruido, pero ninguno. Llega a un pasillo donde encuentra el montón de cadáveres, echa un charco de sangre en el pasillo que encontró por lo que le dio asco de ver aunque no sólo de ver sino que el hedor se desprendió muy rápido.

"¿Hizo todo esto?" camina hacia los cuerpos, enervada.

Tapándose de la nariz y caminando sobre el charco rojo, inspecciona el cuarto, pues sólo encuentra uno y los cuatro mutilados bandidos en el pasillo en el que está parada. De no tolerar más, cojea rápido la felina alejándose del penetrante olor, pero se topa con otros dos cuerpos arrodillados y decapitados. Huyendo de las terribles escenas que jamás había visto en su vida, halla otros dos más cerca de los dormitorios. Toma el riesgo de gritar.

"¡Yang, ¿dónde estás?!" no recibe respuesta alguna. Se encamina ir al exterior, pero escucha constantes ruidos en el patio trasero, ruidos como gritos y sonidos metálicos.

Apresurada cojea por querer ver qué está sucediendo, necesita asegurar si está en problemas para ayudarle. Estando ya en la salida, ve a Yang peleando contra el único rinoceronte en pie y quien agoniza es el otro grandullón que tiene la mitad de pata colgando. Xiu mira su media naranja peleando, se inmuta a que no tenga ni un rasguño, pero nada segura porque está bañado de sangre que no podría saber con certeza si está herido. Yang se encarga del rinoceronte aunque a ella le da la impresión que sea un chico sanguinario, sin duda él hizo toda esa masacre dentro del palacio.

Po está en posición de guardia con la espada ante el rinoceronte ensangrentado de los espadazos que recibió, se muestra rendido, apenas puede levantar el mazo. No se da cuenta quién está de espectador, entonces Po desaparece en plena batalla. Xiu se impresiona y lo busca por todos lados, preguntándose dónde se fue. Aparece atrás del rinoceronte y lo sorprende con cortarle en su gruesa espalda. El rinoceronte quiera darle una patada en su abdomen, pero falla y éste usa el mazo en el intento. Po ve que va alzar el mazo y lo hizo con velocidad que por los pelos pudo esquivarlo, pero los picos que tiene el mazo le arrancó la camisa negra, salieron volaron lo que es la tinta y el papel; sin embargo, tuvo la suerte que no le pasó nada a la piedra y se preocupa el panda que cada vez está siendo muy atacada la piedra. Entonces desaparece y aparece al instante en el aire rebanándole el cerebro a la mitad. Aterriza parado el panda encubierto, suelta la espada y en seguida va a recoger sus cosas.

"¿Yang?"

Voltea donde provino aquella voz melosa, pues es la tigresa herida, se le nota que está atónita.

"¿Tienes poderes?"

Iba hablar, pero no se le ocurre qué responder. Nada más queda con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir, al menos le queda preguntar.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?"

"Lo vi todo, no trates de llevarme a la contraria, Yang. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada que tienes poderes?"

"Por favor, ¿podemos hablar de esto más tarde?" trató de sonar amable. Xiu lo mira por unos segundo y desvía su mirada al suelo. No esperaba a que apareciese alguien, pues creyó que están bastante heridos para que puedan caminar, pero una no resultó así como creía. Por eso atrajo a todos invasores a un sitio que no lo pudieran ver y haga uso de sus poderes.

Le costaría hacerle daño cuando ella le muestra aprecio, pero tomaría riesgo que les dijera a algunos de sus dos amigos o peor aún, a su maestro le podría contarle. Luego tendrá que pensarlo bien para librarse de ello.

"Yang, ¿no tienes confianza en nosotros?" preguntó con inocencia.

Una pregunta tan sencilla y difícil de responder. No tiene mucho tiempo de estar con ellos, pues no se siente de todo confiado, quizá no mucho con la felina además que sabe su secreto. Le ha dicho que guardara el secreto que confía en ella que lo haría y le tuvo que mentir que sólo puede hacer en cortas distancias la teletransportación, al menos la convenció con la mentirilla que dijo aunque ella sigue dudosa porque debería mantenerlo en secreto si podría ser útil y puede ayudarles mucho en cómo le hizo contra el criminal.

Recoge su camisa rota para ocultar su piedra de transformación, probablemente ella no sepa qué sea y prefiere que no lo sepa. Van al patio principal, ya no están Boseph y Cheng, pero sí el rastro de su sangre. Caminan hacia la salida y Xiu pierde el equilibrio a punto de caerse, pero Po elude su caída, así que la carga, echándole una ayuda y llevarla al hospital a la felina lastimada, en sí tiene varias cortadas en sus extremidades y está manchada de sangre en su chaleco rosa de la tigresa. Cuando están fuera del palacio, apenas los guardias van llegando, le explicaron todos los sucesos de la invasión por parte de la banda Shao que buscaban vengarse de ellos, eso dijo Xiu. Lo curioso es que no sabían cómo entraron.

Estando en el hospital, lleva a Xiu con las enfermeras y les dicen a que la siguieran, la deja en una camilla en un cuarto solitario siendo luego atendida por ciervas. Mientras atienden las heridas de Xiu, Po se da la vuelta para dejar el cuarto y salir.

"Yang, ¿a dónde vas?"

Odia dar explicaciones y más decirle dónde ir, pero le responde.

"Tengo que ir a cambiarme la playera, ¿está bien? E ir a un lugar, voy a volver" dijo con una amabilidad forzada.

Después de alejarse de la zona urbana de gente adinerada, se teletransporta abordo al barco. Llegó a parar en la cabina del barco, deja el rollo manchado de tinta, pero no está manchado en la parte más importante. Se quita la ropa aventándolos en un rincón y al último se quita la piedra para volver a su figura. Poniendo bien atención a todo, está todo ordenado, recientemente por así decirlo hasta alguien limpió todo, le llega el aroma a jabón. Se sienta en la silla de madera acolchonado del asiento, suspira de lo cerca que estuvo, pero aun así tiene la desconfianza en que Xiu le podría contar a uno de ellos. Recalcando lo pensado… Y si ella le dice algunos de sus amigos ya sea Boseph o Cheng, pueden pasar el mensaje a Zhuang, podrían arruinar las cosas de una y tantas formas.

"¿A quién elijo?" dijo pensativo.

Se refería a quién matar, lo peor es que una tiene demasiada información y le preocupa que suelte la sopa para luego lo obligue a él asesinar quienes sepan la información, sea quien sea, no permitiría a que se expanda la información o estén jugando al mensajero. Observa el rincón donde aventó la ropa, pero ya no está. Asiente repetidas veces con seriedad. Camina hacia la ventana que hay en la cabina, estaba correcto que tocaron tierra e incluso están bajando materiales de guerra, cañones y otras más. Ve a Li-Yu, usando su chaleco azul, está platicando con su confiable soldado, Hao, hablan serios como si estuviesen secreteando algo porque nota que abren poco sus bocas, están alejados de los demás y están muy juntos pegando hombros. Ya no los ve de la misma forma desde que empezó a dudar de ellos, de algún modo u otro tiene que llegar a la conclusión si es verdad. Ahora pondrá mucha atención de lo que dicen sus soldados y si halla la oportunidad en su camino de que hablen solos Hao y Li-Yu, mejor, sabe bien que entre ellos hablan cosas muy personales.

Se aleja de la ventana, se queda frente de la mesa contemplando el manchado mapa, desenrolla el pliego para ver su perfecta copia. Detallado con mensajes no tan largos y encerrado con círculos de los puntos más débiles tanto de la ciudad prohibida como la ciudad de los marginados, él con ansias de poder dominar la corona y empezar a reinar a todo su antojo, pero con la inmensidad de la ciudad no será sencillo aunque no le da mucha importancia lo cuán difícil sea. Además tiene de refuerzos a su lado a los manipulados cinco furiosos, los antiguos cinco furiosos y los villanos que le pueden dar una buena garra en el asunto que estaría por hacer, o bien, una acción no muy lejana. Por algo no quiere atrasarse, pero algunas cosas lo obligan a que se atrase y tiene que hacerlo por motivos de desconfianza. Esperanzado que le esté saliendo bien las cosas pese a que ha tenido algunos errores en su actuar en frente de los superiores. Piensa con claridad que todavía no es el momento indicado para atacar. Asesinar quienes puedan ser un estorbo durante su invasión y lo bueno es que ya lo ha hecho aunque tampoco puede realizar acciones a la de ya con ciertos animales porque si matara el emperador en este momento, se desatarían los miles de soldados, podría ser un desgaste total para Po si llegara a pasar esas circunstancias y se retrasaría más de invadirlo, él quiere hacerlo con perfección y ganarse la confianza de todos, luego haría rebajar la guardia de los demás para obtener mejores ventajas.

 _ **En la ciudad de los marginados…**_

Po encubierto caminando, despejando y liberando el estrés como siempre, no se atrevió a hablar con Li-Yu ni con los soldados, ni se ha dejado ver. Tiene el mapa guardado en su nueva camisa negra, no quiso dejar rastro de su llegada al barco. Los pensamientos vuelven a él en el momento de la embriagada que tuvo en una noche con Li-Yu, le dolía la cabeza de recordarlo, más le dolía cuando no está originalmente en su cuerpo. Por lo cual se esfuerza de dejar pensar en ello, pero no suena simple de realizarlo, lo malo es que empieza a recordar todo aquella noche cuando estaba borracho, ecos de las voces de ellos entran a sus orejas como si las escuchara en este instante y pretende descifrar las palabras que escucha porque son inaudibles. Los dolores de cabeza se intensifican, se da cuenta que la piedra está parpadeando en su brillar, sobre todo en el lugar donde menos debía suceder, pone su pata sobre la piedra para que no pase la intensa luz roja y por el sitio en que está no puede usar los poderes. Corre a buscar algún lugar seguro y solitario, se le complica de ver dónde porque la gente quita la visibilidad en su alrededor, entonces tuvo que ir a acercarse a los locales para poder tener la oportunidad de esconderse en cualquier callejón. Se topa con lo que menos esperaba.

"Oye, ten…" suspendió Su al ver al tigre. Po decide huir de ella, corre hacia un callejón. Extrañada mira que se aleja de ella sin haberle dicho una disculpa o al menos un «adiós».

Po corre a todas fuerzas, queriendo teletrasportarse a algún sitio lejano, pero los dolores de cabeza y luego con los mareos le aumenta la desconcentración para poder realizar su acción y salvación. Persiste en sí mismo que debe aguantar, la piedra que sostiene se intensifica el calor, igual como el brillo; llega al final del camino, se esconde detrás de unas enormes cajas. Se sienta y la piedra deja de funcionar, una silueta entera cubre el cuerpo del panda hasta perder su único pase para la ciudad.

Se quita el colgante y lo agarra con ambas manos, antes de usarlo de nuevo. Se toma un descanso, el dolor de cabeza lo tiene aún, le prohíbe pensar con claridad.

"¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí, tipo extraño que me conoce?" Su preguntó en voz alta.

" _Maldita sea, lo que faltaba_ " pensó con estrés.

Le queda esperar a que se vaya porque no puede enfocarse en su poder. Respira lo más callado que pueda, ya que los dolores le hacen jadear, lo preocupante es que escucha ruidos como si está buscando entre los grandes objetos.

"Sé que estás aquí, necesito que me respondas algunas preguntas" dijo con seriedad.

" _Oh, vamos, maldito cerebro, relájate de una vez_ "se presiona él mismo, necesita con urgencia desaparecer del lugar y si se mueve le provoca una terrible jaqueca que marea. Se insiste que debe hacer algo, de presionarse le causa más dolor, no le está sirviendo esos «ánimos».

Escucha los pasos de la chica moteada, ella lo está orillando en hacerle alguna sorpresa. Se asoma desde arriba para ver qué hay al otro lado de las cajas, pero ella recibe un golpe directo en la frente por parte del panda. Po se tira al suelo poniendo sus palmas en su cabeza, debido a que con el movimiento brusco durante su mareante jaqueca y más con el golpe, parece que el golpe fue para él. Mira a la felina inconsciente tirada, está seguro que ella lo ha visto. Después de que reprimió el peligro, se queda acostado para descansar lo más que pueda.

" _¿Es normal que suceda esto?_ " se cuestionó.

Mejor deja la mente en blanco, le socorrería a que se recupere a la brevedad posible. Siente que está teniendo un mal día o simplemente puedan ser sus descuidos que lo hacen pasar un pésimo día, culpa del panda, sea algunas de las dos opciones, no le está yendo bien las cosas como quería. No significa que también deba quedarse con los brazos cruzados, el optimismo jamás lo ha perdido, algo fundamental que le ayuda avanzar y resolver problemas.

* * *

 _Minutos más tarde…_

Su abre los párpados con lentitud, gime del dolor que siente por el golpe sorpresa que recibió. En donde está acostada, se siente confortante, observa el alrededor que está en una selva y en las que está acostada son gruesas hojas, por algo olía mucho a vegetación debajo de ella. No recuerda bien qué fue, recuerda que salió un puño de pelaje negro de repente y cayó al suelo. Intenta separar sus patas que fueron colocadas detrás de su espalda, pero no puede, alguien lo amarró y es seguro fue quien lo golpeó, no puede quejarse mucho ya que sus patas para caminar están libres de cuerdas. Camina sin rumbo la felina, buscando la ciudad, pero no halla nada, encuentra a lo lejos una orilla del mar. Corriendo a la orilla, mira a alguien parado sobre la arena, cambia a sigilo de momento para poder acercarse y divisar quién rayos es: un sujeto sin camisa, de pelaje negro, con la cabeza media ovalada, sentado sobre la arena apreciando las olas del mar, en su izquierda hay un rollo y una piedra roja lado de él. Reconoce esa piedra, pero al chico que le da la espalda, no.

" _¿Una piedra de transformación? ¿Qué rayos…? Ese tipo se parece un panda, pero está esquelético para que sea uno_ " pensó la felina.

Las observaciones con el tipo sin playera no son claras, llegaron a ser ambiguas qué especie es. Nota que se masajea mucho la cabeza y repetidas veces, ella se da la nota que está teniendo fuertes jaquecas. Valiente opta por caminar y acercarse a él, pero tiene pensado de avisarle que si puede estar lado de él y reconocer quién es.

"Oye, ehm… Voy a acercarme, espero que no me hagas daño porque yo no lo haría, menos cuando las tengo atadas".

El chico ni siquiera la mira de reojo, asiente sin decir nada, vuelve a apreciar la vista del mar. Confiada se acerca a la especie hibrida o supone que lo es, se sienta lado de él sin voltear a verlo aunque sí le intriga reconocer su cara, pero no quiere romper el silencio del chico con sus impresiones.

"Con que… tienes la piedra de la transformación, ¿eras el chico tigre?" Su dijo, viendo las mareas.

El panda suspira mirando el nublado cielo y dice.

"Últimamente me está saliendo mal de ocultar mi identidad" serio dijo.

La intriga aumenta en ella que le da ganas de voltear quién es, pero se abstiene.

"¿Quién eres y por qué me trajiste aquí cuando pudiste huir de mí?"

"Has cambiado mucho, Su. Me impresiona, pese a que no lo demuestro, pero lo estoy. Solías ser la malvada villana quien controlaba a las damas de las sombras y a Song. Y yo… era un torpe, gordo e iluso panda que creía ser amigos de todos, que solía ayudar a otros y ser bondadoso" dijo serio, sin quitar la vista de las mareas.

Su impactada al obtener la respuesta de quién es, se percata que cambió todo en su personalidad y físicamente, creyó que el panda era gordo, pero malo. No se la puede creer que sea el Ex Guerrero Dragón. Entonces sin desviar tampoco la mirada al mar, asombrada, dice.

"¿Eres Po, el Ex Guerrero Dragón que quiere invadir toda China?" el panda no respondió. "Por eso me conocías, pero, ¿por qué me hablaste?"

"Quería que me ayudaras a encontrar a Song después de que acabe todo esto, pero ahora que lo pienso, no puedo confiar ya en nadie" dijo cabizbajo. "Ni preguntes por qué, te lo pido de favor a que lo evites"

Exactamente iba preguntarle, pero ya que lo dijo, no se tomaría el riesgo porque bien sabe quién es y que es capaz de hacer, escuchó las anécdotas de algunos plumíferos sobrevivientes que lograron escapar del Valle sobre las cosas atroces que él ha cometido. No le contaría ni una sola palabra sobre ello.

"¿Qué… qué piensas hacerme?" la incertidumbre invade en ella, porque sabe mucho sobre él, pero le queda cruzar las dedos a que no le haga nada malo o algo parecido.

"Lo que debo hacer en mi papel" con seriedad dijo.

"¿Qué?" espantada mira al panda, confundida a que se refería.

Po con la pata izquierda toma una daga con agilidad y simplemente se lo clava en el corazón de la felina. Mientras Su moría lentamente desangrándose y sintiendo el dolor antes de morir, Po le dice.

"Te hubieras ocupado en tus asuntos, pudiste haber vivido más, pero buscaste la muerte" neutral panda se levanta, la fresca brisa que libera cuando azota una ola, lo disfruta. "Era lo mejor, preferiste hacerlo".

Deja de oírse las inhalaciones forzadas de la felina. Poco importarle su muerte, él extiende sus brazos para abrazar la brisa y lo hace sentir mejor en su mente, además de estar libre de los recuerdos nada preponderantes o bien, olvidándose de recuerdos pecaminosos.

"Sé quién será el problemático de mis planes" dijo en voz baja con los ojos cerrados.

Baja los brazos con tranquilidad, recoge el rollo y la piedra, con la piedra se convierte de nuevo en tigre. Listo para estar entre los ciudadanos. Hace el viaje a la velocidad de la luz en la última vez que estaba, en el callejón que es solitario, no hay nadie quien pase ni preste atención. De llegar caminando al hospital, busca el cuarto de Xiu, pero le dijeron que el trío de guerreros ya no están porque fueron curados por el maestro Zhuang; una novedad para él que el maestro tenga poderes también, entonces sin decir «gracias» se va del hospital. Tranquilo pensando mientras se adentra al palacio, ve que todo está limpio del piso de la sangre que los maestros habían dejado. Mira el cielo, se está ocultando el sol y dar luz al otro lado del mundo, el día pasó de un parpadear, muy rápido… Entra en el interior del palacio, está todo limpio, al menos arreglaron en mínimo tiempo. Se escucha silencioso el lugar, cada vez que pasa en frente de cada cuarto no halla a nadie, se va a la cocina, creyendo que los iba encontrar ahí, pues no estaba equivocado: los encuentra cenando junto con el maestro. Pone máxima atención en sus actitudes y comportamientos de los guerreros y del maestro, espera no detectar algún inconveniente.

"Mis alumnos me han contado de lo que has hecho" dijo Zhuang, comiendo un panecillo. No responde como siempre, siempre espera que más le tiene que decir. "Estoy agradecido que los hayas defendido, pero no era la manera de «detener» a los criminales".

"Créeme que prefieren morir que vivir el resto de su vida en prisión, les hice un favor: no sólo les hice el favor a ellos, sino a la gente y al emperador" replicó el tigre.

El maestro alza una ceja, una interesante respuesta del invitado. Los tres protectores callados reflexionan de su respuesta.

"Sabes que es un crimen matar" dijo el maestro.

"Lo es, pero algunos se lo merecen. Si uno de esos asesinos hubieran mutilado a uno de sus estudiantes, ¿basta encerrarlos y darles de comer en la boca hasta el fin de los días del criminal?"

Sus tres estudiantes miran al maestro, esperando que puede responder. El maestro observa el aspecto del tigre que está tranquilo, no lo juzga de sus venáticas ideas, son sus puntos de vista y no se lo toma a mal. Sus estudiantes siguen esperando que responde, quién pensaría que una pregunta lo iba someter tanto.

"Sigan comiendo, estudiantes" dijo con serenidad el halcón.

Se levanta de su asiento, pasa lado de él, diciéndole que lo siguiera. Xiu mira al tigre preocupada. Serio la mira, pero ella lo desvía aunque de reojo lo ve. Entonces Po mejor se da la vuelta para seguir al maestro. Sus compañeros entienden qué está pasando entre ellos dos y le dan suaves codazos a su amiga que se encuentra en medio de sus dos amigos.

Se detienen en la mitad del patio, le da la cara el halcón a Yang. De lo poco que hace esto, se está hartando de ir a un sitio solo para que hablen y hablen de cosas que no le interesa. Con los brazos cruzados espera que va a decir.

"Pareces no ser de los buenos".

"¿Parezco?"

"Sé que te juzgo por las apariencias, a menos que tú me lo confirmes".

"Soy un chico que piensa en lo justo, nada más".

"Bien, en sí no podría echarte de esta tierra por tus actos".

"No se preocupe, puede hacerlo y por mí me puedo desaparecer de su vista".

"No me gusta rogar, pero te pido que no lo hagas"

"¿Por qué?" Po preguntó. "Si hice cosas contra de la ley, ¿por qué no quiere que me vaya entonces?"

"Sería tonto que dijera que no quise decir eso, estaría mintiendo, pero tú fuiste calificado por el emperador como un gran guerrero" Zhuang justificó. "Si te destierro en este instante, tendré que afrontar las consecuencias. Te has vuelto importante para él, por tus habilidades tan prometedoras para la lucha, puede que el Ex Guerrero Dragón que se convirtió el más temido de toda China después de que los rumores se esparcieron en el aire. Debo admitir… presiento que algo ocultas en ti" no pierde la compostura de su neutralidad. Po se atreve a comparar consigo mismo.

"No tengo nada que ocultar"

"Siempre dicen eso, pero no voy a quitar mi vista encima de ti. No basta nada hasta que lo demuestres o yo lo averigüe, espero no ofenderte con lo que te estoy diciendo".

Po aprueba su valor de decirlo directamente en su cara, justo como a él le gusta.

"Para nada, me alegra escucharlo y no me tendría que ocupar porque no escondo ni un pelo" dijo Po, sonriendo. " _Veremos si alcanzas a averiguarlo_ " pensó, he ahí el motivo de su sonrisa.

"Mmm…" estudia al misterioso tigre, pero no le ve nada extraño. Desde un ángulo, también se atreve a compararse con él. "Puedes tomar unas de las sobras que hay en la cocina".

"Descuide, he pasado a comer" dijo la verdad, había comido en el barco.

"Como guste" se da la vuelta y deja a Po en medio del patio.

De tantas veces de morderse la lengua el panda, logró convencerlo, pero no será lo suficiente. Así que pronto tendrá que tomar la iniciativa, dar marcha a esto.

Mientras se iba el maestro, se queda pensando sobre Xiu, ¿pudo haberle contado algo? No puede ser sino en este momento estaría luchando contra los maestros, soldados u otros. Tendrá que saber de un modo que en serio la tigresa no le haya dicho sobre aquella mañana en la pelea que tuvo contra el rinoceronte porque se ha expuesto en varios aspectos: el rollo, la piedra y su poder. Aunque lo bueno es que sabe que ella está enamorada de él, podría usar sus sentimientos y así ocultarlo un rato más, no se puede confiar que vaya cubrirlo por mucho. Tiene que hacer algo al respecto también con ella. Tiene la idea de no asesinarla porque la usará, no solamente por los sentimientos, puede sacarle algo más de provecho.

Se pasa de largo de la cocina, yendo a su cuarto a acostarse. El sol cayó, continuará su plan cuando todos se vayan a dormir. En el cuarto reposa en su cama, una pequeña ventana de un rincón accede la luz blanca de luna, basta esa luz para poder ver bien el interior, además no hay mucho que mirar: lo único que hay es la cama y la mesa de noches. Cambió de idea sobre quitarse la piedra porque el maestro lo tiene a la mira, no quiere dejarse exponer en lo que verdaderamente es cuando se le ocurra venir a espiarlo.

Po con la pierna izquierda doblada y su antebrazo encima de su frente, despierto piensa en otras cosas que son fuera del tema: pensando si cambará en un futuro y cómo sería cuando tenga una familia, igual preguntándose por Song y cómo está ahora, cómo está su pequeñuelo cachorro, además le intriga de cómo se verá porque siendo especies distintas entre ellos, puede variar el físico del cachorro. No se pone en duda él mismo si va a conseguir conquistar China, siempre tuvo la mentalidad del optimismo a tope. De esas preguntas que se hizo, las ramas se crean para formularse más preguntas, que son difíciles de responderse, le queda esperar a que lleguen solas las respuestas. Cuando alguien toca la puerta de su cuarto, se le cortan los pensamientos, se levanta y va a abrirlo.

"Hola, Yang" dijo Xiu con una voz cantarina.

"Ah, hola"

"¿Te interrumpí en tu sueño?"

"No tanto, ¿a qué se debe esta visita?" dijo neutral, en el intento no quiere sonar rudo, tiene que relajar su personalidad.

"Sólo quería verte, ¿y puedo pasar?" le da el paso a su cuarto, está seguro de que van a tratar.

"¿Viniste a hablar sobre lo que viste en esta mañana, cierto?"

"Sí en cierto modo" se sienta en la cama del tigre. "Es interesante lo que tú puedes hacer, ¿por qué te vas caminando cuando tienes el poder?"

"Por la misma razón de lo que estás diciéndome, no toleraría las masivas preguntas de los demás" cierra la puerta.

"Oh… Buen punto…" se queda en silencio la felina. "Es sorprendente por todo lo que hiciste y te debo decir, gracias".

"No tienes por qué" se recarga de la puerta.

"Tenía que hacerlo y en serio estoy agradecida que aparecieses. Si no hubiera sido por ti, yo ya no estaría aquí" entrelaza sus dedos y pone su par de patas sobre sus piernas, mirando al suelo con tristeza.

"Cualquiera pudo haberlo hecho lo posible por salvar".

"Supongo que tienes razón".

"¿Has vivido siempre en este ciudad?" dijo Po, haciendo una conversación y ella no lo interprete de que es egoísta. Además Po no puede perder su herramienta más importante para sus planes.

"Sí, desde que mis padres fallecieron, tuve que permanecer en este lugar. Se puede decir que el maestro Zheng es mi padre, él me adoptó y siempre he vivido aquí". Le suena algo parecido la historia de Tigresa, pero hay una diferencia que ella estuvo en un orfanato. Es lo que se le vino en la mente del panda encubierto, involuntariamente. "¿Y tú, todavía tienes padres?"

Los malos recuerdos vuelven de aquella vez que sus padres que para Po es muy probable hayan muerto en la masacre cometida por Lord Shen, pues nunca se puso a pensar de cómo mentir en este caso y no se le había ocurrido, entonces replica lo verídico.

"Nunca los conocí".

"¿No?" cuestionó impresionada. "¿Quién te adoptó?"

Suspira de que debe seguir la corriente, en sí no se tiene que preocupar si dice la verdad o no.

"Un ganso, fue quién me cuidó durante mi infancia, pero no quiero hablar de esto".

Xiu se guarda la pregunta, de verlo con mucha seriedad, cambia de tema.

"¿Alguna vez has tenido… ehm… ya sabes… novia?"

"Lo tengo, sólo que ella está en algún lugar" replicó. No le pareció una buena noticia a Xiu.

"¿Dónde está ella? ¿Por qué se separaron?"

"En Gongmen, yo la protegía de los malvados soldados, pero eran demasiados. Así que ella tuvo que separar de mí".

"¿Y no te ayudó?"

"Ella está embarazada, fue lo mejor que pudo hacer y yo pensé que era lo correcto. No la he encontrado, pero espero que esté bien".

"Oh, lo siento…" esconde su tristeza ante el felino, de oírlo le dolió, algo duro para su corazón. "¿Y cómo es ella?"

"Es una leoparda de las nieves: es carismática, amorosa, amigable, bárbara, confiable, muy empática y sobre todo… alegre".

"Debe ser genial, me alegro" una sonrisa forzada demostró. Sí vio que fue algo forzado su sonrisa, se notó mucho aun con la poca luz que entra.

"Sé que tienes sentimientos hacia mí, ¿cierto?" Xiu se sonroja, desvía la mirada, ahora sintiéndose poco incómodo de que quizás la descubrió algunas de sus intenciones, así que lo escucha acercarse a ella. "No tienes por qué avergonzarte, esto es normal" dijo, animándola y que se sienta más segura. La acaricia de sus suaves mejillas, pero ella se para y lo abraza con fuerza la afectuosa felina.

Po sigue acariciándola detrás de la cabeza, la escucha ronronear y ella derritiéndose por las suaves acaricias. Po tiene una pata libre detrás de ella, va a aprovechar para avanzar el proceso de su plan, pero una manera lenta y tiene que ser eficaz. Prende una chispa verde en su palma izquierda, luego la convierte en una diminuta llama sin que éste cambiara de color, entonces acerca su palma con la llama a la nuca de Xiu, pero procura de no tocarla, le inserta la llama y con la pata que está acariciándola la unta con sus dedos, haciéndolo con suavidad y cuidado. Y Xiu siente una extraña sensación en su interior, como si le diese cosquillas en todo su cuerpo, de patas inferiores a cabeza.

"Siento algo extraño" dijo Xiu, parando el ronroneo.

"¿Por qué?"

"No sé si estoy loca, pero siento demasiadas cosquillas y a la vez una clase hormigueo en mi cerebro. Jamás me había pasado"

"¿Es tu primera vez que te acarician?" se detiene el acariciarla.

"No, tal vez estoy alucinando, además estoy muy tensa".

"Quizás fueron muchas acaricias".

"Recuerdo que las últimas veces que habían acariciado, nunca sentí algo así".

"Debe ser porque estás tensa, es seguro".

"Lo mismo pensaba, pero es raro que me pase esto y no tendría sentido".

"Debe haber una explicación" dijo el felino Yang. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Creo que se está pasando esta sensación".

"Qué bueno, qué bueno…" ya siente la conexión con su mente, pero no lo va a usar, es obvio que podría traerle problemas. "Me han dicho las enfermeras que el maestro Zhuang tiene poderes de sanación".

"Sí, sólo tiene los poderes para curar heridas si no mal recuerdo, también de hacer sombras tangibles" dijo, masajeándose la sien.

"¿Las sombras de Qi?"

"Sí, lo tiene. Nos ha dicho que aún no la domina bien. ¿Y tú nada más tienes ese poder de desaparecer?"

"Nada más este poder tengo, pero tampoco lo domino bien".

"Me gustaría continuar charlando y me gustaría saber cómo lo obtienes, lo malo es que me dio jaqueca. Necesito descansar" dijo Xiu.

Po la carga con delicadeza, la ayuda a llevar a su cuarto y la acuesta en su cama, cayó en sueño la felina.

"Sé que vas a hacer un buen trabajo, futura marioneta" dijo en voz baja.

La charla fue muy de provecho, es importante que el maestro tiene poderes, pero no como él esperaba aunque mejor que no tenga nada mayor la del panda. Espera que no haya efectos negativos en el sigiloso proceso porque no sabe qué efectos puede tener, y si ella se sigue sintiendo mal para el otro día, tendrá que manipularla de pronto para que realice su cometido y limpiarse las manos fácilmente.

Po quiere tomar un poco de aire fresco, tiene que ir al patio principal. Camina en el largo pasillo, escucha algunas voces y esa voz la reconoce que es de Cheng, en silencio se detiene, se pega a la pared.

"Actúa muy extraño nuestro compañero Yang, ¿no crees?" dijo Cheng.

"¿Sientes celos por Yang que tiene toda la atención de ella?" Boseph burlón dijo.

"Yang ni le da atención, parece que no le interesa".

"Algo me dice que tienes que apurarte, confiésale que la amas. Llevamos tres años juntos y tú no le dices nada".

"No me preocupa en confesarle mis sentimientos, me preocupa que ella no sienta nada por mí y ser rechazado, ¿crees que le guste sólo relacionarse con su misma especie?"

"Tal vez, pero inténtalo, viejo".

"Tienes razón, al menos intentarlo. Espero que cuando estemos solos, no le pase por la cabeza que hable de Yang cuando él no está con nosotros porque si no está ese tipo, tú sabes que no para hablar de él. ¡Está enamorado de Yang!"

"Y creo que Yang se nota que no siente nada por ella, se comporta un poquito indiferente".

"Lo sé, está desaprovechando a una linda chica como ella, es que Xiu es… tan linda, dulce, tiene una linda sonrisa… Rayos, amigo, ¡ese tonto lo está dejando pasar!"

"Mejor para ti, ¿no crees?"

Escucha unos segundos de silencio.

"Piénsalo, Cheng. Tendrías oportunidad de estar con ella".

"Sí, sí, ¡así es! Espero que Yang no le haga caso, sólo tengo que esperar que él la menosprecie y yo entraría en acción".

" _No creo que te dé tiempo para estar con ella_ " pensó Po.

"Y volviendo lo de Yang, te voy a decir una cosa sorprendente" dijo Cheng.

"¿Qué tiene Yang?"

Oye una puerta deslizándose en el otro lado del cuarto.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede con Yang?"

Reconoció la voz del maestro Zhuang.

"¿Maestro?" al unísono dijeron ambos chicos.

"Escuché lo que dijeron, lo siento, sé que fue incorrecto, pero me llamó mucho la atención de lo que estaban hablando".

"Oh, a nosotros no nos molesta" dijo Cheng.

"Me alegro, ¿qué es lo que viste de raro a ese tigre?" dijo Zhuang.

"Bueno, escuchen… Cuando Yang estaba peleando contra el único rinoceronte que quedaba de la banda Shao, tiene un poder de desaparecer y aparecer por donde quiera".

"Me lo contó Xiu que tiene el poder del Guang".

"¿Yang te lo dijo?" cuestionó Boseph.

"Ni siquiera eso, qué novedad".

" Sí, y también vi a…" se le salió una palabra, no lo pensó bien y tuvo que suspender el leopardo por no querer involucrarla.

"¿Viste a quién?" Boseph preguntó.

"A un bandido huyendo, pero estaba muy herido para perseguirlo y no me quedó de otra que espiar a ese tigre. En el momento que el rinoceronte le cortó la camisa, vi una piedra roja colgada en su cuello, muy parecida a un artefacto mágico a la de una piedra de transformación, también se le cayó un rollo y la tinta" explicó el leopardo Cheng.

"¿Y la tinta que también encontraron los conserjes?" dijo Zhuang.

"Exacto, igual la tinta se le cayó y manchó el piso, quizá al papel, pero ese papel vi alguna clase de dibujo aunque no estoy seguro que dibujo sea".

"Mmm… interesante información, Cheng. ¿Estás seguro que era una piedra de transformación que tenía colgado?" curioso preguntó Zhuang.

"Estoy seguro que es esa piedra porque recuerdo la forma ovalada y lisa, la que usted nos enseñó ese día, tiene una modificación de un sostenedor para poner el hilo y quede de colgante".

"Gracias, Cheng. Tendré que ver eso"

"¿Crees que se esté haciendo pasar por alguien?" Boseph preguntó. Dejó pensativo a ambos.

"Si lo tiene, debe estar ocultando su verdadera identidad" dijo Zhuang.

"Pero, ¿por qué o para qué? ¿Puede ser un villano?"

"¿Qué quiere que hagamos, maestro?" preguntó Cheng.

"Ustedes no hagan nada, yo me aseguraré de averiguarlo".

"¿Creen que es malo?" Boseph preguntó.

"Nos ha salvado, sin él, estuviéramos bajo tierra por esos cobardes bandidos. Y soy testigo que defendió a dos niños en la ciudad de los bandidos que intentaron robarles" Cheng argumentó, Boseph estuvo de acuerdo.

"No se confíen, por lo que nos has contado, estudiante Cheng, debe tener una razón porque se estaría escondiendo gracias a una piedra".

A Po le está empezando a preocupar del asunto, está a punto de ser descubierto. Las ganas de salir a tomar aire se le van, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido se va a su cuarto y se encierra. Caminando en círculos en su cuarto, inquieto de tener que acelerar esto antes de que lo descubran por completo y quede al desnudo ante el maestro y al emperador, no puede permitir lo tanto que ha logrado obtener, más cuando fue con esfuerzo de hacerse pasar por un chico educado y amable con todos. Se quita la piedra de transformación.

Se teletransporta al cuarto de Xiu, ve que está en un profundo sueño que no sería sencillo de despertarla. En sus palmas salen chispas verdes, las convierte nuevamente en llamas, se frota las palmas con las llamas, se acerca a ponérselas en su frente, ahora los ojos del panda se tornan verdes, está haciendo una conexión total con la mente de Xiu. Unos minutos de tardanza, acaba de realizar la remota manipulación telepática. Quiere comprobar que le haya salido bien, entonces él se para en el centro del cuarto, tan sólo mirar su cabeza, desde su mente le ordena que se levante. Xiu abre los ojos de color verde, acatando la orden del panda. La ordena hacer varios movimientos como levantar brazos, mover aquella parte del cuerpo, desplazarse en el lugar que él ordena, etcétera. Viendo los resultados, no hubo ningún error, está listo para el siguiente y último paso del plan.

Antes de irse a su cuarto, le ordena telepáticamente que se acueste y vuelva a la normalidad. Todo el proceso fue un éxito, no tiene nada más que hacer y vuelve a su cuarto. Cuando se fue, despierta la felina, desconcertada voltea a ver quién está en su cuarto, pero nadie.

"Uy, de veras me estoy alucinando, menos mal que ya no tengo jaqueca" dijo Xiu, se acomoda para dormir aunque le da curiosidad qué fue lo que acabó de suceder.

* * *

 _Al día siguiente…_

Un día normal soleado como cualquiera, se encuentran entrenando los tres protectores de Gongmen a través de obstáculos de entrenamiento, así como troncos, vigas y palos para el equilibrio, arqueros automáticos y varias cosas. El trío practican con arduidad del entrenamiento, trabajan duro en nuevo entrenamiento que está el último nivel para finalizar, es de esquivar palos de diferentes movimientos o ángulos, les ayudaría a esquivar a las espadas con agilidad. El tigre Yang está sentado sobre el pasto, haciendo las cosas muy aparte de ellos, está meditando: con la espalda firme y las patas sobre sus cuádriceps, realizando ejercicios de respiración.

Es el segundo día que no regresa al barco, de por sí ya se siente desconfiado estar allí e igual estar donde está. Creyó poder confiar en Xiu, pero ni eso, recapitula las conversaciones de ayer en la noche que tuvieron entre los dos chicos y el maestro. Está muy decepcionado de ella, quería hacerla su aliado; la discreción y lealtad es algo muy importante para él, pero ve lo escaso que es, a la única a quién tiene confianza y sabe quién no le fallaría, es Song, pero ella no está a su lado, por ahora se siente solo en este juego. Aunque se haya dicho que no asumiría que su tripulación podría estar engañándolo, mejor no confía en ellos, el veredicto lo tendrá al final.

Po atento los sonidos de su alrededor, oye los pasos del maestro Zhuang hasta que los deja de dar.

"Buenos días, Yang" educado dijo.

"Buenos días, maestro Zhuang" igualmente lo fue, no interrumpe su concentración.

"¿No quiso entrenar con ellos?"

"No necesito entrenar, necesito relajarme y liberar mis malas vibras".

"Muy bien, me doy cuenta que salió ileso de la pelea que tuvo con los bandidos".

"¿Qué tiene de sorprendente?"

"No me sorprende que esté ileso, lo que me impresionó fue que mataste a los dos maestros más temidos".

"No fueron rivales para mí" dijo con serenidad.

"Es una pena que no lo fueron. Yo creí que tú ibas a estar muerto, pero… me trague mis pensamientos".

"Nunca subestimes a alguien, es obvio que puedes perder fácilmente".

"Toda la razón, dígame, ¿cuántos años tiene?"

"Tengo treinta y cuatro años" respondió con su verdadera edad.

"Muy pronto tendrás fama por tus habilidades, más si consigues derrotar al ex guerrero dragón, pero la fama no…" interrumpió Po.

"A mí no me importa la fama, tampoco pelear, pero si tengo que pelear a muerte por una buena razón, lo haría".

"Tiene razón el emperador, eres audaz con nervios de acero. No cualquiera puede controlar los nervios contra peligrosos oponentes".

No dice absolutamente nada, sigue con los ojos cerrados y respirando.

"Sé que estoy sonando a un hipócrita, pero no me dejas de impresionar por cómo eres. No confundas que siento envidia o rencor, sólo me pareces alguien sospechoso" expresó Zhuang.

"No te juzgo, soy un ser misterioso que no le gusta demostrar lo que en verdad soy, es normal que no confíes en mí".

"Entonces, ¿quién eres? Me encantaría escucharte".

"Sólo sé quién soy yo, no necesito que alguien lo entienda ni que lo sepan".

"Eres muy reservado, ¿eh?"

El maestro Zhuang echa un vistazo en el pecho del tigre, se tiene que mirar detenidamente para percibir la piedra.

"Veo que tienes un colgante, ¿no?"

"Sí, ¿y?"

"A mí me gustan los colgantes, ¿cómo es el tuyo?"

"Sólo una piedra roja que me regaló mi padre".

"Está bien, me gustaría verla".

Po sabe qué está tratando de hacer, si se niega, se puede confirmar que está ocultando y quedaría como un mentiroso cuando le dijo que no tiene nada que ocultar, es seguro que le pida a que se lo quite y se lo dé.

"Primero déjeme acabar y se lo enseñaré".

"Lo espero, y espero no incomodarle".

"No hay ningún problema" dijo con serenidad. " _Tienes que estar molestando en este maldito momento…_ " pensó irritado.

Alarga sus ejercicios con el fin de ayudarle de pensar en algo. Luego de pensarlo, desde su mente hace que Xiu se tumbe al piso durante en el entrenamiento. Cheng y Boseph abandonan su entrenamiento y corren hacia su amiga, ambos chicos miran a su maestro Zhuang. Zhuang entendió el mensaje que debe ir a verla cómo está. Abre los ojos el tigre, salió tal como quería. Ve un ganso aproximándose, el ganso va vestido de una túnica dorada y un sombrerito negro con una bola roja en la punta: es el mensajero. Se siente afortunado cuando ve que el ganso le dice varias cosas que termina el halcón yéndose con él a alguna parte, mientras Cheng carga a Xiu para llevarla dentro del palacio y Boseph camina detrás de su amigo felino. Po se levanta del pasto para acompañarlos.

Están en el cuarto de Xiu, Cheng está en cuclillas, estando lado de su amiga inconsciente. Boseph y Yang están parados.

"¿Xiu?" Cheng le preguntó con trémula. "¿Qué le pudo haber pasado? Estaba bien hace en un momento y cayó de repente".

"Quizás se desmayó por el calor" Boseph opinó. "Digo… a mí me pasó una vez".

"¿Y tú qué opinas?" Cheng dijo a Yang.

"No lo sé" dijo el frívolo tigre. Por su carente interés le molestó al leopardo.

"¿Qué hacemos? Le ponemos un pañuelo o algo, ¿no?" Boseph sugirió.

"No tiene fiebre" puso la palma en su frente y tal no tiene nada.

"Háganse un lado" dijo Yang.

Se aparta el leopardo de ella.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Cheng extrañado preguntó.

No le responde, pone su pata en su abdomen y lo arrastra hasta tocar su cabeza. Está realizando puro teatro, le ha servido de mucho la distracción aunque de igual forma el ganso le hubiera ayudado, pero él no es adivino para que supiera que el ganso le iba sacar del apuro. Entonces hace que la despierte.

"¿Yang?" Xiu preguntó dramática. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Te desmayaste" dijo el asombrado leopardo.

"Y él te despertó" Boseph añadió.

"Oh, qué raro, pero… gracias" Xiu sonríe de ver al tigre.

"No, quédate en la cama" preocupado dijo el leopardo.

"Descuida, Cheng, estoy bien… Estaba entrenando y caí de momento sin saber qué o cómo" se incorpora de la cama.

"Lo sabemos, Xiu" Boseph dijo. "¿Quieres salir por algo antes de volver a entrenar?"

"Estaría bien, pese que no sé qué fue, vayamos a comer algo en el centro. ¿Les parece? Tenemos que avisarle al maestro".

"El maestro fue a ver al emperador, así que podemos mientras él regrese" dijo Cheng.

"Ustedes vayan, yo tengo que ir a checar una cosa" dijo Yang.

"Podemos ir contigo cuando acabemos de…"interrumpió el tigre a Xiu.

"Es algo personal, díganle al maestro que no tardaré".

"Oh, entendemos. Ten cuidado, Yang" Xiu le besó la mejilla.

"Igual tú, ahora nos vemos" Po es el primero en salir del cuarto. Al no estar a la vista, hizo un viaje rápido al callejón.

Es el último paseo por la ciudad, las cosas están siendo apresuradas, la presión en sus hombros le está pesando si no hace al respecto en su defensa. El maestro quiere desenmascarar su ser, si lo logra, será un desastre y un fracaso total. La crisis de confianza es lo que también está pesándole, siente que está perdiendo la cabeza de todas las cosas que se presentan en frente de él y le cuesta manejarlas, la demencia prende chispa en su retorcido cerebro, poco a poco siente una insólita sensación en su interior, no se puede explicar qué es, ¿cómo es que puede sentir las sensaciones tan reales en un cuerpo falso? Le extraña esto, desde el inicio estuvo sintiendo emociones, sean negativas o positivas de vez en cuando, pero poniendo atención a todo esto, ¿cómo le puede afectar? El artefacto que usa es misterioso. Si convirtiéndose en su propio ser, ¿le será lo doble de perjudicial o igual? Tratando de perderse en otras cosas que no sea en lo que estaba sintiendo, apenas se mantiene la cordura. Camina en un barrio solitario, frotándose la cara dice.

"Demonios, voy a explotar. ¿Qué veredas me está sucediendo? Esto ya no es normal" dijo con esfuerzo, le está empezando a doler la cabeza, casi como el ayer, pero menos doloroso.

Y la suerte le da al panda encubierto, con una buena compañía.

"¡Oigan, es él! ¡El maldito desgraciado que se cargó a todos nuestros chicos!" gritó un jabalí.

Escuchan tantas voces en su espalda, voces inaudibles para el tigre, entonces decidido se quita la piedra. El hatajo de animales criminales ven que el tigre cubre una silueta en su cuerpo entero hasta cambiar de especie, un panda sin camisa y puesto un pantalón negro. Se detienen y murmuran los confundidos bandidos. Tembloroso Po guarda la piedra.

"¡¿Buscan al maldito tigre?!" gritó el panda con furia. "¡Yo soy el maldito tigre! ¡¿Quieren pelear?! ¡Aquí no me moveré, asquerosos!" da la cara a los bandidos.

Se miran unos a los otros los criminales con armas y uno grita.

"¡Mátenlo!" gritó un cerdo.

Son entre quince a veinte bandidos, para Po no son nada. Le arrojan piedras, pero este desaparece.

"¡Con ese poder que tiene mató a los nuestros en el palacio!" dijo el jabalí sobreviviente del palacio.

Po aparece atrás del jabalí criminal sobreviviente, entonces todos se asustan de su repentina aparición. Po abraza el criminal y desaparece con él. Asustados miran por todas partes. Po aparece en el aire y arroja la cabeza del jabalí al cerdo quién gritó, cunde el pánico de observar a la cabeza del jabalí todavía desangrándose, de verlo, todos empiezan a correr, pero nadie se podía salvar del panda, siendo masacrados terriblemente por su ira. Po realizó bajas rápidas, le falta tres por matar. Están escondidos sea en locales abandonados, entre la basura o como puedan. Un cerdo se esconde en el callejón, poco a poco avanza con un gran temor que le provoca una gran paranoia, con un soplido fuerte del viento se asusta. Su corazón acelera, el temor de morir cruelmente como ha visto morir sus compañeros que fueron demacrados con frialdad, cada paso de él se convierte un segundo menos de vida, entonces el panda salvaje y sanguinario aparece frente del cerdo, con el pelaje y el pantalón con la sangre de su banda. El cerdo grita a los cuatro vientos pidiendo ayuda, pero Po le da una patada en la espalda, el cerdo con dolor de espalda se arrastra en el suelo, voltea boca arriba para rogarle al panda por perdón.

"¡Por favor, no, por favor, no, déjame ir, juro que ya no estaré con ellos!" llorando dijo el cerdo.

Él sin misericordia le da un pisotón en su gorda panza, le sacó todo el aire hasta que quedó con la boca toda abierta, el panda introduce todo su brazo con ferocidad en la boca del cerdo, desgarrándole la laringe, llega fondo y agarra lo que sea que haya tomado y extrae una de sus vísceras, el cerdo tiembla violentamente y sintiendo el dolor lentamente hasta ahogarse con su sangre. Po saca su brazo cubierta de sangre con las vísceras y los arroja detrás de él.

Un ganso y una hiena macho juntos escapan, cometiendo el peor error en todas sus vidas. Escapan del sanguinario panda, quieren llegar a la ciudad donde esté la gente, creyendo que pueden salvarse estando con la gente, pero se rompen las esperanzas cuando Po aparece en su camino. Entre ellos dos formulan la oración con exactitud.

"¡No, te lo rogamos, no nos hagas daño, por favor! ¡Te lo suplicamos!" se arrodillan llorando delante del panda.

El panda enseña tres dedos, con seriedad quita uno, quedan dos dedos. Entienden que está en cuenta regresiva sus vidas, pero inútilmente siguen rogando y ahora el panda le queda un dedo. Al final deciden correr, igual de inútil que rogar. A Po no le queda ni un dedo, entonces desaparece y aparece tomando el largo cuello del ganso, el hiena se espanta casi dándole un infarto. El hiena respirando tan fuerte y el corazón demasiado acelerado ve al panda ahorcando su compañero, observa lo que hace el supuesto tigre: pone la cabeza del ganso en su boca y lo muerde con agresividad y al mismo tiempo jalando el cuello de modo que lo separa del cuerpo y la cabeza, La sangre sale chorreando del largo cuello, la hiena grita como una niña en pánico de ver aquel atroz acto.

Po mastica la cabeza del ganso con furia, luego azota el cuerpo del ganso al suelo y lo pisa, eso provocó que chorreara lo doble de sangre. Escupe la masticada y deformada cabeza, quedó irreconocible la pobre víctima. La hiena llorando y gritando tan paniqueado retrocede cuando el panda se dirige hacia él.

"¡No, por favor! ¡Déjame ir, no se lo diré nadie, confía en mí!"

"No confío en nadie" dijo con frialdad.

Se acerca agarrándolo con ambas manos en su mandíbula hasta despegar las patas inferiores de la hiena del suelo. Po muerde el cuello de la hiena, la hiena grita con agonía mientras el panda le arranca el pellejo, escurre litros y litros de sangre, creando un charco de sangre con un solo animal. Al final Po sujeta en la parte mordisqueada y le arranca la cabeza con la columna vertebral, de igual manera lo azota y grita con ira, mientras grita, con el intenso soplido del grito expulsa la saliva que tiene en la boca. Deja de gritar y pone sus patas ensangrentadas en su cabeza.

 _En las orillas del mar…_

Po se está bañando y enjuagándose la boca con el agua no tan salada, tallándose del desastre con sus propias palmas de arriba abajo. Mientras se baña con prisa, ya tiene todo preparado para asesinar al maestro Zhuang que quiere arruinar sus planes y su misión, con agresividad se talla, desesperado por querer matar al maestro y a los protectores. De varios minutos de trabajo de remover toda la densa sangre acumulada en su pelo, se pone a golpear varias palmeras que hay en la selva mientras su pelaje se seca. Al entretenerse y luego de haberse secado, se pone su pantalón lleno de sangre y recoge la piedra para transformarse. Está listo de comenzar la última tarea que tiene.

Camina con mucha deprisa entre la gente de la ciudad marginal, las tiendas que ofrecen, los entretenimientos que hacen en las calle y a los artistas callejeros. Pensativo panda se va a dar la tarea de afrontarse con Li-Yu, tiene que exigirle respuestas, ya que no piensa estar escondiéndose todo el tiempo detrás de una puerta o pared y desgastar para escuchar las conversaciones de otros, él va a buscar respuesta de un ahora o nunca. Por un momento se detiene, algo le llama la atención de una pequeña función de títeres, la presentación se trata de que los tres protectores y con otros maestro están peleando contra su supuesto él, un títere de panda gordo y con un gesto retrasado. Se lo toma muy a pecho y se indignó mucho el panda de ver la patética función. Ve la final de la función siendo derrotado. Mucha gente se ríe y aplaude del espectáculo.

"Veremos quién ríe al último, que yo terminé riendo al último en Valle de la Paz" dijo amenazador.

Se concentra de ir a su destino y la última parada, cuando llegó a la central de la ciudad prohibida. Se percata que hay máscaras en venta de los maestros que pondrán sus vidas en riesgo contra Po, muchas artesanías y niños jugando a ser los maestros peleando contra un niño con la máscara del panda, haciendo la típica actuación del panda derrotado. Pone su pizca de arena de tener la mayor paciencia que pueda tener porque durante todo el día lo está destrozando psicológicamente, no le ha servido de mucho o no fue suficiente matar a esos criminales, todavía tiene un sofocante coraje en él. Llega al palacio, hay invitados en la vasta sala de invitados, los puede mirar desde el exterior. Los invitados portan túnicas azules y ven todo tipo de espadas, hachas, mazos u otras armas.

" _Qué buen momento, ¿por qué no me dijeron antes?_ " demente panda pensó.

Se adentra a la exposición de armas brillantes con un buen diseño y detalladas, encuentran a los tres protectores viendo las armas, echando un ojo, entre ellos se comparten sonrisas e intereses del mismo. Po se junta con ellos y Xiu dice.

"¡Hola, Yang! ¿Dónde has estado en toda la mitad de este día?"

"¿Recuerdas que es algo personal?"

"Oh, cierto, mi culpa" dijo sonriendo. "Como sea, ven con nosotros, ¡estas armas están de lujo!" alegre toma la mano del tigre.

Entre los protectores hablan de la una espada ancha de jade como Po está atrás de ellos, no le toman en cuenta, pero no le interesa si lo incluyen o no, él tiene claro que debe hacer. Busca al maestro halcón Zhuang, pero no está por ahora, entonces pregunta.

"Oigan, ¿dónde está Zhuang?"

"Está platicando con el mensajero del emperador, dijo que un momento vendrá a acompañarnos".

Una excelente noticia para sus oídos. Ahora su siguiente objetivo es mantenerse cerca de Xiu, su títere de crímenes.

"No me habían contado nada que hoy hay una exposición de armas" Yang dijo.

"Apenas le ordenó a nuestro maestro que pusiera todo esto para los invitados especiales, sí, los que traen túnica azul" dijo Cheng.

"Qué buena elección del emperador" dijo Yang.

"Sin duda, amigo. Estas armas son lo máximo" dijo alegre Boseph.

" _Pronto probarán lo que es un arma_ " pensó el retorcido panda.

"¡Mira, Yang! Ahí está el maestro, ¿le ibas a decir algo?" señaló Xiu. Observa al maestro platicando con el ganso mensajero, pero Zhuang se para detrás de una larga espada, bastante prometedora.

"No, sólo preguntaba" dijo Yang, viendo al maestro. "Oigan, me gustaría ver esa espada que está la último".

"Qué gustos tienes, ¿verdad, Yang? Yo también quería ver esa espada que se ve muy brillante" comentó Boseph.

Todos de acuerdo van a ver la espada por donde está el maestro, cuando llegan sólo se dedicaron a mirarla. Po viendo la oportunidad perfecta para su cometido, se pone lado de Xiu, dándole una distancia considerable ni tan lejos ni cerca, tiene una razón para que ella haga lo que él ordene. El maestro distraído no se da cuenta de la presencia de sus estudiantes, menos a él, está enfocado en la plática con el ganso. Po sonríe.

En ese momento hace conexión mental con Xiu, dándole el comando.

" _Patéame en la cara, tomas la espada rápidamente y matas a Zhuang que está detrás de ti_ ".

De pronto se queda tiesa Xiu por unos segundos, sus ojos se tornan de color verde. En ese instante patea en la cara de Yang y él se tira al suelo disimulando a que está inconsciente. Boseph y Cheng están paralizados de la impresión que no hicieron nada, de repente con agilidad Xiu toma la espada y logra cortarle la cabeza a su propio padre y maestro. Ambos chicos reaccionan y taclean a su amiga, se amontonan los dos sobre ella, agresiva se sacude hasta lograr zafarse.

"¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Xiu?!" Cheng desesperado y traumado dijo.

"¡Yang!" Boseph le grita al tigre, pero no le responde. "¡Maldita sea, lo dejó inconsciente! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!"

La gente cunde el pánico, toda la gente empiezan a gritar cuando ven la sensible escena del halcón decapitado. Toda la gente abandona el sitio hasta ir a pedir refuerzos de los guardias. Po tirado le ordena a que mate a ambos chicos, al mismo tiempo le transmite el conocimiento con facilidad para poder vencerlos y matarlos.

Xiu parada en posición de defensa, recibe las órdenes de su manipulador. Boseph y Cheng se acercan con mucho cuidado, hablándoles con amabilidad acompañado de voces temblorosas, pero Boseph trata de embestirla de nuevo con un salto y Xiu le rebana el cuello del canguro. Cae sobre ella desangrándose, Cheng llorando se avienta sobre de ella con la intención de desarmarla, pero no se deja tan fácil de hacerlo.

"¡Maldita sea, para esto ya!" dijo el desesperado leopardo a que pare esta locura. "¡Escúchame, sé que tú no eres así!" dijo con gran sollozo aún con el intento de desarmarla.

Xiu le da un golpe en la cabeza, con ese golpe gana tiempo para volverse a parar. Cheng se incorpora, ve a la hipnotizada felina con sangre de su amigo Boseph manchada en su chaleco rosa y estampado de dragones color negro.

Po escucha el sollozo fuerte de Cheng, solamente sus sollozos.

" _Asesínalo_ " le ordenó el tigre disimulador.

Xiu se dirige para atacarlo con la espada, el leopardo llorando lo esquiva haciéndose un lado, salta velozmente dándole una patada en las patas que sostiene la espada y con la otra la usa para darle en la cara. Xiu no pudo contener la espada y cae sobre un mueble porta-lanzas, toma una en seguida y sigue atacándole de varias formas que a Cheng le está costando esquivar. Xiu con el conocimiento que obtuvo por parte de Po, ella desaparece en pleno acto y Cheng no se lo podía creer, entonces Xiu aparece lado de Cheng y le golpea con la lanza a ambas piernas pudiendo tumbarlo y lo remata clavando la punta de la lanza en su abdomen. Cheng moribundo ve a su amor secreto, llorando.

"Xiu… ¿quién… te… hizo esto?" dijo átono, y derramando lágrimas.

Po le retira todos los conocimientos que le dio y dejándola por defecto, entonces se levanta Po y corre hacia ella dándole una patada voladora en la sien. Le aplica una llave sosteniéndole su brazo y con la pata le hace presión contra el suelo. Justamente llegan los guardias y una cabra señalando.

"¡Ahí está la asesina, ese chico la detuvo! ¡Ayúdenlo!" ordenó la cabra.

Dos hipopótamos se acercan a ayudarle en sujetar a la asesina Xiu, ambos toman un brazo cada uno y se la llevan, pero Po la pone en modo inconsciente. Viendo como se la llevan, se da media vuelta y se dirige con el leopardo Cheng, está con vida por ahora. Se acuclilla en frente a él.

"Ouch, ¿qué fue… lo que sucedió…? Estábamos riendo… hablando y viviendo como… una familia y-y… de repent… te… enloqueció y mira… esta masacre" dijo el moribundo leopardo.

"Alguien lo hipnotizó" dijo cortante.

"Lo sé… pero… ¿quién?"

"No lo sé".

"Quiero… quiero que busques a ese maldito… hazlo pagar…" dijo soltando aún más lágrimas. "Hazlo pagar… a ese maldito canalla… e… e infeliz" está empezando a vomitar sangre. "Búscalo… búscalo… por favor…"

"De hecho sé quién pudo haber sido, ¿quieres saberlo?"

Llorando a cataratas mira al tigre esperando una respuesta, pero Po acerca su boca a sus orejas.

"¿Quieres saber quién fue el maldito canalla e infeliz?"

"Dímelo… yo ahora… mismo lo… lo haría".

"El maldito canalla e infeliz… soy yo" aleja su boca de las orejas, viendo la reacción del felino, incrédulo.

"No… no… no…" niega rotundamente con su cabeza. "No puede… puede ser cierto…"

"Al menos morirás con la verdad" dijo susurrante. Y leopardo apunta con su dedo.

"Tú… tú eres… eres un hijo de… de…" suelta su último aliento, dejó caer su mano con fuerza.

"Lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas".

Se para firme, otea en un rincón, es el ganso mensajero con quien estaba hablando con el maestro, está sentado y arrinconado, tiembla de la trauma, está bañado de sangre del maestro Zhuang. Apático panda encubierto se larga del lugar, verá qué noticias le traerán mañana en el palacio. Se encamina a las afueras de la ciudad, está dispuesto hablar con Li-Yu acerca de algo sensible y ciertamente le dolería hablarlo, pero tiene que hacerlo. Estando fuera de vista de los ciudadanos, se teletransporta al barco. El panda abordo se quita la piedra, tal vez sería la penúltima vez que lo vaya usar. Algunos lobos que están en el barco se impresionan que Po esté de regreso, casi un día y medio sin verlo.

Po entra a la cabina de la jefa Li-Yu que aún tiene puesta el chaleco azul del panda, la encuentra en su escritorio escribiendo en su bitácora. Li-Yu alza la vista de oír el rechinido de la puerta, pues ella sonríe de verlo además de estar sin camisa y con el pantalón sucio lleno de sangre, también le causó cierta impresión por su aspecto. No se ve nada feliz.

"Po, querido, ¿por qué no regresaste ayer? Me estaba empezando a preocupar de que te habían atrapado" Li-Yu dijo un tanto extrañado. Pero Po no le dice, con el ceño fruncido se acerca al escritorio.

"He estado pensando sobre algo y quiero que me respondas" dijo serio.

La sonrisa de Li-Yu desaparece de repente.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Po?" desconcertada preguntó.

"¡Hablo de tu alianza con el emperador!"

Se queda muda, mirando a Po que está enojado, reacciona de golpe respondiéndole.

"¡Ja! ¿Pero qué tontería estás diciendo?"

"¡No trates de mentirme!" golpea su escritorio. Li-Yu se espanta de su reacción. "¡No soy un idiota!"

Li-Yu tartamudea al tratar de responderle. Po juzgando por su comportamiento y en su actuar, está destapando toda la mentira.

"N-no, cál-cálmate Po, pue-puedo aclarar esto".

"¿Aclararlo? ¡¿Aclararlo?! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres aclarar?!" da un manotazo a las cosas que tiene en su escritorio.

Li-Yu se para de su asiento espantada y empieza a dirigirse, pero Po le niega el paso.

"¡Sé lo que dijo el emperador cuando me infiltré ahí y no soy idiota de que tú eres la única chica quién maneja a cientos de pulgosos! ¡No soy un imbécil, Lí-Yu!"

"Por fa-favor tienes que calmarte, Po, tienes que confiar en…" Li-Yu fue interrumpida.

"¡¿Confiar?! ¡¿Qué carajos me estás diciendo?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti?! ¡Dime, ¿cómo?!"

Li-Yu decide salir corriendo de ya no saber cómo controlar la situación, pero Po le jala del brazo y Li-Yu saca una navaja para apuñalarlo en su costilla, pero Po lo para en seco y le da una penetrante patada en su abdomen hasta que la sacó por la puerta de la cabina. Desarmada loba se abraza el estómago. Varios lobos sólo se quedan mirando la discusión entre Li-Yu y Po. Li-Yu se arrastra en un costado del barco, el panda se para frente a ella.

"¡Yo di mi confianza en ti, te di todo lo que querías y-y, ¿tú te atreves pagarme de este modo?!" se le escapan algunas lágrimas. "¡¿Por qué, Li-Yu?! ¡¿Por qué, maldita sea?!"

De repente Po es golpeado detrás de la cabeza, quedando inconsciente cerca de Li-Yu llorando. La loba ve quién lo hizo, es su confiable soldado Hao. El lobo tira la pala y acoge a Li-Yu sollozando.

"No llores, Li-Yu".

"¿Có-cómo no quieres que lo haga? Yo-yo no quería hacer esto" dijo sollozando aún más fuerte.

"Debe ser complicado, pero tienes que elegir lo correcto".

 **¡FIN DEL CAPÍTULO!**

 **Chan-chan-chan-chaaannn,**

 **¡PRÓXIMAMENTE EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! D:**

 **Wow, hice esta historia de toda clase de sensaciones, según para mí. Fue demasiado emocionante de haber escrito este capítulo y les agradezco a todos ustedes que hayan seguido esta historia magnífica hecha por mi primo Vicente y espero que me acompañen lo que es el último de la historia. Sin nada más que decir, ¡chao! Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Posdata: Ustedes pueden mini spoilearse si entran a mi perfil, quiero decir que no van a ver una pequeña parte del avance sino que verán el nombre del futuro capítulo que es el final.**


	24. Solo contra el mundo (M)

**Como siempre, al último las notas, pero lean esta nota importante:** **Me equivoqué en el nombre del maestro halcón, se llama Zhuang, apenas me di cuenta cuando releí el capítulo 20°.**

 **Respondiendo a comentarios:**

 **Jaqueline C.R: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Y sí, perdió la cabeza totalmente, pero creo que en este no mucho o no sé. :v**

 **Scartt: A lo mejor este se multiplique más muerte, feo spoileado. :v**

 **Guest: Igual me apenó lo de Xiu, pero bueno, la historia sigue… mentira, este acaba.**

 **Ant: Gracias por comentar y ya está servido el último banquete especial.**

 **Caniolioli: Ok, gracias, ya no te veo lo mismo cuando me preguntaste eso en Zootopia. O_o**

 **Jeffersongongora: Qué bueno volver a verte, en realidad el capítulo anterior y este lo hice solo a final de cuentas. Sólo me dieron fue apoyo psicológico e ideas. :v xD**

 **23° CAPÍTULO – Solo contra el mundo. (FINAL)**

 **«Aquí todo se pierde»**

Los estruendos ruidos de la madera entran a las sórdidas orejas del panda, está recuperando consciencia, siente inmovilidad total en todo su cuerpo como si algo lo atase junto con un cilíndrico poste, además de eso, con algún tipo de desplazamiento hace vibrar el poste. Recupera el sentido auditivo, pudiendo escuchar claramente de las personas manifestándose, mencionando su nombre. Abre los ojos con una visión difusa de su alrededor, pero se percata que está en medio del extenso patio, y hay personas alrededor que le gritan. Po recibe una pedrada, después de poder ver con mejor claridad, voltea hacia abajo viendo que es un niño conejo que le lanzó, amedrentándolo: uno de sus padres toman al niño, sin antes de mirarlo con desprecio al panda. Estando casi en la punta del poste, despreocupado ni alertado mira a los demás que le gritan, las voces combinadas son imperceptibles y como sea… le daría igual lo que dijeran. Percibe a Li-Yu y al emperador, juntos, se están acercando hacia él. El emperador dice:

"Vaya, vaya… ¿a quién tenemos aquí? ¡Nuestro invitado de honor que peleara contra el ex guerrero dragón!" dijo sarcásticamente.

Ignora las burlas del cerdo, ve a Li-Yu cabizbaja con las manos atrás de su espalda.

"¡Te ordeno que me mires a mí, no a ella!" con autoridad dijo, pero Po lo desobedece.

"¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Ordenarás a tus asquerosas mascotas lamepatas a que me maten?" Po dijo, sin quitar su vista de Li-Yu.

"No insultes así a tu…" Po interrumpió al emperador.

"Ella no es nadie para mí" dijo serio con el ceño fruncido. "¿Por qué no me matan de una vez?" retó al cerdo, y está haciendo gestos de dolor de la jaqueca que le volvió a dar, a causa del golpe que recibió.

"Mmm… por el momento me gustaría reservarlo para mañana, tengo asuntos que arreglar, pero no te preocupes… mañana será tu día final" burlón le advirtió. El cerdo se quita un colgante de color morado y tiene forma de rombo. "Antes de que te lleven a prisión, sé que tienes poderes y no quiero que escapes, así que… esta piedra te va a succionar toda tu energía" alza el colgante morado al aire y dice unas palabras mágicas que la piedra obtiene un alto brillo morado.

Po siente como se debilita, la esencia azul se separa del panda y se va resguardando en la piedra. Fue algo rápido. La piedra cambió de color a azul marino, pero tiene un constante brillo de la energía succionada.

"Con esto basta, por lo tanto, nos veremos mañana a que te corten la cabeza" emocionado dijo el emperador, con una malvada sonrisa.

El panda no pudo escuchar todo lo que le dijo, le debilitó tanto hasta los sentidos. No se puede ni mover un dedo, apenas puede mantener los párpados abiertos y con eso esforzándose de no querer cerrarlos. Divisa con la misma visión borrosa de que se están marchando el cerdo y Li-Yu con la cola decaída. Ella se detiene, se da la vuelta con la tristeza en sus ojos, le duele verlo de ese modo y su subconsciente la reprocha por lo que le hace sentir culpable.

Fornidos rinocerontes mueven la base del poste en el que Po está atado, con facilidad lo mueven gracias a las ruedas de madera que tiene la base. Los guardias están llevando al centro de la ciudad de la ciudad prohibido, la gente lo sigue para abuchearlo y arrojarle cosas en su cara, sea materiales duros como: piedras y trozos de madera gruesa. Po aprieta sus parpados para proteger un poco sus ojos, las pedradas son lo que le están afectando más, varias partes de su rostro y de la cabeza está sangrando. La gente manifestante le grita con furia al panda.

"¡Asesino invasor!" gritó una cerda.

"¡Debes morir de una vez!" gritó un chivo.

"¡Tu final está cerca!" gritó un conejo.

Oye voces de menores, voltea hacia abajo que hay dos niños arrojando piedras, tratando igual de amedrentarlo: eran Niu y Wing, lo cual ni se inmuta Po. Cuando para la lluvia de piedras y madera, Po abre los ojos con furia, sangrando de su frente, mira que los cinco furiosos, los villanos, los antiguos furiosos y los otros maestros que no conoce están parados lejos de la muchedumbre, sus miradas no son de desprecio ni de que estén molestos sino de la pena que Po está pasando, hasta los villanos se empatizan. Y la maestra Tigresa desvió la mirada cuando Po la miró.

En paso de la ciudad marginal, mucha gente se desquitan de su invasor con las mismas frases que estuvo escuchando una y otra vez. Po es rígido en tal aspecto de resistir los golpes aunque su cuerpo no, su perseverancia de mantenerse consciente es lo que le gana a la debilidad. Salen de la ciudad, al menos le ayuda a dar un respiro de la otra lluvia que tuvo que aguantarse. No obstante, tanto que persevere del daño que le hicieron, la hemorragia externa de su frente le está dando vuelta a su insistencia, así que Po cierra por un rato los ojos. Al abrirlos, llegan a una fortaleza parecida a la prisión de Chorh-Gom, a diferencia que está más grande, no es clima fría y tiene torres de vigilancia. Un hatajo de militares rodean al débil panda, un rinoceronte con su lanza corta los gruesos lazos que atan al panda, después de cortarlo, el cuerpo del Po azota encima de la base de madera con ruedas. Se retuerce del dolor, pero los bruscos guardias no lo iban a tratar con cariño, entonces le toman de sus brazos y se lo llevan arrastrando. El camino se le hace eterno porque están todavía arrastrándolo casi lo que es media hora y aún no llegan a su celda. No sabe lo que le espera a Po, de un largo trayecto aparentemente sin fin, él oye hablar a los guardias de que pasarán a un cuarto con herramientas, pues no le suena tan bien por el tono amenazante y menos le gustó cuando dijo un rinoceronte que lo lleven a ese sitio antes de ir a meterlo en su celda.

 _Por lo tanto…_

Los rescatados maestros están reunidos en el patio central vacío de la ciudad prohibida. Los villanos que cooperaron dijeron que iban a dar una vuelta a la enorme ciudad prohibida y marginal, pero no regresaron para tratar de un asunto entre maestros y villanos. Los maestros esperan que no estén haciendo nada malo. En este momento están hablando de que las cosas se han acabado y que Po pronto será ejecutado. Se sienten apenados de que una gran leyenda fue desperdiciado y por ello los maestros tienen una indignación grande de sus pasadas acciones y decisiones de los cinco furiosos y Shifu, así que alguien toma la iniciativa que deben discutir, los otros maestros como los antiguos y los de apoyo que son prejuiciosos critican desde sus mentes a ellos, reflexionan qué hubiese sido de ellos si Po lograra tomar el poder. La maestra leoparda de las nieves dice:

"No puedo creer que ustedes cinco y usted, maestro Shifu, cambiaron al panda por ese muerto y ridiculizado sujeto" manifestó la maestra. Todos los maestros se conspiran contra de los furiosos y Shifu.

Tanto Shifu como los furiosos, se culpa él mismo y de ser el inicio de este desastre y la masacre de miles de animales aunque el panda rojo no hizo la masacre, pero los actos de Po le hace sentir que sí fue él que lo hizo. No tiene ninguna excusa para librarse de ésta, las miradas juzgadoras de los demás le dan poco tiempo o le quedan cortas las palabras para decirles algo.

"Técnicamente ustedes tienen la culpa de todo esto, no sé cómo se lo vaya tomar el emperador cuando le confiesen la verdad" dijo el maestro Elefante. Preocupados asumen los seis.

"No pensé que llegaría a estos extremos…" Shifu se justificó, pero le interrumpe el tigre blanco Luan.

"Ustedes conocen más que nadie quién es él, es una leyenda. Por todos los yuanes, es obvio que volvería a vengarse por todo su esfuerzo que ustedes lo echaron a la basura".

"Arruinaron su prometedor futuro como el guardián de China" dijo el águila Pei.

"Es inaceptable lo que hicieron" la zorra Lui dijo, meneando su cabeza de desaprobación. Y la liebre Xiao también hace la misma acción.

"Sus actos son irremediables" el jaguar Tai dijo.

"Totalmente de acuerdo con Tai" dijo la coneja Xing.

"¡Lo sabemos!" exclamó Shifu. "Lo sabemos" todos quedan en silencio, esperan qué tiene que decir. "Sé que hemos cometido el peor error jamás cometido en nuestras vidas y sé que no hay retorno para solucionar las cosas, lo intentamos y no pudimos conseguir su perdón. Sí, sabía que no lo íbamos a conseguirlo y parar todo este caos, ahora morirá por nuestra culpa" Shifu dio la espalda a los maestros con sus orejas inclinadas.

"Sólo por algo insignificante lo cambiamos" Víbora con tristeza dijo.

"¿Qué harán al respecto?" preguntó la maestra leoparda de las nieves.

"No tenemos nada qué hacer, hicimos lo que pudimos" Grulla dijo.

"Dan lástima" dijo el Gallo.

Los maestros le dan la espalda a los furiosos y se marchan del patio. Quedando los seis parados en el solitario lugar, avergonzados y un peso de culpa que no es nada nuevo, en sí lo tuvieron desde que Po les dijo en sus caras cuando estaban en Gongmen, en el sitio que descubrieron en que Peng habló a escondidas con él. Y a Tigresa aún con mayor tristeza, recuerda bien las palabras que le dijo lo que Po antes solía sentir por ella, a la vez le parece increíble que un panda estuviese enamorado de ella; se confiesa en ella que también sentía algo por él aunque le daba vergüenza por todos los aspectos, pero desde la llegada de aquel tigre fue todo que la magia se fundiera, además que no toleraba ya mucho al panda del antes. Como sea, el golpe aún lo siente en su corazón cuando le confesó. Los demás están perdidos en sus pensamientos: perdieron su hogar, saben que está destruido el Valle de la «Paz»; está muerto el guerrero dragón Shen y va a morir Po, el único guerrero quién podía vencer cualquier enemigo. Se consideran ellos mismos guerreros débiles, es seguro que tendrán que buscarse otra vida que no sería en su pueblo, les costará mucho trabajo que pueden hacer al respecto porque nada y literalmente nada queda allí. Los seis van caminando sin decir nada en el centro de la ciudad prohibida, tristes y decepcionados en sí mismos. Construyendo otros planes de vida ya que están en ceros, no tienen nada en sus manos… no les queda nada.

Temen a que tendrían que buscar algún trabajo para poder subsistir de alguna forma o conseguir un trabajo de guardias o de soldado, no saben bien dónde van a parar, erróneamente creyeron que no iban a perder su vida de esa forma tan repentina o algo peor, están totalmente solos. No hay ningún maestro que les pueda socorrer, se ganarían la fama de ser los idiotas de China por haber causado este desastre porque están seguros que los maestros difamarán a Shifu y a sus estudiantes. Llegando a pensar en ese punto, no saben qué realmente hacer. Después de tanto caminada sin rumbo y de inanes planes o deseos que le caigan proezas del cielo, pasan en frente del palacio donde habitan los protectores de hierro y el maestro Zhuang. Encuentran en un escalón de las inclinadas y corto camino de las escalinatas, hallan tres cuadros de pintura, velas y flores. A Shifu le pareció extraño, se acerca a las pinturas y los simples peleadores no se quedan atrás.

Shifu reconoce al maestro Zhuang, no puede creer lo que está viendo.

"¿Los conoce?" Tigresa le preguntó.

"Sí, está muerto, ¿qué-qué acabó de pasar? Lo había visto hace unos meses y ahora está muerto" atónito y paralizado dijo.

"¿Quién era él?" preguntó Mono.

"El maestro de este palacio la que están viendo ahora, era maestro de tres estudiantes. Los estudiantes son protectores de esta inmensa ciudad, son ellos…" señala con su dedo al canguro y al leopardo. "¿Qué les pudo haber pasado? Pero falta alguien" extrañado se cuestiona, se queda mirando las pinturas.

"¿Quién?" Víbora preguntó.

"Recuerdo que era un leopardo llamado Cheng, un canguro que no era de China y se llamaba Boseph y la última era una tigresa que se llama Xiu. Es la que falta, necesito saber qué fue lo que realmente pasó".

"¿Por qué le da tanto interés de saber?" Mantis preguntó.

"El halcón era un buen amigo mío, mira esto" niega con su cabeza. Los estudiantes miran las pinturas, pero encuentran un mensaje debajo de la pintura del halcón.

 _«Que las almas de los guerreros fluyan hacia al cielo eterno,_

 _que viajen en paz entre las nubes con su nuevo comienzo,_

 _y contemplen a la bella luna para darles sentido a sus vidas con su existencia imperecedero»_

"Disculpen, ¿se les ofrece algo?"

Voltean rápido al animal que les preguntó, es el ganso mensajero del emperador.

"¿Qué le pasó a ellos?" Shifu le cuestionó.

El ganso traumado pone ambas alas uno sobre la otra, dobla su largo pescuezo para mirar al suelo.

"¿Y?" Mantis dijo.

"Lo siento, chicos. Yo estuve ahí cuando mataron al maestro Zhuang y…" suspendió el ganso. "Fue lo más horrible que he visto en mi vida de mensajero".

"Dinos qué fue lo que ocurrió" amable felina rayada le dijo al ganso traumado.

"La estudiante Xiu asesinó a su maestro y a sus amigos en plena exposición de armas que disfrutaban los invitados del emperador. Pasó todo muy rápido que ni sé cómo pasó el principio, pero vi cómo Xiu le cortó la cabeza con una filosa espada y la… y la sangre del maestro salpicó sobre mí".

"¡¿Xiu fue la causante de sus muertes?!" Shifu impresionado dijo.

"Así es, pero un tigre llamado Yang pudo detenerla aunque fue muy tarde. Xiu había asesinado a Boseph y a Cheng, no me gustaría darles detalles de cómo murieron".

"No comprendo, Xiu era una estudiante afectuosa y dulce" pensó en voz alta el panda rojo. "¿Dónde está ella?"

"Está encarcelada, pero la ejecutarán junto con el ex guerrero dragón mañana" respondió desconcertado ganso.

"Debe haber alguna otra razón. No la conocí mucho, pero ella ama a su padre y a sus amigos".

"Yo tampoco lo comprendo, Shifu. El emperador ordenó que ella esté condenado a muerte".

Shifu de oírlo le causa mucha lástima por la felina, pero tiene más interrogantes. Al hacerle una pregunta, el ganso no quiere responder más y no por qué no quiera darle respuesta sino que no quiera abrir el pico algo que no sabe porque se justifica que no puso atención. Entonces ellos siguen con su camino sin destino, los cinco pensando de lo arruinados que están y Shifu todavía con las dudas del supuesto incidente en el palacio.

"¿Qué será de nosotros en este momento?" Víbora les preguntó.

"No sé, más adelante nos pintarán como unos cobardes, provocadores y tontos de cualquier parte" Grulla dijo.

Nadie puede decirle lo contrario ya que está en lo cierto.

"¿Tenemos que separarnos para seguir nuestro camino cada quién?" dijo Mantis.

"No es necesario, ¿o sí?" Tigresa preguntó.

"Somos familia, tenemos que buscar de alguna forma construir una nueva vida" Víbora dijo.

"Y no cometer más errores de lo que hemos hecho" Mono dijo.

"Pero ya no seremos nosotros que combata contra el mal" Tigresa dijo desanimada.

"Al menos podemos ayudar a los otros" Mantis dijo.

"Eso haremos ya que acabó todo" dijo Grulla.

El maestro Shifu no entra a la conversación a dar su opinión o solución, pero lo último que dijo Grulla, no está tan seguro de ello, le surgen premoniciones de repente que la paz no va a durar, pero no les dice nada al respecto. Shifu se marea y para de caminar hasta tambalear. Los cinco se dan cuenta de su estado y lo ayudan.

"Shifu, ¿está bien?" preguntó Grulla.

"Descuiden, estoy bien, sólo fue un mareo corto".

"Mejor vayamos al palacio con el emperador a descansar, dijo que podemos hospedarnos por este día" dijo Mono.

No tiene otra opción que aceptar el pase que les dio el emperador, es tonto malgastarlo y una oportunidad de prepararse para el mundo exterior. Deciden ir aquel sitio que les pueda proporcionar comida y descanso de lo que les sobra el día.

Shifu está preocupadísimo de lo que vio y tendrá que pensarlo si vale la pena decirlo.

En lo más profundo de la cárcel de máxima seguridad, en un cuarto se escucha ruidosos gritos del débil panda, los ecos de su grito corroe a la profundo hasta la superficie que todos sin excepción pueden oír la agonía del panda. Un rinoceronte le está azotando un látigo con púas, arrancándole la piel y carne de su espalda, lo hace repetidas veces hasta crear ríos de sangre con las profundas heridas de la espalda. Po tiene encadenadas ambas patas, las cadenas vienen selladas desde el techo por lo que lo mantiene parado y sus patas inferiores están encadenadas igualmente, se encuentra en total inmovilidad. Sufre de las repetidas torturas antes de que lo vayan a ejecutar; le amputaron los pezones, le dieron martillazos en los dedos de sus extremidades, le lijaron en su herida del irritado hombro izquierdo (que de esa vez le trataron de inyectar el veneno en Gongmen), recibió demasiados golpes en su abdomen y rostro, le cortaron la mitad de un dedo del medio en su izquierda. Tolera cada latigazo que recibe de su torturador, que lo está amenazándolo con la muerte y diciendo malas palabras al panda. A Po le interesa un guaje lo que diga, lucha por tener fuerzas o espera el momento oportuno en que se acerque algunos de los guardias para salir de ahí, pero no, los guardias no lo tocan ahora, lo mueven con la punta de un palo o le sostiene ambos brazos. Algún momento tendrá que buscar una manera de rehabilitarse rápidamente o siquiera escapar de la cárcel, la paciencia y tolerancia de las torturas le está empezando a molestar, pero se siente prepotente para desquitar su odio, y aun va en aumento ese enojo que le llena en su corazón y mente. Grita ya no de dolor, sino de su furia. Molestándose más de verse bañado de su propia sangre.

"¡Vas a morir, maldita basura!" el rinoceronte le dio un tremendo latigazo, el panda aprieta los dientes del dolor y mirando en un punto fijo con sus pupilas contraídas del odio.

"Tú morirás pronto" dijo el agotado panda.

"Ja, ¿cómo piensas hacerlo? No puedes hacer nada" le da un latigazo de más. "Tienes suerte que no te puedo matar, el emperador te necesita vivo para su último espectáculo que yo estaré ahí y no me puedo perder de verte morir quemado" dijo riendo, mofándose del panda. "Tú no puedes contra mí" el latigazo que le dio, lo debilitó más.

"Tienes razón, no puedo… por ahora" dijo con tono amenazante.

"Claro que yo tengo razón" le regaló otro más fuerte.

Po respira con fuerza, debe mantenerse vivo, no debe perder el ritmo de su persistencia porque un suspiro puede matarlo en lugar de la muerte, debe resistir todo lo que le hagan. El rinoceronte deja el látigo, toma unas pinzas con filo, camina hacia el panda y se coloca en su espalda rasgada.

"Tus horas van en cuenta regresiva".

"Lo que tú no sabes es que es el principio del fin".

"Es cierto, asqueroso panda".

"Eres muy idiota para entenderlo" dijo el panda herido.

Se irrita el rinoceronte, le entierra las pinzas entre la carne ensangrentada de su espalda, eso provoca que gritara fuerte Po.

"Cuida tu boca, infeliz. ¿Qué quisiste decir entonces?".

"Lo verás…"

Se irrita lo doble, entonces pone las pinzas sobre su oreja izquierda y le corta la mitad. Po grita con agonía. El rinoceronte empieza a usarlo como costal, principalmente golpea en su espalda. Después de un rato de sufrimiento para el panda, escucha una voz donde está la entrada.

"Oye, Jung, dice nuestro jefe que lleves a ese imbécil en la celda junto con la asesina".

El rinoceronte se detiene y le afirma. Po escucha el portazo.

"Tienes suerte".

Le quita los grilletes de las muñecas y de las patas, le sostiene ambas muñecas, se lo lleva arrastrando, lo peor de todo que está de espalda el panda y con la fricción hace gemidos de dolor. No tiene fuerza para curvear la espalda para eludir el contacto con el suelo. Del agonizante trayecto y de que hizo un camino con la sangre, por fin lo avienta dentro de la celda reducida. Queda en el suelo boca bajo, sin moverse, escucha los lloriqueos de una chica.

"Espero que se lleven bien, morirán juntos mañana" dijo burlón.

De ver cómo cierra la puerta y quedando encerrado, ve a una tigresa arrinconada en una esquina llorando y en posición fetal, es obvio para él quién es: su títere. O bien era, perdió el control en todos los que manipuló debido a que el efecto se rompe o se pierde la conexión mental cuando el panda queda inconsciente por mucho tiempo. Así que por eso no se sorprende que haya visto a los maestros que no estén bajo su control, hasta esclavos estén libres de su hechizo. Mucho menos se impresiona de ver a ella estando normal aunque en realidad no le importaría si perdiera o no el efecto, pero sea lo que fue… todo fue en vano para él de asesinarlos y sus planes.

 _Varios minutos después…_

Se queda en el suelo desangrando, con mareos y las nulas energías. Los constantes sollozos de la felina devastada le hacen desesperar al panda, además que es lógico que no esté de buen humor y no le importa si esté sufriendo de su pérdida o no, pues perdió tanto la empatía, pero no por completo, sólo tendrán su empatía quienes la merezcan.

"Oye, ¿puedes callarte?" dijo el panda muy apagado.

La felina nota la presencia del panda apenas, observa que está cubierto de sangre en cualquier parte aunque le sorprende que aún esté vivo pese toda la sangre que derramó. Hasta hizo una laguna.

"¿Usted es-es el ex guerrero dragón?" asombrada y llorando dijo.

"Ahora no… no quiero platicar" dijo Po.

Deja de llorar, la felina se acerca a ver qué tan mal está, pero está en pésimas condiciones.

"Cielos…" dijo Xiu. "¿Cómo puede estar vivo después de estas torturas?" se seca las lágrimas.

No responde Po. Nota que tiene los parpados caídos y está respirando con fuerza. Lo deja descansar, de verlo se inventa unas interrogantes de cómo lo capturaron y por qué quería invadir China, ella claro oyó hablar de él como cualquiera lo sabe quién es, pero le causa tristeza de por qué se unió al lado del mal.

"El legendario ex guerrero dragón, no eres tal como me han contado, cambiaste mucho… ¿qué ganas con esto? He escuchado de ti por mi… maestro…" soltó unas lágrimas por mencionar a su padre. "Mi maestro Zhuang te admiraba como nadie e incluso tenía las ganas de conocerte algún día… Hasta se enojó cómo no tienes idea cuando un maestro que venía del Palacio de Jade le dijo que se cambió de guerrero dragón, era su gran secreto que absolutamente nadie lo sabía más que yo. Yo tuve una emoción de conocerte cuando él me contó sobre ti, me aprendí historias de tus grandes batallas contra quienes querían tomar China, en lo que fue, sus técnicas de combate son únicas. Y ahora eres tú el que quiere tomar esta dinastía".

Po escuchó las palabras, una extraña sensación en su corazón sintió.

"¿Qué fue lo qué pasó para que fueras así de malo? Estaría encantada de escucharlo. Quiero decirlo que me apena que se le haya endurecido el corazón a un guerrero amable, noble y de un enorme corazón; yo supe mucho de usted aunque no lo crea, era el más querido y popular en varias partes de China. Se ha convertido el más despreciable ser que habita en esta tierra. No sé porque sigo hablando si no responderá" la felina dijo, arrodillada en su lado. Verifica que esté vivo, pero lo está, sólo que está cansado y adolorido por lo que le hicieron pasar. Pensó que si ella estuviera en su lugar, estaría muerta antes de llegar a la celda.

Cuando cae la noche, el frío toma terreno, así que Po empieza a temblar del frío por sus heridas tan expuestas. Xiu ve que está en un pequeño apuro, empática felina se quita el chaleco rosa combinado con sangre y se lo pone en la espalda del panda para cubrirlo del frío. Las hembras no tienen nada que demostrar en sus pechos, pues lo íntimo lo cubre su pelaje y por eso la felina no se avergüenza y menos cuando están solos los dos.

La tigresa deprimida ve al panda, con miradas de abundante pena. Los nervios de que van a morir ambos dentro de mañana, se controla de no llorar, morirá sin que ella tenga la culpa pese a que lo hizo sin estar consciente y es lo que ella no entiende. Se pregunta bastante de Yang, ¿qué le habrá pasado? No oyó nada sobre él que lo haya asesinado, hasta bien le dijeron que él la detuvo y fue entregada a los guardias, los pensamientos de ella le hace sentir sola ya que creyó que Yang lo vería como una asesina y es la razón que no ha venido a verla. Se siente demasiada confusa lo que está sucediendo, el tiempo de su vida se está acabando, cada mitad de segundo es un latido menos, cada segundo aumenta el miedo a morir siendo inocente. Teme morir de esta manera y teme morir sin saber cómo fue todo. Xiu distrae los nervios y el miedo moviendo al panda de la laguna roja que hizo, se queda lado de él llorando, de su vida arruinada y de que no pudo despedirse de sus amigos.

* * *

 _En la ciudad prohibida…_

Los maestros antiguos, furiosos con su maestro y los de socorro habitan en un edificio que les brindó el emperador a quedarse un día. Están cenando en conjunto los maestros en una gran mesa de madera barnizada, comiendo con incomodidad para los furiosos y Shifu de ver a los otros con el ceño fruncido, nadie come a gusto y algunos prefirieron irse a comer en otro lado que no sea en la mesa donde están sentados. No lo culpan y es algo esperado que sucediera esto en la cena, en cierto modo les da ganas de largarse del comedor.

Algunos maestros se murmuran entre ellos, les da igual a los furiosos y a Shifu que si hablan mal a sus espaldas o no, pero Tigresa se levanta de la mesa y se va de ahí, nadie la detiene ni ella espera que lo hagan. En todo el día no supieron qué hacer más que planear sus vidas, después de ver la muerte de Po y de la estudiante Xiu, así que cada uno tiene sus planes para poder vivir juntos como civiles normales, el desprestigio que tendrán adelante, perderán su reconocimiento en lo que son y por eso se preparan lo que es tener una vida normal como un animal normal.

La felina rayada está en su cuarto, sentada en la orilla de la cama, no se puede quitar la frase de su cabeza que le suena y no dejó de sonar el eco en el día entero:

 _«Tigresa, pensaba que eras la amiga indicada, un gran fanático que no le daba relevancia de sus defectos y debilidades, tienes que saber que yo sentía algo por ti, pero ahora es un sentimiento muerto»._

"Realmente no puedo creerlo" se frota sus ojos.

* * *

Li-Yu está en la sala sentada en una confortante silla acolchonada, frente de ella hay un vidrio para ver el luminoso paisaje de la ciudad prohibida. Está echándose un trago mientras aprecia el exterior desde lo alto de la ostentosa torre, intentando olvidar la basura que es ella y así se siente, su subconsciente la reprende sin parar de lo que hizo, pero tiene que salvar a alguien importante para ella. Espera a que le hablen y traten en lo que habían quedado entre el emperador y ella. Se siente miserable de cometer una traición, traicionar no era para ella, pero lo ha amenazado si permanece en el lado del panda, mataría a su hermano. Sabía que durante todo este tiempo el cerdo envió a unos profesionales en espionaje y observaran cada movimiento que haga. Por algo fue obligada que se pase al bando del emperador, le guste o no y es la razón que no pudo serle leal al panda. Si ella hubiese elegido atacar con el panda, no lograría mantener a su hermano vivo, lo único que le queda en su familia, para ella es muy importante su hermano menor.

En la sala, alza sus orejas a punta porque hay alguien más en el sitio en el que está.

"¿Todo bien, Li-Yu?" dijo Hao.

"No lo creo, aún sigo arrepintiéndome de haber hecho esto" dio un sorbo a su copa de hierro.

"Sé que no fue nada fácil para usted, pero es obvio a quién tenía que elegir".

"Así es, Hao, nada fácil y sí… tenía que elegir a mí única familia".

"¿Y qué hará?"

"¿Qué voy a hacer qué?" extrañada preguntó.

"¿Sólo verá al señor Po morir?"

"Ja, nos matará a todos".

La respuesta paralizó al lobo confiable.

"¿Disculpe?"

"Ya oíste, nos matará a todos".

"¿Por qué dice eso, mi querida?"

"¿Crees qué se va a resignar y quedarse de brazos cruzados hasta esperar su ejecución? Lo conozco, Hao. Es patético si piensas en lo contrario, lo conozco bien desde lo fondo de su corazón y su rígida personalidad".

"¿Por qué optaste ir con el emperador si vamos morir? Lo que usted está diciendo es que todo esto es en vano".

"No, no será en vano. Sé que Po me va a matar y vaya dominar China, pero tengo que sacar a mi hermano de China. Tengo tiempo para hacerlo".

"¿Se sacrificará por su hermano?"

"No sabes cuánto amo a mi hermanito, yo misma lo críe cuando mi madre estaba enferma y en un crítico estado que no duró mucho estar con nosotros: lo alimentaba, lo bañaba, jugaba con él y crecimos juntos. Estoy dispuesta dar mi vida por él, Hao. Si no quieres morir, es mejor que te largues en este instante, llévate a nuestros chicos y tú serás el nuevo líder" dijo Li-Yu con serenidad, le da otro sorbo.

No escucha ningún ruido, el lobo está ahí parado pensando.

"¿Qué esperas, Hao? La mecha se está acabando".

Hao no le responde, en silencio se queda mirando el suelo.

"¿Hao?" preguntó extrañada.

"Me quedo con usted, pase lo que pase, estaré a su lado y no importa si Po nos mate".

"¿Qué estás diciendo…?" interrumpió el lobo, acercándose más a ella.

"Me escuchó bien, yo no puedo abandonarla" le toma la pata a Li-Yu. Se impresiona de su acción, pero luego sonríe. "No puedo dejar sola en esto, puedo servir de distracción para que su hermano escape de este lugar aunque sea unos segundos" le suelta su pata y se queda parado junto con ella viendo el lindo paisaje que pronto lo verán en llamas.

El verdugo del emperador llama a ambos, van detrás de un león que se dirige a la parte central baja del edificio, llegan y se paran, pero Hao se queda atrás de ella por unos cuantos metros. Como siempre tiene sus guardias cerca y el emperador sentado en su gran trono.

"Mi gran guerrera Li-Yu, la chica que acabó con mis problemas".

"¿Dónde está mi hermano?" no ve en ninguna parte en que lo hayan traído.

"Tranquila, quiero charlar un poco contigo".

"Yo no lo veo y quiero verlo ahora".

"Bueno, mis guardias están trayendo a tu hermano aquí, así que… ¿qué piensas hacer después de esto?"

"Con todo respeto, emperador, son asuntos que no le debe dar importancia".

"Mmm… ¿piensas ir por el panda?"

"No, algo mejor que eso".

"Dímelo, claro que tengo interés de qué harías".

"Irme con mi hermano de esta ciudad que me enferma, es lo que voy a hacer".

"Bien, ¿necesitas algunas provisiones?"

"No se preocupe, tengo y me puede sobrar".

"No veo que estés muy contenta desde la mañana, ¿estás molesta conmigo?".

"¿No claramente lo estoy?"

"Estás enojada de que voy a matar al panda, ¿no es cierto?"

"Quiero que me deje de hacer preguntas y traigan a mi hermano" Li-Yu de poca cortesía.

"Muy bien, lo están trayendo como había dicho y le voy a dar un regalo de mi parte por colaborar conmigo en esta misión de detener al ex guerrero dragón". El verdugo del cerdo trae una caja cargando, y se lo entrega a Li-Yu. Desconfiada canina ve la caja grande de color rojo con dorado de las orillas. "Ábrela, pregúntate qué puede ser: oro, diamantes, joyas preciosas. Abre la caja para averiguar qué es".

Li-Yu le pareció tentador su regalo al azar, pero no se va a dejar llevar por sus palabras ya que realmente es un cerdo y no lo dice por de su especie sino que juega sucio. Lo siente con algo de peso, lo agita y presta atención al ruido, el ruido pareció más de monedas, pero se oye vacío en el centro. Decide tirarlo sobre la alfombra, saca su espada que trae con ella y se hace un lado, con la punta quita el sencillo seguro para abrirla, pero antes de hacerlo, ella con seriedad mira al emperador. El emperador le hace la señal con su pata estirándola, que se traduce como un «hazlo».

Abre la caja y al mismo tiempo da un paso atrás, suelta la espada por completo. Hao confuso ve la reacción de Li-Yu, se acerca con ella qué es lo que está viendo. La loba cae de rodillas y toma la cabeza de su hermano.

"¡Yun!" Li-Yu exclamó su nombre, llorando. "¿Cómo pudiste? ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!"

"¡Mátenla!" ordenó el emperador.

"¡Eres una mierda rosada mentirosa!" gritó con furia Li-Yu, deja la cabeza en la caja con cuidado y toma su espada. Se seca las lágrimas y se pone seria.

La pareja de lobos se ponen en guardia, Li-Yu con su espada y Hao con dos dagas. Los guardias atacan al par de caninos. Li-Yu va por los guardias, se encuentra el primer rinoceronte en su camino, el guardia trata de aplastarla con su enorme mazo hacia su cabeza, pero ella con agilidad lo esquiva y le corta la mano que sostiene su arma, un león que es verdugo del emperador hace el intento de enterrar la punta de lanza en su abdomen, pero ella gira a noventa grados a la derecha y la punta le pasa rozando en su abdomen, ahí mismo le rompe la lanza con su espada y le clava con la punta en la garganta del león. Observa a dos que corren hacia ella, voltea y el rinoceronte agarra el mazo con su izquierda y Li-Yu reacciona extrayendo la espada del cuello y se desliza hacia en frente del rinoceronte, el guardia arroja el mazo donde estaba parada, el mazo golpea al león y de paso a los dos felinos que querían atacarla. Ella estando en el suelo le corta ambas patas, su espada es tan filosa y fina que puede cortar las partes con facilidad a un elefante o a un hipopótamo, no tuvo problema de derribarlo. Hao se encarga de sus enemigos con facilidad, es escurridizo y parece no tener que preocuparse por su fiel aliado.

Li-Yu ve que hay tres guardias con hachas, ella corre directo con el rinoceronte distraído que pelea con Hao, corre en su cuerpo y le rebana el cerebro del enorme guardia gris, entonces se impulsa en la espalda del rino hacia atrás, en el aire guarda su espada y saca estrellas de cinco puntas, los arroja desde el aire dándoles en la cabeza de los guardias y caen muertos al suelo. Li-Yu le falta para tocar el suelo, pero ve a un lobo guardia con una lanza que lo pone la punta al aire en el lugar que va a caer la furiosa canina. Ella con su izquierda saca su espada, le corta la punta de la lanza, le patea el largo palo y al aterrizar, se gira y le lanza una estrella con su derecha directo en la frente.

El emperador huye de los lobos, Hao terminó con sus enemigos y se junta con ella.

"¡Eso sí no, estúpido cobarde!" Li-Yu dijo, corriendo detrás de él.

Salta la loba con la espada en alto para rebanar al cerdo, pero Hao le grita.

"¡Cuidado!"

Mira a su izquierda que el maestro Gacela piensa darle una patada, pero Li-Yu reacciona a tiempo y le corta la pierna. No aterriza muy bien, cae de espalda y suelta la espada del impacto, alza la mirada la loba viendo que Hao remata al maestro Gacela, un conejo y leopardo se dirigen a Li-Yu. Recoge su espada, se pone firme con su espada, pero ve que se aproxima una patada voladora del conejo y entonces ella da una voltereta pudiendo esquivarla. El leopardo va a darle un golpe en su rostro, pero nadie le puede ganar con su velocidad como el rayo, le corta su brazo y le clava la espada en su abdomen.

El conejo sigue atacando a Hao, pero está muy bajo de nivel ante él. Hao ve venir un salto rápido y así de fácil se lo ensarta con la daga en su ojo izquierdo.

"¡Vamos, no podemos dejar que escape esa porquería!" ambos corren por él.

* * *

 _En la cárcel…_

Xiu estando sentada en la oscuridad de lado del panda, está despierta de todas las horas que pasaron, no puede dormir nada tranquila sabiendo que morirá dentro de poco. Escucha gemir al panda, mueve sus brazos con esfuerzo y la tigresa con insomnio le ayuda a levantarse, pero le cuesta con su cuerpo adolorido. Le quita el chaleco de su espalda y ella se la medio pone.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"Estamos en la celda, usted y yo" educada dijo.

"Oh, lo recuerdo".

"¿Cómo se encuentra?"

"Me duele la espalda… rayos, duele".

"Apuesto a que sí, mejor no se levante".

Po se recarga de la pared, queda con una pata inferior pisando suelo y la pierna izquierda arrodillada.

"No, tenemos que salir de aquí".

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?"

"Tú déjame esto… Lo van a pagar esos bastardos" se levanta, pero se recarga con ayuda de la pared.

"Debe descansar antes…" interrumpió Po.

"¡No hay tiempo para descansos! Esos idiotas nos quieren muertos cuando se asome el sol, ¿y me pides que descanse? ¿En qué diablos estás pensando?"

Xiu se quedó seco en argumentos, tiene la total razón.

"Lo siento, mi culpa".

Po cojea y camina pegado de la pared hasta llegar a la puerta gruesa de metal, luego de llegar pone tensa su mano, apuntando a la puerta, pero este intensifica su mareo.

"Me ha absorbido toda mi energía, no puedo destrozar esta puerta" dijo en voz baja, sobándose la frente.

"¿Qué ibas a hacer?"

"Tumbar la puerta, pero no tengo las suficientes energías" se recarga de la pared.

La felina confundida de lo que dijo, se toma el codo y desvía sus ojos a otra parte.

"¿Moriremos?"

"No tenemos nada que perder, pero no significa que tengamos que estar parados y esperar nuestra muerte".

Le dolió mucho a Xiu cuando dijo lo primero, exactamente no tiene nada ahora. Po nota su tristeza de la emocional felina, pero desvía su mirada para no ser sentimental, tiene que usar la rudeza en este preciso acto y hacer de las suyas.

Se acerca a la puerta, observa que hay una barra deslizadora a la altura de él que se interpone en su visibilidad del otro lado de la puerta. Po tiene un plan, empieza a tocar repetidas veces la sólida puerta de acero, pero Xiu pregunta.

"¿Qué piensa hacer, ehm… señor…? ¿Po?"

Po le responde con una mirada solemne. Xiu no le pregunta más y lo deja hacer lo que él planea. De tanto ruidero con la puerta, se aproxima un guardia molesto de los repetidos golpeteos. Po le agrada que esté funcionando y prepara encendiendo una chispa verde en su palma para ejecutar el plan. Xiu está confundida qué es lo que hará.

"¡Estúpido imbécil, ¿puedes dejar de pegar la tonta puerta?!" deslizó la barra el guardia. Po ve los ojos del rinoceronte y pone la palma sobre el rectangular agujero de la puerta.

El guardia hace una exhalación aguda y todo su cuerpo se estremece por aquel hechizo del panda. Po quita su palma sobre el agujero, da una ojeada al guardia: el guardia está bajo su control.

"Abre la puerta, ahora" ordenó Po.

Xiu está estupefacta de su poder que posee. El guardia abre la puerta y Po jala su brazo, lo mete al cuarto con rapidez, el rinoceronte cae sobre el charco de sangre.

"Quédate ahí".

Empareja la puerta, el adolorido panda corre hacia el guardia tirado, pero de las machacadas que su torturador le dio en sus patas, cae de rodillas frente de su víctima. Xiu elige ayudarlo.

"Yo puedo" dijo Po, ni se dejó tocar. La felina retrocede cuando le dijo eso.

Po lo voltea boca arriba al hipnotizado rinoceronte, pone sus manos sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos se pone tenso hasta temblar. Xiu se queda parada como espectadora de todas sus acciones, pero le dice.

"Haz que no se cierre la puerta". Xiu asintió y se va a la puerta a checar que no venga nadie, pero no por eso va a dejar de observar qué está haciendo. Las palmas del panda salen un brillo azul, igual en el fornido cuerpo le cubre una transparente capa azul en él, luego se torna a una amarillenta. Xiu impactada ve que se está regenerando las heridas que tiene, se le cicatriza en segundos hasta quedar con una piel firme aunque sin que se le regenere el pelaje ni la oreja y dedo que el torturador le cortó. Y el rinoceronte se está arrugando todo, en un punto que llegó quedarse totalmente seco y se le desaparecen los ojos verdes.

"¿Lo mataste?" Xiu preguntó con juicio.

"¿Qué importa? Yo necesito salir de este basurero, ¿estás conmigo?".

Muda felina mira el suelo, un poco desconfiada de estar a su lado ya que es el criminal más temido y no le convence trabajar junto con él, pero tampoco quiere quedarse a que la maten, de repente le surge una pregunta clave.

"¿Vas a invadir China cuando estés fuera?"

"Así es, ¿algún problema?" mira sus puños con solemnidad, además de sentirse sano y con energía.

"El problema es que no quiero asesinar guardias o gente, yo no soy de tu bando".

"Entiendo… quédate aquí hasta que amanezca" se encamina a la salida. Xiu le da el paso al malvado panda.

"¿Yo qué voy a hacer? Me matarán".

"Lo dudo demasiado" dijo con frialdad.

"¿Vas a asesinar gente e… invadir ahora mismo?"

"Me has escuchado, quédate aquí hasta que amanezca" se lo confirmó indirectamente. "No seas retardada, haz lo que te advertí. Al menos te salvaré el pellejo" abre la puerta. " _Con esto estaremos a mano de lo que te hice pasar_ ".

Pero Xiu le cierra la puerta sin hacer ruido para no llamar la atención de algún guardia que puede que esté rondando en el subterráneo, precavida le habla en voz baja, dispuesta a ponerse a discutir con el temible villano.

"¿Qué ganas invadiendo China y esclavizar a la gente?"

"Gano con cumplir mis deseos y no se van a cumplir así solas" pone la mano sobre la manija de la puerta.

"Pero, ¿por…?" Po la interrumpe poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la felina y la pone contra la pared.

"Deja de hacer preguntas o me harás cambiar de decisión" dijo amenazador.

La tigresa asustada se queda mirando, agarrándolo debajo de sus antebrazos.

"Necesito saberlo, tú eras…" de nuevo es interrumpida.

"Ya me lo han dicho y lo mismo voy a decir: aquí no sirve de nada ser bueno… nada sirve… nada. Yo soy bueno quienes se lo merezcan, igual como mi misericordia, en este caso eres tú" Xiu tiene un firme contacto visual con el panda, pues no le tiene nada que decir. "No soy completamente malvado como aparento, hago lo que es correcto pese a que me digas que no es así. Nos desconocemos, pero voy a salvarte si me haces caso y cuando acabe esto, más vale que te largues de esta ciudad tan rápido como puedas".

Se le eriza el anaranjado pelaje de la felina, entendiendo que realizará un caos. Po la suelta y él sin más que decirle, se marcha del cuarto. Xiu sólo ve cerrarse la puerta con cuidado, pensativa de sus respuestas que no esperaba y mientras reflexiona la filosofía del villano, observa el delgado y seco cuerpo del guardia.

"Cielos…" desvía la vista a otro lado y se tapa la boca con una sola.

Lo que ella le preocupa es que Yang está allí fuera y entre la ciudad, no le serviría de nada decirle que si lo encuentra, no le haga daño, pero es inútil pedírselo: no lo conoce y se puede enfadar. Recuerda que Yang fue elegido para pelear con él, así que no hay modo de intervenir una pelea legendaria y menos cuando es una misión. Aunque la pobre felina, nunca supo con quien estuvo en todo el tiempo. Ella se sienta desde su lugar, a esperar a que pase el tiempo y no sabe si sentirse tranquila o angustiada, ya que le garantizó que puede salir viva, pero cuando salga verá todo destruido y está segura que no puede faltar los cadáveres por parte del sanguinario panda. No se la pueda creer que un villano le esté salvando la vida a cambio de que lo deje ceder a él de cometer una invasión, pues ella no se lo permitiría, pero de ver su vida entre unas tijeras es lo que le hizo pensar más de dos veces.

"¿Qué haré si no tengo nada?"

Los gritos de sufrimiento de los guardias llegan hasta la celda, ella se tapa los oídos, pero escucha claramente que los pesados pisados de aquellos guardias que van siguiendo al panda.

"¡Se está escap…!" la oración de un guardia no pudo completarlo.

Xiu oyó un repentino estruendo de metal y concreto, combinado con un ligero temblor en su celda. El silencio dominó por varios minutos después del temblor, pero escucha los gritos más lejos, eso significa que está terminando con los guardias poco a poco.

"¿Por qué a mí?" se pone en posición fetal.

Mientras tanto Po está peleando contra los guardias que se intervengan en su camino, en este instante lucha contra un guardia rinoceronte que está siendo sometido de múltiples golpes del contrincante panda. Po le sabotea la lanza que tiene, le da un empujón con sus hombros, corre trepándose en él y le entierra la lanza en la cuenca del ojo derecho.

Una sombra que creó, está peleando contra varios guardias, le sirve para atender a uno que está detrás de él. Se da la vuelta y es su torturador equipado con herramientas que usó.

"Te voy descuartizar, imbécil" desafiante dijo el torturador. El panda rio tan sólo ver sus herramientas, está escogiendo qué utilizaría primero.

Por otra parte que el torturador le causa impresión que esté sano y nuevo, de cómo pudo curarse así cuando estaba moribundo, ensangrentado de dedos de sus patas inferiores a cabeza. Po aparece en seguida cerca de él tomando de su cintura que porta herramientas, un rastrillo con forma de una pata de gallo con cuchillas muy filosas, el sorprendido rinoceronte trató de golpearle, pero Po desaparece. Aparece en su espalda usando el rastrillo, le rasga la gruesa piel desde su cuello a la cola y el rinoceronte grita del dolor hasta caer boca bajo, pero se incorpora de momento, el torturador voltea y ya no está.

"¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!" Mira al piso que está goteando sangre de su espalda, Po aparece nuevamente detrás de él, usa el mismo rastrillo, pero le rasga de forma horizontal e intensifica más el grito. "¡Desgraciado!" se mantiene parado y saca dos machetes.

Repite la acción unas siete veces ya sea horizontal, vertical o diagonal. La espalda del torturador queda la gruesa carne destrozada; Po le hizo cataratas de sangre, que con la propia sangre del torturador se resbala. Con tal de no quedar tirado el torturador, se levanta, pero otra sorpresa del panda aparece dándole una patada en su pecho y éste suelta un machete. Po lo recoge, observa al rino herido y debilitado, pero aún se pone en guardia, Po aparece frente a él cortándole la mitad de la gruesa pata que sostiene el machete, entonces se le queda colgado y se le cae el machete de no tener el control por los nervios cortados. El rino está agonizando de aquello, tirándose al suelo y con dolor toma su propia pata colgada.

"Ya no te parece divertido cuando las cosas son al revés" comentó Po con seriedad.

"¡Púdrete!" profirió con rencor.

Po recoge el otro machete que tiró el torturador, se acerca a su izquierda, el rino se aparta de él hasta llegar tocar fondo con la pared y cuando se le acabó la escapatoria, Po se acerca con el machete y le amputa su izquierda, el rino patalea tanto que hace enfadar al panda, entonces Po le entierra el machete en la izquierda en la parte superior, es decir, debajo de la cintura y empieza a partirle a la mitad con el machete y con lentitud, de forma que el torturador grita a todo pulmón. Va en la rodilla y sigue bajando, quiere dejar dividido la pierna entera hasta sus patas inferiores. Cuando acaba, se pasa a la otra pierna y lo tortura de la misma manera, el agitado rinoceronte grita pidiéndole misericordia. Po de oírle sus ruegos, se enfurece y lo hace con más rudeza, haciéndolo probar de su propia medicina y al terminar deja clavado el machete en su cintura. Observa a su torturador llorar, huraño panda le da un golpe en su quijada y el rino sigue pidiendo perdón.

Con su izquierda le toma su pata colgada y se lo arranca con lentitud, con las mismas intenciones de hacerlo sufrir. Teniendo la pata amputada a la mano, sólo escucha sus respiros agitados del rinoceronte, pero se lo arroja la pata con agresividad en su cara, con su misma mano libre toma la amputada derecha del torturador, ya que tiene el machete sosteniendo, lo introduce entre el hueso y el torturador grita peor que las anteriores. Luego de meter el machete entero en la parte amputada, alza su brazo con tal de que el rinoceronte llorando lo vea.

"¿Te gusta tu nueva mano?" lo deja caer hasta que el rinoceronte gimió de dolor.

Agarra unas pinzas que el rinoceronte usó para cortarle su oreja, ahora le devolverá el daño. Le pisa el cuello, haciendo presión con el piso y le habla.

"Es hora de que pagues" señala su oreja izquierda.

"No, no, ¡por favor!" rogó el torturador.

Coloca las pinzas en su oreja y se los arranca con rapidez, el rinoceronte se revolotea, Po le corta su otra oreja, pero más lento. Mete ambas orejas en su gran boca gritona y el rino se los traga.

"¡Ya, ya, ya!"

El panda furioso toma el machete que le había enterrado la cintura y lo calla clavándolo debajo de la mandíbula, así por fin lo calla.

"Shhh, terminé. No puedo perder tiempo contigo, me he entretenido lo suficiente" susurrante dijo Po, le da unas palmadas en su mejilla derecha y se marcha del pasillo para continuar con su salida.

En su camino encuentra todos los guardias muertos, sube en todos los niveles y en vez de estar en una cárcel, está en una tumba sin lápidas: todos los guardias están muertos. Al llegar a la superficie, encuentra a su sombra acabando con el último soldado en pie o eso parece ser el último. Su sombra lo termina clavándole el hacha en la frente de un leopardo, cuando acaba, aparece frente de Po y el panda sólo asiente, su sombra se convierte en humo negro. Gracias a su sombra le ahorro el fastidio de encargarse de los soldados y puede irse tranquilamente de la cárcel, pero se percató algo de su interés: una espada con detalles de dragón. Lo tiene un lobo que murió de un flechazo en su garganta. Toma la brillante espada de acero y le gustó mucho, le será un gusto de probarlo en la ciudad con cualquiera que se atraviese en su camino, entonces le quita la funda de la espada al lobo que lo carga y se lo pone el tirante atravesado, lo ajusta bien para que no haya alguna distracción y al final guarda la espada en la funda que está en su espalda. Pensó que debía ponerse una camisa o algo, pero extraña sentir la libertad de su pecho. Al abandonar el interior, se encuentra cientos de soldados en el extenso patio, los arqueros sueltan la cuerda con la flecha y literalmente es una lluvia de flechas, pero Po desaparece. Los militares buscan al panda, pero uno grita.

"¡Ahí está!" gritó una hiena.

Está sobre el alto castillo, tiene sus brazos extendidos y sus palmas están chispeando de color verde e igual como sus ojos, muestra una serenidad que los confiados militares creen aprovechar su distracción. Los arqueros preparan la siguiente flecha, pero Po apunta sus palmas hacia toda la bola de soldados y se liberan rayos verdes distribuyéndose dentro del área de la fortaleza, todos están sacudiendo sus cuerpos por el hechizo del panda. Todos los soldados hipnotizados están bajo órdenes del panda. Po baja al patio y dice en voz alta.

"¡Síganme todos!" camina con seriedad entre los soldados y ellos le dan el paso para salir de la base. "Terminemos con todo esto".

* * *

 _En el edificio de los maestros…_

Shifu se retuerce en su cama de no poder dormir, en su mente le proyecta de muertes a inocentes, sus alumnos muertos, la ciudad prohibida destruida y de golpe se despierta. Se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la ventana, los abre y ve que todo está callado. Su corazón está que se sale de su pecho, su respiración ni hablar de eso, su temperatura supera unos centígrados, los nervios lo controlan a él que le provocan paranoia. Le tiene un temor grande al panda, cree que es el peor error de haber pospuesto su ejecución para este amanecer. Tiene temor de contarle a los maestros, pero adivina que lo ignorarían y lo tomarían por loco, pues no se va a quedar callado, sale de su cuarto corriendo a tocarles la puerta a cada uno de los chicos. Se despiertan los cinco, Shifu ordena que vayan con él y los guía a su cuarto. Estando solos en su cuarto, inicia la conversación el ex maestro.

"Algo pasará y es malo, no ha acabado todavía".

"Po regresará, ¿cierto?" Grulla dijo.

"Me parece obvio que es él, ¿qué hacemos?"

Nadie levanta la voz, se esperan uno entre otros que proponga algo, pero nadie lo dice.

"Supongo que no tenemos nada que hacer y a lo mejor regresará con más furia" Shifu dijo.

"¿Más furioso? Eso suena…" Mantis interrumpió a Víbora.

"Malísimo".

"Debemos decirle al emperador de tu visión futurista, ¿no creen?" propuso Mono.

"Es la opción más lógica, y si no me creen…"

"Simplemente que no lo crean" dijo Tigresa.

"¿Debemos irnos de…?" los ruidos del exterior interrumpen a Grulla.

Shifu y los cinco rápido van a la ventana y hay soldados y una manada de lobos en batalla.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Mantis dijo.

"Esto no es bueno" dijo Shifu.

Entre guardias y lobos que se pelean a muerte, escuchan en el edificio del emperador un aullido. Los lobos no tardaron de eliminar a los guardias, entonces en grandes manadas se dirigen donde se entonó el aullido. Todos los maestros salen del edificio para ir detrás de las grandes manadas, entre los seis intercambian miradas y salen por la ventana e ir con ellos, esperan que no sea nada grave, pero desde ese entonces se escuchan los cuernos de emergencia y como señal que están bajo ataque y el emperador está en peligro.

"Tiene razón, Shifu, esto es malo" dijo Grulla.

Llegan al extenso patio, el patio se volvió una zona de guerra porque hay cientos de lobos y guardias peleando, pero ya hay varios muertos y la sangre salpicada por doquier. Ve que los otros maestros están ayudando a los guardias y optan por hacer lo mismo para beneficiar a su bando, lo malo es que llegan más y más lobos, se dan cuenta que no será una batalla fácil.

* * *

"¡Destruyan todo y maten sea quien sea!" ordenó Po con enojo.

Los cientos de esclavos con antorchas se acercan a las casas a encender los hogares de madera y los arqueros con flechas de fuego disparan donde caigan las flechas, pero de esa lluvia de fuego pudieron acertar a cosas de tela, paja o a casas de madera. La bola de soldados zombificados se esparcen en todas partes a cumplir la orden de Po, la mayoría de la gente comienza a gritar. Caminando con poca prisa se dirige a la ciudad prohibida, los soldados se distribuyeron con rapidez, aún faltan soldados porque fueron miles los que reclutó en contra de la voluntad de los militares. Observa el bello acto de cómo saquean a las animales y ejecutándolos tan cruel, siente que esto es una enorme obra de teatro, pero a comparación de una obra, es una realidad, al retorcido panda lo disfruta verlos morir sin que él lo haga. Una niña coneja gritando corre en frente de él, por impulso y molestia saca la espada, le rebana la cabeza.

Un jabalí está huyendo de un rinoceronte, igual pasa en frente de Po y el panda se detiene para cortarle una pierna, el rinoceronte hipnotizado con su típica arma de mazo le hace puré la cabeza del jabalí. Po sigue con su camino, le llama la atención que un cerdo está escapando de un lobo en cuatro patas, pero el lobo lo alcanza y lo destripa empezando en el cuello, sólo Po escucha la melodía del sufrimiento. Después de estar de espectador y sentirse bien, sube a las escaleras para entrar a la zona de los ricos, encuentra a cinco guardias muertos, significa que no va a estar solo, pero se pregunta desde su mente el quién habría matado a estos guardias. No le importa la respuesta, sólo sabe que se pondrá bastante interesante el asunto aunque también está ansioso de ver qué demonios está pasando ahí dentro. Se topa con más cadáveres, pero no encuentra solamente guardias de la ciudad sino lobos que portan un uniforme de combate muy familiar.

"Parece que hay riñas y posiblemente Li-Yu no le salió las cosas como esperaba, me gustaría saber qué se traen ellos" dijo en voz baja guardando la espada.

Mientras camina, se percata de varias personas muertas y otros están escondidos como tortugas en su caparazón, mira al cielo antes de avanzar más, está relampagueando.

"El clima perfecto" dijo con neutralidad.

Prosigue disfrutando la vista de la masacre que hubo, caminando entre cadáveres percibe en el extenso patio a algunos luchando y vaya sorpresa que tiene al ver quienes están presentes. Los furiosos, antiguos y los de socorro, pero están parados entre los demacrados guerreros y guardias, está la villana Fenghuang platicando con ellos, pero el maestro Elefante lo delata.

"¡Miren, es Po!" todos del susto voltean.

"Estaba en lo correcto" dijo Shifu, mostrando temor hacia él y dando pasos atrás.

Todos están paralizados de miedo. Po sin decir nada, saca la espada de la funda. Aterrorizados maestros se ponen en guardia.

"Descuiden, váyanse de aquí como unos cobardes y yo invadiré China con facilidad" dijo Po, aplicando el golpe en el orgullo de los maestros.

"¡No te permitiremos que invadas China!" clamó Shifu. Po esboza una sonrisa malvada.

"No necesito permiso de nadie, yo lo voy a hacer" replicó Po cambiando a un gesto agresivo. "Me sorprende que no estén rogando por mi perdón".

Se nota severamente en sus ojos el miedo, lo expresan con mucha transparencia. Un pequeño movimiento del panda retroceden los maestros y la única villana.

"¿Tú fuiste quien mandó a esos idiotas a matar todo lo que encuentren?" preguntó la plumífera criminal.

"¿No te parece obvio?"

"Po, tienes que dejar…" la maestra Leoparda fue interrumpida.

"¿Saben qué? Estoy cansado de charlas. Se largan o veremos cómo sobreviven" se puso en posición de defensa.

La adrenalina se activa cada uno de sus cuerpos y corazones, a unos se le erizan el pelaje del escalofrío por temor. Como Po está en sus cinco sentidos concentrados, presiente a alguien que viene a sus espaldas, desaparece y un lobo falla el espadazo, Po aparece en sus espaldas y le entierra la espada hasta atravesarlo. El lobo se arrodilla soltando su espada y sólo pone sus patas en su abdomen perforado.

"No veo que corran, entonces ya entendí el mensaje" amedrantó.

Fenghuang y Grulla ambos vuelan, se quedan suspendidos en cierta altura. Po desaparece, de momento repentina aparición le corta la cabeza a Fenghuang, Grulla en shock realiza un aleteo fuerte para empujar y apartarlo el panda de él, pero con su poder se acerca y le entierra la espada en el pecho, al final desaparece. Los maestros aterrados ven cómo cae Grulla en seco contra el suelo, el decapitado cuerpo de Fenghuang sigue aleteando en el suelo por lo que le provocan traumas principalmente a las chicas.

"Dos menos, ¿quién más?" Po imprecó, estando parado en donde estaba en el inicio.

Lo que son los cuatro furiosos y Shifu van por Grulla, está muriendo con lentitud, desangrándose y escupiendo su relleno.

"¡Grulla!" Víbora dijo junto con el llanto.

No puede hablar con toda la sangre y de la falta de respiración, inquieto mueve sus alas; de verlo así derraman lágrimas por su amigo de años, sienten la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para salvarlo. Grulla deja de moverse y deja caer la cabeza, simplemente muere sin haberse despedido de su familia. Literalmente furiosos ven al panda, está luchando contra los maestros.

Po aparece a la altura del maestro Elefante y le entierra la espada directo al cerebro, los cobardes con coraje tratan de golpearle, pero es muy rápido en desaparecer. Aparece detrás de la chica liebre Xiao y la decapita. Paranoicos voltean por todos lados, tratar de no tropezarse con los cuerpos y cuidándose inútilmente. Po aparece en frente del maestro Gallo dándole una cortada en su pecho, el maestro cae desangrando.

"¡Por favor, detente!" dijo la maestra Leoparda, la única de los antiguos furiosos en pie.

Aparece delante de la coneja blanca Xing y le corta sus largas orejas, ella se tira gritando del dolor. Po la usa de distracción, entonces decapita al águila Pei, en seguida le entierra en su abdomen al tigre blanco Luan, pero Po voltea la espada con el filo arriba y sube la espada hasta su pecho, se le caen algunas vísceras. La maestra Leoparda trata de aprovechar con una patada en la espalda de Po, pero lo mismo de siempre pasa y le da la patada al difunto tigre.

Queda el jaguar Tai, la zorra Liu, la coneja Xing agonizando y la maestra Leoparda.

Po aparece en el lugar de la coneja tirada y la pisa con toda fuerza en su cabeza que hasta tronó su cráneo. Tres sobrevivientes quedan, temblando.

"Veamos quién es el afortunado" dijo Po.

Una vez que eligió el ganador, lo corta desde la cabeza hasta sus partes íntimas al jaguar Tai, quedando dividido y se le caen todas las vísceras. El segundo ganador se va con la zorra Liu cortándola en diagonal del hombro izquierdo a la cintura. La maestra Leoparda intenta darle una patada en la sien, pero Po se agacha y le corta la pierna derecha que usaba de apoyo, cae sentada y Po la remata introduciendo la espada en la boca.

El panda con una mirada fría y psicópata ve a sus antiguos amigos.

"Qué linda familia" saca la espada de la boca de la maestra derramando sangre.

Los cinco se están pudriendo de la rabia e impotencia.

"Hasta aquí han llegado".

Mono corriendo directo a él, salta, Po desaparece y le corta desde su cintura, o sea, lo partió a la mitad. Mantis trata de atacarlo en el suelo, pero aparece y lo pesca con la punta de la espada. Víbora está en el aire a punto de acercarse y Po la corta también a la mitad de manera horizontal, formando dos cuerpos delgados e inertes. Shifu con rencor y lágrimas se acerca al panda para darle un mortal golpe, pero le aplica la aparición en su espalda ensartándole la espada a la altura de su cuello y se lo lanza a Tigresa que fue embestida involuntariamente por su maestro.

Tigresa ve a su padre muriendo encima de su pecho, su padre está haciendo la lucha por respirar, ella ve la perforación en su garganta y muere de repente.

"Pero qué linda familia" se acercó Po a Tigresa poniéndole la espada en su cuello.

Tigresa con lágrimas y con las pupilas contraídas, entonces prorrumpe.

"¡Mátame de una vez!" dijo sollozando. "¡Ya hiciste lo que querías, ahora mátame!" agarró la hoja filosa de la espada, se hace sangrar su palma y se lo entierra un poco ella misma, eso provocó un leve sangrado. "¡Mátame, Po! ¡Sé que nos hemos equivocado, pero no era necesario esto!" suelta más fuerte el llanto. "Lo sentimos, Po, lo sentimos. Si crees que no merecemos vivir… ya lo hiciste con ellos, ahora mátame".

"Tienes razón, Tigresa. No merecen vivir. Pudieron resolver las cosas antes, pero nunca lo hicieron. Yo estaba esperando una disculpa de ustedes y que nos volviéramos a reunir como una familia, sólo fueron malditas y dolorosas ilusiones" suelta unas lágrimas, aún con la seriedad firme. "Yo te amaba como no tenías idea y ahora me cuesta matarte pese que ya no te amo ni una pizca, no me preguntes por qué no puedo… porque yo tampoco lo entiendo" y Tigresa se quedó muda.

Po retira la espada de su cuello sangrando, le da la espalda y dice.

"Lárgate de aquí, no quiere verte después cuando haya matado al emperador" se encamina al edificio del emperador.

Tigresa llorando mira a Po marchándose, no se le ocurre ni una palabra al respecto, pero las emociones de ella se intensificaron de lo directo que fue. Po con las emociones prendidas, las apaga de un instante, se seca las lágrimas. Trata de buscar la extraña razón por qué no pudo matarla, pero no necesita ablandarse en la última misión.

Entra al edificio repleto de muertos, con un olor de podredumbre, pues le interesa un comino el olor. Se adentra al tanto en el edificio, encuentra tantos cuerpos de lobos y guardias, pero no la del cerdo, en un sitio halla a Hao colgado de un palo sin vida, sus patas casi tocan suelo, tiene el abdomen abierto y fue destripado.

" _Si está Hao aquí, debe estar Li-Yu en alguna parte_ " pensó con la guardia en alto.

La mayor parte del interior está totalmente destrozado o en desorden, la curiosidad de saber a qué se debe este desorden, hay muchos cuerpos que le faltan algunas extremidades y a otros le faltan, pero no fueron cortadas sino arrancadas manualmente. Pasa al centro del edificio, no hay nadie en su trono, lo mismo de guardias muertos y reconoce tres maestros a lo lejos, no le impresiona que estén muertos también. Encuentra una caja sobre la alfombra roja, hay monedas manchadas de sangre probablemente por la salpicadera de los guardias. Va siguiendo el rastro de los cuerpos, luego del largo camino, llega a un punto extraño… cuerpos destrozados, pero no son mutilaciones por cortes, son a base de mordidas. Estudia en un cadáver de un destripado león guardia, las mordidas y el rostro irreconocible, fue una muerte letal para el infortunado.

"Esto no es normal, es como si alguien se hubiese vuelto salvaje".

Siente unas vibras que le debilitan el cuerpo, alza la mirada, el emperador se convirtió en un monstruo: se duplicó el tamaño, su cuerpo se nota lo férreo que está y con sangre, dientes largos con sangre, está en cuatro patas, tiene un ojo rojo y otro negro como si lo tiene exageradamente dilatado, además de la razón que lo debilita es porque tiene la piedra activa. Se levanta de golpe de ver al cerdo de forma insólita.

"¿Pero qué…?" incrédulo de lo que está viendo, dijo.

El cerdo está semidesnudo, pero aparta sus interrogantes cuando éste comienza a dar caza al panda. Difícilmente le cuesta concentrarse porque la piedra le turba y al mismo tiempo está chupando su energía, entonces se pone en guardia.

El cerdo salta hacia él, Po se pasa debajo del cerdo y con la punta de la espada se lo trató de enterrar, pero se rompe. Esta vez sí le causó un tremendo asombro. Se queda viendo su espada rota, el cerdo comienza a esprintar nuevamente, Po tira el pedazo de espada y cuando el cerdo está por acercarse, Po salta, prende una chispa en su palma y lanza la hebra verde a la espalda del monstruo, pero también fue apelada.

"¡¿Qué rayos está ocurriendo?!" patidifuso preguntó.

Aterriza al suelo, sus piernas se estremecen de la debilidad, gracias por la piedra que le está haciendo pasar aquello. El cerdo vuelve por un intento más y a Po se le agotaron los recursos, entonces lo que le queda es pelear sin ser devorado. El monstruo trata de morderle una de sus piernas, pero Po aleja su cabeza y como el cerdo sigue corriendo perseverante para morderle sus piernas, sus patas inferiores se deslizan por el liso suelo, Po reacciona aventarse en frente rodando sobre su espalda y le da una doble patada en su trasero, eso lo alejo mucho de él, pero lo malo es que el monstruo es hiperactivo. Se siente un poco más débil, así que Po siente la necesidad de huir de él. Po corre para poder esconderse, desgraciadamente no se escapará de él tan fácil ya que es ágil, quizá es ágil porque Po está un poco débil.

Po voltea para defenderse, no le sirve de nada huir con esa pobre velocidad, el cerdo está por saltar, Po se hace un lado y le da una patada giratoria en su cabeza, pero terminó doliéndole a él que al cerdo. Desconcertado cojea distanciándose del cerdo que al menos quedó en el suelo, no lo piensa y huye del cerdo. Después de pasar doce cuartos de escape, el cerdo carnívoro lo rastrea con la esencia que dejó en todo el camino. Se le pasa el dolor de su talón, pero no se le pasa la sensación de que puede estar en peligro, como ha olvidado lo que es el peligro e irónicamente nunca vio esto venir. Tiene una cierta hipótesis que la piedra es lo que le está beneficiando en la pelea no tan esperada como él tenía pensado. Escondido en un cuarto y debajo de la cama, el cerdo entra al cuarto, olfatea en el aire, siguiendo el olor del panda. Se prepara para prepararle un ataque y escape, pero la piedra le succiona pizca por pizca su energía, le preocupa mucho en que llegue a robarle toda la energía, si pasara, estaría muerto. Cuando el cerdo está olfateando cerca de su escondite, se para de golpe alzando la cama, se lo avienta en su cara y le patea el sólido rostro, pudo aguantar esa dureza. Sale del cuarto de inmediato y cierra la puerta, corre como si no hubiese un mañana. El cerdo traspasa la puerta, lo persigue con agresividad, Po le avienta un cadáver que se encontró. El cerdo toma el cadáver con sus filosos dientes, luego lo sacude, pero el movimiento es lo que le atrae, le atrae a los vivos. Persiguiéndolo tan veloz, está por alcanzarlo. Po cansándose de correr en el largo pasillo, voltea y el cerdo salta sobre él, pues de esta no pudo esquivar del sometimiento del monstruo. El cerdo le iba morder el cuello, pero pone su antebrazo izquierdo en su boca y éste empieza a sacudirlo, pues a duras penas lo aguanta, tiene que buscar una forma de quitarlo de encima. Po encoge sus piernas, es decir, hace la posición fetal y lo empuja con sus rodillas, igual le da repetidos golpes en su nariz que ya encontró la debilidad del monstruo, entonces pensó de repente quitarlo el collar, pero no se deja tan fácil y acelera su debilitación. Pudiendo quedar libre con éxito, con la mala noticia que le está bajando la energía por estar demasiado cerca de la piedra; detiene su hemorragia con su mano, sus dientes son largos, pero se centra en la supervivencia y sigue el plan de huir. Castroso monstruo no se cansa de perseguirlo hasta lograr su cometido, Po llega a la cocina, se avienta sobre una mesa y se desliza, el cerdo hace la misma acción, pero Po se baja de la mesa y alza la mesa pateándola para ganar más tiempo, apuradamente recoge un cuchillo filoso para cortar verduras, se lo lanza a la nariz del cerdo, logra hacerle sangrar la punta de la nariz. Se afirma que es la parte vulnerable que no está siendo cubierta por la piedra. El cerdo toma carrera y luego salta, el intrépido Po toma un sartén usando de arma, le golpea en su punto débil. El sartén se dobló por completo que no le sirve para otro, observa que detrás de él hay una puerta de metal, no duda en meterse ahí.

Estando seguro por un rato, dándose un respiro, todavía está desconcertado cómo es que el emperador se convirtió en una monstruosidad así. Escucha los intentos de derribar la puerta, tiene que largarse de ahí, no es una puerta eterna, Po decide caminar aunque le está preocupando la energía porque siente que le queda un puñado sólo para seguir caminando, se le está escaseando de algún modo tan preocupante.

Cuando va caminando tranquilamente, pudo oír que el cerdo derrumbó la puerta. Camina rápido en una clase de sala y comedor, halla una puerta de madera, se irá a esconder ahí y si el monstruo lo descubre, sabrá cómo manejar la situación. Al acercarse sigilosamente, abre la puerta…

"¿Li-Yu?" Po extrañado preguntó. La loba está herida en su costado del pecho y está abrazando una cabeza, se nota que está deprimida.

"¿Eres tú, Po?" dijo muy apagada, una voz de cansancio.

Se mete al reducido cuarto y lo cierra con mucho cuidado. Li-Yu y Po se recorren más a fondo, pero antes de que Po se sentara, recoge un saco de harina, desde la puerta del cuarto avienta la harina al aire para borrar su rastro. Li-Yu le avisa que hay un hoyo en la pared que se encuentra lado del marco. Po echa un vistazo en el hoyo y con la poca lumbre de las velas de la mesa del comedor, ve que el cerdo está en la sala-comedor, está olfateando, se espera a que se acerque, pero resulta que funcionó su idea. Oyen que se rompió un jarrón en alguna parte no muy lejos de ellos, entonces el monstruo corre hacia el lugar donde provino el ruido.

"Al menos aquí es seguro" susurró.

Arrastrando sus patas se va a sentar con Li-Yu al fondo del reducido y largo cuarto. Se recarga en uno de los estantes de provisiones: hay panes, verduras, frutas y otras más. Agotados ambos guardan silencio, pero Po necesita decirle algo.

"¿Por qué me entregaste?" dijo Po de tono cansino, recarga su cabeza en el estante.

"Lo siento, Po. Lo hice para salvar a mi hermano" dijo acariciando la cabeza que tiene, demostrando la tristeza en su rostro. "Ese maldito cerdo… me hizo perder todo: a Hao, mi hermano, seguramente mis chicos y a ti".

"¿Es la cabeza de tu hermano?"

"Sí... mi hermanito" le acaricia la oreja, de repente suelta unas lágrimas, ella misma se tapa la boca para evitar el ruido del llanto. "N-no te pediré que me perdones. Cuando se acabe todo esto, puedes asesinarme como quieras, me ayudarías a estar con él".

"¿Qué rayos le sucedió al emperador?" preguntó serio Po, tratando de desviar el tema.

"El muy idiota tiró la caja Kom-Yin cuando estábamos peleando en su cuarto secreto de artefactos, la caja se abrió y contenía una energía malvada. Cuando se abrió, vi que una silueta negra se habitó en su cuerpo. Vi que se retorcía y se arrancaba la túnica hasta quedar en ropa interior, lo vi transformarse en otra cosa que no era él mismo, no pude entender cómo fue que se activó la piedra" se calmó un poco, tratando de olvidar las emociones.

"Conque eso…"

"Por eso estoy en este cuarto como refugio porque ya no pude luchar contra él, me absorbió la mayor parte de mi energía, me siento algo débil".

"Igual yo".

"¿Qué haremos?"

Po se levanta y camina a la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"No lo quiero vivo".

Cuando abre la puerta, el monstruo cerdo está parado en la entrada. El intrépido panda le da un golpe fuerte en su nariz, sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta. La piedra le succionó otra pizca de energía. Po llama la atención del cerdo, con su furia es lo que se anima a olvidar los límites, corre hacia un pasillo largo, por él mejor que el monstruo lo siga. Los planes los tiene idealizados.

"¡Po!" dijo el cerdo con una voz demoníaca.

"¿Quieres matarme? ¡Mátame si puedes!"

Po serio aumenta su velocidad, pero el cerdo salta con el intento de embestirlo; Po se da la vuelta con un salto, le da una patada en la nariz y con la otra pierna le da una patada en la piedra, nota el resultado del daño, no es irrompible después de todo.

Corre a un cuarto, abre la puerta y la cierra, se pone a un lado para un ataque sorpresa. Po se queda esperando y preparando para una patada, pero se está demorando en venir.

" _¿Por qué no viene?"_

Escucha lo que son los pasos, pero no a que corriera con cuatro patas. Se prepara para la patada, el cerdo tumba la puerta, pero de ahí ejecuta el ataque y no golpeó donde quería, le pegó en las piernas en vez de la piedra. Po se queda mirando para darse un por qué no golpeó donde él quería, el cerdo está caminando en dos asertivamente, sus pezuñas se unificaron que son unos filosos picos y sus dientes son más largos.

El monstruo corre hacia él para usar sus pezuñas como arma, pero Po da una maroma larga y queda parado junto con una armadura para lobos. Recoge un escudo circular y se lo avienta a la piedra, demostrando los resultados de deterioro. El monstruo hace sus intentos de atacarlo, pero Po lo esquiva sin dificultad, entonces al retroceder mucho, encuentra una espada en una cutre chimenea y cuando se acerca al panda, Po se lo entierra directo en la nariz. El monstruo muestra dolor con un chillido de cerdo muy agudo, pero no se muere, incluso se está haciendo más delante de forma que la piedra le siga succionando su energía. Esquiva de los intentos del cerdo, pero sus brazos comienzan a temblar.

"¡Muérete de una vez ya!" gritó Po.

El cerdo se da la vuelta y corre hacia una pequeña ventana que lleva al exterior del palacio, pues el panda se resiste de no soltar la espada, entonces el cerdo usa a Po como escoba porque con su cuerpo hace limpieza de su camino hacia el patio extenso y embiste la pared para abandonar el cuarto. Po cae sobre los cadáveres de guardias que están en los escalones. Sintiéndose con pocas fuerzas, se levanta del suelo. Mira al cielo y el monstruo sin la espada en su nariz que está por aplastarlo, no se queda parado y se hace un lado, pero el temblor de su caída tira al panda. Po se impulsa desde el suelo y se cuelga de su colgante, tratando de quitárselo, el cerdo falla de cualquier forma de sus golpes, aunque Po esté débil, nunca se rinde. Y el monstruo le clava la pezuña en su costilla izquierda, Po se aferra, siente el dolor, pero también siente lo flojo que está el colgante. Con su pierna izquierda se impulsa, le da doble rodillazo al cerdo, de paso se quita la pezuña de su costilla y le arranca el colgante.

Po se arrastra sobre el suelo, casi no puede moverse, gastó la energía que le quedaba y sigue en función la piedra. El monstruo prepara sus pezuñas para clavárselas al vulnerable panda, pero alguien le da un flechazo en su espalda. Ambos ven quién fue el que disparó la flecha, es Li-Yu.

"¡Por aquí, estúpida sabandija!" Li-Yu dijo.

El monstruo se concentra en su nuevo objetivo, la débil canina comienza a correr para el interior del palacio. Po aprovecha la distracción, toma con firmeza la piedra y empieza azotarlo contra el piso, se está tardando en romper, así que con la desesperación y furia, lo deja en el piso, en seguida lo rompe con un golpe. Se libera la energía que había succionado, Po atrapa con sus manos la gran cantidad, la luz azul obscuro rodea su cuerpo entero y lo absorbe.

"Ahora es mi turno" desaparece del patio.

En el centro del palacio donde está el trono, Li-Yu está siendo sometida por varios rasguños de las pezuñas del emperador y está a punto de ser rematada, pero Po aparece dándole una patada en su ensangrentada nariz.

"¿Po?" dijo la adolorida canina, pero cae inconsciente.

Po ignora a la loba. El emperador habla.

"Deben ustedes morir".

No dice ni una palabra, lo ataca en un instante dándole varios golpes en el abdomen, el cerdo trata de abrazarlo, pero aparece Po en el aire con una lanza y se lo arroja atinándole en su pierna derecha. El cerdo lo mira con un infinito odio al panda que está parado frente a él, desaparece y ve a Li-Yu arrodillada con el arco apuntándole a él, suelta la cuerda y le da otro flechazo en la nariz entre la herida. Po está detrás de Li-Yu, le toma de los hombros, le pasa la energía necesaria para que ella pueda sentirse como nueva.

"Gracias, Po" agradecida dijo.

Li-Yu toma un hacha del suelo e inicia el ataque cortándole el brazo derecho, el cerdo grita agudo, a continuación le quita la lanza de su pierna y le da una patada en la sien. Po aparece en frente del cerdo con sus ojos verdes y pone su palma chispeante sobre su barriga, pero el cerdo quiere apuñalarlo de nuevo con su único brazo, pero Li-Yu le ofrece asistencia en cortarle el brazo. Po concentrándose en el cuerpo del cerdo, logra expulsar el espíritu maligno. El espíritu intenta escapar, pero Po lo atrapa con su nube verde y lo suprime para que nadie sea víctima. El emperador se le está retirando los efectos de mutación poco a poco hasta volver a su normalidad; no obstante porque sigue sin los brazos, la pierna lastimada y la nariz destrozada. El emperador llora del enorme dolor, se arrastra para alejarse de ellos.

"¡Por favor, no me hagan daño! ¡No sabía lo que estaba haciendo!"

"¡Maldito mentiroso!" Li-Yu dijo. Le arroja el hacha entre sus piernas, el cerdo sin duda deja escapar el grito más fuerte jamás oído.

Po queda sereno, pero pone su pata en su herida de la costilla. Lo bueno es que no le alcanzó a romper un hueso.

"Voy a fuera" dijo Po.

"Sí, mientras yo tengo un asunto que tratar con él" dijo mostrando sus colmillos.

"No, no, ¡por favor, ya basta!"

Po sale del edificio sin importarle que hará. Sale al patio o bien se llamaría un cementerio, entonces camina entre los difuntos guardias, soldados de Li-Yu y los maestros que asesinó, nota los grandes humos de fuego en toda la ciudad prohibida, sus soldados esclavos apenas van llegando, pero uno de sus soldados traen civiles con ellos y con vida. Ordena Po que los acerquen a él, mientras le acercan los civiles, escucha los gritos del emperador, lo ignora por completo ya que le aburrió. Un soldado acerca un chivo, Po le pide que lo suelte y lo sostiene de los brazos. Realiza el proceso de curación con la energía vital del chivo, así se cura totalmente de las heridas que obtuvo de su batalla.

Viendo sus soldados alrededor y de ver la ciudad ardiendo, se siente como un dios, además por los poderes que él domina.

"Por fin lo he conseguido…"

Mira la noche relampagueante, suelta un suspiro.

"Qué pena que no pude matar yo mismo a estos inútiles" dijo, observando su alrededor de putrefacción.

"¿Po?"

Po le da toda su atención. Li-Yu bañada de sangre, se deja caer de rodillas ante él.

"Si quieres matarme, puedes hacerlo, pero quiero decirte que… gracias por ayudarme vengar de ese maldito" dijo, ella mira al suelo para no ver su ejecución.

El panda se acerca y le toma del cuello, Li-Yu no alza ni un sólo dedo.

"Claro que tengo buenas razones para matarte, pero tengo más razones por lo cual perdonarte".

Le suelta del cuello y el panda le da un cálido abrazo, Li-Yu en shock y confusa le devuelve el abrazo, pero deja ese lío un lado, se pone cómoda en el abrazo del panda.

"Gracias, Po, gracias" dijo conmovida loba.

Se separan del abrazo y echan una ojeada a su alrededor. Han terminado con todo y a todos.

"¿Ahora qué hacemos?" Li-Yu preguntó seria.

"¿Crees qué hemos acabado?" dijo Po.

"Mmm… supongo".

"Te has equivocado, este es el principio del final" dijo Po, contemplando la enorme lumbre de la ciudad, recordándole lo que es el Valle de la Paz.

 **¡FIN!**

 **Uy, por fin. He acabado esta historia oficialmente. Pues si creen que dejé huecos, no se preocupen, lo hice a propósito para los epílogos que los publicaré dentro de una semana o dos.**

 **Si se preguntan si haré la saga de esto, primero debo terminar mi historia de Zootopia: Una especie desconocida. Pero todo este rollo lo especifico en el capítulo "Nota de cierre del autor".**

 **También estén atentos porque dejaré un capítulo especial después de mi nota de cierre.**

 **¡Gracias y nos veremos en los epílogos!**


	25. Epílogos (M)

**Respondiendo a comentarios.**

 **Scartt: No te puedo decir feo spoileado porque no te hice ningún spoiler, así sólo te digo feo. :v**

 **TEIET: Aquí están, lo último.**

 **Jeffersongongora: Esta historia no es cómo crees que iba ser, es una historia casi seria. C:**

 **EPÍLOGOS.**

 **1° Epílogo: "¿Dónde estás?" (Xiu).**

Cuando el sol se asomó, salió de la cárcel fúnebre y lleno de difuntos guardias. Se dirigió directamente a la ciudad, percibió la terrible masacre que cometió Po. Creyó que esto es una pesadilla, una pesadilla real de que haya visto tantos demacrados tanto adultos como viejos y niños. Se dio cuenta que no hay nadie en lo absoluto, el viento es el que lo acompañaba que con su soplido rompía el silencio, la traumada felina buscaba al único que le quedaba, era Yang. Estaba esperando que encontrase su cuerpo, pero horas de caminadas no hallaba a nadie, sólo más que muertos, pero no encontraba siquiera el cadáver del felino. Fue a la ciudad prohibida con desesperanza y soledad, esperanzada de encontrarse a alguien con vida o que haya logrado sobrevivir, pero observó toda las residencias quemadas, la gente mutilada y un ambiente de total tristeza. Cuando llegó al vasto patio del palacio del emperador, encontró a un conocido maestro.

"¿Maestro Shifu?" dijo apenada por su muerte, era seguro que Po lo había asesinado. Un gran amigo de su padre, que terminaron en el mismo estado.

La putrefacción de los cadáveres se volvió irresistible por lo que se tuvo que tapar con su chaleco rosa para poder evitar que ingresara todo el olor a su sensible nariz. Entró en la parte del trono del emperador, pero el emperador se encontró sin vida, quedó totalmente destrozado, destrozado a mordisco. Se dio por vencida de encontrar al felino y con abundantes preguntas se decidió irse de ahí, no toleraba el olor, se fue a un sitio libre de olores: su antiguo hogar.

En las escalinatas del palacio, la ofrenda de sus queridos amigos y padre estaba arruinada, pero eso ya no importaba. Una vez dentro del palacio, se fue a su cuarto, se acostó en su cama diciendo:

"Cuando despierte, espero que se termine esta horrible pesadilla" cerró los ojos con una profunda tristeza en su interior.

 **2° Epílogo: "Nada" (Tigresa).**

Divagaba entre los bosques fuera de la ciudad, se sentía asolada psicológicamente y emocionalmente. Una ansiedad dominaba en su mente, ya que no sabía qué será de ella en un futuro oscuro: su familia fue asesinada, su hogar destruido, ni quien la ampare, no tiene _nada_. Todos sus planes fueron rotos por la invasión que Po se había comprometido, se tiró al pasto, preocupada que toda China estará esclavizada y no tiene actualmente la capacidad para enfrentarse contra él y corrió con la suerte que la haya tocado a que no la matara, pero quizá fue peor a que la dejara viva, perdida está ahora, no tiene nada y parece que no tendrá nada. Su objetivo de la vida es que debería esperar a la muerte…

" _Esto será una tortura… no tengo nada"_.

 **3° Epílogo: "Dudas" (Peng y Lian).**

Peng y Lian acostados cómodos sobre el fresco pasto, observan el inmenso vacío de la superficie, felices estaban imaginando la forma de las nubes. Se divertían entre los dos juguetones felinos. Pararon de jugar y empezaban a hablar lo que tenían planeado de formar una familia, pero las preocupaciones jamás se quedaban atrás.

"Oye, Peng" con una dulce voz dijo Lian.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Crees que tu amigo Po haya invadido Gongmen y otros lugares?"

"No lo sé, si pudo en Valle de la Paz y sometió a Gongmen muy rápido, debería seguir conquistando".

"¿Llegará a nuestro pueblo? Ambos queremos tener una familia, pero…" suspendió.

"En caso de que no pare y él llegue a pisar aquí, tendremos que unirnos a su bando si queremos estar vivos. Me está preocupando por todo lo que está haciendo y me estoy preguntando si los chicos furiosos estarían vivos ahora, es complicado saberlo".

"Entonces, ¿no sería buena opción tener hijos?"

"Tenemos que esperar un poco más, si en este resto del año no pasa nada, podremos tener nuestros hijos".

 **4° Epílogo: "En deuda" (Li-Yu).**

La loba tomaba unos cuantos tragos en un solitario bar en el Valle del Mal, reflexionaba sobre las cosas que Po hizo por ella y el inolvidable e inesperado perdón del panda. Ella no se la creía que la perdonara así de fácil cuando cometió uno de las peores apuñaladas que le pudo haber hecho, francamente se decía antes cuando Po descubrió su escondite en el palacio del emperador, que estaba muerta o que la iba aventar hacia el poseído cerdo. Por el momento han estado trabajando juntos día a día y reconquistaron Gongmen de nueva cuenta, incluyendo ella vio cómo Po esclavizó de nuevo a las personas, a su padre que igual se volvió esclavo y a los maestros Buey y Croc que volvieron a Gongmen después de que el hechizo rompió. Pensaba que no le estaba dando nada al panda, sólo que ser la supervisora de los ataques, con eso en ciertas ocasiones atacaba o acompañaba a un ataque. Quería servir para algo más, pasaron cuatro meses desde ese entonces y hasta ahora es su función, por lo que ella quería llegar a cruzar la línea de Po. No obstante, no le importaba su poder o lo que sea él, tuvo la mentalidad de ofrecerle la satisfacción sexual, pero recordaba la última vez que tuvieron sexo de aquella noche de borrachera, recordaba bien de una cosa mientras disfrutaban de la chispa que hubo, Po mencionaba el nombre de Song. Extraña a Song en cierto modo, e incluso no paraba su búsqueda a ella, entonces Li-Yu pensó que no debería cruzarse ese límite porque lo respeta. Aunque en lo profundo de su corazón, aún lo ama. Jugaba a mantener el equilibrio con la base del vaso, pensaba a qué debe llegar para ganarse la aprobación del panda, pero lo que no se podía quejar es que él restauró su confianza en ella.

" _Me cuesta reprimir mis sentimientos y mis deseos hacia él_ " recargaba su mejilla sobre su palma, con su dedo índice le daba vueltas alrededor de la orilla del vaso. " _Sólo mi trabajo es apoyarlo, pero me estaría engañando yo misma si lo veo como un austero jefe y un amigo_ ".

 **5° Epílogo: "Bienvenida al bello y cruel mundo, pequeña" (Song).**

Después de un año, Song dio luz a su pequeña hace tres meses y medio. Es una chiquilla felina híbrida de ojos verdes, pelaje negro y sus manchas son grises y blancas hasta algunas manchas son mixtas, sus garras son un poco más anchas y rígidas, sus orejas tienen una curvatura en su anchura y termina en forma de pico en lo superior, los dientes lo tiene de su madre, se puede decir que su cuerpo está algo ancho, pero no robusta. Dentro de una casa de madera sencilla, Song juega con su hija, ya sea haciéndole cosquillas, ambos comparten una bola de tela para jugar, realiza juegos dinámicos. Una vez que pasaron juntas de varios minutos de juego, la ansiosa felina carga a su hija a la cama, la deja un rato para ir a recoger una caja. Cuando trae la caja y la pone sobre la cama, saca un rollo.

"Maylin, ¿quieres ver cómo es tu papi?" dijo la alegre Song. Estira totalmente el papel y hay un dibujo en ella, se lo enseña a la chiquilla. Maylin apunta al dibujo con un rostro muy curioso. "Así es, es tu padre, es el dueño de toda China. Ha cambiado mucho, lo dibujé mientras estaba distraído en su trabajo y me quedó bastante bien, ¿no crees?"

Su hija comienza a aplaudir, Song no pudo aguantarse de abrazarla con tanto amor. Maylin se acomoda en su pecho, como Song está parada, deja el rollo sobre la cama, estudiando sus facciones, muestra algunas diferencias además de la oreja izquierda cortada. La enamorada felina observa fijamente la imagen.

"Pronto conocerás a tu padre, Maylin, muy pronto lo conocerás" dijo, escapándole una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Se termina aquí, en un momento les haré saber los detalles en mi nota de cierre.**


	26. Nota de cierre del autor

**Bueno, les agradezco mucho que hayan leído a este punto de cierre. Vamos con los siguientes puntos:**

 **1\. Más que nada esperan a que les diga si voy a hacer una segunda temporada y la respuesta es: quién sabe. ¿Por qué? Porque necesito acabar mi otra historia de Zootopia y cuando llegue a acabar la historia, si el tiempo y la Universidad me lo permite, podré continuar con la segunda temporada.**

 **2\. Me sorprende que hubo 25,725 en lecturas (todavía incrementando). La verdad me alegra bastante que varios le dieron oportunidad a esta historia, de verdad se les agradece.**

 **3\. Voy a estar modificando lo que es el segundo capítulo hasta el 19, les daré unas mejoras y no le caería mal. Obvio que tendré cuidado de no cambiar la trama o desviarla porque puede arruinarse, y me está dando flojera tan sólo pensarlo.**

 **4\. Dale "Favorite" a esta historia y deja tu comentario sobre: ¿Cómo te pareció la historia? Como yo no soy el verdadero autor quien lo escribió todo el inicio, pues me gustó bastante, a veces me hace pensar si los psicópatas se hacen o se nacen. Creo que esto es claro como el agua.**

 **5\. Y hasta nunca, aquí doy el cierre total a esto (mi único trabajo es modificar la historia). No podré publicar el capítulo especial.**

 **Antes de dejar de escribir.**

 **Un especial agradecimiento a: al usuario feo de Scartt quien me apoyó y promocionó esta historia en FB. :v**


	27. Capítulo especial

**Hola, shabelardos. Gracias por sus comentarios. Es la última que respondo comentarios (excepto a los que tienen cuenta porque puedo enviarles PM)**

 **Ant: Gracias por tus palabras y por seguir esta historia, dejo este epílogo especial para ustedes.**

 **Scartt: No, feo, no, yo no tomo. :v**

 **Jaqueline: Me alegro que te haya encantado y llegaste hasta este final.**

 **Anónimo: Tus respuestas están aquí y en los epílogos. Dejo más huecos para la futura segunda temporada. :v**

 **Descarto un comentario porque mi amigo cabrón comentó desde mi cuenta :v.**

 **NOTA: Es un cortísimo capítulo, pero al menos quitarles la curiosidad qué pasa con Po.**

 **Capítulo especial: "El malvado dictador con un entrañable corazón".**

China… la mayor parte del territorio se han convertido las ciudades o pueblos a ser desiertos desolados, casas quemadas y destruidas, un muerto a cada centímetro sea soldado, transeúnte, niños, viejos, cualquier especie: todo perdido. Unos son afortunados de vivir a cambio de estar en servicio a las veinticuatro horas y en los siete días a su invasor y emperador Po, a diferencia que son esclavos conscientes de lo que están haciendo, en contra de su voluntad tienen que cumplir sus tareas que Po ordena o serán ejecutados por los soldados zombificados. No importaba que edad o clase sea el esclavo, su deber es cumplir y sufrir. Peng y Lian se han aliado con su nuevo emperador, pero tienen grandes beneficios que les ha brindado el mismo panda: tener una mejor vida, Peng trabajara poco con él, los recursos ilimitados y la oportunidad de que ellos formen una familia sin ninguna restricción. En cierta forma, Lian está embarazada.

Po en este instante se encuentra en un palacio lujoso que sus mismos esclavos le hicieron, en un séptimo piso está viendo lo que es su nueva ciudad siendo construida por los esclavos a punta de latigazos. Vestido de una túnica larga y dorada con su corona, se va a su vestidor a cambiarse el vestuario ya que no se acostumbra mucho tiempo tenerla puesta todo el día, a él le gusta vestirse como un guerrero, no necesita tener un traje como etiqueta cuando todos saben quién es él. Mientras se enreda las vendas en sus tobillos, se pone a pensar dónde rayos se metió Song porque durante su invasión total en China, no encontró a su querida felina, nada más se había topado con Peng y Lian escapando de un edificio en llamas y estaban en aprietos por sus hipnotizados soldados, pero jamás pudo hallarla en sus otras conquistas. Quiere creer que puede estar escondida lejos de sitios urbanos aunque le preocupa que le pudiera haber pasado algo, pero se da la confianza que puede estar bien, puede cuidarse sola con todo lo que ella aprendió de él. Po pensó en algo curioso en su trabajo, jamás encontró alguien como él… un panda o pandas, le costaría creer que su especie fue extinta por la matanza de su antiguo enemigo de Po, Lord Shen. No del todo extinto, está en peligro de extinción, cree que es el único panda pisando en la faz de la tierra y cuando llegue a morir por tal causa, los pandas serán automáticamente borrados del mapa y de la lista de especies, pero mantiene la esperanza de que a lo mejor no buscó por completo ya que muchos pueblos se esconden detrás de las montañas o debajo de las piedras: su misión fija lo tiene y es explorar por completo toda China. ¿Por qué Po le daría tanto interés de buscar su especie?

Cuando terminó de enredárselas, se pone una camisa verde del torso con mangas largaas negras, en ese momento alguien toca la puerta.

"Pase" Po dijo.

Entra Peng y Li-Yu, miran cómo se ve en su vestuario nuevo, se dirigen con Po que está parado en el centro de su gran habitación.

"Te ves bien" Li-Yu dijo pícara.

"Gracias, ¿a qué se debe esta visita?" dijo Po neutral.

"Vinimos a preguntarte sobre… ¿Cuántos civiles tenemos que adiestrar para la guerra con Japón?" Peng preguntó.

"Todos, tienen que servir para algo. No importa qué edad tengan, quiero que todo sepan pelear para el ataque" replicó Po.

"Pero son demasiados, hay millones de esclavos, tendríamos que repartir varios maestros en casi toda China".

"De eso no te preocupes, ¿sabes? Yo me encargaré a que aprendan rápido" en su palma de su pata izquierda prende la chispa verde. "Ustedes encárguense de conseguir docenas y docenas de barcos".

"Nos encargaremos de ello, emperador" Li-Yu dijo, ambos haciendo una reverencia al panda. Po se acerca a sus ambos amigos, les toma de sus hombros poniéndolos firmes.

"No es necesario a que lo hagan, pese a que yo sea emperador, no quiero que lo hagan".

A ambos secuaces se les escapa una sonrisa. Y Po no es de mucho sonreír, pero les devuelve con naturalidad tan sólo un poco. Los tres caminan en el centro de una extensa ciudad para supervisar lo que es el trabajo de sus conscientes e infelices esclavos, no dicen casi nada mientras van juntos, pero Peng abre un tema de conversación.

"¿Vas a esclavizar a todos algún día? Me refiero a tenerlos bajo tu control".

"Si se portan mal, lo haré, al menos les estoy dando libertad a que puedan dormir y caminar libremente".

"Suena justo" comentó Li-Yu.

"Es lo mejor que podrías hacer" Peng dijo.

"Mis soldados se encargan quienes se quieran escapar, nadie sobrevive de ellos".

Ambos asienten con seriedad, pero Li-Yu no le agrada tanto el silencio cuando está en un grupo, entonces continua.

"No ha vuelto tu esposa felina, ¿verdad?" Li-Yu preguntó, salvando el ritmo de la conversación.

"No sé si esté bien y no la he encontrado. Sé que puede cuidarse sola".

"¿No crees que ya debería haber regresado?" dijo la loba.

"Debería, pero debe estar lejos en algún sitio. Creo que fue una decisión correcta de ella para que no le afectara de nuestros ataques. Necesito saber dónde está y cómo es mi hijo o hija, no lo sé" preocupado sonó el panda.

"La encontrarás, Po, la encontrarás" Peng consuela al panda, dándole suaves palmazos en su hombro izquierdo.

"De hecho, creo que lo tienes en frente de tus narices" Li-Yu dijo, sin quitar su vista de Song que se dirige hacia ellos, tiene cargando un bebé, pero está cubierto de una cobija.

Po no se lo podía creer, queda en total shock. Li-Yu le da unos codazos en su brazo.

"¿Qué esperas? ¿No es lo que querías?"

Los soldados se empiezan a acercarse a Song, pero Po ordena a que lo dejaran en paz y ellos acatan las órdenes. El panda incrédulo que sea ella, decide caminar poco a poco con la impresión atada en su rostro, Song con una resplandeciente sonrisa que ahora hipnotiza al malvado dictador. Ya estando cerca uno del otro, ella dice.

"Po, conoce tu hija" se lo entrega a los brazos torpes de Po, está súper asombrado de escuchar la palabra «hija». Antes de que mirara a su hija, mantiene un contacto visual con su querida felina. "Vamos, quiero que la conozcas".

Song se pone a su lado, acompañándolo a que la vea a su nacida hija. Peng y Li-Yu no se quedan atrás para esperar. El trío malvado están ansiosos por conocerla. Po neutral con cuidado quita la esquina de la cobija que cubre el rostro de la pequeña lentamente con unos inexplicables nervios corre en su espinazo, al destaparla, una pequeña felina híbrida despierta de su sueño, la pequeña se frota sus ojos y le da una mirada que le hace derretir en el interior del panda.

"Tu hija Maylin, ¿te gusta el nombre?" Song dijo.

"Maylin…" dijo Po profundamente perdido en los ojos verdes de su hija.

"Aw, qué linda" Li-Yu dijo con voz enaltecedora.

Po acerca su dedo índice para tocarle su rostro, pero su hija le toma el dedo con una gran sonrisa y abraza su dedo. Siente que las emociones reviven, se está sintiendo como el antiguo él. Song abraza su brazo, Li-Yu recarga su mejilla en el hombro derecho del panda mientras la ve y Peng sonríe por lo tierno que es la híbrida felina, imaginándose tener sus futuros hijos con unas bellas expectativas con su chica.

"Sabe que eres su padre" dijo Song, abrazándole el brazo de su querido con fuerza.

"Felicidades, Po" Peng dijo. "Qué linda es".

"Lo es…" se queda corto en palabras para comentar o decir algo al respecto.

"Maylin, lindo nombre" Li-Yu dijo.

"Estoy de acuerdo" Po le sonríe con una cálida sonrisa a Song, vuelve a mirar la enternecedora criatura. "Bienvenida al bello y cruel mundo" dijo sonriendo.

 **¡FIN!**

 **Muy bien, muy bien… Sé que me dirán que he dejado huecos, pero lo dejo para la segunda temporada (que no lo haré en este año ni a la mitad del otro porque ya lo saben). A menos que quieran una sinopsis de lo que tengo pensado, así que… ¡ADVERTENCIA, SPOILER!**

 **Tengo pensado que después de que Po ganara la guerra contra Japón, unos héroes que trataron de devolver la libertad y liberar a los ciudadanos las garras de Po en plena guerra que los héroes usaron de distracción: surgen muchas disputas entre los héroes y Po. Si se preguntan quiénes serían los héroes, tenía pensado que usaré algunos personajes de KFP 3. Otro dato que les parecerá importante es que la hija de Po (teniendo 17 años), una chica malvada y habilidosa que posee los poderes de su padre, conocerá a Tigresa y a Xiu que trabajan en equipo para poder escapar y subsistir en medio del desastre que China se encuentra al borde del abismo; sí, a Maylin le caerá bien a las chicas y les ayudará con todo lo que pueda, obvio manteniéndolo oculto de su padre aunque no va a durar mucho que por eso tendrán muchos conflictos familiares. Les aseguraría que también será una buena historia con buena trama y drama.**

 **Nos veremos dentro de unos año o años, o eso espero. :v ¡Adiós, adiós!**

 **SEGUNDO ESPECIAL AGRADECIMIENTO A: DAWN FRONTIER. POR HABERME PERMITIDO USAR SU IMAGEN DE PORTADA.**


	28. Noticia

**Hola.**

 **Soy el mismo autor todavía vivo.**

 **Pues quiero decirles que este 2019, publicaré la siguiente temporada como continuación (estoy progresando con los capítulos y tengo 1 capítulo apenas), pero... No estoy seguro si publicarlo aquí mismo o hacerlo aparte. Estoy indeciso. Pueden opinar sobre ello y se les agradecerá.**

 **De igual forma, gracias por los continúos comentarios y por ver esta noticia. Será gratificante seguir con esta historia.**

* * *

 **2° Nota.**

 **Perdón por hacer la falsa actualización, me equivoqué de archivo. xD**

 **Y aprovechando igual ya una vez tu atención para que no sea en vano tu visita. Déjame decirles que la segunda historia como continuación se llamará "KFP: La condenación".**

 **Estoy entusiasmado de continuar, pero necesito acabar primero lo que está pendiente (la única historia inconclusa que tengo) y por eso me estoy dando este año para acabarlo. Espero acabarlo pronto y si es así, es posible que lo publique a finales del año o mucho antes. De hecho, tengo un capítulo de 5000 palabras ya hecho, así que seguiré progresando para al menos tene capítulos listos y subirlos de golpe cuando llegue el momento (si es más, es mejor).**

 **Eso es todo lo que puedo decir. Ahora sí despidiéndome oficialmente y nos veremos este fin de año o antes.**


End file.
